


Le Trouple pour les Nuls

by OscarHammett



Category: France Inter RPF, Par Jupiter! (Radio) RPF
Genre: Multi, Par Jupiter !, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 72,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarHammett/pseuds/OscarHammett
Summary: Charline aime Guillaume mais Charline aime aussi Alex.Le trouple pour les nuls, ou comment choisir de ne pas faire de choix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai lu quelques fics sur ce trio formidable de Par Jupiter, et est décidé d'y rajouter mon grain de sel. La trame de cette histoire me trotte depuis un moment dans la tête mais d'y mélanger nos trois acolytes m'a permis de tout lier parfaitement.  
> J'espère que cette première fic vous plaira !
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : Je m'inspire librement des "personnages" Charline, Alex et Guillaume, mais il est bien évident que tout ceci est entièrement fictif et que je ne prétends en rien connaître leurs vies IRL.

Ce soir, elle n’arrive pas à dormir. Elle regarde son téléphone pour la vingtième fois en cinq minutes. Elle regarde l’heure. Mauvaise idée, il est 3h du matin. C’est pile l’heure à laquelle elle ne peut plus s’endormir mais aussi l’heure à laquelle elle doit absolument s’endormir si elle veut être un minimum efficace au boulot demain. Enfin tout à l’heure quoi…

Mais cette insomnie n’est pas anodine. Loin de là. C’est que Charline a pris une décision. Elle a mis deux mois pour prendre cette décision. Mais aujourd’hui, elle sait, elle est sûre : elle va lui dire. Après quatre années passées dans le même bureau, dans les mêmes cafés mais jamais dans le même lit, elle arrête d’hésiter. La vie est trop courte. Merde.  
Sauf que l’été dernier, Charline avait déjà pris une décision similaire. Pour un autre collègue. L’Autre collègue. Avec un grand « A ». Et le jour de la rentrée, même insomnie, même prise de décision réfléchie. Et pourtant, rien à faire, elle était restée figée face à lui alors qu’il l’avait prise dans ses bras pour lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué pendant les vacances. Et elle n’avait rien dit. A part un simple « Tu m’as manqué à moi aussi. ». Et puis le temps était passé, le travail avait repris le dessus, et elle s’était dit qu’elle était bien bête d’avoir pu penser qu’elle l’avait aimé un jour. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur. 

Retour au présent.  
Son réveil sonnera définitivement à 6h. Dans trois heures. Nickel.  
Mais y a pas à chier, cette fois, c’est la bonne décision. Non mais c’est vrai quoi, elle et Guillaume sont comme les deux doigts de la main. Ils sont super fusionnels, d’accord sur tout, ou presque. Ils sont taquins et aimant à la fois. Bref, c’est parfait, super alchimie, y a plus qu’à. 

Ni.ckel.

…

Comme prévu, à 6h, son réveil sonne. Ça pique un peu.  
Elle ne se souvient plus exactement de l’heure à laquelle elle s’est endormie mais c’était il n’y a pas très longtemps, ça c’est sûr. Ses yeux injectés de sang et soulignés de belles cernes noires en témoignent.  
Tant pis, ce n’est qu’un détail. Y a pas que les sentiments dans la vie, il y a le boulot aussi. Et avant d’aller déclarer sa flamme à son collègue de travail et ami de longue date – pause pour déglutissement guttural anxieux – elle doit d’abord aller critiquer la France entière et sa politique.

Un douche. Un café. Un jean, une chemise. Les clés du scooter. C’est parti !  
Ah merde, les lunettes.  
Demi tour.  
Elles sont dans la salle de bain. Très bien. On est sur une efficacité de la recherche. Perte de temps minime sur ce coup-là.  
Casque sur la tête, sac sur le dos, clés dans le contact.

Une fois arrivée au siège de la radio, elle va se poser et relire sa chronique sur un bout de bureau au calme, puis c’est l’heure de son passage à l’antenne. Elle sent ce petit trac excitant, qui lui rappelle pourquoi elle fait vraiment ce métier.

La chronique se passe parfaitement, elle en a même oublié le peu d’heures de sommeil qu’elle a dans le réservoir. D’ailleurs, si qui que ce soit remarque sa dégaine pas super fraîche, personne ne lui fait remarquer. Et ils n’ont pas intérêt d’ailleurs.

Encore guillerette de son passage, elle se dirige machinalement vers son bureau et en oublie presque le truc. The truc, quoi. L’éléphant dans la boutique de porcelaine. Le nez au milieu de la figure. L’église au milieu du village. Guillaume.

Et bien sûr que quand elle rentre dans leur bureau, il est déjà là.  
Et bien sûr qu’il n’y a qu’eux deux.  
Et bien sûr qu’il se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Y a comme un petit air de déjà vu.  
Et là, c’est un autre trac qui monte dans son ventre. Elle le sert dans ses bras.

« - Mmmh, tu sens encore le monoï !

Charline sourie, gênée. Gênée ? Quoi ? Non, non, non. Tu te reprends tout de suite ma fille. T’es plus une ado, c’est un adulte devant toi, que tu connais très bien par ailleurs. C’est pas le moment de faire ta midinette. 

- Mais toi aussi t’es beau comme tout ! Comment ça se fait que t’es là si tôt ?  
\- Beh j’étais en reportage sur un marché ce matin et je suis venu ici dès que j’ai eu tout ce qu’il me fallait donc me voilà. Je suis arrivée pile à l’heure pour écouter ta chronique d’ailleurs. C’était super, comme d’hab’ !  
\- Merci. »

Et rebelotte. Panique dans l’oreillette. Le discussion tombe à plat. Ça n’arrive jamais entre eux. Il y en a toujours un pour renvoyer la balle normalement. Sauf que ce matin, Charline a oublié d’amener sa raquette.  
Qu’une seule solution : le changement de sujet.

« - Et du coup, t’as vu des gens de l’équipe un peu cet été, toi ?  
\- Euh ouais, beh à Avignon, comme tout les ans. Et puis c’est tout. Après je suis resté en famille et avec des copains d’enfance. Et toi ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, j’ai profité de mon voyage en solitaire. J’en ai eu quelques uns au téléphone mais sans plus. Dont toi d’ailleurs !  
\- Oui, c’est vrai. Mais en même temps, je pouvais pas m’empêcher de t’appeler. Je sais que dès qu’il y a une vanne à faire sur Nicolas Hulot, t’es mon meilleur public. Et celle-là, je pouvais pas la laisser passer. »

Et là, patatra. Elle sent son regard qui tombe pile dans ses yeux. Y a comme un petit flottement dans l’air. C’est now ou never.  
Elle prend un air un peu sérieux et attrape légèrement la manche de sa chemise.

« - Et au fait, j’ai un peu pensé à un truc…

Début pas forcément solide, mais qui a du potentiel, il faut se l’accorder.

\- Dis-moi.. !  
\- Euh… Comment le dire sans que ça te paraisse chelou.  
\- Non mais tu peux y aller, c’est que moi, hein.  
\- C’est bien ça le problème. En fait, j’ai pas mal réfléchi, et…  
\- Tu quittes l’émission ?  
\- Quoi ? Non, non, non !  
\- Tu me vires ?  
\- Mais arrêtes de dire n’importe quoi !  
\- Mais c’est quoi alors ? Tu me fais flipper là !

Dans un moment de flou absolu et d’absence totale de réflexion, le corps de Charline s’exécute de lui-même, et ses lèvres vont rejoindre celles de Guillaume.

Ça dure un petit moment.  
Ça dure pas mal de temps en fait.

Woh, woh.  
Le cerveau est de nouveau en ligne.  
Panique à bord.  
Toutes les sonnettes d’alarmes sont tirées, tous les signaux clignotes rouges.

Puis arrive le moment où elle recouvre petit à petit ces cinq sens.  
Elle sent deux mains sur ses hanches, deux lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle n’entend rien d’autre que son cœur qui bat dans ses tympans. Ne sent que son odeur à lui, un mélange de café et de grand air frais.  
Ses mains viennent se poser sur sa barbe de trois jours. Elle recule son visage légèrement.  
Ils se regardent. Ils sourient.

« - Du coup, j’ai pas bien saisi, à quoi t’as réfléchi en fait ? »

Elle rigole.  
Le stress s’évapore de tout son corps et elle se sent toute nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le premier chapitre !  
> N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.
> 
> J'ai des chapitres en avance donc le temps entre leurs publications ne devrait pas être trop long (Inch'Allah !).
> 
> A très vite pour la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Les prochaines minutes qui suivent ce baiser en accompagnent quelques autres. Mais tout deux sont d’accord pour se dire que ce n’est pas vraiment l’endroit, et que de toute manière, le reste de l’équipe ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
Ils se dirigent vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Un sourire super niais sur les lèvres.  
Un silence confortable s’installe, puis...

« - Charline ?  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- Un dernier pour la route ? Non, parce que je te ferais dire que la prochaine fois qu’on va s’embrasser, ça sera clairement pas dans la journée, et je suppose que ce soir on va aller boire un coup tous ensemble pour fêter les retrouvailles. Du coup, ça fait loin quoi… »

Elle connaît ce petit air. Ce ton faussement innocent. Mais de toute manière, elle n’a aucune raison de se battre contre cette initiative.

Leurs bureaux sont collés, l’un quasiment en face de l’autre, avec juste leurs écrans d’ordinateurs pour les séparer. Charline se lève de son siège et vient embrasser Guillaume aux dessus desdits écrans.

Des voix se font entendre dans le couloir. Ils se séparent doucement, laissent la sensation des premiers baisers se répandre tout doucement à travers leurs bouches. Ils se rassoient.

La porte s’ouvre sur Claire-Sophie et Marion, respectivement leur attachée de production et leur réalisatrice. Les embrassades de retrouvailles ne se font pas attendre, et très vite, les membres de l’équipe arrivent au compte gouttes. Ce lundi, les chroniqueurs de l’émission sont Clara et André. Les originaux comme ils aiment à dire. Leurs toutes premières émissions c’était eux cinq et l’invité.

Et puis, au milieu de toute l’effervescence, depuis les enceintes, ils entendent la voix d’Alex. C’est sa chronique de rentrée dans la matinale.

Et c’est comme si Charline avait avalé une pierre tout d’un coup. Elle sent comme un poids au creux de son estomac. Elle n’écoute pas ce que dit Alex mais les autres ont l’air de trouver ça drôle. Bien sûr. Of course. Cet homme la fera rire jusque dans sa tombe.  
Mais elle a un terrible sentiment, une fâcheuse impression d’avoir fait du tord à Alex. Pourquoi est-ce qu’embrasser Guillaume aurait une quelconque influence sur sa relation avec Alex ? Ou sur Alex tout court d’ailleurs. 

S’il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui, c’est que rien ne devait se passer avec lui. Ils s’aiment, mais ils sont trop différents. Au travail, c’est parfait, ils sont le Ying et le Yang, un parfait équilibre. Mais en couple, c’est sûr, ils seraient catastrophiques. Elle le saoulerait, il serait plus qu’insupportable. Non, si il y a bien une décision qu’elle ne regrette pas, c’est celle-là. 

Et pourtant, le sentiment persiste.

Est-ce que sa potentielle relation avec Guillaume pourrait nuire à leur beau trio ? Cette question fait partie des 1500 autres qu’elle s’est posée pendant l’été. Et la réponse avait été non. Alex est leur ami à tous les deux, il comprendrait et serait même heureux pour eux. Il dirait « Ah beh enfin, il était temps! », ils riraient tous de bon cœur et tout irait bien jusqu’à la fin des temps. The end.

Et pourtant…

«  - Ça va, Charline ?  
\- Hein ?

Elle se retourne vers Guillaume qui lui tend un café.  
Elle le prend avec ses deux mains.

\- Ah, merci. C’est gentil.  
\- C’est pas du favoritisme, rassures-toi, j’ai fais une tournée générale.

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Merde, moi qui comptait avoir des avantages Nespresso avec cette histoire. Tant pis…  
\- Ah ouais, désolé, mais c’est pas parce que j’ai les mêmes cheveux que lui, que je suis pote avec Clooney tu sais.  
\- Ouais, j’aurais dû m’en douter. »

Ils se sourient.  
Ils sont tellement foutus. C’est sûr qu’ils ne tiendront jamais leur secret plus de deux jours s’ils continuent à se regarder comme ça.  
Elle lui fait un signe des yeux qu’il comprend comme « Retournes à ton bureau au lieu de me regarder comme Castaner regarde Macron ». Il sait que c’est exactement, mot pour mot, ce que ce regard veut dire. Et elle sait qu’il le sait. Et il sait qu’elle sait qu’il sait.

...

Un petit rythme s’installe dans le bureau entre ceux qui lisent la presse, et ceux qui parlent encore de leurs vacances.  
Et comme prévu, la porte s’ouvre sur Alex.

« - Oyez, oyez, votre humoriste préféré est revenu, essayez de garder votre sang froid je vous prie, je reviens tout fraîchement de vacances, je suis encore dans mon pic de sexitude. »

N’attendant pas une seconde, il jette un clin d’œil à Clara qui roule ses yeux vers le ciel avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Toi tu m’avais manqué, mais alors tes vannes pourries, non !  
\- Tu sais bien que c’est un tout, ma Clara. »

Ils rigolent puis Alex entreprend de faire le tour du bureau pour saluer tout le monde. Les bureaux de Guillaume et Charline sont au fond de l’espace, à côté du sien.

Il se dirige d’abord vers Guillaume.

« - Comment va mon râleur préféré ? Remonté à bloc pour une nouvelle saison ?  
\- Oui ! C’est exactement ça ! Et toi ? La forme ?  
\- J’ai l’impression d’être encore plus fatigué que quand les vacances ont commencé, mais je suis très content de vous retrouver. 

Il s’écarte de Guillaume puis tourne son regard vers Charline, les bras grands ouverts.

\- Et le meilleur pour la fin...

Charline accepte l’étreinte et serre Alex un peu plus fort que prévu.

\- Ok, je sais pas ce qu’il se passe mais des accueils comme ça j’en veux bien tous les jours mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.  
\- Je suis juste contente de te revoir, c’est tout.  
\- Mouais, dis plutôt que je t’ai trop manqué pendant les vacances et que t’as réalisé que t’étais éperdument amoureuse de moi.

Charline reste scotchée à Alex. Elle n’ose même plus respirer. Elle ouvre les yeux et croise le regard de Guillaume. Mauvaise idée. Elle les referme.  
Vite, une pirouette, une cascade.

\- Mais bien sûr Vizorek, dans tes rêves ! »

Et hop ! Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes.

Elle quitte son étreinte mais il la regarde avec insistance.  
Et merde, bien sûr qu’après 7 ans d’amitié il peut la lire comme un livre ouvert.  
Il fronce les sourcils et se penche vers son oreille.

« - Toi et moi, j’ai l’impression qu’on a des trucs à se dire. »

Il retourne s’asseoir à son bureau sans aucune autre explication.

Et merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, petits ou grands, je prends tout !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 3 !
> 
> Enjoy :)

La matinée se passe sans grand encombre. Toute l’équipe est maintenant réunie et fonctionne comme une machine bien huilée. Petit à petit, les thèmes des chroniques de chacun sont notés sur le tableau blanc. Clara fera la sienne sur un roman de correspondances médiévales, Dédé sur une chanteuse de jazz lyonnaise et Guillaume fera la sienne sur…

\- Hé, Guillaume ! C’est sur quoi ta chronique, elle est pas sur le tableau.

L’intéressé enlève son casque en levant des yeux taquins vers Alex.

\- C’est une surprise monsieur Vizorek !

A ces mots, toute l’équipe se retourne vers Guillaume.

\- Comment ça, « surprise » ? Faut bien qu’on puisse l’annoncer.  
\- Beh vous avez qu’à aussi dire que c’est une chronique surprise.  
\- Et pourquoi on peut pas savoir ? Ça nous concerne ?  
\- Disons que ça serait beaucoup plus drôle si vous le découvriez en direct. Vous inquiétez pas les amis, y a pas de pièges.

Charline regarde Guillaume comme pour l’interroger du regard. À elle, il le dira bien quand même. Il lui fait non de la tête, un clin d’œil et se reconcentre sur son écran.

...

C’est vraiment pas la matinée de Charline. Le moindre mouvement dans la pièce la déconcentre. Ça fait six fois qu’elle lit la même phrase d’un article de La Croix.  
Dès qu’Alex ou Guillaume disent quelque chose, elle tend l’oreille mais n’ose pas lever les yeux. Le pire, c’est qu’elle sait que ça ne se réglera pas tant qu’elle n’aura pas parlé à Alex. Mais ça, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Alors elle se repasse en boucle une discussion potentielle qu’elle pourrait avoir avec lui. Elle imagine toutes les issues. Celle où il quitte l’émission, celle où il est très heureux, celle où il lui déclare sa flamme, celle où il déclare sa flamme à Guillaume, celle où il lui annonce que lui aussi est en couple désormais. Avec Clara d’ailleurs. Et elle est enceinte. De quatre mois. Et ils vont se marier. Dans deux semaines. Elle sera témoin d’ailleurs.

Il est temps que tout ça se termine. Elle frise la névrose.

Elle est sortie de sa rêverie par son camarade belge.

\- Bon, les amis, il est midi. Il serait pas l’heure d’aller manger ?

Tous acquiescent. Sauf Charline.  
Elle espère secrètement que personne ne remarquera son absence. Elle ira se prendre un petit sandwich à la cantine et, hop, ni vu ni connu je t’embrouille, elle n’aura pas à passer le pire repas de la décennie.

C’est sans compter sur les deux hommes de sa vie. 

Alors que tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie, ils se retournent simultanément vers elle, et disent à l’unisson :

\- Charline, tu viens pas ?

C’est le pire cauchemar de la planète. Point.

Son regard va et vient entre les deux hommes. Alex et Guillaume. Si semblables et si différents. C’est le moment où elle aimerait bien être crémière. Elle pourrait avoir son beurre et l’argent de son beurre. No problem.  
Mais non, elle a pris une décision et elle va s’y tenir. Et puis elle aime Guillaume. Elle se voit mal lui dire que c’est terminé alors que ça n’a même pas commencé. Et pourquoi en plus ? Parce qu’elle regrette de pas avoir tenté un truc avec Alex ? Mais si elle est avec lui, elle regrettera la même chose avec Guillaume. Un cercle sans fin.

\- Si, si. J’arrive.

Elle éteint son écran d’ordinateur et prend sa veste. Ses mouvements sont tellement lents que ses deux partenaires se regardent mutuellement.

\- Tu sais, si t’as pas faim, t’es pas obligée de venir, hein.  
\- Si, si. J’arrive je vous dis.  
\- Non mais c’est juste que tu prends vachement ton temps quand même.  
\- Tu sais ce que c’est, toujours dans le rythme des vacances.

Elle passe devant eux et se dirige vers la porte.

\- De toute manière tu nous le dirais si il y a avait autre chose, non ?

Charline s’arrête nette. Elle se retourne progressivement vers Alex.  
Puis regarde Guillaume. Elle voit naître une pointe de panique dans ses yeux.  
Sauf que forcément, Alex regarde aussi Guillaume. Et que forcément, il y voit la même chose.

\- Ok les gars, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Je sens bien qu’y a un truc qui tourne pas rond ce matin. Quoi, y en a un de vous deux qui veut quitter l’émission ?  
\- Mais non…  
\- Alors quoi ? Vous voulez que je quitte l’émission ?  
\- Mais non Alex, arrêtes de dire n’importe quoi.

Grosse grosse sensation de déjà vu pour Charline. C’est la deuxième fois ce matin.  
Elle s’approche d’Alex. Elle prend ses mains. Elles sont moites.  
Oh non, il est en plein stress. Elle déteste le mettre dans une telle situation.

\- Alex. Calme toi, c’est rien de grave.  
\- Facile à dire puisque tu sais ce qu’il se trame, toi.  
\- Si vous voulez, je vous laisse peut-être en discuter tous les deux, non ? » demande Guillaume.

Charline acquiesce du regard. Il est parfait. Ils n’ont même pas besoin de communiquer pour qu’il comprenne ce qu’elle veut.  
Elle a fait le bon choix.

Une fois que Guillaume a fermé la porte derrière lui, Charline redirige son regard vers Alex.

« - Bon, je vais essayer de pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais c’est pas facile. Parce que j’ai vraiment envie d’y aller par quatre chemins.  
\- Ok…  
\- En fait, j’ai bien réfléchi cet été. Il y a quelques trucs que je voulais mettre au point dans ma tête avant de prendre une décision. Et cette réflexion ça t’incluait, forcément.  
\- J’en étais sûr, tu quittes bien l’émission !  
\- Mais non, idiot. C’est une décision personnelle.  
\- Ah… T’es enceinte ?  
\- Ah non, non, non ! Rien à voir.  
\- Ouf, tu me rassures ! Parce que je t’aime hein, mais une version miniature de toi, non merci, je ne crois pas être prêt.

Elle rigole.

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas enceinte, rassures-toi.  
\- Alors, dis-moi enfin !  
\- Je…

C’est le moment le plus dur de sa vie. Pourquoi ici, maintenant et avec lui ? C’est comme si son corps et son cerveau lui disaient « Nooooon, j’ai pas envie. Non. Non. Non. ».

\- J’y arrive pas putain !  
\- Mais c’est si grave que ça ?  
\- Non, mais c’est pas grave du tout en plus !  
\- Et beh alors, qu’est-ce que t’attends pour me le dire ?  
\- J’y arrive pas je te dis ! T’es là, t’es beau, tu me regardes avec tes yeux, et je peux pas te le dire.

Elle marque une pause. Comment est-ce qu’un « t’es beau » s’est placé au milieu de cette phrase ? Tout seul. Sans demander l’autorisation de personne.  
Alex l’a remarqué aussi. Mais il ne dit toujours rien.

\- J’ai juste peur que si je te le dis, tu ne veuilles plus travailler avec moi.  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu rêves ou quoi, jamais je ne voudrais travailler sans toi.  
\- Alex…  
\- Charline.. ?  
\- Je… Ok. Ce que j’ai à te dire c’est que j’ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant l’été. Et j’en suis venue à la conclusion que -

On l’embrasse.  
Quoi ?  
Plus précisément, Alex l’embrasse.  
Quoi ??  
Et c’est parfait.  
Quoi ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour la suite !
> 
> N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout chaud !  
> Il est un peu court mais c'est parce que le prochain sera plus dense !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Mais putain de merde à la fin.

Comment est-ce que la pire journée de sa vie peut-elle aussi être la meilleure ?

Ce film-là, elle se l’est fait milles fois dans sa tête. Mais jamais il n’a semblé aussi réaliste.  
Dans le doute elle ouvre un œil.

Non, non. C’est bien la réalité.  
Une réalité bien entreprenante d’ailleurs. Et qui a des mains bien baladeuses.

\- Alex ?  
\- Charline ?  
\- On est au bureau quand même.  
\- Oui, pardon. Je me suis un peu…  
\- Emporté ?  
\- Oui, c’est ça. Emporté.

Il la regarde à peine. Ses joues sont rosies par la gêne et l’euphorie.  
Il n’a jamais été aussi mignon.

Et c’est ce moment-là que choisit Charline pour remettre son cerveau en route. Il semblerait que celui-ci ait la fâcheuse tendance de quitter sa boîte crânienne lorsqu’une situation le surprend.

Elle se repasse des scènes dans sa tête. Celle où elle embrasse Guillaume et celle où Alex l’embrasse. Deux scènes quasi similaires et pourtant diamétralement opposées.  
Elle voudrait mourir.

Là, ici et maintenant. 

Elle aura eu une belle vie. Elle aura eu le job de ses rêves, une famille formidable et une vie personnelle qui ne peut qu’avoir atteint son pic.  
De tout les scenarii qu’elle essaye d’envisager pour son futur, aucun ne semble idéal.  
Si elle remballe Alex en lui disant qu’elle est avec Guillaume, leur amitié et l’émission vont forcément en pâtir. Adieu le job de rêve et le pic sentimental.  
Si elle remballe Guillaume pour être avec Alex, même chose.  
Si elle remballe les deux, c’est encore pire.  
Si elle ne dit rien à personne et continue une histoire avec les deux, ce n’est qu’un désastre ambulant. Une épée de Damoclès avec laquelle elle n’a absolument pas envie de vivre.

Pendant tout ce monologue intérieur, Alex la regarde. 

\- Je… Je suis désolé Charline. Je sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris. Je pensais que c’était à ça que tu voulais en venir.

Charline revient directement à la réalité. C’est le moment d’agir au lieu de réfléchir, sinon toutes les prophéties catastrophiques qu’elle a imaginé vont se réaliser.

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains.  
Elle n’a qu’une envie, c’est de l’embrasser à nouveau.  
Mais ça ne serait pas du tout correct sachant qu’elle n’a pas encore vraiment réfléchi à la situation.

Oh et puis merde ! Puisqu’il n’y a aucune issu possible, autant en profiter tant qu’elle peut.

Elle repose ses lèvres sur celles de son compatriote. Elle sent qu’il est surpris au début, mais Alex Vizorek n’est jamais déstabilisé très longtemps.

Tout en l’embrassant elle se dit que c’est étrange quand même. Après six années d’amitié, ça devrait au moins être bizarre d’embrasser Alex. Mais c’est comme si c’était un autre Alex entre ses mains. Non pas le jeune garçon bruxellois aux blagues douteuses et à la timidité maladive, mais un autre homme. Le même physique, la même mentalité, le même humour, mais juste un peu plus… sexy.

Intéressant.

Bon, c’en est assez de ce baiser divin.  
Elle se recule légèrement. Alex a encore les yeux fermés et ses joues sont toujours aussi roses.  
Charline se demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas l’embrasser plus tôt lui aussi.

Ah oui.   
Lui aussi.   
Guillaume.

Elle se dit qu’elle a vraiment un talent fou pour passer complètement outre un problème quand ça l’arrange.

\- Bon Alex, je dois quand même te dire un truc.

Le retour à la réalité d’Alex à l’air brutal.

\- Dis-moi.  
\- Bon, premièrement, si j’avais su que t’embrassais comme ça, j’aurais pas attendu six ans.

Cette phrase semble surprendre Alex. Il se met à rire fort. Très fort.

\- Je m’attendais pas à cette réaction !  
\- Désolé Charline… Mais je m’attendais vraiment à me prendre un vent, et moi, les ascenseurs émotionnels, ça me fait rire.  
\- D’accord…  
\- Pardon, tu disais. Deuxièmement…  
\- Ah oui ! Et deuxièmement, j’ai un peu vécu une situation similaire avec Guillaume ce matin.

Là, Alex ne rit plus vraiment.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- En fait… Bon ça va pas être très clair, et il faut vraiment que t’écoutes du début à la fin, parce qu’y a vraiment un cheminement à suivre ici.  
\- Ok…  
\- En fait, il y deux ans, j’avais -

\- J’ai entendu un rire qui a fait trembler les murs de toute la Maison de la radio, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais revenir !

Bien sûr que Guillaume choisit ce moment pour arriver.  
Avant que Charline ne puisse intervenir, c’est Alex qui parle.

\- Euh, Guillaume, on est un peu au milieu d’un truc là, si ça te dérange pas…  
\- Non, mais attends Alex. Je crois que Guillaume devrait rester.

Les deux chroniqueurs répondent à l’unisson :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Euh, beh oui en fait. Ça vous concerne tous les deux le petit monologue dans lequel j’allais me lancer.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bon Guillaume, vient là, prend une chaise.

Guillaume s’exécute dubitativement.  
Alex est tout aussi dubitatif.  
Tout le monde est dans le même état de dubitation. 

Charline prend une main d’Alex et une main de Guillaume au sein des siennes.

\- Bon, je crois qu’au bout d’un moment, je ne peux plus reculer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Charline prend une profonde inspiration. 

« - Bon, je vais essayer de faire simple et court. Il y deux ans, je me suis plus ou moins rendue compte que je n’arrivais pas à garder une relation très longtemps. On me reprochait toujours d’être trop dédiée au boulot, de jamais lâcher, bref, le même genre de remarques qu’on peut vous faire.

Elle les regarde, comme pour demander confirmation. Ils acquiescent doucement.

\- Au début, je me disais que c’est eux qui avait tort. Qu’ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre parce que des jobs comme celui-là, y a pas grand monde qui en a. Et puis, Rémy est arrivé. Vous vous souvenez de Rémy ?  
\- Le pianiste ?  
\- Non, il était trompettiste je crois.  
\- Non les gars, il était violoncelliste.  
\- Aaaah, mais oui, ton voisin !  
\- Non, le frère de ton voisin.  
\- Non, c’était juste un pote à lui. Ils jouaient dans le même orchestre. Bref. Là n’est pas la question.  
\- Bah c’est quand même toi qui nous l’a posé la question.  
\- Non mais c’était plus pour savoir si vous vous souveniez de la personnalité du mec. Un peu collant, super jaloux... Non ? Ça vous dit rien ?  
\- Non, je crois pas que tu nous ais parlé de lui en fait. Enfin, pas de ce côté-là de lui en tout cas.  
\- Bon, et bien Rémy donc, m’a quitté avant que je ne le quitte. Et quand il est parti, il m’a dit que je devais peut-être réfléchir à pourquoi est-ce que j’aimais autant mon job. Et que peut-être ce n’était pas entièrement dû au côté journalistico-humoristique.

Alex lève un doigt en l’air.

\- Question : est-ce qu’il a employé le thème « journalistico-humoristique » ? Parce que dans ce cas-là, tout ce qu’il dit peut et doit être discrédité, je pense.  
\- Je suis d’accord avec Alex.  
\- Non mais les garçons, vous m’écoutez pas du tout là.  
\- Si, si ! En gros, il t’a dit que t’étais amoureuse de tes collègues quoi.  
\- Pas exactement. Au début, je me suis juste dit qu’il était jaloux. Sauf que l’idée m’est restée dans la tête et elle n’a fait que germer. Et à force de m’auto-analyser, forcément, j’ai commencer à voir des petites choses, quoi. Et au début, je pensais devenir folle. Parce que je sais que vous êtes des mecs adorables, du coup, comment différencier ce qui peut être de l’attirance ou juste de l’amitié.  
\- Quand, par exemple, je t’invite à danser à la moindre musique qui passe dans le bureau ? demande Alex.  
\- Voilà !  
\- Ou quand je t’invite à tous les débats auxquels je participe dans les cafés-débats, propose Guillaume.  
\- Aussi !  
\- Oui, non, c’était de la drague tout ça Charline.  
\- Je confirme.  
\- Ah voilà ! Donc je ne me faisais pas que des films, merci !  
\- Et du coup, Rémy non plus !  
\- Oui, enfin c’est pas Rémy le sujet .  
\- Bah je sais pas, c’est toi qui en parle aussi !  
\- Bref ! Toujours est-il que je me suis d’abord rendue compte de la technique d’Alex. Qui était un peut moins subtile que la tienne Guillaume.  
\- Sympa…  
\- Non mais c’est vrai. On a trop de goûts similaires toi et moi, alors forcément je pouvais penser que c’était juste de l’amitié.  
\- Sympas pour moi du coup…  
\- Alex.  
\- Pardon, continue.  
\- Merci. Donc, je me suis mise à réfléchir sur toi et moi, à m’imaginer à quoi ça pourrait ressembler. Et malgré tous les points négatifs que je trouvais – laisse moi finir – je me suis dit que ça valait quand même le coup. On ne s’est jamais disputés, on est en quelques sorte la plus longue relation qu’on n’ait jamais eu, alors pourquoi pas après tout. Alors l’année dernière, pour la rentrée, je me suis dit que j’allais tout te dire. Sauf que quand je t’ai vu, je me suis complètement démotivée. Je me suis dis que ça allait tout gâcher, et je me suis forcée à passer à autre chose.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je viens de te le dire.  
\- Mais si tu m’avais juste dis un bout de ta réflexion j’aurais compris ! J’attendais que ça moi ! Ça faisait presque un an que j’étais célibataire, juste parce que je m’étais rendu compte que toi et moi c’était un peu plus que de l’amitié. J’arrivais pas à être avec une autre parce que je pensais qu’à toi. J’avais l’impression de te tromper à chaque fois que j’étais avec une autre. C’était un enfer.  
\- Je suis désolée Alex. Mais en même temps, tu ne m’as rien dis non plus.  
\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Mais à chaque fois qu’on était tous les deux, je passais mon temps à te faire des compliments, à te faire des sous-entendus, à te proposer qu’on sorte boire un coup. Même quand on rentrait en Belgique pour un week-end je te proposais quand même qu’on se voit ! Je pouvais pas passer deux jours sans te voir.  
\- Je suis désolée Alex, j’ai pas capté. Avoues que ça peut être facilement interprété comme juste de l’amitié, non ?  
\- Bah je pensais être assez transparent quand même.

Guillaume se racle la gorge.

\- Si vous voulez que je sorte, dites-le hein !  
\- Non, non, Guillaume, attends.  
\- Non parce que moi, les tactiques de Vizorek je les voyais arriver de loin. Et y a rien que je pouvais faire, à part redoubler l’offensive.  
\- L’offensive ?  
\- Oui, enfin t’as compris quoi !  
\- Mais justement. C’est à partir de ce moment-là que j’ai commencé à me poser des questions sur toi. Je venais de me convaincre que moi et Alex, ça allait pas être possible, trop d’enjeux. C’était au début de la nouvelle année, et donc…  
\- Ton anniversaire.  
\- Oui.  
\- Le cadeau ?  
\- Le cadeau.  
\- J’avoue que sur ce coup-là Guillaume, même moi j’ai été très impressionné.  
\- Merci M’sieur Vizorek.  
\- Et moi aussi du coup.  
- Merci Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.  
\- Quand tu m’as offert les billets pour le Burkina je me suis dit que tu m’avais vraiment comprise en fait. J’en parle le moins possible parce que je veux pas saouler les gens avec ça, mais c’est comme si tu l’avais quand même compris.  
\- Oui, je me souviens même du moment.  
\- Quel moment ?  
\- C’était une soirée France Inter. On buvait des coups avec toute l’équipe avant de se séparer pour les vacances de Noël, et puis on s’est retrouvés tous les deux à une table. Tout le monde était parti danser. Et je t’ai demandé ce que tu allais faire pour ton anniversaire. Tu m’as répondu, que, comme d’habitude, tu le passerais avec Daphné. Et puis je t’ai demandé pourquoi tu ne partais pas en voyage. Je sais que t’aimes ça puisque chaque été tu te fais un road trip à l’autre bout du monde. Et tu m’as dis « Je suis allée dans pleins de pays mais y a un endroit où j’ai envie de retourner. Mais c’est trop loin, et je veux vraiment faire les choses bien, y rester plus qu’une semaine. » Et là, je savais. Tu ne me l’as pas dis mais je savais. Quand tu parles du Burkina avec Rouki je vois bien la petite étincelle dans tes yeux. Alors il me restait plus qu’à prendre les billets.  
\- Personne ne m’a jamais fais un cadeau pareil Guillaume. Ça fait plus de six ans que je veux y retourner.  
\- Je sais bien.  
\- Quand tu m’a offert ton cadeau donc, j’aurais pu t’embrasser. Direct. Devant tout le monde.  
\- Il me semblait bien, ouais.  
\- Moi aussi, je l’ai bien senti ça, intervient Alex.

Ils rigolent un peu.

\- Et du coup, ça m’a fait un petit choc, parce que jamais j’avais eu une envie pareille. Je me suis convaincue que c’était juste sur le coup de la surprise et de la joie, et que ça se calmerait. Mais ça n’a fait qu’empirer, comme si ça avait débloqué un truc en moi. Je voulais t’embrasser tout le temps en fait. A chaque fois qu’on allait boire un coup ou qu’on était que tout les deux, je me disais « Allez, c’est le moment ! Profites-en, t’es bourrée ! » ou « Sur un malentendu ça peut marcher. ». Mais comme avec Alex, j’ai perdu le courage. Et puis je suis partie au Burkina cet été. C’était tout ce dont j’avais rêvé et plus ! Et bien sûr je n’ai fais que penser à toi pendant deux mois. Je me suis dis que même si les enjeux étaient les mêmes qu’avec Alex, j’étais persuadé que toi et moi, même si ça venait à se terminer, ça ne serait jamais dans la haine ou la méchanceté. Alors, j’avais moins peur. Puis je suis rentrée, et tu connais la suite.  
\- Alors lui oui, mais moi je la connais pas la suite.  
\- Beh, ce matin, je suis arrivée au bureau et il n’y avait que lui et moi, et voilà quoi…  
\- Quoi « voilà quoi » ?  
\- Alex, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Il s’est passé la même chose que toi et moi tout à l’heure.  
Alors qu'Alex se retrouve muet face à la révélation, Guillaume intervient. \- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassés aussi ? Non mais Charline...  
\- Oh, hé, ça va ! J’avais pas prévu d’embrasser Alex.  
\- Non mais dis que c’est de ma faute tant que t’y es. Je te rappelle qu’il faut être deux pour s’embrasser, hein ! Et puis ça avait pas l’air de te déplaire si je peux me permettre.  
\- Non mais je me dédouane pas du tout. J’essaye juste de dire à Guillaume que quand je l’ai embrassé ce matin, je voulais vraiment le faire et tenter le truc. Mais il y avait quand même en moi cette petite voix qui me disait qu’Alex était encore dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Alors quand il m’a embrassé, la petite voix a crié de joie et j’arrivais plus à me décider. J’étais de retour à la case départ. Mais je m’en suis tenue à mon choix, et j’allais le dire à Alex quand t’as débarqué dans le bureau et voilà, on en est là maintenant.  
\- Et du coup ?  
\- Et du coup quoi, Alex ?  
\- Bah je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ton histoire, belle comme elle est, elle est pas non plus super claire sur ce qu’il se passe dans ta tête. T’as pris une décision ?  
\- Justement, j’espérais un peu que vous m’aidiez sur ce coup-là.  
\- Mais comment tu veux qu’on t’aide ?  
\- Je sais pas. Y en a pas un de vous qui ne m’aime pas vraiment ?

Ils font tout les deux non de la tête.

\- Y en a pas un de vous deux qui pense que c’était une mauvais idée pour l’émission, que ça pourrait tout faire capoter ?

Ils font à nouveau non de la tête.

\- Vous allez pas du tout m’aider quoi. Vous avez pas une idée ?  
\- Je sais pas si c’est à nous de choisir. Nous on est là, on veut bien te dire ce que tu veux mais ça changera pas qu’on t’aime et qu’on veut que tu sois heureuse.  
\- Mais soyons honnêtes, je serais toi, je me choisirais !

Ils rigolent à la blague d’Alex. Mais très vite Charline ressert ses mains autour des leurs.

\- Je veux juste pas prendre une décision qui me ferait perdre l’un d’entre vous. Voire pire, les deux.  
\- T’as pas à t’inquiéter pour ça, Charline.  
\- Je suis d’accord avec Guillaume. Dans tous les cas, on va pas te laisser tomber.  
\- Mais c’est pire ! Si juste l’un de vous deux était un connard ça serait vachement plus simple !  
\- Sinon, tu rappelles Rémy, hein !

L’atmosphère se détend un peu sur ces mots de Guillaume, ils rigolent ensemble pendant un moment puis la porte s’ouvre. C’est l’équipe qui revient de la pause déjeuner.

\- Beh vous êtes encore là vous trois ? On pensait que vous étiez partis manger à la cantine quand on vous a pas vu à la brasserie.  
\- Ah oui, non, je crois qu’on a un peu oublié de manger sur ce coup-là.  
\- Ouais. De toute façon j’ai pas très faim moi.  
\- Moi non plus.

Les membres de l’équipe se regardent.

\- Ils s’est passé un truc ?  
\- Non, non !  
\- Vous savez ce que c’est, toujours dans le rythme des vacances.

Ils se regardent tous les trois, se sourient doucement, et retournent s’asseoir derrière leurs bureaux respectifs. L’équipe suit le mouvement, sans poser d’autres questions. Ils savent que si vraiment il y avait un problème, ils leurs en parleraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des commentaires, des cœurs avec les doigts, des pensées positives, je prends tout !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le sixième chapitre !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Il est quatorze heure et le bureau est anormalement silencieux depuis une heure. Tellement silencieux que même Clara commence à s’inquiéter.  
Elle essaye de lancer des regards vers Alex, Guillaume et Charline pour savoir ce qu’il se passe mais rien n’y fait, aucun d’entre eux ne lève les yeux de son écran.  
Elle tente même un regard vers Manoukian qui lui fait un clin d’œil en retour. Visiblement il n’a pas compris le signal qu’elle essayait d’envoyer.  
Elle décide d’aller se faire un café. Non pas parce qu’elle en a besoin, mais parce que la machine est juste à côté du bureau d’Alex. Si l’un d’eux doit craquer, ce sera lui, c’est sûr.  
Négligemment, elle lui lance : 

« - P’tit café, Vizorek ?

Sans quitter son écran des yeux il lui répond un grommellement qui ressemble plus ou moins à un « Non, merci. ».

Quoi ?! Alex Vizorek qui ne profite pas d’une ouverture pour lui parler ? Soit il est très en retard sur le journal de 17h17, soit il y a un vrai problème.  
Elle décide de le relancer.

\- Pardon, j’ai pas bien compris.. ?

Cette fois, il la regarde.

\- Désolée ma Clara. Je disais, non merci.

Il y a du progrès. Elle persiste.

\- Un thé ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Merde, elle est repérée.

\- Non plus. Mais merci de te soucier autant de mon hydratation.  
\- Je ne me soucis guère de ton assèchement, cher ami. Je suis simplement courtoise.  
\- Mmh-Mmh..  
\- Et sinon, ça va toi ? Vu qu’on a pas pu parler ce midi, je sais même pas si t’as passé de bonnes vacances.

Clara sait qu’elle fait mouche avec cette question, car aussitôt les mots « ce midi » prononcés, Guillaume et Charline relèvent également la tête vers elle. Feignant l’ignorance, son regard reste fixé sur celui d’Alex. 

\- Euh oui, comme d’habitude. Des vacances chargées mais des vacances quand même.

Il a un petit rire nerveux.  
Intéressant.

\- Mmh-mmh. Ça m’a l’air passionnant, dis-moi.  
\- Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Clara ?  
\- C’est peut-être à toi de me le dire, non ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Enfin, je dis « toi » mais je pourrais très bien dire « vous » !

Clara pointe du doigt les trois comparses.

\- Depuis midi c’est le bureau des dépressions, ici ! C’est la rentrée, on s’est pas vus depuis deux mois et c’est tout ce que vous avez à nous proposer ? Une ambiance d’open-space pourrie où tout le monde fait la gueule ? »

La réplique de Clara a son petit effet sur l’équipe. Elle réalise qu’elle en a peut-être trop fait, mais elle sent qu’il y a un brouillard épais qui pèse sur Charline, Alex et Guillaume.

« - Clara…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à la fin ? Parce qu’on est à trois heures du direct et en plus je vous rappelle qu’on est amis accessoirement. Alors j’écoute. Qui veut parler en premier ?

C’est Charline qui prend la parole.

\- Bon, Clara, déjà on est désolés pour l’ambiance mais on n’est pas obligé de déconner tout le temps non plus. Des fois il arrive que la vie ne soit pas forcément paradisiaque, qu’on ait des petits problèmes qui viennent perturber le quotidien et qui viennent toucher au professionnel. Mais je suis d’accord pour qu’on se sorte un peu les doigts du cul. On va aller chercher une petite bouteille de bière, trinquer maintenant pour fêter nos retrouvailles et à 18h, on file tous au bistro. Ça vous va ? »

Tous acquiescent. Mais pendant que le stagiaire va chercher la bière, Marion pose la question qui fâche.

« - Mais euh, y a un problème qui vous touche tous les trois en même temps ?

Les regards du trio se croisent. La dernière chose dont ils ont envie, c’est de parler de leurs problèmes de couple, enfin de trouple, enfin de... bref, avec toute l’équipe. Heureusement, Guillaume a la meilleure des diversions.

\- Ma chronique, c’est sur Clara !  
\- Quoi ?!

C’est toute l’équipe qui pose cette question à l’unisson. Une série de « pourquoi », de « comment » et de « Non, mais il est complètement obsédé par moi ce garçon. » se fait entendre dans le bureau. Si bien que quand le stagiaire revient avec la bouteille demandée, l’ambiance est redevenue un chaos familier.

…

Guillaume n’ayant répondu à aucune question de ses collègues, les discussions se sont recentrées sur les sujets du jour.  
Une fois que tout le monde est tombé d’accord, c’est l’heure des derniers ajustements avant le début de l’émission. L’équipe technique s’est dirigée vers la régie, Alex finalise ses brèves et Charline ses transitions. 

Il est 17h07.

« - Bonjour la France Inter, bonjour à tous et mon Dieu que c’est bon de vous retrouver ! Bienvenue dans l’émission qui est prête à disrupter cette nouvelle année avec vous. Et voici les informations que l’on a décidé de faire ruisseler jusque dans vos oreilles : les vacances sont terminées pour nous mais aujourd’hui c’est une émission un peu spéciale. C’est-à-dire qu’il y avait tellement de choses à dire qu’on a pas su choisir. Alors pour vous, on revient sur ces deux mois d'été garnis de controverses, d’insurrections, de manifestations mais aussi de ratés et de rigolade ! Et pour entamer cette cinquième saison, je suis toujours accompagnée de mon plus fidèle binôme qui nous a dit ce matin en arrivant au bureau – et je cite : « Gardez votre sang froid, je suis dans mon pic de sexitude », c’est Alex Vizorek !  
\- Mais merci Charline Vanhoenacker. Comme je suis content de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle saison. Et merci, je pensais que ce qu’il se disait dans le bureau restait dans le bureau, mais si ce n’est pas le cas, je vais pouvoir commencer à balancer les dossiers ! Et pour commencer en beauté rien ne vaut une toute belle équipe, la classique : à 17h30, il revient d’un été que je présume tantrique, c’est André Manoukian ! Bonjour André, de quoi allez-vous nous parler ?  
\- Et bien moi qui suis si content de vous revoir les enfants, je vais vous faire découvrir celle qui a été la bande son de mon été, elle est belle, elle est lyonnaise et elle fait du jazz, bref, ma femme idéale quoi !  
\- Très bien ! A 17h40, celui qui nous revient d’un été que je présume rhétorique, bonjour Guillaume Meurice !  
\- Bonjour Alex, bonjour Charline, bonjour à tous. Alors moi je suis tombé par hasard sur une petite pépite : le fan club de Clara Dupont-Monod, alors forcément j’ai posé des questions !  
\- Il nous tarde d’entendre ça ! Et enfin, celle qui en plus d’être le sujet de Guillaume, a aussi fait de moi son sujet, Clara Dupont-Monod ! Bonjour Clara, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Je tenais juste à préciser que Guillaume est complètement obsédé par moi, ça en devient flippant ! Mais bref, pour ma chronique j’ai choisi un recueil de lettres du Moyen-Âge, une fois n’est pas coutume, mais qui nous en dit plus sur notre présent que sur notre passé.  
\- Très bien, on a hâte !  
\- Et enfin, comme chaque jour nous recevons un invité de référence, un référant de la République. Et rien de tel pour commencer une année en beauté que d’inviter notre parrain. Plus besoin de faire votre intro, on a dû la faire cent fois, vous êtes, vous êtes…  
\- Bruno Gaccio !  
\- C’est parti ! »

Le générique se lance et l’émission se poursuit dans la bonne humeur et le bordel habituels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis et commentaires !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le septième chapitre, tout frais tout neuf !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Il est 18h. L’émission est terminée mais l’équipe traîne à sortir du studio.  
Les blagues fusent dans tous les sens, chacun revient sur son moment préféré, et c’est bien sûr la chronique de Guillaume qui l’emporte haut la main. 

« - Non, mais je savais pas que t’avais des fans aussi accros Clara.  
\- Et bien écoute, moi non plus Charline !  
\- Bon après ils étaient pas non plus 500, hein ! Faut pas t’enflammer, Clara.  
\- Merci, Guillaume. Toujours un mot gentil pour les autres, ça fait plaisir.  
\- Mais tu sais que j’aime bien te taquiner. Allez, viens, je te paye un verre de rouge ! »

Progressivement, ils repassent par leur bureau, ramassent leurs affaires et descendent en bas de la Maison de la radio. Ils quittent Bruno Gaccio, qui les encourage pour leur nouvelle saison, et marchent vers le bistro le plus proche.  
Ils s’assoient en terrasse et pendant qu’ils passent commande, Alex annonce :

« - Y a Juju et VDB qui vont nous rejoindre, ils sont dans le coin apparemment !  
\- Ensemble ? demande Clara.  
\- Euh, non je pense pas.  
\- Ah ! Vous imaginiez si des membres de l’équipe sortaient ensemble ? Le carnage que ce serait !

Si Guillaume, Alex et Charline ne rigolent pas aussi fort qu’ils le devraient à la remarque de Clara, personne ne relève. Ils échangent un regard gêné. Ils en avaient presque oublié leur problème. Presque.

\- Ouais, c’est sûr, un carnage », approuve Charline à demi mot. 

Très vite les discussions s’enchaînent et les verres aussi. Quand Juliette Arnaud et Thomas VDB les rejoignent, ils sont déjà tous un peu éméchés.

« - Salut tout le monde ! balance Juliette.

Et c’est un tourbillon de « Salut ! », « Coucou les copains », « Jujuuu, Thomaaaas ! » et autres interjections qui s’élèvent sur la terrasse du bar.

Quand la nuit commence à tomber, le bar monte la musique et tamise les lumières.  
La petite troupe est toujours lancée dans de vives discussions quand, depuis les enceintes, la chanson _Nous_ de Hervé Villard se fait entendre.

Ce choix de la chanson n’est pas anodin. Charline s’interrompt en pleine discussion sur son voyage au Burkina. Elle tourne la tête mais ne voit pas celui qu’elle cherche.  
Soudain, une main prend la sienne.

« - Vous m’accordez cette danse ?

Il est là. Alex. Sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, joues rosies par la bière. Elle prend sa main et se lève.

\- Je savais bien que t’étais derrière tout ça.  
\- C’est notre chanson quand même. Il fallait que je la mette dans le jukebox. »

Alex la traîne jusqu’au centre du bar, où une petite piste de danse s’est improvisée.  
Il la saisit doucement par la taille, et ils se mettent à tanguer légèrement, l’un avec l’autre.  
Ils chantent tout deux les paroles. Ils la connaissent par cœur. Ils ne se souviennent même plus quand et comment ils ont chanté cette chanson pour la première fois ensemble, mais elle est restée comme un rituel entre eux. À chaque karaoké, ils se réservent un moment Hervé Villard.

« - Tu sais Charline, je ne veux pas qu’il y est de malaise entre nous.  
\- Je sais… Moi non plus. C’est juste un peu compliqué pour le moment.  
\- Tu… T’as pas pris de décision encore.  
\- Non… Je suis désolée, je veux pas faire traîner cette histoire.  
\- Non, non, mais t’inquiètes pas, prends le temps qu’il te faut. J’ai attendu un an et demi pour être avec toi, alors quelques jours…  
\- Non mais ne me dit pas ça, Alex !  
\- Désolé, je voulais détendre l’atmosphère avec une blague…  
\- Contentes-toi de danser avec moi.  
\- Ça, je peux. »

Ils valsent maladroitement jusqu’à la fin de la chanson. Charline a lové son visage au creux du cou d’Alex, et lui repose sa joue sur son front. Ils ferment les yeux.

Quand le morceau suivant démarre, Charline s’écarte doucement d’Alex, mais leurs mains restent liées.  
Délicatement, il dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Si je le pouvais, je vous dirais que je vous aime Charline Vanhoenacker.

Charline déglutie visiblement. Elle rougie légèrement et sans explication plausible, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas Alex Vizorek.  
\- Non, c’est vrai. Mais je le pense quand même. »

Elle le prend dans ses bras. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine.  
Elle aimerait se dédoubler. Une partie d’elle irait avec Guillaume et l’autre avec Alex. 

Quand elle est sûre que son étreinte peut dire tout ce qu’elle ne peut lui avouer, elle se recule.

« - Je vais me chercher une bière, tu veux un truc ?  
\- Non, ça va, la mienne est à table.  
\- Ok... »

Elle s’éloigne, et se fut la chose la plus dure à faire que de détourner son regard du sien.  
Le barman lui sert sa bière, et au moment où elle l’a entre les mains, Juliette vient s’accouder au comptoir à ses côtés.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe entre Alex et toi ?

Charline faillit recracher sa première gorgée.

\- Quoi ? Mais rien !  
\- Oh Charline, ne fait pas l’innocente, les peines de cœur ça me connaît, et là, tout de suite, ton visage hurle le chagrin d’amour. Alors, vas-y, balance, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Et promis, je ne juge pas.  
\- Mais rien. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre Alex et moi, promis.  
\- Ah ah ! Et c’est donc ça le problème ! T’aimerais bien un bout de Vizorek dans ton lit ?!  
\- Non, Juju, s’il te plaît, je veux pas en parler. Pas ce soir. C’est les retrouvailles. Je veux juste que tout le monde soit content.  
\- D’accord, je comprends. Mais pour ça, une seule solution : barman ! Deux shots de votre meilleur rhum s’il vous plaît !

Charline rigole.  
Juliette lui tend un shot et avant de trinquer, elle ajoute :

\- Et Charline, je suis toujours là si tu veux en parler, hein.  
\- Merci Juju.  
\- Aux amours ?  
\- Aux amours ! »

…

Quand Charline et Juliette reviennent à la tablée, les discussions se sont scindées en petits binômes. Thomas et Alex parlent de la Coupe du monde, Clara et Manoukian discutent éducation, et Guillaume… 

« - Hé les gars, il est où Guillaume ? »

Thomas pointe vers le trottoir d’en face. Charline se retourne et voit effectivement Guillaume, assit sur le trottoir, sa bière à la main et le regard dans le vide.  
Elle traverse la route.

« - Guillaume ?

Il relève la tête brusquement, sorti de sa rêverie.

\- Oh, tu m’as fais peur.

Elle s’assoie à côté de lui.

\- Pardon... Ça va ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais tout seul sur le trottoir ?  
\- J’avais besoin de prendre un peu l’air.  
\- Tu sais qu’on est assis en terrasse ?

Il a un petit rictus.

\- Je sais, oui.  
\- OK.

Un ange passe.

\- T’as choisis Alex.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu viens me dire que t’as choisis Alex, c’est ça ?  
\- Non, non, pas du tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il la regarde en levant un sourcil.

\- Charline.  
\- Bah, quoi ?  
\- Il y a dix minutes vous étiez enlacés, en train de danser et de chanter ensemble. Vous étiez trop beaux. J’ai même pas envie de rivaliser avec autant de beauté. J’ai même pas envie de rivaliser du tout. J’ai l’impression d’être en compétition avec mon meilleur pote et je déteste ça.  
\- C’est pas une compétition, Guillaume.  
\- Je sais, mais n’empêche que ça me rend fou de te voir danser avec lui. Et je veux pas ressentir ça. Je suis pas un mec jaloux.  
\- Je le sais, Guillaume. Et je veux pas vous mettre dans cette situation non plus…

Un deuxième ange passe.  
Charline pose sa tête sur l’épaule de son ami. Elle ferme les yeux.  
Elle entend Guillaume rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
\- Qui aurait cru qu’un jour, Alex et moi, on aurait craqué pour la même fille ?

Charline rigole aussi.

\- Charline ?  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- C’est con ce que je vais dire, c’est sûrement un peu dû au fait que j’ai bu pas mal de bières, mais… Quand tu ris, mais à chaque fois hein, j’ai mon cœur qui s’arrête un peu. Pas longtemps, juste un battement ou deux. Ça me rend dingue. Et quand tu ris grâce à moi ? Je te raconte même pas. C’est comme ça que j’ai su que j’avais des sentiments.  
\- Pour moi ?  
\- Non, tout court.

Ils rigolent.

\- Non, mais c’est pas entièrement faux, en fait. Je suis jamais tombé amoureux de ma vie. Peut-être une fois je crois. Mais j’avais vingt ans. Maintenant, je suis persuadé que les sentiments que j’ai, je veux dire, les trucs que je ressens vraiment physiquement quand on est ensemble ou quand je pense à toi, ça c’est du véritable amour. Un truc super con, complètement illogique et en même temps parfaitement évident.

Charline avait relevé la tête. La lumière du lampadaire l’éclaire légèrement et une petite brise emporte quelques unes de ses mèches. Guillaume ne l’a jamais trouvé aussi belle.

\- T’es belle.

À nouveau, Charline sent les larmes venir. Guillaume s’approche et embrasse délicatement son front. Elle ferme les yeux.

\- T’inquiètes pas, Charline. On va y arriver.  
\- J’espère que t’as raison. 

Charline renifle. Elle prend deux secondes pour expirer puis se lève. Elle tend sa main vers Guillaume.

\- Allez, finit de se morfondre. On va picoler pour oublier que la vie c’est de la merde.

Il prend sa main.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine ! »

Ils marchent jusqu’à la table.  
Alex les regarde puis lance un regard interrogatif vers Charline, un « Tout va bien ? » silencieux. Elle acquiesce tout aussi silencieusement.

Ils boivent et discutent encore pendant une heure, puis, minuit approchant, ils décident de régler leur note et de rentrer chez eux.

Les adieux sont longs, comme s’ils allaient se quitter à nouveau pour un été alors que la plupart d’entre eux se revoient le lendemain.  
Une fois la majorité de l’équipe partie, Charline, Alex et Guillaume se retrouvent seuls devant le bar.

« - Bon, lance Charline. Qui me ramène chez moi ?

Cette piètre tentative d’humour décroche quand même un sourire chez ses deux amis.  
Elle laisse passer quelques secondes puis ajoute :

\- Je crois que j’ai affiné mes choix.

Cette phrase, prononcée nonchalamment, a l’effet d’une détonation chez les deux hommes. 

\- On t’écoute, propose Alex.  
\- Bon, ma solution, pour le moment, c’est de ne pas choisir. Et avant que l’un d’entre vous ne râle, laissez-moi finir. Je ne vais pas choisir soit Alex soit Guillaume, c’est impossible et injuste. Dans les deux cas, j’aurais trop de remords pour n’être qu’avec l’un d’entre vous.  
\- Du coup… Quoi ? Attends, je comprends pas…  
\- Du coup, soit je ne choisis personne et on passe notre année à se regarder langoureusement au-dessus de nos écrans d’ordi sans jamais pouvoir se toucher ni se dire quoique ce soit.  
\- Ça à l’air fun, répond Alex.  
\- Soit, et c’est là où je vous demande le plus grand sérieux, je vous choisis tous les deux !  
\- Je suis pas sûr de piger là, Charline.  
\- Mais si Guillaume, réfléchis, c’est la solution idéale. Si je sors avec vous deux, et que vous êtes tous les deux consentants, c’est parfait, non ?  
\- Mais comment ça se passerait ? Je suis un peu dans le même flou que Guillaume, là.  
\- Ça, je ne sais pas encore, mais on peut y réfléchir, non ? Avouez que c’est mieux que rien du tout quand même.

Les deux garçons, bien que dubitatifs, s’accordent à dire que c’est la moins pire des solutions.

\- Et en plus, ça règle le problème de ce soir, rajoute Charline.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben, je vous invite tous les deux chez moi !

Guillaume et Alex se regardent. Ils déglutissent.

\- Je sais pas dans quoi elle nous embarque, mais elle nous y embarque sévère là.  
\- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire.

Décidés, les deux emboîtent le pas à Charline. Cette dernière ne pourrait cacher son sourire même si elle le voulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre houit !! ;)
> 
> Enjoy !!

Ils marchent longtemps dans Paris. Sans se concerter, ils décident de rentrer à pied.  
Peut-être que l’air frais les fera revenir à la raison ? Peut-être se rendront-ils enfin compte que cette idée de « ménage à trois » n’est pas réalisable ?  
Ils restent silencieux. Perdus dans leurs pensées ou trop intimidés pour dire le premier mot, ils déambulent simplement. 

Charline marche entre les deux garçons. Elle n’ose pas sortir les mains de ses poches. Ce n’est pas à cause du froid. Elle se demande ce qu’ils diraient si elle leur prenait la main.  
Mais il est trop tôt pour ça. Chaque chose en son temps. Qu’ils aient accepté sa proposition, elle n’en revient toujours pas. Elle se retient de sourire, ne voulant pas les gêner davantage. Après tout, milles questions doivent fuser dans leurs têtes.   
Elle devrait dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne fait rien. Elle attend de trouver la bonne phrase, une phrase qui leur change l’esprit.

Pendant ce temps, Alex et Guillaume se posent des questions. Pleins de questions. Des tonnes de questions. Trop de questions.  
Leurs monologues intérieurs sont interrompus par Charline.  
Alléluia !

« - C’est qui l’invité de la matinale demain ? Parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu’avec toutes ces histoires, j’ai pas du tout écris ma chronique, moi.  
\- Ah ! Je crois que c’est un navigateur, non ? propose Guillaume.  
\- Attendez, je vais regarder sur internet !

Pendant qu’Alex regarde sur son téléphone, le silence s’installe à nouveau.  
Et merde, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle n’arrive pas à trouver un sujet qui ne les fasse pas tomber directement dans le silence ?  
Charline regarde nerveusement les doigts d’Alex pianoter sur son téléphone. Les pages du site de France Inter chargent à la vitesse d’un minitel.

\- Oh ! C’est une copine à toi l’invitée de demain, Guillaume !  
\- Ah ?  
\- Maud Fontenoy !  
\- Ah oui, excellent ! Si t’as pas d’idée Charline, confie-moi ta chronique, je sais quoi lui dire moi, à Maud !

Ils rigolent.  
Et hop ! Malaise envolé.

\- Bah c’est pas une mauvaise idée, tu veux qu’on fasse une chronique à deux ?  
\- Ouais, parfait !

Un moment passe, et Charline réalise que sa proposition ne tombe pas forcément au bon moment.  
Le malaise is back.  
Elle se retourne vers Alex en cherchant une proposition à lui faire à lui aussi, mais il la devance.

\- Ne pense même pas à me faire une proposition : demain matin, je dors !

Un rire salvateur traverse Charline. Alex sait désarmer n’importe quelle situation avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Il reprend :

\- Tu sais Charline, si tu veux te lancer dans … ça, enfin, cette espèce de relation bilatérale ou je ne sais quoi, il ne faut pas vouloir absolument être équitable tout le temps. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Des fois, tu passeras plus de temps avec Guillaume, des fois plus de temps avec moi. Mais il faut que ce soit naturel. Toujours. Si le moindre moment ou le moindre geste est forcé, alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer.

Charline et Guillaume se sont arrêtés de marcher. 

\- Enfin, je crois…

Soudain hésitant, Alex les regarde.

\- J’ai dis un truc qu’il ne fallait pas ?

Devant le silence de Charline, Guillaume lui répond.

\- Mais mec, t’as fais ça toute ta vie ou quoi ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah je sais pas, t’es comme une espèce de gourou ou de professionnel du trouple.  
\- Non, mais ça me paraît juste logique. Pas à vous ?  
\- Si, si, mais c’est juste qu’on n’avait pas encore réfléchis à ce point. Enfin, moi ! Après Charline, je sais pas…

Se rendant compte qu’elle est toujours muette, Charline acquiesce doucement.

\- T’es pas d’accord, Charline ?  
\- Si, si… Comme dit Guillaume, c’est… très clairvoyant quoi ! C’est parfait, c’est… toi. Résonné, sincère, franc.

Elle le regarde comme si elle venait de réaliser quelle personnalité Alex peut avoir lorsqu’il est en couple.

\- Comment est-ce qu’une femme a déjà pu te larguer ?  
\- Tu dis ça maintenant, Charline. On n’est ensemble que depuis trente minutes je te rappelle.  
\- C’est pas faux. »

Les trois compères reprennent leur chemin en rigolant. La discussion redevient facile.

…

Une fois arrivés devant l’immeuble de Charline, Alex et Guillaume se regardent. Pendant que leur collègue cherche ses clés, ils se questionnent silencieusement : « T’es OK avec ça ? ». Timidement, ils hochent la tête puis suivent Charline dans sa cage d’escalier.

Dans l’appartement, ils enlèvent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures, comme tant de fois avant. Presque machinalement, ils vont chercher une bière dans le frigo et s’assoient sur le canapé. Ils parlent de l’émission, de cette nouvelle saison, des choses qui devraient changer, etc. Puis Charline regarde sa montre.

« - Merde ! Il est déjà 1h ! Guillaume, tu veux qu’on l’écrive maintenant ou demain matin la chronique ?  
\- Je pense qu’on devrait la faire ce soir puis la retravailler un peu demain matin.  
\- T’as raison. Je vais chercher mon ordi.

Charline se lève pour prendre son ordinateur. Alex va chercher le sien dans son sac.

\- Bon, si vous bossez, moi, je vais me mater un petit film.  
\- Tu vas regarder quoi ? demande Guillaume.  
\- Bah, on reçoit Coline Serreau la semaine prochaine, alors sûrement un de ses films. Tu connais un peu, toi ?  
\- 'La Belle Verte', direct, sans hésitation !  
\- Ah ah ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m’étonne absolument pas de votre part monsieur Meurice. Mais je l’ai déjà vu celui-là. Un autre ?  
\- En vrai, ils sont tous bien, choisis celui que tu veux.  
\- OK.

Charline revient s’installer sur le canapé, à côté de Guillaume, et pose son ordinateur sur la table basse en bois.  
Elle regarde Alex sur le fauteuil, à leur gauche.

\- Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je cherche un film de Coline Serreau à regarder pendant que vous bossez. Une idée ?  
\- 'Pourquoi pas' !  
\- Ah, je le connais pas celui-là !  
\- Je crois qu’il est assez approprié à la situation.

Alex lui lance un regard dubitatif, puis voit Guillaume sourire.

\- Meurice ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous riez.  
\- Oui ! Non mais c’est parce qu’elle a raison, c’est assez approprié. »

Alex finit par hausser les épaules, mettre son casque sur ses oreilles et lancer le film.  
Pendant ce temps, Guillaume et Charline s’activent pour écrire leur chronique.

De temps en temps, les deux chroniqueurs relèvent la tête quand les rires d’Alex se font trop bruyants. Ils sourient puis se replongent dans leur travail.

...

Quand Alex enlève son casque, Charline et Guillaume sont assez satisfaits de leur travail.

« - Vous avez finis ?  
\- Je pense, oui.  
\- Bon, dans tous les cas, on pourra toujours se relire demain, Charline.  
\- Ouais, t’as raison. De toute manière, je suis claquée, j’ai quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière, et je sens que celle-ci va être courte.

Alors que Charline se lève en prononçant cette phrase, Alex et Guillaume restent pétrifiés.  
C’est Alex qui pose tout haut la questions qu’ils pensent tout bas.

\- Euh, pour- pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que la nuit serait… courte ?

Charline sourit en comprenant la crainte de ses amis.

\- Détendez-vous les garçons, je dis juste ça parce qu’il est 2h30 et que demain, je vous rappelle que le réveille est à 6h !

Soulagés, ils rigolent légèrement.

\- Enfin, sauf pour moi, hein ! Moi, je dors demain !  
\- Ouais, on verra ça Vizorek.  
\- Non, non, les gars, s’il vous plaît ! Le jeudi c’est le seul jour où je peux faire une grasse mat’.  
\- On verra, j’ai dis. Allez, viens ! 

Charline lui tend une main. Il la saisit. Elle commence à marcher vers la chambre puis, voyant que Guillaume est debout, immobile dans son salon, elle s’arrête.

\- Guillaume ? Tu comptes dormir dans le salon ?  
\- Euh, bah je… Je sais pas… Tu- tu veux que…  
\- Mais viens, idiot ! Si je vous ai invité tout les deux, c’est pas pour qu’y en est un qui monte la garde. »

Guillaume capitule et les suit vers la chambre.

Face au lit, ils s’arrêtent tous les trois.

« - Bon, sincèrement, je pense qu’il est assez grand pour trois. Guillaume, peut-être que tes pieds dépasseront un peu, mais ça, il me semble que t’as l’habitude.  
\- Je confirme.  
\- Bon, et bien, y a plus qu’à !

En disant cela, Charline commence à se déshabiller. Elle s’assoie sur son lit, enlève ses chaussettes, puis commence à déboutonner sa chemise quand elle réalise que ses deux garçons préférés sont toujours debout, devant elle, immobiles. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Que je vous fasse un strip-tease ?  
\- Non, mais c’est juste que… Voilà quoi…  
\- Ouais, je suis d’accord avec Guillaume !  
\- Et bah, quelle éloquence, heureusement que vous ne travaillez pas à la radio !  
\- Non mais ce qu’on essaye de te dire c’est que… C’est quoi le protocole dans ce cas-là ?

Elle les regarde, attendrie. Elle se relève, pose une main sur chacune de leurs joues.

\- Si vous étiez là, seuls avec moi, vous feriez quoi ?

Ils répondent à l’unisson :

\- L’amour !

Charline rigole.

\- Je ne couche jamais le premier soir, bande d’obsédés ! Alors arrêtez de trop réfléchir, déshabillez-vous aussi et mettez-vous dans le lit. Je vais me laver les dents, moi.

Quand elle quitte la pièce, Alex et Guillaume s’exécutent.  
Une fois dans le lit, Guillaume est le premier à parler.

\- C’est quand même super bizarre, on est d’accord ?  
\- On est d’accord.  
\- Et euh, Alex ?  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- Je peux te dire un truc ?  
\- Oulà ! Ça ne présage rien de bon ça !  
\- Non, mais c’est juste pour qu’on soit clairs avant que Charline ne revienne. Je, euh… J’ai pas… Je veux pas coucher avec toi. Voilà. C’est dit. Je veux pas qu’il y est de malaise ou de moment gênant.  
\- Ah non, non, mais t’inquiètes, je suis sur la même lancée que toi, hein. Je… Je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer à ce niveau-là encore, mais je… C’est pas mon projet non plus.  
\- OK, bon, comme ça au moins, on est au clair.  
\- Parfait.  
\- Très bien.

Ils se regardent. Puis éclatent de rire.

\- Aaaah, ce qu’elle nous fera pas faire !  
\- Et dire ! T’imagines ? Jamais j’aurais pensé avoir cette discussion avec toi !  
\- La même !

\- Et bah, je vois que ça se marre bien quand je ne suis pas là !

Charline est revenue habillée d’un simple tee-shirt jaune délavé qui lui arrive au-dessus des genoux.

\- Allez, faites-moi une petite place au milieu. »

Elle enjambe Guillaume puis s’allonge sur le dos entre ses deux amis.

Avant que le silence ne gagne la pièce, Guillaume demande :

« - J’éteins la lumière ?  
\- Oui, tu peux », répond Charline.

Sachant que c’est à elle d’organiser ce joyeux bordel, elle se tourne sur le côté, vers Alex, et l’embrasse à pleine bouche.

\- Bonne nuit Alex Vizorek.

Surpris et émerveillé, il n’a pas le temps de répondre que déjà Charline se retourne vers Guillaume.  
Elle pose une main sur sa joue puis l’embrasse à son tour.  
\- Bonne nuit Guillaume Meurice.

Dans le même état que son collègue, le chroniqueur ne répond rien.  
Charline se remet sur le dos, satisfaite.

Elle entend un « Bonne nuit, Charline » venir de sa droit, Guillaume, puis un autre « Bonne nuit, Charline » venir de sa gauche, Alex.   
Ils restent quelques secondes ainsi, immobiles, puis Alex se retourne, dos à Charline. Elle décide d’enrouler son bras autour de sa taille en se serrant contre lui.   
Sentant que Guillaume n’osera pas faire le premier geste, elle lui saisit la main et la pose sur son propre ventre, le plaquant ainsi contre son dos. Elle garde sa main dans la sienne.  
Alex vient poser son bras sur celui de Charline, autour de sa taille.  
Ensemble, ils relâchent un long souffle qu’ils ne savaient pas retenu.  
Ils rigolent, soulagés d’avoir brisé ces premières glaces.

« - Je crois sincèrement que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant à ma place. »

Avec cette déclaration de Charline, ils se resserrent les uns contre les autres, ajustant leurs positions.   
Sans s’en rendre compte, ils glissent vers le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous conseille de voir l'intégralité des films de Coline Serreau, ils sont tous exceptionnels !
> 
> Laissez vos petits commentaires, je les adore :)
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite !!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 9 !!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

À 6h, le réveil sonne. Ça pique encore.  
Comme tous les matins, Charline tend son bras pour atteindre son téléphone.

« - Aïe !

Son bras se heurte à un OPNI, un objet parlant non-identifié.  
Elle ouvre péniblement un œil dans la chambre encore plongée dans l’obscurité.  
N’y voyant rien, elle s’appuie sur son bras afin de contourner l’OPNI et éteindre ce putain de réveil qui ne s’arrête pas de sonner.

\- Quelqu’un peut éteindre ça ?!

L’OPNI a encore parlé.  
Elle appuie sur le bouton « SNOOZE » qui reprogramme le réveil à 10 minutes plus tard.

Ses yeux s’habituant à la pénombre, Charline discerne enfin la forme entre elle et le réveil.  
Son cerveau se met en route immédiatement et identifie l’individu : Alex Vizorek, 36 ans, blond comme les blés, beau comme un cœur.

\- Reviens te coucher…

Soudain, un bras sorti de nulle part la fait replonger dans le confort de son lit et la sert contre ce qui semble être un nouvel OPNI.  
Elle se tourne vers le propriétaire de cette voix enraillée par le sommeil : Guillaume Meurice, 37 ans, cheveux poivre et sel, doux comme du miel.  
Charline fond dans son étreinte et ressert la sienne autour d’Alex.

Le réveil sonne à nouveau.  
Merde ! Ça fait déjà 10 minutes ?!

Charline tente à nouveau de s’extirper de son cocon de rêve. Elle se redresse et attrape son téléphone. Cette fois, elle éteint le réveil.   
Elle se retourne vers sa droite et chuchote.

« - Debout, Guillaume, il est 6h10.  
\- Mmmh…  
\- Allez, il faut qu’on rebosse la chronique.

De l’autre côté du lit, un grommellement se fait entendre.

\- C’est ma grasse mat’, allez parler plus loin…  
\- Moi j’veux bien, mais c’est Guillaume qui s’réveille pas. »

Alex se retourne en râlant, et Charline se passe une main sur le visage.  
Bon. Définitivement pas du matin. Ni l’un, ni l’autre.  
Elle décide d’employer sa méthode préférée.

Doucement, elle caresse les cheveux de Guillaume, puis ses épaules, son cou. Elle embrasse ses pommettes, son front, son nez, et finit par un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« - Allez, lèves-toi Guillaume.   
\- Mmmh… C’pas juste de jouer avec moi comme ça…  
\- Arrêtes de râler et rejoins-moi sous la douche ! »

Sur ce, elle l’embrasse une dernière fois et descend du lit.

Elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain et se regarde dans la glace. Elle s’attend à voir les mêmes traces de fatigue que la veille mais elles ont disparu. Pourtant, elle n’a pas dormi beaucoup plus. Elle se sourit. Elle est heureuse.

Elle enlève son tee-shirt et entre dans la douche. Alors qu’elle attend que l’eau chauffe, elle entend la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir.

« - L’invitation c’était juste pour me faire sortir du lit ou s’était une vraie proposition ?

Ah. C’est vrai, ça. Charline l’avait dis sans réfléchir mais c’était une question très valable. Est-ce qu’elle devrait dire oui ? Après tout, elle voudrait bien prendre une douche avec Guillaume. Mais est-ce qu’elle ne devrait pas attendre qu’Alex aussi soit présent ? Elle repense à ce que ce dernier a dit hier : « Il faut que ce soit naturel. Toujours. ».   
Elle s’apprête à répondre à Guillaume qu’il peut venir, quand, interprétant son silence pour une réponse négative, il la devance :

\- T’inquiètes, je comprends. Je vais préparer le café, prends ton temps, j’irai après toi. »

Il referme la porte avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de riposter.  
Merde. Ça commence mal.

…

Charline sort de la salle de bain entourée d’une serviette et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle sent l’odeur du café frais.  
Sur le comptoir, elle voit Guillaume accoudé devant son ordinateur. Il est encore en caleçon.  
Il la regarde arriver, la dévisage de haut en bas, et secoue la tête.

« - Pff, je sais que tu fais exprès de te pavaner devant moi comme ça.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Comme une déesse grec qui sort de son bain.

Charline rougit, puis rigole. Elle se rapproche de lui.

\- T’es con ! Je savais pas que tu faisais dans le romantisme et la flatterie.  
\- Ah, mais il y a pleins de choses que vous ne savez pas de moi mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.

Il la saisit doucement par la taille alors qu’elle n’est qu’à quelques centimètres de lui. Il l’embrasse doucement. Puis tendrement. Puis -

\- Pas que je sois contre les câlins du matin, mais malheureusement tu n’es pas lavé, la chronique n’est pas terminée, et on doit partir dans vingt minutes.

Il souffle.

\- Rabat-joie. »

Il l’embrasse une dernière fois, puis se dirige à son tour vers la salle de bain.

\- Guillaume ?

Il se retourne.

\- T’aurais pas besoin d’une serviette à tout hasard ?  
\- Euh, si… Elles sont rangées où ?  
\- J’en ai qu’une.

En disant cela, Charline traverse la distance entre Guillaume et elle, et, tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le sien, enlève sa serviette et lui met sur l’épaule.  
Il n’ose pas baisser son regard. Par pudeur.   
Elle lui fait un clin d’œil.

\- Allez Meurice, on ne traîne pas, sinon on va vraiment être en retard. »

Il sourit, lève les yeux vers le ciel et se redirige vers la salle de bain. En fermant la porte, il ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un regard furtif à Charline, qui, nue dans sa cuisine, se sert négligemment un café. Mon Dieu qu’il aime cette femme.

…

Lorsqu’il sort de la douche, Charline est habillée et lui tend une tasse de thé.  
Sans le regarder, elle lui dit :

« - J’ai corrigé quelques trucs dans la chronique mais sinon je pense qu’elle est bien comme ça. On doit partir dans dix minutes, tu sais me dire ce que t’en penses ? De toute manière, on aura aussi un peu de temps avant l’antenne pour la relire une dernière fois.

Il saisit la tasse de thé et sourit.

\- Merci.  
\- Hein ?

Elle relève les yeux.

\- Merci pour le thé.  
\- Ah, oui. De rien.  
\- Non mais, merci de savoir que je prends du thé le matin et pas du café.  
\- Guillaume, c’est pas la première fois qu’on se réveille dans la même baraque quand même. Et puis je te connais, depuis le temps.  
\- Non, je sais. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir, c’est tout.

Ils se sourient comme deux enfants transis d’amour.

\- Bon, je vais m’habiller parce que sinon je sens qu’on va vraiment être en retard. »

Il repose sa tasse, et va chercher ses affaires dans la chambre.  
Alex dort encore, étalé de tout son long dans le lit désormais vide.  
En partant, Guillaume lâche un :

« - Bonne journée, Chouchou.  
\- Ta gueule. »

Il referme la porte en rigolant.

« - Alex déconne pas quand il dit qu’il n’est pas du matin.  
\- Je rajouterai même qu’il est pas du réveil. Quand on prend le Thalys et qu’il s’endort, je te jure qu’à l’arrivée, c’est un vrai ours que je dois réveiller. »

Charline et Guillaume prennent leurs affaires tout en finissant leurs tasses.  
Charline prend le temps d’écrire un petit mot pour Alex : « On est partis travailler, nous. Je t’embrasse, à tout à l’heure. PS : pas besoin des clés pour sortir, claques bien la porte en partant. CV ».

Ils descendent les escaliers.

« - J’ai appelé le taxi, normalement il est là dans 2 minutes.  
\- Quoi ? On prend un taxi ?  
\- Oh non Guillaume, commence pas.  
\- Pourquoi on prend pas le RER ?  
\- Parce que tu sais très bien qu’on arrive en retard sinon.  
\- Et des vélos?  
\- Pour la même raison.  
\- Et ton scooter ?  
\- Il est au boulot. Je te rappelle qu’on est rentrés à pied hier soir.  
\- Bon, va pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois…  
\- Oui, oui, la prochaine fois TU te lèveras à cinq heure, et TU prendras le RER de ton choix.  
\- Ok, ok… Je vois qu’il n’y a pas qu’Alex qui n’est pas du matin. »

Charline lève les yeux au ciel.   
Le taxi arrive et ils montent dedans.

Charline sort l’ordinateur de son sac et le tend à Guillaume. 

« - Tiens, dis-moi si ça te va les petits changements que j’ai fais dans la chronique. »

Pendant que son ami (elle n’arrive toujours pas à l’appeler autrement : petit ami, copain, amant, compagnon, ils sonnent tous faux) relit attentivement, elle s’imagine encore dans son lit, lotie entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie autant à sa place. C’est comme s’ils étaient les trois pièces d’un puzzle. Certes un petit puzzle, mais un puzzle quand même. C’est bizarre comme mot « puzzle ». C’est anglais, non ? Puzzle. Puzzle. Puzzle. Puz-zle. Puzzz-zle. Pu-

« - C’est parfait, comme d’hab’

Guillaume interrompt ses divagations.

\- D’accord. Tout te convient ?  
\- Oui, madame.

Elle range l’ordinateur dans son sac.  
Alors qu’elle regarde le paysage défiler, elle sent Guillaume lui prendre la main. Elle le regarde.

\- Je peux ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?  
\- Je sais pas, je demande.

Elle se penche et l’embrasse.  
Elle est à deux doigts de lui dire qu’elle l’aime mais se retient. Pas maintenant.  
Alors elle l’embrasse à nouveau.

\- Et voilà les amoureux, vous êtes arrivés.

Ils s’écartent brutalement l’un de l’autre. Charline paye le chauffeur et ils descendent de la voiture.

\- Bon, on est d’accord. Le boulot, c’est le boulot.  
\- Chef, oui, chef.  
\- T’es con.

Elle part devant et il la rejoint.

…

Quand ils ressortent du studio après leur chronique, ils reçoivent tout les deux un SMS au même moment.  
C’est un message d’Alex. Guillaume le lit à voix haute : « Belle chronique, d’autant plus appréciable qu’elle est écoutée depuis le fond de notre lit. À tout à l’heure, AV. »  
Ils se sourient.

« - Notre lit. Ça fait bizarre de le dire, non ?  
\- Moi j’aime bien.  
\- Ouais enfin, c’est surtout ton lit à la base.  
\- Maintenant c’est un peu le votre aussi. »

Avant qu’ils ne puissent continuer leur discussion, Léa Salamé arrive vers eux.

« - Et bah, vous aviez mangé du lion ce matin, non ?  
\- Ah non, je suis végétarien moi ! C’est juste que Maud et moi on est très copains.  
\- Quoi ?! T’as couché avec Maud Fontenoy ?  
\- Non, ce que Guillaume veut dire c’est que lorsqu’on l’a reçue dans notre émission, ils se sont un peu pris la tête.  
\- Et vu la gueule qu’elle a tiré quand elle m’a vu entrer dans le studio, elle s’en souvient encore. »

Ils rigolent, puis le duo se dirige vers leur bureau.  
Guillaume jette un coup d’œil derrière eux, et, une fois qu’il est sûr que Léa Salamé est partie, il se tourne vers Charline.

« - Je crois que si quelqu’un peut nous cramer dans cette maison, c’est elle.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Léa. J’ai l’impression que c’est un peu une fouine, non ?  
\- Non, je veux dire, cramer quoi ?

Charline lève un sourcil narquois.

\- Vous êtes plus douée que ce que je pensais à ce petit jeu-là, mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.  
\- Oui, et vous, Meurice, vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans la partie. Sinon à ce rythme-là, c’est Manoukian qui va découvrir le pot aux roses. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite, et surtout bonne rentrée Par Jupitérienne à tous ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour fêter le retour de notre équipe préférée, voici le chapitre 10 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Tout comme la veille, un petit rythme s’installe tranquillement dans le bureau. Guillaume passe sa matinée au téléphone pour trouver les prochaines victimes de sa chronique et Charline feuillette la presse pour trouver les sujets du jour.

Vers dix heure, ils entendent les rires mêlés d’Alex et Juliette dans le couloir. Autant dire que niveau discrétion, ils repasseront.  
Ils entrent d’un pas décidé dans le bureau, et saluent joyeusement toute l’équipe. 

Charline relève les yeux vers Alex qui lui adresse un clin d’œil discret. Elle sourit puis retourne à sa lecture. Mais elle est interrompue par les fesses de Juliette Arnaud qui se posent sur son bureau.

« - Bonjour Charline !  
\- Euh, salut Juliette.. ! Ça va ?  
\- Comme d’hab’, la super pêche. Et toi ?

Le ton de sa collègue est jouasse. Voire euphorique. Indéniablement, elle veut quelque chose.

\- T’as besoin de quoi ?

Faussement outrée, Juliette prend une pause dramatique.

\- Comment Charline ?! Tu oserais dire que je suis une personne intéressée ? Jamais, au grand jamais ! Je suis même outrée d’un tel propos.  
\- Juliette.. ?  
\- Tu veux venir boire un café avec moi ?

Charline pointe la machine à café derrière le bureau d’Alex.

\- Tu veux qu’on marche ensemble sur les deux mètres qui nous séparent de la machine Nespresso ?  
\- Non, Charline. Je veux dire la machine à café qui est au bout du couloir. Loin du bureau. »

Sentant le traquenard, Charline regarde d’abord Alex.

\- Tu sais ce qu’elle veut, toi ?

L’intéressé lève les mains en l’air.

\- J’y suis pour rien, m’dame.

Elle repose son regard sur Juliette, dont le sourire commence à être inquiétant.  
Bon, de toute manière, elle n’échappera pas à l’interrogatoire de sa collègue. Autant régler ça maintenant.  
Elle pousse un long soupir et pose son journal, ses lunettes et suit une Juliette guillerette vers le couloir.  
Une fois la porte du bureau passée, elle se tourne vers son amie.

« - Bon alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux, Juju ?  
\- Chut ! Pas encore.

La chroniqueuse lui prend le bras, et accélère leur cadence.  
Une fois devant la fameuse machine à café, elle se retourne vers Charline.

\- Alors, c’était comment ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Fais pas ton innocente, Vanou. Les autres tu peux peut-être les berner, mais moi pas ! Alors, c’était comment ?  
\- Franchement Juliette, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Surtout ne pas la laisser décerner le moindre doute dans sa voix ou ses yeux. Juliette est véritablement une experte sentimentale, elle peut repérer un mensonge avant même que vous ne l’ayez prononcé.

\- Bon, puisque tu fais ta difficile, je vais devoir te mettre face au mur.

Charline reste inébranlable.  
En surface.  
Parce qu’à l’intérieur, c’est un torrent de questions qui déferlent : qu’est-ce qu’elle a vu ? Qui a craché le morceau ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas avoir vingt-quatre heures de répit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle a embauché Juliette déjà ?

\- Je t’écoute. Mais faut aussi qu’on aille bosser à un moment, donc…  
\- T’inquiètes pas, ça ira vite, Vanou. Je peux savoir pourquoi Alex porte la même chemise qu’hier soir ?

Oups.

\- Bah je sais pas, t’as qu’à lui demander.

Excellent rattrapage.

\- Charline. Hier soir je te récupère à la petite cuillère, accoudée au comptoir d’un bar après un slow dramatique avec ton belge préféré, et là, môsieur se pointe avec la même chemise que la veille. Une explication ?

Ne voulant pas mentir à son amie mais ne voulant pas non plus révéler son secret, la journaliste opte pour un mensonge blanc. Quelque chose de faux mais qui préservera l’unité du groupe. Car après tout, si elle ne veut rien dire, c’est avant tout pour le bien de l’émission. Non ?

\- Juliette, pour la dernière fois : il ne se passe rien entre Alex et moi. T’as qu’à lui poser la question. C’est pas mes affaires si Alex ne change pas ses chemises.

Sur ce, Charline tourne les talons et se redirige vers le bureau. En deux enjambées, Juliette la rattrape.

\- D’accord, très bien, tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais c’est pas non plus la peine de mentir. Parce que si c’est pas toi qui va cracher le morceau, alors ce sera Vizorek. »

Charline regarde sa collègue et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle sourit, mais à l’intérieur, elle maudit Alex et ses chemises reconnaissables à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle retourne s’asseoir à son bureau l’air de rien. Elle évite sagement le regard de ses collègues et fait mine d’être passionnée par un article de L’Express.  
Alex regarde Charline, puis Juliette. Il fronce les sourcils. Il croise le regard de Guillaume, qui lui aussi semble intrigué par la scène.  
Alex prend son téléphone et envoie un message à son collègue : 

« T’as capté un truc, toi ? AV »  
« Non. Et toi ? T’as dis quelque chose à Juliette ? »  
« Mais non. Je l’ai croisée en arrivant, il ne s’est rien passé de particulier. AV »  
« On demandera à Charline plus tard. Et arrêtes de signer tes messages avec AV, je sais que c’est toi. »  
« OK. AV »

Quand Guillaume lève un regard désespéré vers son collègue, celui-ci arbore déjà un sourire satisfait. Il secoue la tête et se reconcentre sur son travail.

…

À midi, tout le monde commence à se diriger vers le restaurant le plus proche, sauf Juliette qui annonce qu’elle a un rendez-vous dans le centre. Elle les rejoindra pour le café. En les quittant, elle adresse un dernier clin d’œil à Charline, qui, une fois sa collègue partie, sent une montagne de pression disparaître des ses épaules. Ses techniques d’esquives commençaient à faiblir.

L’équipe entre dans le bistrot comme s’ils arrivaient chez eux, saluent tout le personnel et s’assoient à leur table habituelle. Charline se retrouve assise en face de Guillaume et Alex, donc sans moyen discret de leur faire parvenir des informations. Tant pis. Pour une fois, elle va pouvoir arrêter de penser à sa vie privée et discuter de tout et de rien avec Claire et Anne-Sophie.

Le repas se passe bien, comme d’habitude. En attendant les cafés, Guillaume, Alex et Charline se retrouve à trois autour de la table, les autres étant partis fumer. Charline saute sur l’occasion.

« - Bon, les garçons, il faut qu’on parle.  
\- Ah non, tu peux pas déjà nous larguer ! s’exclame Alex.  
\- Chut ! Baisses d’un ton. Et c’est surtout à toi qu’il faut que je parle, d’ailleurs. La prochaine fois qu’on dort chez moi, pense à changer de chemise le lendemain. Parce que ça peut peut-être passer avec les autres, mais Juliette a tout de suite remarqué. Et elle est sur notre dos.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle est persuadée que j’ai couché avec Alex ! »

Les deux garçons restent silencieux.

\- Quoi ? C’est tout l’effet que ça vous fait ?  
\- Non, non. Mais elle est au courant de rien du coup.  
\- Elle est quand même au courant de 50 % de la vérité !  
\- Ah non ! À la limite, elle est au courant de 25 % de la vérité.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Alex ?  
\- Ben, à ce que je sache, on a pas couché ensemble toi et moi.

Charline reste muette face à la réponse de son compatriote.  
Celui-ci en profite pour continuer.

\- Donc en fait, Juliette ne sait rien. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu’elle puisse deviner.  
\- Enfin, si elle y arrive, elle est balaise, renchérit Guillaume.

Face à l’aplomb de ses collègues, Charline se dit qu’elle a peut-être surréagi.

\- Bon, peut-être. Mais en attendant, vous me faites le plaisir de changer de chemise la prochaine fois !

À l’unisson, ils répondent un « Oui, Madame » militaire qui fait sourire leur patronne.  
La situation étant déminée, Guillaume reprend :

\- Du coup, cette prochaine fois… C’est pour quand ?  
\- Je sais pas… Vous faîtes quoi ce soir ?

Les deux garçons rougissent légèrement et Charline à comme une furieuse envie de passer au-dessus de la table pour les embrasser.  
Guillaume répond en premier.

\- Moi, je suis dispo. Et j’ai même une chemise de rechange au bureau !  
\- Je joue sur scène ce soir, moi, répond Alex.  
\- Euh, et bien on peut reporter alors…  
\- Charline… Qu’est-ce que j’ai dis pas plus tard qu’hier ?  
\- Non mais Alex, sans être dans l’équilibre absolu, j’aimerais, pour le moment, qu’on se voit tous les trois. Ne serait-ce que pour discuter.  
\- Mais sinon Alex, rejoins-nous après ton spectacle, propose Guillaume.  
\- Ah mais oui, bien sûr. Ça, je peux.  
\- Et bien voilà, problème résolu.

\- Quel problème ?

Sans faire de bruit, Juliette était arrivée dans le bistrot. Elle prenait désormais place à côté de Charline.

Sentant la tension se raviver chez sa partenaire, Alex prend les devants.

\- Juliette, Charline m’a raconté votre petite discussion de tout à l’heure. Et malheureusement, je ne peux que confirmer ses dires.  
\- Mouais, c’est ça, et toi je vais te croire peut-être ? Alors, vas-y, c’est quoi ton explication vestimentaire ?  
\- C’est tout simple, Juju. C’est pas avec Charline que j’ai passé la nuit. C’est avec Guillaume.

Juliette faillit recracher son café.  
Et Guillaume son thé.  
Et Charline sa propre salive.

\- Pardon ?!

Fier de son effet de surprise, Alex reprend.

\- Non, mais détends-toi. J’étais trop bourré pour rentrer chez moi hier soir et Guillaume m’a gentiment proposé de rentrer avec lui. Et vu qu’il habite plus près, j’ai accepté.

Juliette semble accepter la version d’Alex.

\- Meurice ? Tu confirmes ?  
\- Affirmatif, m’dame. Même que je l’ai laissé décuver sur mon canapé ce matin en partant au boulot.

La blonde finit sa tasse de café.

\- Ouais, va pour cette fois. Mais vous ne m’enlèverez pas de la tête que votre slow d’hier soir cache quelque chose.

Alex et Charline se regardent. Elle espère qu’il a un autre tour dans son sac pour les tirer de cette affaire.  
Il reprend la parole.

\- Tu sais Juliette, Charline et moi on se connaît depuis plus de six ans. S’il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous, ça aurait déjà eu lieu. Ce dont tu as été témoin hier, ce n’était qu’un moment de tendresse entre deux amis. On a discuté de choses personnelles, et on était tous les deux un peu émus. Et saoul. C’est tout. Ni plus, ni moins.

Charline reste scotchée par l’explication d’Alex. Elle le savait bon comédien, mais là, il mériterait sincèrement un Molière pour son monologue. Même elle pourrait être convaincue. 

\- Bon, les gars, ça serait pas l’heure de retourner bosser là ? »

Heureusement, Guillaume ramène tout le monde à la terre ferme.  
Ils règlent la note et repartent vers la Maison de la Radio.

Sur le chemin du retour, Charline profite que Guillaume et Juliette soient lancés dans une vive discussion pour embrasser furtivement la joue d’Alex.

« - Merci.

Il la regarde tendrement.

\- Pour toi, tu sais que je pourrais inventer les meilleures bobards de l’univers.  
\- Ouais, enfin n’en fait pas trop quand même.  
\- Il faut toujours que tu dé-romantises nos moments.  
\- Et toi, il faut toujours que tu en fasses des caisses. »

Alex lève les mains en signe d’abandon. Quand Charline Vanhoenacker a décidé qu’elle aurait le dernier mot, elle l’obtient. Rien ne sert de participer à un combat que l’on sait perdu d’avance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le onzième chapitre !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Il est dix-huit heure et l’émission vient de se terminer. La petite troupe se dirige doucement vers le bureau pour récupérer leurs affaires.  
Juliette et André discutent avec l’invité et Charline profite de ce moment pour se diriger vers Guillaume et Alex. Ce dernier est en train de s’activer pour arriver à l’heure au théâtre où il joue sa pièce.

« - Bon, les amis, je file sinon je vais être en retard. À ce soir, alors ?

Charline se retourne pour être sûr que personne n’a entendu.

\- Non, mais tu veux pas le dire plus fort ? Je crois qu’ils ont pas entendu à la compta.

Alex inspire et saisit les mains de sa compatriote.

\- Charline, il faut vraiment que tu lâches du lest avec cette histoire. En ce qui concerne l’équipe, on est amis, on a le droit de se voir hors du boulot. Et même si quelqu’un se doutait de quelque chose, ça ne serait pas la fin du monde.  
\- Je suis plutôt d’accord avec Alex, là-dessus. Ils sont tous nos amis, on bosse avec eux depuis au moins quatre ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils iraient raconter notre vie à qui que ce soit.  
\- Je dirais même plus : je ne vois pas qui ça intéresse, renchérit Alex.  
\- Les garçons, je veux bien accepter que je suis, peut-être, un peu sur les nerfs, mais c’est vous qui êtes dans le déni si vous pensez que notre vie n’intéresse personne. Vous trouvez pas que le titre « Par Jupiter, un trio à l’antenne comme au lit » sonne bien ? Non, moi je vous le dis, si ça se sait, je quitte tout. »

Alex et Guillaume se regardent, puis explosent de rire. Charline est légèrement vexée.   
Non mais c’est vrai, quoi. Ils ne se rendent absolument pas compte de l’ampleur que cette situation pourrait prendre. D’autant plus qu’ils sont tous assez à cheval sur le respect de leurs vies privées.

Alex s’approche et embrasse Charline sur la joue.

« - Tu sais, je connaissais mal ce côté dramatico-névrosé chez toi, mais je l’aime bien.  
\- Et du coup, tu continues de faire comme si je ne t’avais rien dis ? Mais ne te gêne pas, hein, embrasses-moi tant que t’y es. Qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre ?

Guillaume, sentant la situation empirer, décide d’intervenir. Il saisit Charline par les épaules.

\- Bon allez, Vanou, je te paye une bière. De toute manière, Alex doit partir. N’est-ce pas Alex ?

L’intéressé regarde sa montre, attrape son sac et sa veste. Il écrit quelques mots sur un post-it puis le tend à Charline. Il se dirige vers la porte, revient, puis embrasse la joue de Guillaume.

\- Voilà, comme ça, je brouille les pistes. »

Avec un dernier clin d’œil, il quitte le bureau.

Guillaume rigole puis se place face à Charline.

\- Tu sais, il n’a pas tord. On ne sait même pas ce qu’on est en train de faire et ça prend déjà des proportions démentielles. Si on veut que ça dure, il va falloir être beaucoup plus détendus.

Charline expire bruyamment, regarde Guillaume puis le post-it qu’Alex lui a tendu. Elle lui montre.  
« Tout va bien et tout ira bien. À ce soir, 22h chez toi. AV »

\- Je suis si stressante que ça ?  
\- C’est-à-dire qu’on connaît beaucoup plus ton côté décontracté que ton côté psychorigide. Promis on fera des efforts de discrétion, mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes à profiter un peu.  
\- D’accord.

Charline baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Guillaume a raison, elle est devenue complètement tarée avec cette histoire. Elle sent une main redresser son visage.

\- Je reste sur ce que je viens de dire, Charline, mais j’avoue que là, j’aimerais juste te prendre dans mes bras et t’embrasser.

Quel enflure ! 

Charline sourit et enlève doucement la main de Guillaume de son visage.

\- Tu devais pas me payer une bière plutôt ?

Il rigole.

\- Si ! Allez, enfiles ton manteau, on y va !  
\- D’accord, mais d’abord on passe récupérer mon scooter. »

…

Arrivés devant la bar, ils descendent du scooter de Charline.

« - Je crois que je ne m’y ferais jamais à ta manière de conduire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu roules si lentement… Je te jure, je suis pas du tout pour les excès de vitesse mais c’est limite dangereux de rouler comme ça.  
\- Je te rappelle qu’on est à Paris et que les conducteurs sont tous des chauffards ici. Excuse-moi de vouloir rester vivante. »

Guillaume rigole et lui tend la main. Elle la saisit.  
À la demande de Charline, ils sont allés dans un bar qu’ils ne connaissent pas, pour être tranquilles.  
Ils commandent deux bières et la journaliste se lance dans un monologue sur les bars qui ne servent pas de bière à la pression.  
Pendant ce temps, Guillaume l’observe. Non pas qu’il se foute des études comparatives sur la qualité des bières en bouteilles contre celle, controversée, des pressions, mais il essaye de réaliser. 

Il sort avec Charline Vanhoenacker.   
Cette femme complètement déjantée qui le fait rire, rougir et vibrer comme personne.   
Cette femme surdiplômée qui s’amuse à faire des blagues à la radio en s’entourant de ses amis les plus précieux.   
Cette femme qui a tellement d’amour à donner qu’elle en a pour deux amants.

« - Tu m’écoutes pas du tout, en fait.  
\- Hein ? Si, si. Je me suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées, c’est tout.  
\- Tu pensais à quoi ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Je vois… Et ?  
\- Et j’aime me répéter que je suis avec toi.  
\- Même si tu dois me partager avec Alex ?  
\- Pour le moment, je ne le vois pas vraiment comme ça. On avisera plus tard.

Charline laisse passer un temps. Elle sait que Guillaume n’est pas du genre prise de tête, mais là…

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi est-ce que je me prends pas la tête, je me trompe ?

Un livre ouvert, voilà ce qu’elle est devenue.

\- Un peu, oui. Même Alex ! J’ai l’impression que vous agissez comme si tout cela était complètement banal. J’en suis ravie, hein, mais j’avoue que je pensais que ça allait au moins être compliqué pour vous. Ne serait-ce que parce que vous êtes deux mecs, en fait.  
\- On en a parlé avec Alex.  
\- Ah bon ? Quand ?  
\- Hier soir, quand t’es partie te changer.  
\- Mais je suis même pas partie deux minutes.  
\- Ça nous a suffi.  
\- Vous êtes étranges les mecs, quand même. Vous vous dites deux phrases et pour vous c’est une discussion. Et vous vous êtes dis quoi, du coup ?  
\- Patience, patience. Je pense qu’on en parlera ce soir, tous les trois. Je veux pas parler pour Alex.  
\- D’accord. C’est honnête. »

Ils enchaînent avec une autre discussion, puis terminent leurs bières avant de remonter sur le scooter pour rentrer chez Charline.

Pendant que la journaliste cherche les clés de son appartement, Guillaume l’embrasse dans le cou.

« - Toute la journée j’ai eu envie de t’embrasser. Tu sais que c’est de la torture de bosser en face de toi ?

Elle rigole et réussit à ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourne vers lui et attrape le col de sa chemise pour le tirer vers elle.

\- C’est exactement ce que j’allais te dire. »

Elle l’embrasse.  
Elle passe ses bras derrière son cou et fait quelques pas en arrière. Elle ferme habilement la porte avec son pied droit et laisse ses clés et son sac tomber au sol.  
Guillaume se laisse complètement aller dans l’étreinte. Il a l’impression d’être entre le rêve et la réalité. Il décide alors d’enlever la veste de la réalité. Pour être sûr.   
La réalité se confirme.  
Sans regarder, il lance son propre manteau dans la direction générale du canapé tandis que sa partenaire de jeu continue de reculer à travers l’appartement.  
Il sait vers où elle l’entraîne.

« - Charline ?

Il rompt le moment à contre-cœur.   
Essoufflée, elle le regarde.

\- Guillaume ?  
\- Je me permets de te poser la question maintenant, tant que j’ai encore mes capacités de réflexion : t’es sûre ?  
\- Sûre de quoi ? D’avoir envie de toi ? Oui.

L’humoriste sourit, l’embrasse puis…

\- Est-ce que t’es sûre que… Par rapport à Alex… On devrait pas…  
\- Quoi, tu préfères l’attendre ?  
\- Non, non, non, pas du tout. Je veux juste savoir si tout est OK.

Charline sourit. Cet homme est tout simplement parfait. Elle l’embrasse délicatement pour le lui faire savoir.

\- Tout est OK, Guillaume. Maintenant, arrêtes de poser des questions et fais-moi l’amour. »

Cette fois, il arrête de poser des questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez des petits commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ils me font toujours chaud au coeur !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite ! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 12 !
> 
> Juste avant de commencer je voulais quand même vous faire part du plaisir que je ressens de voir vos commentaires, ils font chaud au cœur et surtout, ils motivent !   
> Je voulais aussi faire une petite parenthèse sur la surprise que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu cette fic citée sur le site de Vanity Fair dans un article intitulé "La rentrée littéraire spéciale fanfictions françaises". C'était très surprenant mais ça fait vraiment plaisir.  
> (article à lire ici pour les curieux: https://www.vanityfair.fr/culture/voir-lire/story/la-rentree-litteraire-speciale-fanfictions-francaises/3671?page=1 )
> 
> Allez, je vous laisse avec mes histoires et je vous laisse avec nos trois comparses.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Ceci n’est pas un rêve.

Alors que Charline repose sa tête sur son épaule, et qu’il lui caresse les cheveux, Guillaume ne peut que se répéter cette phrase.  
Ceci n’est pas un rêve.

« - Ça va ?

En posant cette question, Charline lève la tête vers lui et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, t’as l’air… perdu.  
\- Je crois que je réalise pas tout à fait. C’est tout.

Il l’embrasse. Parce qu’il le peut et parce qu’elle est nue contre lui.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

À cette question le cerveau de Charline lui repasse les meilleurs moments de la dernière heure, comme un espèce de best of sexuel. Elle rougit légèrement en y repensant. Jamais elle n’avait été autant en symbiose avec un de ses partenaires. C’est comme s’ils ne formaient qu’une seule et même personne.   
En guise de réponse, elle lui montre son avant-bras. Tous ses poils sont hérissés.

\- J’ai la chair de poule depuis trente minutes.  
\- C’est bon signe, non ?  
\- Oui, Guillaume Meurice, c’est très bon signe. »

Elle rigole, l’embrasse, puis regarde son téléphone.

« - Il est vingt-et-une heure, t’as pas faim ?  
\- Si, un peu. T’as de quoi cuisiner un truc ?  
\- Je dois avoir ça, oui.

Ils se lèvent et Charline enfile son tee-shirt jaune. Son partenaire fait une moue.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais quand même pas que j’allais rester à poil ?  
\- Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne l’espérais pas un peu.

Elle lui lance sa chemise au visage puis se dirige vers la cuisine.  
Pendant qu’elle cherche dans le frigo, Guillaume revient, tout habillé.

\- T’aurais pu rester en caleçon, tu sais.  
\- Bah, Alex va pas tarder à arriver, alors…

Un silence passe alors il reprend.

\- Tu comptes lui dire ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je pense pas qu’il y ait de protocole dans ces cas-là. Mais je pense que oui. Il nous a dit de suivre nos envies, non ?  
\- Et tu ne crois pas que ça nous met en déséquilibre ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. C’est pas parce qu’on a couché ensemble que j’aime moins Alex.  
\- Si tu y retrouves ton compte, moi, tout me va.

Ils se sourient puis se lance dans la préparation d’une poêlée de légumes.

…

À 21h45, ils reçoivent un message : « Je suis là dans 15min, AV. »  
Charline lui répond : 

« T’as faim ? »  
« Absolument. Je dois prendre un truc sur la route ? AV. »  
«Non, on a préparé à manger avec Guillaume. À tout de suite.»

…

Comme prévu, quinze minutes plus tard, on sonne à la porte.  
Charline va ouvrir et découvre un bouquet de fleurs. Et derrière, Alex Vizorek.

« - C’est pour me faire pardonner. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Si tu veux y aller doucement et pas prendre de risque, c’est normal. Vos désirs seront mes ordres, chère Charline.  
\- Entres, idiot ! »

Elle prend les fleurs et l’embrasse. Il a les joues rafraîchies par l’air parisien. Elle l’embrasse à nouveau.  
Ses lèvres sont inexplicablement irrésistibles.

« - Bon, et bien je te ramènerais des fleurs tous les jours alors.  
\- C’est pas les fleurs que je suis contente de voir. Allez, viens, enlèves ta veste, on va manger. »

Charline lui prend la main et ils retrouvent Guillaume en train de mettre la table.

Ils s’installent et discutent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes.   
Puis, Alex se lance.

« - Bon, est-ce qu’on devrait pas discuter de nous plutôt ?

Ses deux compères acquiescent.

\- Charline, je pense que c’est à toi d’ouvrir le bal.  
\- D’accord. Bon, de toute manière je pense qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire. Je crois que dans tous les cas, il faut absolument qu’on soit honnêtes les uns avec les autres. Et sincères. Si quelque chose ne nous plaît pas, il faut le dire. Ensuite, je pense que le plus compliqué, ça va être l’organisation.  
\- C’est-à-dire ? demande Guillaume.  
\- Et bien, ça dépend plus de vous deux, en fait. Parce que si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, on ferait tout ensemble : on dormirait ensemble, on mangerait ensemble, on coucherait ensemble…  
\- Oui, alors justement, à ce niveau-là… Moi, c’est pas que ça me dérange de coucher avec Guillaume, hein. Mais un peu quand même. Enfin, disons que j’en suis pas encore là…  
\- Je suis totalement d’accord avec Alex. Je ne l’aurais pas mieux dit.  
\- Non mais de toute manière je ne vais pas vous demander de coucher ensemble, les gars. Après…  
\- Après.. ?  
\- Non, mais rien.  
\- Si, Charline, t’allais dire un truc. Finis ta phrase. Tu te souviens ? Honnêteté et sincérité.  
\- C’est un peu étrange d’en parler, comme ça…  
\- Attends, alors.

Guillaume se lève et commence à ouvrir quelques placards.

\- Tu cherches quoi ?  
\- Attends… Je crois que… Ah ah ! Bingo !

Triomphant, il leur tend une bouteille de rhum arrangé.  
Il la pose sur la table avec trois petits verres.

\- Si c’est gênant, je ne vois qu’une solution : boire jusqu’à pouvoir tout se dire.

Les deux belges regardent la bouteille, puis Guillaume. Ils haussent les épaules.

\- Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal », conclut Charline.

…

Quinze minutes plus tard, le rhum a déjà fait effet.   
Le trio est en plein fou rire. Alex raconte comment il a dû garder son sérieux sur scène alors qu’un petit vieux au premier rang n’arrêtait pas de s’endormir et de se réveiller en lâchant de tout petits pets.

Charline essuie une larme tandis que Guillaume tente de reprendre son souffle.

« - Ah non mais je vous jure, ce qu’il faut pas subir des fois.

Pendant qu’ils se calment, Alex ressert un verre.

\- Bon, celui-là, c’est pour Charline. Que tu trouves dans ce verre, le courage de nous expliquer tes désirs les plus profonds, aussi embarrassant soient-ils.

Ils trinquent.  
Elle expire et prend une gorgée.

\- D’accord. Bon. J’aimerais vous dire, premièrement, que je vous aime. Tous les deux. Autant l’un que l’autre. Je vous aime partout et tout le temps. J’aime ta confiance Alex, j’aime ta générosité et ton recul par rapport à la vie. Et j’aime ta tendresse Guillaume, j’aime ta tempérance et j’aime tes excès.

Ses yeux la brûlent. Ils sont tellement plus que ces simples mots mais elle ne sait pas encore comment leur dire.  
Elle prend une seconde gorgée puis continue.

\- Deuxièmement, Alex, il faut que je te dise un truc.  
\- Vous avez couché ensemble avec Guillaume, je sais.  
\- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je le sens. Je suis arrivé et j’ai su. Dans vos gestes, vos regards. Ça se voit.  
\- Et comment tu te sens ?  
\- Bien. Étrangement. Sincèrement, même après le petit speech que je vous ai donné, je me suis dis que si la situation venait à se produire, je serais tout de même un peu jaloux. Mais non. Je ne me l’explique pas. C’est comme si je savais intrinsèquement que ce qui se passait entre vous ne me concernait pas.

Un silence admiratif gagne Charline.   
Cet homme est-il un Saint ? Elle s’est toujours dit que ses cheveux avaient un petit côté angélique.

\- Franchement, Alex, respect. Si ça avait été l’inverse, je sais pas comment j’aurais réagi, avoue Guillaume.  
\- Je te connais mon ami, je pense que tu aurais été compréhensif aussi. Bon, après je ne vous cache pas que ça me pose quelques questions.  
\- Ah, on y vient ! Je me disais bien que ça pouvait pas être si facile !  
\- Merci de ce soutient sans faille Charline.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Non, mais ce que je me demande, c’est surtout comment toi tu fais pour gérer tout ça. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu compares ? Est-ce que tu pèses le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision ?  
\- À vrai dire, j’essaye de suivre ton conseil, Alex. Je me laisse porter par mes envies. Et j’essaye de ne pas me poser trop de questions après avoir agi. Et pour ce qui est de la comparaison, je préfère vous le dire maintenant pour que ce soit clair : jamais je nous vous ai comparé, et jamais je ne le ferais. Vous n’avez rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. Je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes individuellement. Si j’avais été capable de choisir, on n’en serait pas là.

Charline saisit leurs mains.

\- Et troisièmement… J’avoue que l’idée de vous deux et moi dans le même lit, c’est un peu mon fantasme.

Elle ferme immédiatement les yeux. Elle sait bien qu’elle a bu du rhum mais quand même.

\- Et avant que vous ne puissiez dire quoi que ce soit, je sais que ce n’est pas votre truc, et que vous n’en avez pas envie, et je ne vous parle pas de le faire prochainement. Juste, peut-être, pensez-y un soir où vous vous sentez un peu bourrés et aventureux.

Elle les regarde. Ils la regardent. Ils se regardent.  
Guillaume est le premier à parler.

\- J’y penserais. Promis. Et puis c’est pas parce qu’on est à trois dans un lit que tout le monde est obligé de faire l’amour avec tout le monde, non ?  
\- Je veux bien que tu développes, répond Alex.  
\- Bah c’est-à-dire que ça peut être un espèce de plan à trois bilatéral, quoi.

Alex fronce les sourcils, signe d’une concentration dévouée.

\- J’essaye de te suivre Guillaume, mais je te jure que c’est pas facile.  
\- Mais si Alex, réfléchis. Dans un plan à trois, t’es pas obligé de toucher tout le monde, tu vois ? Charline ne nous dit pas que son fantasme c’est qu’on couche ensemble toi et moi, c’est juste qu’on lui fasse l’amour. Tous les deux. En même temps. Non ?

Quand Guillaume et Alex se retournent vers Charline pour lui demander confirmation, celle-ci cache son visage écarlate derrière ses deux mains. Elle a glissé sur sa chaise et a quasiment disparue sous la table.

\- Charline ?  
\- Plus jamais je ne vous parle de ça.  
\- Non mais il faut bien qu’on en parle un peu concrètement.  
\- Je suis d’accord avec Guillaume. Ce soir on pose les bases, comme ça on aura moins de questions gênantes pour plus tard et on pourra avancer sans problème. Et puis surtout, je nous vois mal avoir ce genre de discussion sobre, alors autant en profiter.

La journaliste se redresse.  
Elle expire.

\- OK, d’accord. Et oui, Guillaume, je confirme ta version du plan à trois. C’est ce à quoi je pensais.  
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas là, j’y penserais aussi, alors.  
\- Merci les garçons. Bon, sans transition, est-ce qu’on irait pas se coucher ? Et je vous préviens, pas de plan à trois ce soir.

Les deux hommes acquiescent en souriant. Ils débarrassent la table tous les trois. 

Dans le lit, alors qu’ils se retrouvent dans la même position que la veille, Charline repense aux dernières quarante-huit heures. Elle a l’impression d’avoir concentré deux mois de sa vie en deux jours.   
Elle resserre son étreinte autour de ses deux amis puis les embrasse.

Plus qu’un jour avant le week-end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite très bientôt !  
> Et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! 
> 
> A très vite :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 13, un peu plus court que les autres alors le prochain arrivera plus vite ! :)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Quand le réveil sonne le lendemain matin, c’est celui de Guillaume. En effet, celui-ci doit partir en reportage tandis que les deux belges peuvent dormir plus longtemps. Le vendredi, ils n’ont pas de chroniques dans la matinale.

Il éteint son réveil une première fois puis se rendors.  
Il éteint son réveil une seconde fois puis se rendors.  
À la troisième sonnerie, c’est la voix d’Alex qui s’élève dans l’obscurité de la chambre.

« - Je te préviens Meurice, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, je te fais bouffer ton téléphone. »

Guillaume ne se fait pas prier pour réagir.   
Il se lève doucement du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain.  
Quand il revient, il observe le tableau devant lui : un rayon de soleil matinal s’étend sur le visage de Charline. Elle entoure de ses bras le torse d’Alex. Ils sont beaux. Vraiment beaux.

Il hésite à s’approcher pour leur dire au revoir. Il se sent soudainement un peu étranger à la scène.  
Sentant une pointe de jalousie se réveiller en lui, il décide de partir travailler.  
Mais Charline ouvre un œil au moment où il pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre.

« - Tu t’en vas comme un voleur, murmure Charline.

Guillaume se retourne, pris la main dans le sac.

\- Non, je voulais juste pas vous réveiller.

Elle tend une main vers lui.  
Il la prend et se penche pour l’embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres sont encore chaudes de sommeil.

\- À tout à l’heure, mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.  
\- À tout à l’heure, monsieur Meurice.

Il se redresse puis s’adresse à Alex.

\- À tout à l’heure, Chouchou. »

Pour toute réponse, il entend un grommellement qui provient de derrière les boucles blondes de son ami.  
Il rigole doucement puis quitte l’appartement.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Charline est réveillée par des caresses le long de son dos. Des doigts vont et viennent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Elle ouvre lentement les yeux.  
En contre-jour, elle voit la forme d’Alex, appuyé sur un coude, qui la regarde.

« - On t’a déjà fait remarquer à quel point tu étais belle quand tu dormais ?

Charline sourit au compliment. Elle pose une main sur le visage de son ami et l’attire vers le sien. Le baiser est lent et langoureux.

Elle adore se réveiller ainsi.

Petit à petit, les mains d’Alex parcourent le corps de Charline. Son cou, ses bras, son ventre, ses cuisses. Puis ses lèvres prennent la place de ses doigts et deviennent plus aventureuses encore.

Elle aime encore plus se réveiller ainsi.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils ont tous les deux repris leurs souffles, Charline embrasse Alex puis lui dit :

« - Toi et moi, sous la douche, maintenant. »

Son compatriote obéit gaiement.

La douche dure plus longtemps que prévue. Beaucoup plus longtemps.  
Ainsi, quand ils estiment être prêts à sortir de la pièce totalement embuée, ils sont bien sûr en retard.

Ils s’activent dans tous les sens, et Charline ne manque pas de rappeler à Alex de changer de chemise, cette fois. 

Avant de partir, la journaliste propose d’aller au travail séparément. Elle se rendra à la Maison de la Radio en scooter, et lui en taxi.  
En se séparant devant le seuil de l’immeuble, Alex l’embrasse une dernière fois.

« - Tu es absolument divine le matin.  
\- Et toi, tu es officiellement mon réveil préféré. »

C’est avec un esprit encore embué et un corps encore frémissant qu’ils se séparent.   
Charline roule dans Paris sans réfléchir à la route qu’elle prend, son corps s’exécute de lui-même. Sa tête est remplie d’endorphines qui lui annoncent une journée radieuse. 

Elle a couché avec Alex Vizorek.   
Elle s’imagine raconter cette matinée à son ‘moi’ d’il y a six ans. Elle aurait sûrement ri très fort.   
À tord.   
Coucher avec Alex, c’est comme attiser un feu. Leur feu. Ils sont tellement complémentaires que tout s’enchaîne sans le moindre accroc. Ils anticipent chacun les mouvements et les envies de l’autre. 

Elle pense à toutes ces années gâchées par sa timidité et sa pudeur. Mais, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Charline leur a promis qu’elle ne comparerait pas, et elle ne le fera pas. Mais Alex et Guillaume n’en restent pas moins deux amants divins, complètement différents mais qui, c’est certain, vont lui faire perdre toute notion de bienséance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 14 !!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

C’est Charline qui arrive en premier au bureau.   
Elle profite de ce petit moment de solitude pour aller se servir un café et apprécier le silence. Elle a l’impression d’être montée dans un train à grande vitesse depuis la rentrée et il lui est impossible d’en descendre.  
Elle s’assoie dans son fauteuil, prend une gorgée de café, et ferme les yeux. Elle expire profondément.  
Elle essaye de faire le vide dans son cerveau, de prendre du recul. Elle devrait peut-être se mettre à la méditation. Ou au yoga.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’entend pas les pas qui approchent.

« - Ça va, Charline ?

Elle ouvre subitement les yeux, comme dérangée dans un moment intime. Devant son bureau se tient André Manoukian, bouquet de fleurs dans une main et chouquettes dans l’autre.

\- Je suis passé devant le fleuriste ce matin, et j’ai voulu t’acheter des fleurs, alors voilà.

Il lui temps le bouquet.

\- Et puis je suis aussi passé devant la boulangerie, alors tiens aussi.

Il lui temps le sachet de chouquettes.

Charline regarde André, interloquée.

\- C’est pas mon anniversaire, Dédé, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Oui, je sais, mais j’avais envie de te faire des petits cadeaux aujourd’hui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, je sentais que t’en avais besoin.

La belge sourit doucement, se lève et contourne son bureau pour aller enlacer André. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

\- Merci mon Dédé.  
\- Mais de rien ma Charline.

Elle l’embrasse sur la joue.

C’est ce moment-là que choisit Guillaume pour arriver.  
Il s’arrête brièvement en voyant la scène qui se joue dans le bureau.

\- Salut tout le monde.  
\- Salut Guillaume, répond Manoukian.  
\- Bonjour Guillaume, ça va ?

Charline se détache d’André et s’avance vers le bureau de Guillaume.

\- Super.

Celui-ci ne la regarde pas. Il sort son matériel de son sac puis allume son ordinateur.  
La journaliste fronce les sourcils.

\- T’es sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, oui. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

OK.   
Charline ne connaît que trop bien le côté passif-agressif de son collègue. Elle retourne s’asseoir et décide que s’il a quelque chose à lui dire, ça finira bien par sortir.  
Pendant qu’elle feuillette la presse, elle sent les quelques regards furtifs du chroniqueur dans sa direction.

D’accord. Donc monsieur a envie de lui parler mais ne sais pas comment s’y prendre. Elle va donc, comme d’habitude, prendre les choses en main.

\- Euh, Guillaume, j’ai besoin d’un petit extrait sonore pour ma chronique de lundi prochain. Tu voudrais bien me filer un coup de main ? Ça ne prendra que deux minutes.  
\- Je suis un peu occupé, là.

Celle-là, elle s’y attendait.

\- J’ai réservé un studio pour l’enregistrement et il n’est libre que jusqu’à dix heures, soit dans quinze minutes.

Il ne répond pas mais Charline peut voir ses méninges s’activer pour trouver une bonne excuse de ne pas venir. Si elle n’était pas si préoccupée par ce que son ami tente de dissimuler, elle rigolerait presque de la situation. Guillaume est tellement serviable, que refuser d’aider quelqu’un est presque contre nature pour lui.

\- Tu peux pas demander à Manoukian ?  
\- Me demander quoi ? intervient André.  
\- Rien Dédé. Non, Guillaume. C’est de toi dont j’ai besoin.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d’un regard appuyé en direction de son ami.  
Il finit par céder et se dirige abruptement vers le couloir.  
Charline doit quasiment jaillir de son siège si elle veut le suivre. Avec ses grandes enjambées, il est déjà à dix mètres devant elle.

\- Hé, Meurice ! Tu vas où, là ?

Guillaume ne répond pas.

\- Je t’ai même pas dis quel studio j’ai réservé, je te signale.

Cette fois, il s’arrête. Il se retourne vers elle, mains dans les poches.  
Elle indique une porte sur sa gauche.  
Il entre et elle le suit.

\- Je crois que tu t’es plantée, Cha-  
\- C’est quoi ton problème ?!

Guillaume se retourne. Enfin, tente de se retourner. Il se tient debout dans un placard à balais qui doit faire la taille d’un frigo, au bas mot.  
Elle a fermé la porte derrière elle et le regarde, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il s’apprête à répliquer qu’il n’y a aucun problème quand…

\- Et ne me dis pas qu’il n’y a aucun problème. C’est assez rare que tu sois de mauvaise humeur pour que je sache quand c’est le cas. Alors, vas-y, balances !

Le chroniqueur regarde ses baskets puis demande :

\- Tu comptes faire rentrer combien de mecs dans ton lit ?

Charline reste bouche bée. Jamais elle n’avait entendu Guillaume prononcer une phrase avec autant de véhémence dans la voix.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!  
\- T’as très bien entendu.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Guillaume ?  
\- Je pensais qu’Alex et moi ça te suffirait mais apparemment il te faut aussi André. On est combien exactement ?

Elle pourrait le gifler.

\- Je pourrais te gifler, tu sais. C’est quoi cette accusation à la con ? D’où ça sort ?

Bien que le ton monte, elle essaye de rester calme. 

\- Tu sais très bien. Je pars ce matin et t’es dans les bras d’Alex, j’arrive au bureau et t’es dans ceux d’André.

Oh.

\- Mais Guillaume…  
\- Non mais je préférerais que tu me dises les choses clairement, c’est ce qu’on s’était promis, non ? Si ton kiffe c’est d’avoir plusieurs mecs, pas de problème. Mais je joue pas à ce jeux-là, moi. J’ai des vrais sentiments pour toi, c’est pas juste une passade. Et je crois pas que-  
\- Guillaume, je t’arrête tout de suite. Regardes-moi. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre André et moi. Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ?  
\- Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser, Charline. Tout ça c’est nouveau pour moi.  
\- Après la discussion qu’on a eu, comment tu peux penser que j’irais voir ailleurs ? J’ai pas été assez claire ?

Son amant baisse le regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle le connaît, Charline voit Guillaume sous un autre jour. Il a l’air… blessé.

Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Regardes-moi. Tout ça, c’est nouveau pour moi aussi. Je ne suis pas une mangeuse d’hommes, tu me connais assez pour le savoir, non ? Je pensais qu’on venait de tomber d’accord tous les trois. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux, et je ne le ferais pas. Mais Guillaume, si tu ne peux pas supporter que je sois dans les bras d’Alex, et si tu me fais une crise de jalousie à chaque fois que j’ai le moindre contact avec un autre homme, je préfère tout arrêter.  
\- Non mais n’exagère pas non plus. C’est pas de la jalousie, c’est juste… C’est de la…  
\- Je t’écoute ?  
\- Bref, c’est pas la question.  
\- C’est quoi alors, la question ?  
\- Je crois que… Je sais pas si ça va me convenir tout ça.

Les bras de Charline tombent des épaules de Guillaume.

\- Je comprends.

Et elle comprend. Vraiment.  
Mais son cœur rate un battement et se serre dans sa poitrine.

Elle regarde son ami. Il semble aussi triste qu’elle.

Se rappelant qu’ils sont toujours sur leur lieu de travail, elle essaye de se recomposer.  
Elle renifle et prend le visage de Guillaume entre ses mains.

\- Je comprends vraiment, Guillaume. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce dont tu as envie, mais je ne peux pas faire de choix.

Elle recoiffe un épi de ses cheveux.

\- J’ai quand même adoré le peu de temps qu’on a passé ensemble. Je nous trouve bien toi et moi.

Le chroniqueur reste muet. Il la regarde comme on regarde un accident se produire sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il se sent impuissant.

\- Allez, viens, on doit quand même bosser.

Elle se demande franchement comment elle va faire pour maintenir le cap de l’émission aujourd’hui.

Au moment où ses mains tombent du visage de Guillaume, il les rattrape. Il la tire vers elle, et l’embrasse. Désespérément.  
Il passe un bras autour des ses hanches et glisse sa main libre dans ses cheveux.  
Charline ne peut qu’abdiquer.

Il pose son front contre le sien.

\- J’ai changé d’avis.

Elle rigole.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Je peux pas. Je peux pas te laisser partir. Je viens à peine de goûter à la vie avec toi, je ne suis pas prêt à ce que ça s’arrête.  
\- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien ? Je ne vais pas changer d’avis, moi.  
\- Je sais. Mais je peux m’y faire. Promets-moi juste que ça ne sera qu’Alex et moi.  
\- Promis.

Il la regarde.

\- Je suis pas un mec jaloux, tu sais.  
\- Je sais.  
\- C’est juste dur de partir en te laissant dans les bras d’un autre.  
\- Je sais.

Charline sourit.  
Il lui sourit aussi.

\- Bon, tout va bien, on peut y retourner ?  
\- Oui, m’dame.  
\- Et on va essayer de trouver un autre arrangement. Peut-être que le lit en commun, c’était pas une super idée.  
\- Peut-être pas, non.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois, puis ouvre la porte. Elle vérifie que personne ne se promène dans les couloirs, puis indique à Guillaume de la suivre.

Il marche silencieusement vers leur bureau.  
Avant d’atteindre la porte, Guillaume retient Charline.

\- Je suis désolé pour l’histoire avec Manoukian. Je sais qu’il n’y a rien entre vous. J’ai juste… Je suis désolé.  
\- Je comprends, vraiment.  
\- Et je préférerais qu’on en parle pas à Alex.  
\- Il va quand même falloir lui expliquer un peu, je crois. Ça le concerne aussi.  
\- Tout ne le concerne pas.  
\- D’accord. On ne lui dira que le strict nécessaire, alors.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis.

Charline tend sa main vers Guillaume, comme pour sceller un pacte. Il l’accepte. Et si leurs mains s’attardent un peu trop l’une dans l’autre, personne n’en fera la remarque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, laissez-moi un petit commentaire sur ce que vous avez aimé ou pas !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 15 ! Je vous l'accorde, il est plus court que la moyenne et c'est pour ça que le chapitre suivant sera également publié cette semaine plutôt que la semaine prochaine :)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

La journée se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Enfin, sauf pour Guillaume. 

En effet, l’humoriste n’arrive pas à comprendre quelle mouche l’a piqué ce matin. Depuis quand est-il jaloux ? Et depuis quand fait-il des scènes de ménage sur son lieu de travail ? Il était pourtant un homme parfaitement sain d’esprit jusqu’ici. 

Il jette un coup d’œil furtif à Charline par dessus son écran d’ordinateur. Elle est en train de mâchouiller son stylo tout en lisant Libération.   
Cette action provoque une réflexion chez l’humoriste : qu’est-ce qui l’attire vraiment chez sa collègue ? Bon alors, oui, forcément, il la trouve intelligente, drôle et belle, mais des filles qui ont ces trois qualités, il en existe des tas. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’une personne comme elle le fait devenir complètement taré ?

Puis, Charline replace une mèche derrière son oreille et il sent le rythme des battements de son cœur s’accélérer.  
Ah oui.  
C’est pour ça.  
C’est la manière qu’elle a de faire les choses. C’est un concept difficilement explicable mais c’est comme si sa gestuelle était sexy. Alors forcément qu’elle le rend dingue : elle est constamment en mouvement ! La moindre action de sa part, il la perçoit au ralenti, comme si les secondes s’écoulaient plus lentement quand elle entrait dans une pièce. Et puis surtout, Charline n’en est absolument pas consciente. Elle ne sait pas le charme qu’elle dégage et c’est cela peut-être qui la place au-dessus des autres.

Se sentant complètement abattu, Guillaume pose son menton dans sa main et fait semblant de travailler.  
Il regrette tellement sa réaction. Quel con ! S’il n’arrête pas cette attitude puéril, il va finir par la perdre, c’est sûr.

...

Mais pour les autres, la journée se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Enfin, sauf pour Alex.

Quand il est parti de chez Charline ce matin, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Premièrement parce que sa journée avait magnifiquement bien commencée, et deuxièmement parce qu’elle ne pouvait que s’améliorer.  
C’était sans compter sur le destin.  
En effet, ce matin et comme quasiment tous les matins, il est entré dans un taxi. Jusque là, rien d’anormal. Sauf que ce taxi, était… comment dire ? Et bien c’était un gros taxi de merde. Voilà.

Pour commencer, le chauffeur n’a pas arrêté de lui parler de son voisin qu’il soupçonnait d’être sans papier et qu’il comptait bien aller dénoncer au commissariat. Non content d’être de mauvaise compagnie, le chauffeur avait également tendance à griller des feux rouges in extremis. Alex lui fit remarquer une fois. Puis deux fois. Et il n’eut pas le temps de le prévenir la troisième fois puisque le taxi percuta un coursier à vélo.

Parfait.

Alex descendit de la voiture et aida le jeune homme à s’asseoir sur le trottoir. Pendant ce temps, le taxi s’était enfui à grande vitesse, emportant par la même occasion, sur son siège arrière, la veste d’Alex, son porte-monnaie et son téléphone.

Par.fait.

Foutu pour foutu, Alex resta avec le jeune blessé jusqu’à l’arrivée des pompiers et de la police. Il donna sa version des faits, rappela que ses affaires étaient dans le véhicule et qu’il voudrait les récupérer, puis souhaita un bon rétablissement au jeune coursier avant de se mettre à marcher.   
Et pour marcher, il marcha. Même si Charline n’habitait pas loin la Maison de la Radio et qu’il avait déjà fait ce trajet à pied, il était généralement imbibé d’alcool et ne voyait pas le temps passer. 

Une heure.  
Soixante minutes.  
Trois milles six cent secondes.

Pa.re.fait.

Quand il arriva (Allelujah !) au bureau, il avait chaud, frôlait la crise d’asthme et transpirait dans sa chemise. L’archétype du sex symbole, bien sûr.  
Mais il se dit que tout n’était pas perdu. Non. Car dans son bureau l’attendait la femme qu’il aimait. Quel plus beau motivateur existe-t-il sur cette planète que l’amour ? Il lui raconterait ses mésaventures, elle se moquerait de lui et, ensemble, ils transformeraient cette aventure merdique en une anecdote hilarante.   
Sauf qu’en arrivant au bureau, il n’obtint pas l’accueil désiré. L’ambiance était tellement pourrie qu’il l’avait senti depuis l’autre côté du couloir. Il constata que Guillaume avait l’air au plus mal et que Charline était anormalement silencieuse. Elle qui aime pourtant que leur bureau ressemble davantage à une cour de récré qu’à un open space.

Il tenta quand même un « Bonjour ! » que seul André Manoukian releva. Il commença même à raconter sa petite aventure matinale mais, voyant que personne ne l’écoutait vraiment, il s’arrêta, s’assit derrière son écran, et se mit à bouder. Puisque tout le monde faisait la gueule, il la ferait lui aussi.

...

Mais pour le reste de l’équipe, cette fois, la journée se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Enfin, sauf pour Charline.

Et pour des raisons évidentes.   
Comment est-ce qu’elle a pu croire trente secondes que tout ça était une bonne idée ? Tout ce qu’elle va réussir à faire, c’est détruire Guillaume Meurice et se mettre ses meilleurs amis à dos. Super. Tu parles d’un plan. Gnagnagna « je vous choisis tous les deux ». Gnagnagna « c’est la solution idéale ». Mais bravo, Vanhoenacker, t’en as encore des idées comme celle-là ?  
Et puis si jamais c’est pas assez compliqué comme relation, je te conseille de bien tout mélanger : le travail, les potes, les amants. Mais vas-y, qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fous ? On va pas s’encombrer à réfléchir, hein !

Mais pendant que Charline, Guillaume et Alex broient du noir, le reste de l’équipe se porte à merveille. 

Enfin, André se porte à merveille, quoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A très vite pour la suite !! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre cette semaine pour clôturer le weekend !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Sur les coups de onze heure, Roukiata Ouedraogo fait son grand retour. Sa bonne humeur naturelle et son aveuglement face à l’ambiance clairement morose remettent un peu de vie dans le bureau.  
Elle se précipite dans les bras de Charline.

« - Ah, ma sœur ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as déjà perdu toutes les couleurs que le Burkina t’as donné cet été, non ?

Charline rigole, et serre son amie dans ses bras.

Pendant son voyage, elle avait forcément passé pas mal de temps avec Roukiata. Cette dernière lui avait présenté tous les membres de sa famille ainsi que ses amis. Elle lui avait montrée les lieux qu’elle fréquentait dans son enfance, à Ouagadougou.

La comédienne, toujours investie d’un esprit bon enfant, entreprend de raconter sa version du voyage de Charline.

\- Je vous promets les amis, cette fille est exceptionnelle, un vrai caméléon. Tu peux la mettre dans n’importe quelle situation, elle trouve toujours le moyen de sympathiser avec tout le monde.

Guillaume et Alex ne sourient qu’à moitié au récit de leur amie. Ils n’ont pas le cœur à rire aujourd’hui. Seul André se laisse emmener par les souvenirs de la burkinabè. 

\- Et je ne vous raconte pas quand je l’ai amené en soirée avec tous mes cousins et cousines, elle a dansé et chanté avec nous toute la nuit. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c’est comment elle a pu refuser autant d’avances.

À ces mots, les deux chroniqueurs prêtent étrangement une nouvelle oreille aux dires de leur camarade.

\- Comment ça ? demande André.  
\- Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut poser la question, Dédé. C’est à ma sœur Charline.

André redirige son regard vers la belge qui ne sait pas où se mettre.

\- Non, mais ils étaient charmants tes cousins Rouki, mais je venais pour profiter de mon voyage, pas pour rencontrer quelqu’un.  
\- Ah mais qui te parles de rencontrer quelqu’un, hein ? Voyager c’est aussi faire des rencontres, tu vois la nuance ?

Roukiata semble avoir la même persévérance que Juliette parfois.

\- Peut-être, mais on peut faire des rencontres sans coucher avec tout le monde, non ?

Cette phrase fait tiquer la chroniqueuse.

\- Ouh, ma sœur ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu n’as pas bien dormi cette nuit ou quoi ?  
\- Oui, ça doit être ça. Pardon, c’est la fin de la semaine de rentrée, il me tarde juste de rentrer chez moi et de dormir. »

Suite à cette discussion, tout le monde retourne à son poste.  
Le reste de la journée se passe dans une ambiance cordiale. L’équipe trouve les sujets du jour, les sons qui les accompagnent et les thèmes des chroniques de chacun.

Une heure avant le direct, Frédérique Fromet arrive dans le bureau et finit de mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur.  
L’émission se passe sans accroc et tout le monde quitte le studio.  
André Manoukian file prendre son train et il est suivi de près par Roukiata qui joue son spectacle à Lyon ce week-end.   
Comme à l’habitué, Charline, Alex et Guillaume se retrouvent seuls dans le bureau. En temps normal, ils seraient allés boire un verre ensemble. C’est pour cela qu’Alex propose :

« - Vous voulez aller boire un coup ?  
\- Non, ça va, je crois que je vais rentrer, répond Charline.  
\- Guillaume ? Une bière ?  
\- Euh, je crois pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi aussi.

Alex Vizorek ne s’énerve jamais, c’est une de ses plus grandes qualités. Mais ces deux-là sont en train de sacrément le chauffer.

\- Bon, Pimprenelle et Nicolas, vous allez me dire ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- T’as qu’à demander à Guillaume, rétorque Charline.

Alex regarde son ami, intrigué.   
Depuis quand est-ce que Charline et Guillaume se prennent la tête ? Ils ne sont que rarement en désaccord, et même quand c’est le cas, l’un parvient toujours à apaiser les tensions avec une vanne.

Guillaume regarde Charline qui elle, préfère fixer son regard sur la semelle des ses chaussures. Il baisse la tête et déclare :

\- Je suis jaloux. Enfin… Je ne suis pas jaloux mais j’essaye de ne pas le devenir.  
\- Jaloux de qui ? De moi ? demande Alex.  
\- Oui.

Charline se racle bruyamment la gorge.

\- Et de Dédé aussi, avoue Guillaume.  
\- Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

Alex n’en revient pas. Guillaume Meurice ? Jaloux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mec. Ce matin j’ai un peu surréagi quand j’ai vu André prendre Charline dans ses bras, et…  
\- Un peu ?! Tu as un peu surréagi ?! C’est la meilleure celle-là !  
\- Oui, bon, d’accord. J’ai beaucoup surréagi. Mais bon, ça va, je pensais qu’on avait réglé le problème, non ?

Charline hésite à répondre.

\- Oui… Oui, on a réglé le problème. Mais…  
\- Mais ? demande Alex.  
\- Mais je crois qu’il va falloir changer la manière dont on s’organise. Même si c’est ce que je préfère au monde, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu’on partage le même lit tous les trois.

Le regard du belge passe de Charline à Guillaume.  
Il demande de sa voix la plus douce :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Je t’en pris, Guillaume.

Ce dernier fait une moue de mécontentement, et après plusieurs débuts d’explications avortés, il abandonne.

\- Vous voulez pas plutôt qu’on en discute autour d’une bière ? Je veux pas parler de ça dans le bureau, debout, comme un con. »

Ils acquiescent, et prennent leurs affaires pour se rendre dans un bistro du quartier.

Une fois leurs boissons commandées, Guillaume se lance dans l’explication de la matinée, sous le regard de Charline. Il prend soin d’éviter les moments les plus gênants et personnels. Sa collègue ne le corrigera pas, elle le lui avait promis.  
Alex reste silencieux quelques minutes. Puis :

« - Bon, de toute évidence, il faut qu’on change certaines choses. Peut-être qu’on a commencé un peu trop fort. Voilà ce que je propose : on peut être partout ensemble, sauf dans un lit. Ça vous va ?

Cette question, il la pose davantage à Charline qu’à Guillaume. Il sait que cette situation conviendra au jeune homme. Sa compatriote ne répond pas et continue de scruter son verre.

\- Charline ?

Elle relève ses yeux vers eux.

\- Je sais que tout est de ma faute. On ne s’est jamais autant pris la tête que ces trois derniers jours. Mais l’idée de devoir choisir, ça me semble infaisable.  
\- On ne te demande pas de choisir, Charline. Il y aura juste des soirs où tu dormiras avec Guillaume, et d’autres avec moi.  
\- Mais qui va choisir ça ?  
\- Et bien, nos emplois du temps déjà, intervient Guillaume. Il y certains soirs où je ne serais pas disponible parce que je joue mon spectacle. Et ce sera la même chose pour Alex. Et puis il y a des jours où tu ne seras pas dispo non plus, Charline. Même dans un couple tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, il y a ce problème.

Charline semble à moitié convaincu par l’idée.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d’essayer, non ?

Alex prend la main de Charline sur la table. Ce geste finit de la convaincre.

\- D’accord. Mais je ne garantie pas que ça va me plaire.

Ses deux comparses rigolent.

\- Voilà, c’est cet esprit positif et inébranlable que je veux entendre », rigole Alex.

Ils sourient tous les trois.

Pendant que les garçons partent au bar recommander des bières, Charline les regarde. Elle espère vraiment que cette nouvelle organisation va fonctionner. Elle se rend compte des sacrifices que cela peut représenter pour eux, mais pour une fois, elle aimerait que les choses fonctionnent à sa façon. Elle sait qu’elle est butée, mais l’idée de ne plus partager son lit avec ses deux hommes l’attriste. Ne voient-ils pas à quel point ils sont beaux ensembles ?  
Elle espère que cette situation les mènera à accepter l’idée d’une véritable relation de trouple. Qu’avec le temps, ils seront assez certains de leurs sentiments pour mêler leurs trois vies.

Mais Charline se reprend. Il ne faut pas faire de plans sur la comète non plus. Vu ce qu’elle demande, elle devrait déjà être bien contente d’avoir ce qu’elle a, non ? Profiter. Se détendre. Zen.  
Il faut vraiment qu’elle pense à s’inscrire dans un cours de yoga.

Les garçons reviennent avec trois bières.   
Ils trinquent.   
À l’amitié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos retours sont toujours les bienvenus !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 17 !!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Le lendemain matin, Charline se réveille seule dans son lit.   
À six heure.  
Super.  
Pour une fois qu’elle pouvait profiter d’une grasse matinée, elle n’arrive pas à dormir.  
Hier, elle n’a proposé ni à Alex ni à Guillaume de passer la nuit avec elle. Et ils n’ont pas insisté.

Elle regarde son téléphone.   
Pas de message.  
Sentant une petite déprime monter, elle décide de se motiver. Aujourd’hui elle fera des choses pour elle-même.   
Elle va dans sa cuisine et se fait un café.  
En regardant les infos, elle se rend compte qu’elle n’écoute pas vraiment, son cerveau encore trop embué par les discussions de la veille. Elle a envie de les appeler. 

Mais non. Non, non et non. C’est une grande fille, elle peut bien se passer d’eux.   
Décidée, elle prend une douche, s’habille puis sort dans Paris. Elle déambule un moment, sans but précis.   
Puis, son téléphone sonne. C’est Guillaume.  
Elle sent un sourire s’étirer sur ses lèvres. Mon Dieu, elle agit comme une ado.

« - Allô ?  
\- Oui, Charline, c’est Guillaume. Ça va ?  
\- Oui, et toi ?  
\- Bah en fait, je suis dans mon lit là, et je me fais royalement chier. Du coup je me demandais si tu voulais pas passer un bout de journée avec moi. Enfin, si t’es dispo bien sûr.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Charline pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien sûr. Pour tout te dire, je vie assez mal le fait de n’avoir rien à faire. On se rejoint où ?  
\- Je prendrais bien un thé en terrasse moi.  
\- Ça va. On se retrouve au café en bas de chez toi ? Je peux y être dans trente minutes.  
\- Parfait !  
\- À tout de suite, alors.  
\- À tout de suite, Charline. »

En se dirigeant vers le métro, Charline a le pas plus léger.

…

Une fois installée au café, elle envoie un message à Guillaume pour lui dire qu’elle est là.  
Quand son téléphone sonne à nouveau, c’est un message d’Alex qui s’affiche sur son écran.

« Suis sans le train vers Orléans où je joue ce soir. Je pense à toi. AV »

Elle sourit et répond : 

« Merde pour ce soir, alors. Bien dormi ? »  
« Moins bien qu’avec toi, forcément. Je rentre demain en fin d’après-midi. Tu voudras venir manger à la maison ? AV»

Sans hésiter, Charline répond « Oui ! ».  
Finalement, les choses semblent se dérouler assez organiquement. 

« Parfait ! À demain alors, Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker. AV »  
« À demain, Monsieur Vizorek. »

Au moment où elle remet son téléphone dans son sac, Guillaume s’assoie sur la chaise à côté d’elle.

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, la place est libre ?  
\- Euh, non. J’attends un ami. Grand, assez mince, cheveux poivre et sel, fanatique de débats et de joutes verbales. Vous ne l’auriez pas vu par hasard ?  
\- Non, je suis désolé. Mais peut-être que je pourrais le remplacer le temps d’un café ?

Charline fait mine de le dévisager de haut en bas.

\- Pourquoi pas. Vous pourriez faire l’affaire. »

Elle ponctue sa phrase d’un clin d’œil et Guillaume rigole avant de se pencher vers elle et de l’embrasser.  
Après quelques secondes, Charline se recule légèrement, laissant ses lèvres proches des siennes et murmure :

« - Oui, vous ferez l’affaire. »

…

Guillaume emmène Charline dans son quartier. Il n’a que trop peu le temps de s’y promener et apprécie quand ce genre de moments s’offre à lui. 

Ils passent la journée main dans la main, à errer dans la ville, à discuter et rire ensemble. Quand la fin de journée approche, il lui propose de passer la soirée chez lui et elle accepte.

Il lui prépare des lasagnes végétariennes et ils s’installent dans le canapé pour regarder un documentaire.

Autant dire qu’ils ne regardent que les cinq premières minutes.

 

Le lendemain, Charline profite enfin de sa matinée. Elle traîne dans les bras de Guillaume jusqu’à dix heures. Un record.

« - Tu veux faire quoi aujourd’hui, Vanou ?  
\- Je sais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- Cette après-midi il y a une conférence suivie d'un débat dans un café pas très loin de chez toi. Sinon j’ai un ami musicien qui joue avec son groupe sur les bords de Seine.  
\- Comme tu veux. Tout me va.  
\- Sinon on peut aussi aller au Salon du Mariage.

Charline se redresse.

\- Pardon ?

Guillaume rigole, fier d’avoir obtenu la réaction désirée.

\- Détends-toi, je compte faire une chronique dessus pour la semaine prochaine. Mais c’est jusqu’à mardi, alors j’ai le temps.  
\- T’es con. »

Elle se penche pour l’embrasser mais son geste est interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.  
Pressant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son partenaire, elle l’escalade pour atteindre son sac, de l’autre côté du lit. Elle décroche sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur.

« - Allô ?  
\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker. Bien dormi ?

Soudain, Charline rougit. Sans réfléchir, elle se lève et sort de la chambre. Guillaume fronce les sourcils et se redresse quand elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

\- Ça va, et toi ? Ça s’est bien passé hier ?  
\- Oui, très bien. Je t’entends mal, tu chuchotes ou quoi ?  
\- Euh, non, non.

Elle se racle la gorge et reprend.

\- Je viens juste de me lever, c’est pour ça.  
\- Ah, d’accord. Finalement je serais sur Paris plus tôt que prévu, tu veux qu’on se rejoigne vers dix-sept heure ?  
\- Euh… Je… J’aimerais beaucoup mais… C’est que j’ai peut-être un truc de prévu, alors...

Charline ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle regarde en direction de la porte de la chambre.   
Entendant l’hésitation de son amie, Alex reprend la parole.

\- C’est pas une obligation tu sais, juste une proposition.  
\- Oui, je sais. C’est juste que j’avais plus ou moins prévu quelque chose mais…  
\- Alors fais ce que tu as à faire. On se rejoint toujours ce soir de toute manière, non ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Et bien parfait alors ! À ce soir.  
\- À ce soir, Alex.  
\- Et passes le bonjour à Guillaume, hein !

Charline sait qu’il rigole, mais la remarque lui fait tout de même un pincement au cœur.

\- Oui, je lui dirais. À ce soir. »

Elle raccroche et ferme les yeux. La situation n’avait pourtant pas été dramatique. Alex avait d’ailleurs très bien deviné les raisons de son hésitation. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité persiste.   
Guillaume entre dans la pièce et la tire de ses pensées. Il a l’air inquiet.

« - Ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- D’accord.

Il la contourne et se dirige vers la cuisine.  
Elle ferme les yeux. Elle est ridicule.

\- C’était Alex.  
\- Ah. Il va bien ?  
\- Oui, oui. Il te passe le bonjour.  
\- OK.

Elle hésite puis se rapproche de lui.

\- Je suis désolée d’être sortie de la chambre. Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai fais ça. Je sais qu’il faut que je m’habitue à la situation, mais pour le moment j’ai juste l’impression de vous tromper.

Guillaume la prend dans ses bras.

\- T’inquiètes pas Charline, je comprends. Mais ça va aller. Tu ne nous caches rien tu sais.

Elle hoche la tête sans lui répondre puis l’embrasse doucement.

\- Merci. Pour ta patience. Et pour tout le reste. 

Il l’embrasse puis lui temps une tasse de café.

\- Allez, bois ça et puis on y va ! Ça va te changer les idées de sortir un peu. »

Elle accepte le café et sourit.   
Elle l’aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 18 !!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Au cours des semaines suivantes, le trio parvient à un certain rythme. Les jours s’enchaînent et peu à peu, ils trouvent leur cadence. 

Alex est ravi. Il arrive tous les jours au bureau dans une forme olympique. Il passe son temps à offrir des fleurs à Charline qu’il fait livrer à la Maison de la Radio sous le nom de Patrick Cohen. Au début, sa compatriote n’était pas ravie de l’initiative, mais petit à petit, elle s’y est habituée. Désormais, elle attend presque avec impatience le prochain bouquet.  
Bien sûr, les membres de l’équipe ont tous leur petite idée sur l’identité de l’expéditeur, et après un vote à mains levées, ils ont décrété qu’elles étaient de la part de Manoukian. Décidément. Alex et Guillaume avaient bien sûr joyeusement participé au scrutin, votant respectivement pour Matthieu Gallet et Alexis Corbière. 

Guillaume est aux anges. Le simple fait de se réveiller dans les bras de Charline lui confère une énergie qui équivaut à douze heures de sommeil. Il est monté sur piles, et ça aussi, l’équipe s’en rend compte. Il passe sa journée à embêter ses petits camarades en plus de ses concitoyens.  
Il emmène Charline à toutes ses soirées débats. Au début, elle ne participait pas, ne voulant pas attirer le regard des curieux, mais en quelques jours elle est devenue une des principales oratrices. De son côté, elle a réussi à convaincre Guillaume de regarder des films qui ne soient pas des documentaires. C’est dire.

Charline est heureuse elle aussi. Enfin, presque. Elle adore passer des moments avec Alex. Il s’évertue à la faire rire, à la faire sortir au théâtre et à la courtiser. Bien qu’ils soient ensemble, le belge continue de la troubler avec des dîners surprises, des slows impromptus et des petits cadeaux symboliques. Avec Guillaume elle a l’impression d’être dans un cocon doré. Elle a trouvé en lui un compagnon idéal pour des soirées passées à regarder le ciel et à refaire le monde. Une bière à la main, ils grimpent tous deux sur le toit de l’immeuble du chroniqueur et discutent géopolitique, voyages et philosophie. Il la regarde comme rarement on l’a regardé. Il la fait se sentir désirée, drôle et passionnante.  
Pourtant, malgré tout ce temps passé avec eux, elle ne se fait toujours pas à cette alternance. Soit l’un. Soit l’autre. Elle aimerait pouvoir conjuguer les deux, pouvoir faire tout ce qu’elle fait déjà mais à trois. Elle sait pourtant que c’est impossible. Lorsqu’elle leur a annoncé cette idée de vie commune, ils n’ont émis qu’une seule condition. Elle se doit de la respecter. Elle devrait être ravie. Que lui faut-il de plus ? Quand elle est sur son canapé dans les bras de Guillaume, Alex lui manque. Et quand elle se réveille à côté d’Alex, elle regrette de ne pas sentir Guillaume près d’elle. Elle a beau se forcer, se dire que ça va passer, elle sent bien, au fond d’elle-même, qu’elle ne vit pas ces relations comme elle le souhaiterait.  
Mais pour le moment, elle garde une face joyeuse. Elle a rarement vu les garçons de si bonne humeur, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait que ce bonheur s’en aille.

…

Vers mi-octobre, Juliette envoie un message commun à toute l’équipe de Par Jupiter ! :

« Cher.e.s ami.e.s, comme vous le savez très certainement, mon anniversaire est à fêter la semaine prochaine. Je vous convie donc à venir chez moi le samedi 27 octobre pour arroser tout ça. Au programme : la joie. Que voulez-vous de plus ? Venez les mains pleines, j’adore les cadeaux (et l’alcool aussi). Merci, bisous, merci. »

…

Le samedi 27 octobre donc, notre petite troupe débarque chez Juliette. Charline arrive seule, bien évidemment, tout comme Alex et Guillaume. Ils se sont mis d’accord, de manière assez unanime, que cette soirée serait pour eux une soirée sans contact. Ils tenteraient vaillamment de garder leurs mains dans leurs poches et ne feraient aucunes allusions d’aucun genre.  
Si la soirée s’annonçait être un véritable jeu d’équilibriste, Charline ne pouvait s’empêcher de se réjouir du fait qu’elle allait être avec Alex et Guillaume au même moment, dans une pièce autre que leur bureau ou le studio de Radio France. 

Du trio, c’est Charline qui arrive la première. Juliette l’accueille avec une coupe de champagne. 

« - Chaaaaaarliiiine !! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Viens, entres, tu vas adorer on était justement en train de débattre.  
\- Sur quoi ?  
\- Euh… Très bonne question. Tu leurs demanderas ! »

La belge rigole et entreprend de saluer la petite dizaine de personnes présentes dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c’est au tour de Guillaume de faire son apparition. Après avoir embrassé Juliette, il fait un salut général de la main à la vingtaine d’invités. Comme prévu, il ne s’attarde pas sur Charline qui est d’ailleurs beaucoup trop sexy ce soir. Certains pourrait argumenter qu’une telle raison serait suffisante pour aller l’embrasser férocement devant tout le monde, mais il ne tentera pas l’expérience. Il se dirige vers le frigo pour se rafraîchir les idées et attraper une bière.

Enfin, Alex sonne à la porte. Il s’excuse d’être quelques peu en retard mais Juliette lui répond que de toute manière, elle est déjà trop bourrée pour remarquer le passage du temps. Il rigole et se fraye un chemin dans l’appartement bondé de monde. Il va jusqu’au frigo déposer le champagne qu’il a ramené et retourne se fondre dans la masse.

Vers vingt-deux heure, la soirée bat son plein. Plusieurs groupes se sont formés : près des enceintes les danseurs, près de la fenêtre les fumeurs, dans les canapés les philosophes, dans la cuisine les autres. Charline, Alex et Guillaume circulent talentueusement entre tous ses groupes sans jamais se retrouver à trois dans le même. Même s’ils se croisent parfois, ils ne s’adressent jamais plus de trois mots.  
Une demi heure plus tard, l’alcool semble commencer à faire son effet, les groupes des fumeurs et des danseurs se sont considérablement agrandis.  
Et c’est à ce moment que Thomas Croisière éteint la musique et annonce le début d’un karaoké spécial Juliette Arnaud :

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, préparez-vous à vivre une soirée unique. En l’honneur de notre Juju nationale, nous entamons un karaoké dédié à sa brillante et pétillante personnalité. Je vous précise les règles : premièrement, quand vous chantez vous devez vous adresser à Juliette ; deuxièmement, c’est Juliette qui choisit les chansons et les chanteurs ; et troisièmement, vous ne pouvez pas chanter sans un verre à la main. Et pour ouvrir le bal, je vais demander à Juju elle-même de venir nous interpréter le morceau de son choix ! »

Sous les applaudissements généraux, Juliette s’empare du micro factice que Thomas a ramené et entame sa version de _Comment te dire adieu_.  
Devant une standing ovation, elle salue puis désigne une autre personne pour chanter le deuxième titre.

La soirée continue dans la bonne humeur et Charline se retrouve soudain à danser avec Thomas Bidegain lorsque Roukiata chante _Pour un flirt_. 

Puis Juliette désigne Clara et Guillaume. La première lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Guillaume vient la chercher et, dans une courbette, lui tend la main. Ils s’emparent du micro et devant la foule déjà hilare, se mettent à réciter les paroles de _J’ai encore rêvé d’elle_. Charline, comme tous les autres, admire le spectacle. Les deux chroniqueurs s’en donnent à cœur joie et n’hésitent pas à changer les paroles pour mieux railler l’autre. Ils finissent la chanson sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements. 

Puis Juliette appelle Charline. Elle avance vers le micro.

« - Juliette, je tiens quand même à préciser qu’en me mettant ici, tu t’infliges une torture qui n’est pas nécessaire.  
\- Je sais, je sais ma Vanou, mais t’inquiètes pas, je t’ai choisi un partenaire du tonnerre. Alex Vizorek ? Viens par ici, mon loulou !

Et merde ! Charline aurait dû s’en douter. Bien sûr que Juliette n’avait pas cru l’histoire d’Alex. Bien sûr qu’elle allait essayer de les coincer par tous les moyens possibles.  
L’humoriste arrive au pas de course à côté de sa compatriote. Ses joues sont rougies par l’alcool mais il ne semble pas déstabilisé par la requête de sa camarade. Charline le regarde à peine et croise le regard de Guillaume dans la salle. Avant de pouvoir y déceler quoique ce soit elle reprend ses esprits.

\- Et du coup Juju, on doit massacrer quelle chanson ?  
\- Celle-là c’est cadeau les enfants. Parce que je sais que c’est votre chanson, voulez-vous bien nous interpréter _Nous_ de Hervé Villard ? » 

Charline déglutie puis ferme les yeux. Elle peut le faire, elle peut paraître complètement normale tout en chantant une chanson d’amour avec Alex Vizorek. Elle fait face à ce dernier et soudain, elle sait que tout est foutu. Alex a son regard de charmeur. Il ouvre dramatiquement un bouton de sa chemise et est en retour sifflé par le public féminin. Il lance un clin d’œil à la foule et prend les mains de Charline dans les siennes.  
Il entame les premières paroles et Charline se rend compte qu’elle en a oublié de chanter elle aussi. Elle se ressaisit et essaye de passer un bon moment. Elle se laisse tomber dans le regard de son ami et tente de chanter aussi juste qu’elle peut cette chanson qu’elle connaît par cœur.  
Quand la chanson touche à sa fin, Charline voit la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ils donnent tout sur les derniers mots et lorsque les applaudissements retentissent Alex se penche vers elle et l’embrasse. Il a le goût de la bière et des chips. Et ses lèvres sont toujours aussi douces.  
Soudain, une alarme se met à retentir bruyamment dans le cerveau de Charline. Elle ouvre les yeux et se rend compte de la situation. Elle se recule brusquement alors que tous les invités applaudissent. Tous, sauf un.  
Alex prend sa main et salue la foule et Charline ne fait même pas semblant de l’imiter. Elle tire Alex derrière elle et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle entend vaguement Juliette faire une remarque mais n’écoute pas. Lancée dans sa trajectoire, elle n’a pas le temps de freiner quand quelqu’un se place devant elle. Elle le percute de plein fouet et lève les yeux. Guillaume.

« - Guillaume. Écoutes, je ne savais pas qu’il allait faire ça, je…  
\- Charline, détends-toi, tout va bien. On est à une soirée, on est tous un peu bourrés, je sais que tu t’apprêtes à passer un savon à Alex mais crois-moi ça ne servira à rien.

Elle marque une pause et regarde Alex qui arbore le regard le plus innocent de la planète. 

\- Tout le monde va croire que je sors avec Alex, maintenant.  
\- Et ils n’auront pas tord, intervient le belge.  
\- Toi, je t’ai rien demandé ! Ah si, justement, je t’avais demandé une chose et t’as même pas été capable de la respecter.

Guillaume décide d’intervenir.

\- Charline, regarde-moi. C’est une soirée, les gens s’amusent. Tout à l’heure Thomas Bidegain a embrassé Thomas Croisière pendant leur duo. Personne ne va penser qu’ils sont réellement ensemble. Et puis si tu réagis comme ça, c’est là que les gens vont penser qu’il y a quelque chose de louche. Crois-moi, la meilleure chose à faire, c’est d’agir comme si tout était normal. »

Charline sait qu’il a raison. Elle lâche la main d’Alex et l’embrasse sur la joue. Puis elle se retourne vers Guillaume et l’embrasse lui aussi sur la joue. 

« - Je vais sur le balcon, j’ai besoin de prendre l’air. Et j’ai besoin d’une clope aussi. »

Ils la laissent partir sans rien dire.  
Quand elle est assez loin, Guillaume se penche vers Alex.

« - Mec, t’as abusé quand même. Tu savais dans quel état ça allait la mettre.  
\- Je te jure Guillaume qu’à ma place, t’aurais fais la même chose. C’est déjà un miracle pour moi d’avoir tenu jusqu’à la fin de la chanson.  
\- Je te comprends.

Alex laisse passer un temps.

\- Au fait, Guillaume, ça va toi ? J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité qu’on s’est pas vu hors du bureau.  
\- Ouais, c’est vrai ça ! Tu sais quoi, t’as un truc de prévu lundi soir après dix-huit heure ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Mon gars, toi et moi, on va aller se boire une bière et se raconter nos vies, d’accord ?  
\- Ça marche ! »

Alex ouvre grand ses bras et Guillaume accepte en souriant l’étreinte alcoolisée de son ami. 

…

Sur le balcon, Charline a trouvé une cigarette dans un paquet abandonné. Elle l’allume et inspire un grand coup. Elle n’est pas fumeuse mais lorsqu’une situation épineuse se présente, elle craque.  
Elle observe Paris s’illuminer. Elle essaye de faire le vide dans sa tête.  
Soudain, elle sent une main sur son épaule.

« - Alex, je te préviens, si tu viens pour t’excuser c’est pas la peine. Je…  
\- Mauvaise pioche.

Juliette.

\- Ah, pardon Juju, je pensais que…  
\- Oui, j’avais bien compris. D’ailleurs, je suis venue pour les mêmes raisons. Je voudrais m’excuser. Je pensais que ça serait drôle mais en fait, je vois bien que ça t’a contrarié.  
\- Non, non, t’inquiètes ma Juju.  
\- Charline, t’es partie en furie et je te retrouve sur le balcon en tee-shirt alors qu’il fait trois degrés une clope à la main. Je sais reconnaître des gens contrariés quand j’en vois.

Charline prend une nouvelle bouffée de tabac.

\- Allez, va ! Racontes à tata Juju, je vois bien que ça te brûle les lèvres. »

Charline hésite, écrase sa cigarette consumée, en reprend une autre et regarde son amie.

« - Bon d’accord, je vais tout te raconter. Mais tu me promets sur ta vie de ne jamais rien dire à personne. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 19 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Juliette sait que ce moment est un des plus important de la vie de Charline. C’est pourquoi elle lui dit :

« - Vanou, ne bouge surtout pas, je vais me chercher un café et une bouteille de Cristalline, je veux être toute ouïe. »

La chroniqueuse repart en direction de la cuisine et essaye de faire aussi vite que possible. Elle ne répond pas aux regards interrogateurs de ses invités et file vers le balcon. À son retour, Charline est toujours là. Ouf !

« - Vas-y, je suis toute à toi.

Charline la regarde. Elle hésite.

\- Tu vas penser que je suis tarée.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense déjà que tu es tarée.

Elles rigolent.

\- Bon, tout a commencé il y a un an. J’ai… J’avais plus ou moins commencé à ressentir des trucs pour, euh… Pour Alex.  
\- Ah ah ! Je le savais !

Charline lève un sourcil et lance un regard noir vers son amie.

\- Pardon. J’arrête de t’interrompre.  
\- Merci. Bref, je me rends compte de tout ça mais je décide de ne rien faire pour le bien de l’émission, de notre amitié et puis aussi parce que j’étais un peu trouillarde. Et puis une année passe et j’arrive à me détacher de ces sentiments. Alex redevient un ami. Et puis…

Charline hésite. Peut-être qu’elle ne devrait pas dire toute la vérité finalement. Elle devrait simplement avouer à Juliette qu’elle sort avec Alex un point c’est tout. Une mi-vérité. Un mi-mensonge. Elle poursuit avec cette idée en tête.

\- Et puis cette année, j’arrive au bureau pour préparer l’émission de rentrée et Alex m’embrasse. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais toute ma bonne volonté s’évapore, je me laisse complètement aller, et voilà…  
\- Donc tu sors bien avec Alex, j’avais raison ?!

Charline hoche la tête.

\- Oui, c’est ça. Tu avais bien découvert mon secret. Je suis désolée de t’avoir menti, Juju, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. C’est que le début, tu comprends ?  
\- Mais bien sûr que je comprends ma Vanou. Bon et du coup, ça se passe comment ?  
\- Bien. Bien. Super bien même. Il est adorable avec moi.  
\- Mmh-mmh. Mais je parlais plus du sexe en fait.

Charline se met à rougir violemment.

\- Euh… Bah c’est... c’est très bien aussi. J’ai pas à me plaindre.  
\- Bon et bien, tant que tu es heureuse, c’est le principale.

Juliette prend Charline dans ses bras.

\- Mais je te préviens ma Vanou, s’il te fait du mal, tu m’appelles et je vais lui casser la gueule.  
\- Merci ma Juju.

La journaliste ferme les yeux. Elle n’aime pas mentir à son amie mais elle n’a pas le choix.   
En s’écartant, Juliette fixe son regard dans le sien.

\- Au fait, Charline, je peux te dire autre chose ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Je sais que c’est pas mes affaires tout ça, mais… Je pense que c’est bien si ça s’ébruite pas trop votre histoire.  
\- Oui, je sais. Ne t’inquiètes pas, on ne compte pas en parler à qui que ce soit.  
\- Même à Guillaume ?

Charline déglutie bruyamment.

\- Pardon ? Enfin je veux dire, non, non, on n’a pas l’intention de le dire à Guillaume. Pourquoi tu voudrais qu’on le dise à Guillaume ? Il n’a rien à voir dans cette histoire Guillaume. Enfin, il n'est pas concerné quoi. Guillaume.

Juliette fronce les sourcils. Elle décide de placer la réplique de Charline sur le compte de l’alcool et reprend.

\- Non parce que… Bon, encore une fois, c’est pas ma place de le dire mais je crois que Guillaume… Je pense que Guillaume t’aime bien. Enfin, je sais qu’il t’aime bien en fait.

Charline ne sait pas où se mettre. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Alors elle ne réagit pas. Prenant son silence pour du choc, Juliette continue.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le vois te regarder différemment, il te bouffe des yeux quoi ! Et puis l’année dernière, il s’est beaucoup démené pour t’offrir ton voyage au Burkina. Et ce soir je l’ai vu réagir quand Alex t’a embrassé, il avait l’air tout triste. Je… Je ne veux pas m’avancer et je ne voudrais pas mettre mon nez dans vos affaires, mais je pensais que c’était important que tu le saches. Voilà.

Charline est au bout de sa vie. Elle est à la fois émue de la délicatesse de son amie et en même temps déchirée à l’idée de lui avoir menti. 

\- Juliette, je…  
\- Te sens pas obligée de répondre, Vanou, je sais que c’est peut-être la dernière chose dont tu as envie de te préoccuper mais je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je l’aime bien Guillaume, et je voudrais pas qu’il se fasse des idées. Sous ses grands airs c’est un bisounours à l’intérieur, tu le sais, c’est pas à toi que je vais l’apprendre.

Elle est un monstre. Tout simplement. Comment est-ce qu’elle peut mentir à une personne aussi bienveillante que Juliette.

\- Juliette, je… Je t’ai pas tout dis en fait.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça va vraiment te paraître étrange.  
\- Crois-moi, je pense que j’ai à peu près déjà tout entendu au moins une fois dans cette vie.  
\- Je sors aussi avec Guillaume.  
-…  
\- Juju ?  
-…  
\- Juliette ?  
\- …

Juliette la regarde. Son regard semble vide. C’est pas bon signe.

\- Juliette dis-moi quelque chose s’il te plaît. Tu me fais peur là.  
\- Tu sors avec Guillaume ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu sors avec Alex ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais t’es complètement malade !

Elle en était sûre. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû en parler.

\- Charline, tu te rends compte que si l’un des deux apprend que tu sors avec l’autre, ça va complètement foutre votre amitié en l’air et qui plus est l’émission ? Tu te rends compte de ça ?  
\- Ah non, non, mais je te rassure, ils sont au courant, hein. C’était même leur idée.

Cette fois, Juliette est scotchée.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui, c’est eux qui ont proposé ce système. Moi, à la base, je voulais qu’on soit ensemble tous les trois. Mais on s’est concertés et ils m’ont demandé de bien vouloir essayer de faire deux couples plutôt qu’un seul trouple. Ils ont un peu de mal avec cette notion. Enfin, surtout Guillaume. Mais je comprends tout à fait, hein. Alors pour le moment je sors avec les deux. Séparément.

Juliette prend une grande gorgée d’eau.

\- Charline. Ma Vanou. Laisses-moi récapituler. Tu es bien en train de me dire que tu sors avec Alex ET Guillaume ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et qu’à la base tu voulais que ce soit un plan à trois mais qu'eux n’ont pas voulu alors tu te contentes de deux couples ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je retire ce que j’ai dis. Jamais de ma vie je n’ai entendu ça. Et tu sais quoi ? Et ne le prends pas mal, hein, mais jamais au grand jamais je n’aurais pensé entendre ça de ta bouche. Jamais. Never.

Charline sourit.

\- Moi non plus je n’aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour. Mais Juliette, promets-moi de le garder pour toi. Je ne l’ai dis à personne et je, enfin, on ne voudrait pas que ça se sache.  
\- Je comprends, t’inquiètes pas. Et par contre, est-ce que tu peux attendre un peu avant de dire aux garçons que je suis au courant ? J’aimerais les torturer un peu avant.

Cette fois, Charline rigole de bon cœur.

\- C’est un deal !

Elles se serrent la main et trinquent ensemble.

\- Bon, moi je vais aller me resservir un petit godet parce qu’une info pareille, ça s’accompagne très bien avec de l’alcool.  
\- Je te suis, j’en ai besoin aussi.

Juliette saisit Charline par l’épaule et elles réintègrent la soirée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez à me laisser un petit commentaire en passant.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 20 !!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Lorsqu’elles reviennent dans le salon, l’ambiance a quelque peu changé. Le karaoké semble terminé et la plupart des invités dansent sur une playlist sélectionnée par Djubaka.   
Juliette se dirige vers la cuisine en promettant à Charline de lui ramener un verre de son meilleur rhum. Quand à la journaliste, elle cherche des yeux ses deux amants.  
Guillaume est assis sur le canapé et discute avec Hippolyte et Alex est sur la piste de danse en train de faire virevolter Mélanie. Quand celui-ci la voit, il adresse quelques mots à l’oreille de sa partenaire de danse et se dirige vers Charline.

« - Salut, Charline. Ça va ?

Il ose à peine la regarder. Elle voudrait le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout est oublié mais elle a tout de même envie de le faire ramer un peu.

\- Oui, et toi ?  
\- Bien, bien. Dis, je voulais m’excuser pour tout à l’heure. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter par le moment et j’ai brisé la promesse qu’on s’était faite. Je te demande pardon.

Il lève vers elle un regard abattu. Elle ne peut pas y résister et il le sait.

\- Écoutes Alex, je…  
\- Non mais dis donc, t’es gonflé toi !

Avant que Charline ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, Juliette est revenue de la cuisine avec deux verres à la main. Alex sursaute lorsqu’elle s’adresse à lui, un doigt pointé vers son visage.

\- On t’a jamais appris à demander à une fille avant de l’embrasser ? Tu t’es cru dans un bordel ou quoi ?

Charline est ébahie par le ton de sa collègue. Elle sait qu’elle ne fait que jouer un peu avec Alex, mais elle y va fort quand même, non ?   
Le belge, quant à lui, n’en mène pas large. Juliette continue sa tirade.

\- Je savais que t’avais des tendances misogynes Vizorek, mais là je trouve que tu pousses un peu ! Et ne me dit pas que c’est l’alcool parce qu’alors là tu vas m’entendre, hein !  
\- Ah parce que là, je t’entends pas ?  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr, fais de l’humour, c’est tout ce que tu sais faire, on dirait. Tu t’es au moins posé la question de savoir si Charline avait envie que tu l’embrasses ? Devant tout le monde en plus ?

Alex regarde désespérément Charline.  
Celle-ci détourne soigneusement le regard tout en retenant un fou rire. Elle sait que si elle croise le regard de son compatriote, elle craquera.

\- Non mais je sais tout ça, Juliette. Je venais justement m’excuser. Et puis je suis pas misogyne d’abord, je respecte beaucoup les femmes, à commencer par Charline.

Là, la belge lève les yeux vers Alex. Son regard est si sincère qu’elle n’en envie que d’une chose : lui faire l’amour là, tout de suite et maintenant.  
Se sentant satisfaite de son petit rôle, Juliette s’éclipse, non sans avoir jeté un clin d’œil discret à son amie. Charline lui sourit. Elle adore cette femme.

\- Je lui ai dis.  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je lui ai dis à Juliette. Tout. Elle jouait juste un peu avec toi.  
\- Comment ça ? Je… Je comprends pas là.  
\- Elle sait que je suis avec Guillaume et toi. Je viens de lui dire à l’instant. Elle voulait simplement te taquiner un peu. C’est sa manière à elle de se venger après le mensonge qu’on lui a raconté.

Alex respire un grand coup.

\- Je t’avoue qu’elle avait quand même l’air vachement sincère. Elle fait flipper quand elle est comme ça.

Charline rigole.

\- Je sais. Désolée de ne pas être venue à ton secours plus tôt, mais j’avais promis…  
\- Mouais, va pour cette fois. Mais c’est bien parce que je t’ai embrassé devant tout le monde, parce que sinon…  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Sinon euh… Sinon grève du sexe pour une semaine.  
\- Pff, tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Dès qu’on se voit, il se passe pas dix minutes avant que tu ne me sautes dessus.  
\- C’est pas faux. Mais en même temps, je t’entends pas beaucoup protester non plus.  
\- C’est pas faux.

Ils se sourient.

\- Je t’offre un verre pour me faire pardonner ?  
\- C’est gentil mais Juliette vient de me ramener un verre intégralement rempli de rhum pur. Je crois que je suis servie pour la soirée là.  
\- Alors je peux peut-être t’offrir une danse ?  
\- Si tu promets de ne pas m’embrasser cette fois, je ne dis pas non.  
\- Promis. »

…

Alors qu’Alex tire Charline vers la piste de danse, Juliette va s’asseoir près de Guillaume sur le canapé. Ce dernier, trop occupé à regarder ses deux amis tenter de suivre un quelconque rythme, ne la voit pas arriver.

« - Tout va bien mon Guitou ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Il sursaute.

\- Ah Juliette ! Bah t’étais où ? Je crois qu’y a Hippolyte qui te cherche.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet.  
\- Ah parce qu’il y avait un sujet ? Au temps pour moi.  
\- Ouais, c’est ça, fait le malin. Je sais ce qu’il se passe, tu sais.

Impassible, Guillaume boit une gorgée de bière.

\- Comment ça « tu sais ce qu’il se passe » ?  
\- J’étais avec Charline sur la terrasse. Elle m’a tout raconté.

Cette fois, l’humoriste n’est plus si sûr de lui.

\- Elle t’a tout raconté sur quoi ?

Juliette s’assure que personne ne les écoute puis continue.

\- Bah qu’elle sort avec Alex.

Guillaume avale difficilement sa bière.

\- Ah. Elle t’a dit ça ?  
\- Quoi ? Ne vas pas me dire que t’étais pas au courant. J’ai vu ta tête toute penaude quand ils se sont embrassés tout à l’heure.  
\- Ça va te surprendre mais non, je n’étais pas au courant. T’es sûre de ce que tu dis ?  
\- Ah oui, oui. Je suis désolée de te l’apprendre alors. Je sais que toi et Charline…  
\- Moi et Charline quoi ? Y a pas de « moi et Charline ».  
\- Je sais bien. Et c’est bien ça le problème, je me trompe ?  
\- Hein ?! Mais alors là mais pas du tout. Mais alors tu te fous le doigt dans l’œil complet ma p’tite Juliette.  
\- Oh, ça va ! Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Tu peux rien me cacher à moi.

Guillaume sourit légèrement.   
Juliette aussi.

\- Bon, fierté à part, tu peux me le dire maintenant, non ? Charline, tu l’aimes bien ?

Il pose son regard sur la piste de danse.

\- Bah c’est une super amie, oui.

Il regarde Charline rire et continue.

\- Elle est drôle, intelligente, je vois mal comment quiconque pourrait ne pas l’aimer.

Elle danse avec une grâce qui lui est propre. Elle ne danse pas bien au sens littéral du terme, mais elle reste naturellement élégante.

\- Et puis avec le temps on tisse des liens, forcément. On grandit un peu, tous ensemble, et c’est juste trop beau de la voir s’épanouir en fait.

Il se tait et la regarde tourner dans les bras d’Alex. Il se fait la remarque qu’il ne ressent aucune jalousie. C’est comme s’il la sublimait. Comme si par le regard d’Alex, Charline n’était que plus belle.

\- Tu feras gaffe, Guillaume, tu baves un peu là.

Retour à la réalité. Et surtout retour à Juliette et son air de je-sais-tout.

\- Bon, très bien, ça va tu m’as cramé.  
\- Pardon ? J’ai pas très bien compris ?  
\- Oui Juliette, tu as raison. Voilà, t’es contente ?  
\- Assez, oui.

Elle laisse passer un temps puis reprend.

\- Ça te rend pas trop triste, alors ?  
\- De quoi ? Elle et Alex ? Non. Tant qu’ils sont heureux, tu sais.  
\- Ouais. Surtout que comme elle m’en parlait Charline, ça avait l’air d’être le grand amour quoi. Genre il est super romantique, qu’elle a jamais vécu ça avec personne d’autre et qu’en plus c’est une divinité au pieu.  
\- Oui, bon ça va, je suis pas obligé de tout savoir non plus.  
\- Pardon. Non mais avoue que c’est surprenant quand même.  
\- Mouais, bof. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, c’est normal. Ils étaient déjà un peu un couple.  
\- Ouais, peut-être.  
\- Après je pense que c’est une question d’équilibre aussi.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Non, mais je veux dire qu’Alex et Charline ils sont quand même pas d’accord sur grand-chose, quoi. Il faut qu’ils trouvent un juste milieu. Et puis il aime bien la taquiner aussi et Charline elle part au quart de tour des fois.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et rien, je dis juste qu’il faut qu’ils soient prudents, quoi. Qu’ils gardent un équilibre.  
\- Ah oui ? Et t’as une solution peut-être ?  
\- Non. Non, non.

Guillaume regarde Juliette. Elle a un sourire bizarre sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? C’est un peu flippant.

Dans la tête de Juliette, c’est festival. Elle se régale de torturer ses petits camarades. Pour autant, Guillaume est le plus difficile à faire craquer du trio. Il a une carapace que seule Charline sait franchir aisément. Alors Juliette tente le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu sais Guillaume, si tu veux, enfin je veux dire, si jamais t’as besoin d’en parler ou même si tu ne veux pas en parler, je suis là moi.  
\- Euh… Oui. Merci Juliette.

Elle se rapproche un peu de lui sur le canapé et pose une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Non, Guillaume, t’as pas saisi je crois. Je suis là, moi.

Ah oui. Guillaume saisit bien là. Un peu trop bien d’ailleurs.

\- D’accord. Et bien écoutes, je vais aller me resservir un petit verre moi, hein. Et peut-être que tu devrais un peu ralentir toi, non ?

L’humoriste se lève promptement et se dirige à toute vitesse vers la cuisine. En chemin, il croise Hippolyte.

\- Ah, Hippo ! J’ai trouvé Juliette, elle est sur le canapé. Mais je te préviens, elle commence à être bien bien bourrée, là.

Hippolyte le remercie pour l’info et part rejoindre son amie.

Guillaume, lui, s’adosse au frigo. Est-ce que Juliette lui a vraiment fait des avances ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Charline lui a dit qu’elle sortait avec Alex ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle n’a pas plutôt dit qu’elle sortait avec lui ? Quitte à en choisir un seul sur les deux…  
Son monologue intérieur est stoppé net par l’irruption de Charline dans la cuisine.

\- Oh, Guillaume ! Bah, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?  
\- Il vient de se passer un truc étrange.  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Bon, tu vas trouver ça complètement fou, mais Juliette m’a fait des avances. Genre main sur la cuisse et tout.

Charline explose dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Guillaume savait que ça allait lui faire un choc, mais pas à ce point là.

\- Je suis content que tu trouves ça drôle, mais je t’avoue que je suis un peu gêné quand même.

Charline essuie une larme, puis s’approche de Guillaume. Elle pose sa main sur son visage.

\- Ah mon Guillaume, tu es aussi beau que naïf.

Ignorant la chaleur que sa main diffuse dans tout son corps, il se concentre sur leur discussion.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi naïf ?  
\- J’ai tout dis à Juliette.  
\- Oui, elle m’a dit. Enfin « tout », c’est un bien grand mot.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Bah tu lui as pas tout dis quoi.  
\- Guillaume. Je lui ai tout dis. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle t’a raconté mais j’ai tout balancé. Alex, toi et moi. La totale.  
\- Mais… Mais pourquoi alors…  
\- Parce qu’elle a sûrement voulu jouer avec tes nerfs. Elle a fait le même coup à Alex.

Guillaume n’est pas sûr de tout saisir, mais l’important c’est que Juliette ne soit pas intéressée par lui. L’important c’est aussi que Charline soit très proche de lui. Son parfum commence à l’enivrer. Ou peut-être est-ce la bière ? Probablement un peu des deux.

\- Dis, Charline, t’aurais pas une furieuse envie d’aller visiter l’appartement à tout hasard ?  
\- Guillaume ! On est à une soirée je te rappelle.  
\- Non mais juste quelques minutes. Personne ne remarquera.  
\- J’en connais un qui remarquera.  
\- Oui, enfin moi, j’ai quand même la décence de t’attirer dans des coins sombres avant de t’embrasser.

Charline rigole.

\- Ah Jaloux Guillaume, je me demandais où vous étiez passé.  
\- C’est pas de la jalousie, juste de l’envie.  
\- D’accord. Alors dans ce cas…

La belge fait deux pas en arrière, ferme la porte de la cuisine et embrasse son amant à pleine bouche.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le relâche.

\- Ça y est ? L’envie est passée ?  
\- Je te préviens pour des références futures, mais si jamais tu veux refroidir un mec, c’est pas du tout la bonne technique à adopter. Ça a même plutôt l’effet inverse, je dirais.  
\- Allez, viens, Casanova. On va danser toi et moi.

Elle rouvre la porte, le prend par la main et le ramène vers le salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis et impressions !!
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 21 !!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Lorsqu’Alex se réveille au lendemain de l’anniversaire de Juliette, il est seul dans son lit.   
Pourtant, il est persuadé de s’être endormi accompagné.  
Difficilement, il se lève et se traîne vers sa cuisine. Il lance un café et voit qu’il y a un mot sur le comptoir : « On revient. CV ».

« On » ?  
Pourquoi « on » ?  
Alex essaye de se remémorer la fin de soirée mais c’est peine perdue. Tant qu’il n’a pas bu son café du matin, il est tout bonnement inutile.

Un fois son café prêt, il y rajoute du sucre et ouvre en grand ses fenêtres. Il adore observer Paris le matin.   
Après quelques gorgées, la soirée de la veille lui revient par bribes. Petit à petit, il reconstruit le puzzle.

Charline et lui qui chantent. Il l’embrasse.  
Un câlin avec Guillaume.  
Juliette qui l’engueule.  
Guillaume et Charline qui dansent.  
La fin de soirée.  
Charline qui ne veut pas dormir seule.  
« Pour cette fois-ci, d’accord ? Juste une dernière fois. Allez les garçons ! »  
Le taxi.  
Le lit.  
Noir.

Alors qu’il profite de la dernière gorgée de son café, son interphone sonne. Sans décrocher, il déverrouille la porte de l’immeuble. Il entend des pas dans l’escalier puis on toque à sa porte.  
Il ouvre.

« - Bonjour, bel homme.

Charline tient des croissants dans une main et des fruits dans l’autre.  
Elle s’avance et l’embrasse.

\- Bonjour, belle femme.

Il aime la douceur de Charline le matin. Elle est comme un chat qui se réveille lentement.

\- Bonjour, Chouchou !

Il aime moins la vivacité de Guillaume le matin.   
Son ami s’avance et lui embrasse la joue.  
Alex sourit.

\- Bonjour, Guillaume.  
\- Et alors, j’ai pas le droit à un petit surnom mignon, moi ?  
\- Ah, au temps pour moi ! Bonjour, mon lapin. »

Le visage de son collègue s’illumine. Quel gamin ! Il comprend pourquoi Charline l’aime. Avec Guillaume, impossible de déprimer. Il sait toujours quoi dire ou faire pour vous remonter le moral.

Ils se dirigent vers la cuisine et mangent ensemble leur petit déjeuner. Ils décident ensuite de se promener dans Paris.  
Il a plu toute la nuit et la ville a une odeur d’automne.  
Ils errent, mains dans les poches, en discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, ils discutent surtout de Juliette.

« - Je sais qu’on s’est pas consultés sur ce coup-là mais je voulais pas lui mentir. Vous comprenez ? Et puis je crois que ça va me faire du bien d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler de tout ça. Quelqu’un d’autre que vous, quoi.  
\- Ah bah c’est sympa, je te remercie. Dis tout de suite que Guillaume et moi on compte pour du beurre.  
\- Non mais Alex, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. C’est pas vraiment une situation typique. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui puisse m’aider à prendre du recul. Quelqu’un d’extérieur à tout ça.

Guillaume cogne doucement son épaule à celle de son amie.

\- Tu sais qu’il te charrie, Charline. On comprend très bien, hein.

Elle replace une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Je sais. Mais je veux tout de même m’assurer que toute cette histoire est bien claire pour tout le monde. »

Les garçons acquiescent.

…

Ils passent la journée à marcher tous les trois, à s’asseoir dans des parcs et parler à la terrasse de cafés.  
Quand vient le soir, Charline ne veut pas rentrer seule chez elle.

« - Les garçons, je ne veux pas dormir seule ce soir.

Alex et Guillaume se regardent. Puis ils la regardent.

\- Vous avez des trucs de prévus, vous ? Alex ?  
\- Euh non, rien de particulier.  
\- Et toi Guillaume ?  
\- Moi non plus. Mais de toute manière je dois rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je pars faire ma chronique demain matin et j’ai besoin de récupérer mon matériel dans mon appart’.

Charline tente de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception.

\- OK, mais du coup on pourrait peut-être aller au cinéma tous les trois ? T’es pas obligé de rentrer maintenant Guillaume, si ?  
\- Non, non. Par contre vous savez que m’emmener au cinéma ça va être une vraie corvée pour vous. Je vous rappelle que je n’aime pas les fictions et que je passe mon temps à plier et déplier mes jambes parce qu’aucune salle de cinéma n’est pensée pour les personnes qui mesurent plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt.

Ses deux amis rigolent.

\- Bon, sinon on peut retourner chez moi, j’ai un projecteur et une grosse collection de DVD, on va bien arriver à se mettre d’accord, non ?

Comme prévu, ils arrivent chez Alex, se servent un verre de vin et s’assoient en tailleur sur le tapis de son salon, entourés de DVD.  
Au bout d’une heure, ils n’ont toujours pas trouvé de film qui obtienne l’unanimité.

\- Non mais je vous dis que je n’aime pas les fictions, alors forcément les dessins animés ça rentre dans cette catégorie.  
\- Mais c’est pas du simple dessin animé ça, mon ami, c’est « Le Voyage de Chihiro » de Miyazaki !

Guillaume prend le DVD entre ses mains et lit le synopsis.

\- Une petite fille dont les parents se transforment en cochon ? Je te dis que j’aime pas la fiction et c’est ça que tu me proposes ?

Alex abandonne. Guillaume est trop buté pour perdre son temps à le faire changer d’avis.

\- Sinon y a ce documentaire, les garçons. Ça s’appelle « La Vida Loca », ça raconte la vie quotidienne de deux gangs mexicains.  
\- Oh non, pas ça. Je veux bien qu’on regarde un documentaire, mais pas un truc trash sur des mecs qui s’entre-tuent.

Après encore trente minutes de recherches, ils s’avouent vaincues. Ils n’arriveront jamais à se mettre d’accord sur un film.  
Ils finissent tranquillement leurs verres puis Guillaume se lève.

\- Bon, les amis, je vais devoir y aller moi.

Charline se lève aussi.

\- Il est tard Guillaume, tu veux pas rester dormir ?  
\- Non, non. Je dois partir tôt de chez moi demain et puis comme je t’ai dis, il faut que je récupère mon matos.  
\- Oui, je comprends.

Les belges raccompagnent leur ami jusqu’à la porte.  
Guillaume embrasse Alex sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit, Chouchou.  
\- Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ?  
\- Non !  
\- D’accord. Allez, rentres bien mon lapin !

Avec un dernier clin d’œil, Alex retourne dans son appartement.

\- Bonne nuit, Guillaume. Tu fais attention sur la route, hein.  
\- Oui, Charline. Enfin tu sais, je monte dans le métro, j’en descends et puis c’est tout. Je prends pas trop de risques sur ce coup-là.

Charline sourit doucement mais quelque chose manque. Elle a l’air triste.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui. T’inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Allez, rentres !

Elle se penche, prend son visage dans ses mains et l’embrasse doucement. Guillaume passe ses bras autour d’elle.

\- Dormez bien, mademoiselle Vanhoenacker. À demain !  
\- À demain, Guillaume. »

Elle le regarde descendre les escaliers puis referme la porte.  
Alex est en train de ranger les DVD. Elle se baisse pour l’aider.

« - T’aurais aimé qu’il reste dormir ?  
\- Non, non. C’est juste qu’il est tard, c’est pas forcément l’idéal de prendre les transports la nuit, quoi.  
\- Tu sais, c’est un grand garçon notre Guillaume.  
\- Je sais. »

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Alex la regarde faire. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas mais n’arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Cette nuit-là, Alex observe Charline dormir.  
Elle semble chercher quelqu’un dans son sommeil. Alors que ses paupières bougent au gré de son rêve, une main attrape celle d’Alex et une autre tâtonne de l’autre côté du lit. Ne trouvant rien de plus que des draps vides, les mouvements deviennent plus frénétiques.  
Il tente de l’apaiser et l’embrasse doucement sur le front. Elle se calme et se ressert contre lui.

Alex sait.  
Il a toujours su.  
Demain, il parlera à Guillaume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit (ou même un grand) commentaire !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec une bonne semaine de retard, voici le chapitre 22 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Il est six heure du matin, et lorsque le réveil de Charline sonne, elle est déjà réveillée. Depuis bientôt une heure, elle se tient assise dans le lit d’Alex pendant qu’il respire paisiblement à ses côtés.   
Cela fait bientôt une semaine que son cœur l'empêche de rêver. Littéralement.   
Sans qu’elle sache vraiment pourquoi, celui-ci bat comme s’il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique et la réveille brusquement. Le temps qu'il reprenne un battement régulier, elle n’est plus fatiguée. Elle reste alors figée dans le noir à attendre que le réveil sonne pour faire semblant de bailler et de s’étirer. Elle ne veut pas qu’Alex et Guillaume s’inquiètent.   
Elle les connaît, si elle leur raconte qu’elle a des problèmes de tachycardie, ils vont la pousser chez le médecin et s’occuper d’elle comme si elle était mourante. Et c’est bien la dernière chose dont elle a envie. Déjà parce qu’elle n’a pas le temps d’aller chez le médecin et puis parce qu’elle n’aime pas qu’on s’inquiète pour elle.

Elle attend donc quelques secondes avant d’éteindre le réveil, puis embrasse le front d’Alex.

« - Allez, debout Alex, je vais sous la douche, tu fais couler le café ?  
\- Mmmh… »

Prenant cette réponse pour un oui, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu’elle en sort, son café est servi sur la table de la cuisine et Alex est devant son ordinateur pour regarder les infos du matin.  
Elle passe devant lui vêtue uniquement de sa serviette de bain et saisit la tasse.

« - Merci pour le café.  
\- De rien.  
\- Alors, quoi de neuf ce matin ?  
\- Rien de bien réjouissant, comme d’hab’. »

Ils discutent un peu puis Charline se dirige vers la chambre pour s’habiller. Depuis une semaine, certaines de ses affaires se sont négligemment immiscées dans le placard d’Alex. Elle ne sait pas s’il a remarqué mais elle n’ose pas lui dire de peur qu’il se braque. C’est-à-dire qu’Alex n’a pas le meilleur passif quant aux relations à durées indéterminées. 

Alors qu’ils quittent l’appartement pour aller au travail, Alex propose de prendre le même taxi.

« - Allez, Charline, tu vas pas prendre les transports en commun parce que t’as pas le temps, et on va pas prendre deux taxis différents ça serait ridicule.  
\- Je sais pas… Imagine que quelqu’un nous voit.  
\- Non mais y a personne devant la Maison de la radio à cette heure-ci. Déjà qu’y a pas grand monde à l’intérieur... Et puis si quelqu’un nous voit, c’est pas la fin du monde. Même quand on était pas ensemble il nous est arrivé de prendre le même taxi pour aller au boulot. Tu te souviens quand on arrivait de Bruxelles le lundi matin au début, on s’est jamais demandé si les gens allaient dire quoique ce soit.

Charline semble perplexe mais le taxi qu’Alex avait appelé arrive à ce moment.  
Alex ouvre la portière arrière et fait signe à Charline de monter.

\- Bon, va pour cette fois, mais ça sera pas tous les jours.  
\- Oui, je sais, la prochaine fois tu prendras ton scooter. »

…

La journée se déroule normalement, et quand vient la fin de l’émission, Guillaume s’avance vers Alex.

« - Alors, toujours d’accord pour aller boire un verre ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je sais pas depuis combien de temps on s’est pas retrouvés tous les deux, mais ça fait au moins… Attends, laisses-moi calculer… Oui, c’est ça, au moins six mois.  
\- Oh putain, la loose ! Il est temps de rectifier le tir, mon ami !

Entendant la conversation, Charline s’approche.

\- Vous allez boire un verre en amoureux ?  
\- Exactement, madame. Ça vous pose un problème ?  
\- Non, non, pas du tout. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez.

Charline les regarde rigoler.  
Mon Dieu, qu’ils sont beaux.

\- Bon, les amis, nous on vous dit à demain avec Guillaume.  
\- Bisous tout le monde !

Ils marchent dans les couloirs en rigolant et entrent dans l’ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment, Charline se glisse à l’intérieur.

\- Vous pensiez quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Elle les embrasse un à un, puis pose ses mains sur leurs joues.

\- Bon, et vous êtes sages, hein ? Tâchez de ne pas trop parler de moi !

Les portes s’ouvrent à ce moment et elle part en leur faisant un dernier clin d’œil.

\- Tu crois qu’elle a calculé exprès pour qu’elle puisse lancer un punch line et partir ?  
\- Connaissant Charline, je pense que c’est exactement ce qu’elle a fait. »

…

Les garçons se retrouvent dans un bar près de chez Alex, et discutent pendant un moment de tout et de rien. Au bout de la troisième bière, les rires se font plus forts et les histoires plus personnelles.

« - Tu crois qu’on arrivera à passer la soirée sans parler d’elle ?  
\- Je t’avoue que ça va être compliqué parce que justement je comptais te parler d’un truc, Guillaume.  
\- Ah. Je devrais m’inquiéter ?  
\- Bah, je sais pas trop. Ça va dépendre de toi.  
\- D’accord… C’est pas très rassurant. Vas-y, racontes !  
\- Bon, je sais pas si t’as remarqué mais je trouve Charline bizarre depuis quelques temps.  
\- Comment ça « bizarre » ? Parce qu’elle est quand même à 35 % cliniquement folle je crois.  
\- Non mais je la trouve différente. Elle est toujours aussi drôle et motivée mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a un truc qui la dérange. Pas toi ?  
\- Je sais pas trop. Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier.  
\- Bah, je crois savoir pourquoi, en fait.  
\- OK…  
\- Je t’explique. Hier quand t’es parti, est-ce que t’as remarqué qu’elle insistait vachement pour que tu restes dormir ?  
\- Elle s’inquiétait, c’est tout. Elle aime pas trop quand je rentre tard le soir. Mais elle fait pareil avec toi, hein. Et avec tout le monde d’ailleurs.  
\- Je sais, mais justement. Tu trouves pas ça étrange ? Je veux dire, on est tous les deux des grands garçons, on n’habite pas à Bagdad, elle devrait pas s’inquiéter.  
\- Je sais pas si je dirais que c’est « étrange ».  
\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la soirée d’anniversaire de Juliette ?  
\- Ça dépend de quel moment tu parles. Je t’avoue que la fin est un peu floue.  
\- Pour moi aussi c’était flou, et puis j’ai pas mal réfléchi parce que je ne me souvenais pas très bien de comment on s’était retrouvé chez moi.  
\- Bah parce que c’est toi qui habite le plus près de chez Juliette.  
\- Non mais comment est-ce qu’on s’était retrouvé tous les trois chez moi.  
\- Ah. C’est vrai que je ne me suis pas posé la question.  
\- Ah-ah ! Et bien moi je me la suis posée figures-toi. Et je te le donne en mille, c’était l’idée de Charline.  
\- Oui, bon, et alors ?  
\- Ça te paraît pas étrange, toi ? Parce qu’elle a quand même beaucoup insisté.  
\- Alex, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?  
\- Attends, attends. Y a un autre truc. Je sais pas si t’as remarqué mais en ce moment, elle fait des rêves plutôt agités.  
\- Oui, j’ai remarqué. Mais si tu lui passes la main sur le front, elle se calme.  
\- Ah oui ? Moi je lui fais un bisou sur le front. Ça marche bien aussi ! Bref, c’est pas le sujet. Mais est-ce que tu sais de quoi elle rêve dans ces moments-là ?  
\- Non, à chaque fois que je lui demande elle me dit qu’elle ne s’en souvient pas.  
\- Elle me dit la même chose. Mais j’en suis pas si sûr. Quand elle bouge comme ça, elle finit toujours par me prendre la main et à tâtonner de l’autre côté du lit, comme si elle cherchait quelqu’un d’autre, tu vois ?  
\- Oulà ! T’es sûr que t’interprètes pas un peu trop, là ?  
\- J’en suis quasiment sûr, mec. Et puis y a la tachycardie aussi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Me dis pas que t’as pas remarqué ça, non plus ?  
\- Remarqué quoi ?  
\- Tous les matins, elle se réveille avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle croit que je ne le sais pas mais je l’ai repérée. Elle se réveille en sursaut vers cinq heure du matin et elle reste assise dans le silence en attendant que ça passe. Et puis quand sonne six heure, elle fait semblant de se réveiller.  
\- Attends, mec. T’es sûr de ça ? Parce que je t’avoue que j’ai le sommeil assez lourd, et que quand je dors, je dors quoi.  
\- Je te promets, Guillaume.  
\- Bon, et qu’est-ce que tu proposes alors ?  
\- Bah en fait, je pense que ça la rend triste cette histoire.  
\- Quelle histoire ?  
\- Bah nous trois, idiot ! Elle arrive pas à être à moitié avec toi, à moitié avec moi. Tu lui manques quand elle est avec moi et inversement.

Guillaume reste muet quelques instants. Il prend une gorgée de bière.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? De revenir au trouple de base ou de nous séparer ?  
\- Est-ce que t’as envie de la quitter toi ? Parce que perso, je crois pas en être capable.  
\- Non, moi non plus.

Ils regardent leurs bières. Alex a arraché toute l’étiquette de sa bouteille.

\- Je l’aime tellement, Alex, je te jure. Je pensais pas. Enfin, je savais que j’avais des sentiments pour elle tu vois, mais là… Je la trouve belle tout le temps. Tout ce qu’elle dit me fait rire. Je pense à elle à chaque instant. Si je la vois pas pendant 24 heures, elle me manque. Ça me fait limite flipper en fait.  
\- Si tu savais comme je te comprends… J’ai l’impression qu’elle m’a hypnotisé, quoi. Quand elle entre dans une pièce, je suis obligé de la regarder. Dès qu’elle dit quelque chose, j’ai envie de tout lâcher et de l’écouter. Je veux prendre sa main dès qu’on est côte à côte, je veux la regarder rire toute ma vie… Je comprends enfin Jacques Brel, putain.  
\- On est mal, mec.  
\- On est si mal.  
\- Bon, alors c’est quoi la solution ? On lui propose de se remettre à trois ?  
\- C’est-à-dire que ça sera toujours le même problème qu’avant. Tu crois que t’es moins jaloux ?  
\- Mais j’ai jamais été jaloux !  
\- Guillaume…  
\- Quoi ? C’est vrai !  
\- Guillaume…  
\- Bon d’accord. Mais tu sais, je me suis posé la question à l’anniversaire de Juliette justement. Et quand tu l’as embrassé, je me suis fais la réflexion que j’aurais dû être jaloux. Mais je ne l’étais pas. C’était très étrange. C’était comme si je la trouvais encore plus belle en fait, juste parce que toi aussi tu es amoureux d’elle.  
\- Alors ça veut dire quoi ? Est-ce qu’on va passer nos vies ensembles ?  
\- Pff, j’en sais rien. C’est compliqué. Et puis ça fait même pas trois mois qu’on est avec elle.  
\- Ouais mais on l’aime.  
\- C’est vrai. T’as des idées d’organisation, toi ?  
\- Je pense qu’on pourrait se faire un petit planning, non ? Parce qu’en fait, nos dates de spectacle, elles sont fixes. Donc on met tout ça sur un calendrier et puis on voit chez qui il faut dormir et quand. Et des fois il y aura des couacs, c’est sûr, mais on peut faire en sorte de se voir au maximum tous les trois.  
\- Ouais. Mais il reste une autre problématique.  
\- Le sexe ?  
\- Le sexe.  
\- Je sais pas comment faire. On peut décemment pas faire l’amour devant l’autre, et puis on va pas attendre les absences de chacun pour le faire.  
\- Non, ça serait pas vivable.

Alex et Guillaume évitent soigneusement le regard de l’autre.

\- Sinon…  
\- Ouais mais non !  
\- Oui, mais je vois pas d’autre solution, Alex.  
\- Je sais, je sais, mais je suis pas sûr d’être prêt.  
\- Moi non plus…  
\- C’est pas que je t’aime pas, Guillaume mais…  
\- Oui, non mais c’est tout pareil pour moi, hein.  
\- De là à être tout nu dans le même lit que toi... Rien que ça j’ai du mal à me le figurer, alors si en plus tu mets Charline au milieu…  
\- Ouais. Ouais ouais ouais.

Un silence s’installe.

\- T’es en train de te faire l’image dans ta tête, toi aussi ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Je vais allez nous chercher une autre bière, non ?  
\- Ouais, carrément ! Merci Alex, t’es un chef ! »

Quand Alex se dirige vers le bar, Guillaume plonge sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie a décidé de les faire tomber amoureux de la même femme ? Pourquoi eux ? 

La bière qu’Alex pose devant lui le sort de ses tourments.   
Ils lèvent leurs bouteilles.

\- Bon bah, à Charline hein !  
\- À Charline !

Ils avalent une longue gorgée puis…

\- Bon, alors ce que je propose c’est qu’on lui fasse une surprise.  
\- Développe…  
\- Bah, je pensais que vu que c’est son anniversaire dans deux mois, on peut lui offrir ça comme cadeau.  
\- Lui offrir quoi ?  
\- Un plan à trois. Un vrai. Avec du sexe dedans et tout.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’y s’est passé entre le moment où t’es allé chercher les bières et le moment où t’es revenu ?  
\- Je crois que tout l’alcool a atteint mon cerveau d’un coup. Mais bref, c’est pas ça la question. Je crois que la question c’est : est-ce qu’un délais de deux mois pour te préparer à faire un plan à trois avec ta meuf et ton meilleur pote ça te paraît correcte ?

Guillaume déglutie.  
Puis reprend une gorgée de bière.  
Il fixe Alex dans les yeux.  
Alex le fixe dans le flou.

\- Au fait, je t’ai jamais demandé Alex…  
\- J’t’écoutes.  
\- T’as déjà couché avec un mec ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Parce que je suis bourré. Et parce que t’es bourré aussi. Et parce que t’as l’air moins effrayé que moi à l’idée qu’on se retrouve dans le même lit. Enfin, pas pour les mêmes raisons en tous cas.

Alex se recule sur sa chaise.

\- Bon, c’est pas que j’ai déjà couché avec un mec. Mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Beh disons que je suis plus ou moins sorti avec un mec, quand j’étais plus jeune.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Non mais plus ou moins.. ! C’était surtout des bisous et quelques trucs sous la couette mais rien de transcendantal, hein.  
\- Quoi ? Non mais attends, pourquoi tu m’as jamais raconté ça ?  
\- Tu m’as jamais demandé.

Guillaume reste cloué par la réponse de son ami.

\- Et du coup, euh, c’était quand ?  
\- Ça devait être en 2008. Ou 2007 peut-être.  
\- Ah oui, donc on se connaissait en plus.  
\- Non mais comme je te dis, il y avait rien de bien sérieux. On est à peine resté ensemble deux semaines.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi vous êtes pas restés ensemble plus longtemps ?  
\- Je sais pas trop. Ça a pas collé. Je pense que c’était plus pour l’expérience qu’autre chose.  
\- D’accord. Et je le connais ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Il s’appelle comment ?  
\- Bah dis donc, t’as un sacré paquet de questions finalement.  
\- Ah pardon, je suis désolé, j’avoue c’est complètement intrusif… Pardon.  
\- Mais t’inquiètes, je rigole. Si je n’avais pas voulu t’en parler, je ne t’aurais rien dis. Et il s’appelle Léandre.  
\- Connais pas.  
\- C’était un pote de potes.  
\- Et Charline, elle le sait ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu lui as dis ?  
\- Non, elle m’a demandé.  
\- Quand ça ?  
\- La première fois qu’on est allés boire un coup ensemble.  
\- Ah ouais, quand même !  
\- Elle a du flair… Bon, tout ça pour dire que c’est pas le côté garçon qui me gêne dans notre histoire.  
\- Oui, je me doute.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi ? Est-ce que ça me gêne ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Bah, disons que le fait que je te connaisse aide pas des masses. Je pense que ça serait plus facile si t’étais un mec lambda. Et puis, ouais, je sais, c’est con mais…  
\- Mais t’as pas trop envie de te faire toucher par un mec.  
\- Non, c’est plutôt que… Je sais pas. Je sais pas comment le formuler.  
\- Bon tu stresses, c’est tout. Tu te dis que ça va être ta première fois avec un mec en quelques sortes. Et qu’en plus tu peux même pas le choisir.  
\- Ouais, c’est un peu ça. Même si dans le fond c’est peut-être bien que ce soit toi, en fait. Parce qu’on s’entend bien, t’es plutôt beau gosse, je sais que t’es pas un gros crado, enfin ce genre de truc quoi.  
\- Merci Guillaume, ça me touche tous ces compliments.  
\- Non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Mais oui, je te charrie. Bon, stresses pas, de toute manière Charline sera là, ça va beaucoup jouer aussi.  
\- Ouais. T’as raison.  
\- Donc du coup on garde ce plan. Jusqu’à son anniversaire on fait comme d’hab’ et puis, paf, le jour J on lui dit qu’on est prêt pour le trouple.  
\- Mais c’est pas un peu méchant d’attendre deux mois ? Parce qu’elle stresse, elle est pas bien. Ça serait pas mieux de lui dire qu’on est prêt pour une relation à trois dès maintenant mais le jour de son anniversaire on lui offre le plan à trois.  
\- Très bien, ça me va.

Ils se serrent la main.

\- On est vraiment dans un monde parallèle je crois.  
\- Chaque jour est une Odyssée pour moi. Moi qui aime pas les fictions, je suis en train d’en vivre une.  
\- Bon, c’est pas le tout mais il se fait tard et on est lundi je te signale.  
\- C’est pas faux. Attends, il est quelle heure ? Ah merde ! J’ai raté le dernier métro.  
\- Tu veux dormir à la maison ? C’est juste à côté, hein !  
\- Euh, ouais ! Merci, c’est sympa.  
\- Ça sera pas la première fois. Et ça m’étonnerait que ce soit la dernière. »

En arrivant chez Alex, ils continuent de discuter un peu, puis décident d’aller se coucher. Alors que Guillaume se dirige vers le canapé, Alex l’interpelle.

« - Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange après la discussion qu’on a eu ce soir mais je vais quand même te poser la question : est-ce que tu veux dormir dans le lit ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Oui, voilà, c’est la réaction à laquelle je m’attendais. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, je n’ai aucune arrière pensée, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ce soir ou quoique ce soit. Juste, je pense qu’on est adultes, on va passer pas mal de temps dans le même lit toi et moi, et il se peut qu’on se retrouve à deux un de ces quatre. Je pense que ça serait pas plus mal de s’y habituer. Mais je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu dises non. Et accessoirement tu fais trois mètres cinquante et mon canapé est minuscule et absolument inconfortable.

Guillaume se gratte la tête. Il a trop bu pour être capable de faire face à ce genre de dilemme.  
Il jette un œil au canapé qui est effectivement minuscule.  
Il regarde Alex qui à l’air très sincère mais aussi bourré que lui.

\- Bon, pourquoi pas. Je t’avoue que je dirais pas non à un bon matelas et une grosse couette.

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre, se mettent dans le lit et se figent.

\- Alex ?  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’avoir douze ans ?  
\- Je sais pas. Tu sais ce qui pourrait détendre l’atmosphère ?  
\- Dis-moi ?  
\- On va envoyer un photo de nous à Charline.

Guillaume éclate de rire.

\- Très bonne idée !

Alex prend son téléphone et se prend en photo avec Guillaume en mettant en évidence les coussins et la couette.

\- Tu vas mettre quoi comme message avec ?

Alex tapote trente secondes, envoie le message puis le montre à Guillaume qui le lit à voix haute.

\- « Tu pensais battre un record en mettant 5 ans à choper Guillaume. Il m’en a fallu 10 !! ;) AV » Bien trouvé !

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Super. Je vois que pendant que je me caille les fesses dans mon grand lit tout froid, d’autres se font plaisir. Allez, bonne nuit les garçons, je vous embrasse. PS : les préservatifs sont dans le deuxième tiroir de la table de chevet ! ;) »

Ils rigolent puis lui envoient un dernier message pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de s’endormir à leur tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de me laisser des commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre l'écriture !  
> Ne changez rien, vous êtes parfaits !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Le lendemain matin, c’est le réveil d’Alex qui sonne. Mais c’est Guillaume qui l’éteint. Celui-ci se redresse péniblement dans le lit. Il se lève machinalement et va dans la salle de bain. Quand il revient, Alex est toujours sous la couette. 

« - Alex, réveille-toi, on va être en retard.  
\- Mmmh… Deux minutes encore… »

Guillaume se dirige vers la cuisine et cherche de quoi se faire un thé. Il fait couler un café à Alex puis lui amène dans la chambre dans l’espoir que l’odeur l’aide à se sortir du sommeil.  
Il s’assoie sur le bord du lit.

« - Allez Vizorek, je t’ai fait un café et tout.

Alex tourne son visage vers Guillaume. Il a les cheveux en bataille, la marque de l’oreiller sur sa joue et un peu de bave séchée aux coins des lèvres.

\- Sexy.  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Tiens, ton café Chouchou.

Alex saisit la tasse en faisant une moue.  
Il se redresse difficilement et pose une main sur son front.

\- J’ai super mal au crâne. On a bu tant que ça hier ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais tu prends de l’âge mon vieux.

Guillaume lui tapote l’épaule et se lève.

\- Allez, file à la douche, on va être en retard.»

Alex se lève à son tour et traîne des pieds jusqu’à la salle de bain.  
Guillaume sourit tendrement. 

…

Après avoir convenu d’inviter Charline au restaurant pour lui annoncer leur nouvelle, Guillaume et Alex arrivent au bureau comme si de rien n’était.

« - Bonjour les amis !  
\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Les membres de l’équipe leurs répondent en cœur.  
Ils adressent tout deux un clin d’œil à Charline. Elle leur retourne, puis continue.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormis ?  
\- Comme des rois !  
\- C’est vrai que le lit d’Alex est particulièrement confortable.

Mélanie Bauer se retourne sur sa chaise.

\- T’as dormi avec Alex ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Parce qu’il me l’a demandé.

Guillaume ponctue sa phrase d’un énorme sourire et va s’asseoir nonchalamment.   
Alors Mélanie se retourne vers Alex.

\- Eh beh alors Vizorek, on se sent seul en ce moment ?  
\- Je crois, chère Mélanie, que je peux t’assurer sincèrement que je ne me suis jamais senti si entouré. »

Si Mélanie ne comprend pas la réponse de son collègue, Charline et Guillaume, eux, ont reçu le message.

Une fois l’émission terminée, Alex et Guillaume s’approchent de Charline et lui tendent une enveloppe.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Ouvre.  
\- Vous savez que je n’aime pas les surprises.  
\- Ouvre, on te dit.

Charline fronce les sourcils mais obéit. Elle découvre un simple post-it jaune avec l’inscription « Resto ? ». Elle sourit.

\- Vous êtes cons.  
\- Mais c’est oui ou c’est non ?  
\- Mais bien sûr que c’est oui ! Vous m’avez fait peur, je sais jamais à quoi m’attendre avec vous. »

Alex contourne le bureau de Charline et saisit son manteau. Il lui fait signe de se lever et l’aide à s’habiller.  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais abdique.  
Les garçons taisent la destination de leur soirée. Ils ont choisi le restaurant préféré de leur amie, un bistro intimiste dans le 13ème arrondissement.

Une fois installés à table, ils commandent une bouteille de vin et parlent de tout et de rien. Enfin, Guillaume et Alex parlent. Charline, elle, reste sur sa réserve.  
Une fois le vin servi, elle ne peut plus attendre.

« - Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe les garçons. Je vois bien que vous voulez m’annoncer quelque chose. Vous m’invitez dans mon resto préféré, vous commandez une super bouteille de vin… Même Alex a fait l’effort de mettre une chemise unie. Je vous préviens si c’est pour m’annoncer que vous me quittez, c’était pas la peine de se donner autant de mal.

Alex et Guillaume se regardent. Le belge fait signe à son ami de commencer.

\- Bon, Charline, comme tu le sais, on est allés boire un coup hier soir, tous les deux et –   
\- Oh putain, j’y crois pas. Vous me larguez vraiment.  
\- Et, laisse-moi finir, on a discuté de pleins de choses mais surtout, bah, de toi quoi.  
\- Oui, essentiellement de toi d’ailleurs.  
\- Mmh-mmh. Et donc vous voulez me larguer.  
\- Charline.  
\- Non mais quoi Guillaume ? Tu penses que je m’y attendais pas ? Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. C’était une idée de merde. J’ai pensé qu’à moi et mon petit plaisir perso et voilà le résultat.

Guillaume prend une main de Charline, elle tremble.  
Il prend sa voix la plus douce.

\- Charline, redescends. Personne ne quitte personne, d’accord ?

Alex saisit l’autre main de son amie.

\- Il faut pas que tu partes au quart de tour comme ça. On n’a jamais parlé de séparation. Tu essayes d’anticiper mais c’est pas du tout la direction que cette discussion devait prendre.

Charline les regarde tour à tour. Elle renifle puis acquiesce doucement.

\- D’accord. Pardon. C’est vrai que je me suis peut-être emportée.

Guillaume sourit.

\- Bon, prête à écouter ce qu’on a vraiment envie de te dire ?  
\- OK. Vas-y, je t’écoute.  
\- Alors, comme je disais, avec Alex on a pas mal discuté et on s’est rendu compte que t’étais pas vraiment heureuse.  
\- Mais si, je –   
\- Ah ! T’avais promis de le laisser finir.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Reprends, Guillaume.  
\- Merci, Alex.  
\- Mais de rien, Guillaume.  
\- Bon, Dupont et Dupond, vous accouchez ?  
\- Oui, alors, on a remarqué que tu dormais mal – même si t’essayais de nous le cacher. Et sans avoir à chercher trop longtemps, on a compris d’où ça venait. Ça, plus le fait qu’en ce moment tu es moins joviale que d’habitude – pas de beaucoup, mais juste assez pour nous mettre la puce à l’oreille, mit bout à bout, on en a conclu que cette situation ne te convenait pas.

Guillaume regarde Alex et lui fait signe de continuer.  
Charline profite de ce bref silence pour essayer de démentir mais Alex l’en empêche.

\- Charline, ça ne sert à rien de nier. Quand tu dors avec moi tu cherches Guillaume dans le lit. Samedi soir tu as insisté pour qu’on dorme ensemble, et dimanche t’as tout essayé pour que Guillaume reste avec nous. On voit bien que t’es pas heureuse à nous avoir chacun d’un côté. Ose nous dire qu’on se trompe.

Charline reste interdite quelques instants.

\- Vous savez, ce qui m’importe c’est que vous soyez heureux. Vraiment. Et je sais la chance que j’ai de vous avoir pour moi. C’est déjà un miracle que vous ayez accepté cette situation, il y aurait déjà tellement de mecs qui se seraient barrés.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais.  
\- Je ne veux pas me plaindre.  
\- Charline, on n’est pas en train de t’accuser de quoi que ce soit. On veut juste que tu sois honnête avec nous, comme on se l’était promis.

La journaliste inspire.

\- Bon. D’accord. C’est vrai que quand je suis avec l’un d’entre vous, j’aimerais que l’autre soit là. Et c’est vrai que je suis réveillée la nuit parce que je suis tellement persuadée d’être avec vous deux qu’une place vide à côté de moi me fait peur. Mais je sais que ce sont juste des cauchemars, ça va passer.  
\- Et le manque ? Tu crois que ça va passer ça aussi ?  
\- Oui, avec le temps, ça viendra.  
\- Charline, pourquoi est-ce que tu te satisfais du minimum ? C’est pas toi ça ! Quand je t’ai connu, rien ne t’arrêtait. Tout ce que tu voulais, tu te battais pour l’avoir. Et tu l’as eu. Tu ne te contentes de rien, t’es une éternelle insatisfaite, et c’est aussi ça que j’aime chez toi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te satisfais d’une chose qui ne te convient pas ?  
\- Ça te paraît pas évident, Alex ? Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Ni en tant qu’amants, ni en tant qu’amis. Je préfère être avec vous par alternance que pas du tout. C’est tout.

Charline prend son verre et boit une gorgée pour ponctuer sa phrase. Elle ne laisse pas son regard tomber. Elle poursuit.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche. Et je ne suis pas insatisfaite. Je suis juste amoureuse.

Elle boit une seconde gorgée.  
Un silence s’installe et Guillaume se racle la gorge.

\- Très bien. Bon et bien si tu es heureuse comme ça, alors on va pas te parler de notre proposition. Hein, Alex ?  
\- Ah bah non, Guillaume. Je veux dire, si Charline est ravie de nous voir par alternance, on va certainement pas lui proposer de revenir au plan de base qui était qu’on soit un trouple. Alors ça, non !

Ils se regardent, fiers de leur petite boutade.  
Charline ne comprend pas très bien.

\- Attendez… Je comprends pas très bien, là.  
\- Bah, oui. Avec Guillaume on s’est rendu compte que finalement ça nous conviendrait de revenir à l’idée de base.  
\- Oui, parce que si ça a pas marché dans un premier temps c’est un peu parce que j’étais jaloux, et qu’il me fallait du temps pour être confiant dans notre relation. À l’anniversaire de Juliette, j’ai réalisé que je n’étais plus jaloux du tout, voire même plutôt l’inverse.  
\- Comment ça, l’inverse ?  
\- Que peut-être que les sentiments d’Alex pour toi te rendaient encore plus attirante à mes yeux. Que peut-être que grâce à Alex, j’apprécie plus ce qu’on vit. Bref, que peut-être qu’à trois, c’est mieux.

Charline est estomaquée.  
Alex prend la bouteille de rouge.

\- Je te ressers un petit verre, peut-être.

Elle acquiesce sans décrocher un mot.  
Alex lui tend son verre. Elle le prend, boit une gorgée puis le repose.  
Devant le silence un peu trop long de son amie, Alex s’inquiète.

\- Ça va, Charline ? Tu dis rien ?  
\- Je… Je sais pas quoi dire. Vous… Vous êtes sûrs ?

Guillaume et Alex se regardent, puis regardent Charline.

\- Affirmatif, m’dame.  
\- Oui, capitaine.

Charline pourrait en pleurer. C’est trop d’émotions pour un soir.   
Ne sachant que dire, elle se lève. Guillaume et Alex suivent son mouvement, par réflexe galant ou par crainte de devoir lui courir après.  
Elle contourne la table et vient les enlacer. Ils se resserrent contre elle et ferment les yeux. 

Ils ont peut-être l’air stupide, tous les trois, à s’étreindre maladroitement entre deux tables, mais à cet instant, ils sont les plus heureux du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vos retours sont toujours les bienvenues !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ! ;)

Les semaines se suivent et le trio s’organise doucement mais sûrement. Ils alternent entre les moments passés à trois et les moments passés seul ou à deux. Charline retrouve le sommeil, et Guillaume et Alex retrouvent Charline.

La journaliste se confie de plus en plus à Juliette. Cette dernière se garde bien de donner des conseils à son amie et l’écoute plutôt raconter sa vie de trouple en hochant la tête ou en intercalant des « Oh ! » et des « Ah bon? » dans son récit.

Les vacances de Noël approchent et, assis dans le salon de Charline, le trio s’organise.

« - Donc du coup Guillaume, tu rentres en Franche-Comté pour les fêtes ?  
\- Oui. J’ai bien essayé de faire venir ma famille mais c’était trop compliqué. Et puis ça me fera du bien de sortir de Paris aussi. Et toi, Alex ?  
\- Ah bah moi c’est retour à Bruxelles. J’ai aussi essayé de convaincre ma mère de venir mais elle est indéracinable. Et toi, Charline ?  
\- Tout pareil. C’est retour à La Louvière. C’est quoi vos dates de vacances, vous ?  
\- Je pars le 22 et je reviens le 28, moi.  
\- Comme Guillaume. Et toi ?  
\- Je pars le 22 aussi mais je vais sûrement revenir le 31.  
\- Comment ça se fait ? Tu comptes pas passer ton anniversaire à Paris ?  
\- Bah c’est à dire que j’ai des amies d’enfance qui aimeraient bien que je reste. Mais vu que j’ai envie de passer le nouvel an avec vous, je pensais faire la route dans la journée.  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu vas pas passer quatre heures dans un train le jour de ton anniversaire !  
\- Ouais, et puis avec Alex on avait peut-être prévu des trucs pour ce jour-là.  
\- Ah bon ?! Et quoi par exemple ?  
\- Bah peut-être un petit déjeuner au lit pour commencer.  
\- Oui, et puis un resto le midi pour continuer.  
\- Et le soir ?

Guillaume et Alex échangent un regard.

\- Et bien, le soir, euh… Le soir c’est nouvel an donc on sortira avec les copains.  
\- Eh, qu’est-ce que c’était que ce regard ?  
\- Quel regard ?  
\- Fais pas l’innocent Meurice, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Alors, c’était quoi ce regard ?  
\- Rien. Laisse tomber. Alors, tu reviens plus tôt ?  
\- J’aimerais bien mais j’ai promis. Et puis j’ai déjà pris mes billets de train.  
\- Bon bah, tant pis. Si tu ne veux pas passer ton anniversaire avec tes amoureux qui te proposent une journée exceptionnelle, c’est ton choix.  
\- Merci Guillaume pour cet excès de compréhension.

Guillaume lui fait un clin d’œil et Charline se lève du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais me resservir une bière, vous voulez un truc ?

Les garçons lui répondent « Une bière! » à l’unisson.  
Une fois que Charline a quitté la pièce, Alex se retourne vers Guillaume.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense?  
\- Euh… Je sais pas. Tu penses à quoi ?  
\- À lui faire la surprise de débarquer à La Louvière le jour de son anniversaire !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Ça serait une super surprise, non ? On arrive tôt le matin avec des croissants et du café, on passe la journée avec elle et ses potes et puis on rentre tous ensemble à Paris le soir.  
\- Mais attends, on ne peut pas se taper l’incruste comme ça ! D’abord je te rappelle qu’elle sera chez ses parents, donc sonner avec les croissants ça va pas être aussi romantique que tu ne le penses.  
\- Mais ils nous adorent ses parents, ils seront ravis de voir que ses amis viennent la voir pour son anniversaire.  
\- Mouais, je suis pas convaincu… Et puis peut-être aussi qu’elle a pas envie de nous présenter à ses potes d’enfance, peut-être qu’elle sera gênée.  
\- Elle est pas obligée de nous présenter comme ses amants, hein. Elle peut très bien dire qu’on est des collègues.  
\- Et puis je te rappelle que Charline n’aime pas les surprises. Ça se trouve elle va être super gênée qu’on soit là, elle ne va pas oser nous le dire et elle va passer un anniversaire de merde à nous traîner comme des boulets toute la journée.  
\- Guillaume. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop !  
\- Et toi tu ne réfléchis pas assez !

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?  
\- Euh, de rien !  
\- Oulà ! Quand je te dis que tu ne sais pas mentir Guillaume, c’est pas un euphémisme, hein ! Alors, j’écoute.  
\- Bon, puisque tu veux savoir, on parlait de ton cadeau d’anniversaire. Voilà. Contente ?  
\- Hum… Je ne te fais pas confiance à toi, Alex. Tu mens trop bien. Guillaume ?  
\- Je confirme Charline. On parlait de ton anniversaire.

Charline scrute un instant le regard de Guillaume.

\- Ça va, je vous crois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir dans l’après-midi, on aura largement le temps de fêter ça. Et puis c’est pas si grave si on n’en fait pas des caisses non plus. Moi, un verre de bière et des copains, ça me suffit amplement. »

Guillaume jette un regard discret à Alex qui veut dire « Tu vois, je te l’avais dis ! ». Et Alex de répondre avec un subtil clin d’œil qui signifie « T’inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais ! ».

…

Après la dernière émission avant les vacances, l’équipe au grand complet se retrouve dans un bar. Le vin chaud et la bière de Noël circulent dans toutes les mains. Comme d’habitude, certains préfèrent se trémousser sur la piste de danse, et d’autre s’accouder au bar pour refaire le monde.   
Alors que Charline annonce qu’elle paye sa tournée, créant une ruée vers le comptoir, Juliette en profite pour la pousser subtilement vers une table en coin. Elle pose deux verres sur la table et s’installe face à son amie.

« - Bon alors, ça fait un moment qu’on n’a pas discuté toi et moi. Quoi de beau ?  
\- Bah pas grand-chose de nouveau, hein. Et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Tout baigne. Et les garçons, ça roule ?  
\- Euh oui, oui. On est même presque en train de tomber dans un routine. J’adore !  
\- Mmh-mmh. Et euh, vous avez parlez d’exclusivité ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Parce qu’Alex est en train de draguer une midinette dans un coin, alors je voulais savoir si ça faisait parti du contrat ou si je devais aller le tacler maintenant.

Charline rigole puis se penche légèrement pour voir Alex, effectivement, accoudé à l’extrémité du bar. Il sourit à une jeune femme blonde qui semble le trouver irrésistiblement hilarant.  
Charline se lève et se met à chercher quelqu’un dans la salle.

\- Vu que tu te lèves, j’en déduis que c’était pas dans le contrat. Tu veux que je prenne mon élan pour le tacle ou…  
\- T’inquiète pas Juliette, je m’en charge. »

La journaliste passe sa main dans ses cheveux, remet son col de chemise et se dirige tout droit vers Alex. Elle est interceptée à quelques mètres de sa cible par Guillaume.

« - Charline ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Hein ? Qui ça ? Moi ?! Rien du tout.  
\- Alors, tout dans cette phrase m’indique que tu es sur le point de faire quelque chose. Tu mens presque aussi mal que moi.

Charline soupire.

\- J’allais voir Alex. J’ai bien le droit, non.  
\- Alex qui est en pleine discussion avec quelqu’un.  
\- Bah quoi, j’ai pas le droit d’aller lui parler ?  
\- Permets-moi de douter de tes intentions.  
\- Je veux juste lui dire un truc.  
\- Je peux te demander ce que c’est ?  
\- C’est personnel, monsieur Meurice.  
\- Ça ne serait pas la jalousie qui vous anime à tout hasard, mademoiselle Vanhoenacker ?  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Alors là ! Tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil mon pauvre ami.  
\- Ah oui, je rectifie : la jalousie et le vin chaud !  
\- Bon, allez Guillaume, laisse-moi passer. Il a rien à cacher de toute manière, non ? Alors que j’aille le voir ou pas, ça devrait pas le déranger.  
\- Je te rappelle qu’aux yeux de tout le monde ici – sauf Juliette, on est tous les trois célibataires. Alors si Alex passait une soirée sans draguer une fille, ça ferait louche.  
\- Donc ta théorie c’est qu’Alex est actuellement en train de subir une torture morale par amour pour moi.

C’est ce moment-ci que choisit Alex pour rigoler très fort.  
Charline regarde Guillaume.

\- Oh oui, ça me semble vraiment être douloureux pour lui. Le pauvre, je vais aller le voir pour le sortir de sa misère. Je voudrais pas culpabiliser de le mettre dans une telle situation. »

Sans que Guillaume ne puisse la bloquer, elle le contourne rapidement et vient s’immiscer à côté d’Alex.

« - Coucou Alex ! Ça va ?

L’humoriste est quelque peu déstabilisé par l’arrivée de sa collègue.

\- Euh, salut Charline ! Oui, ça va, et toi ?  
\- Oh bah oui, tu me connais, toujours la patate !  
\- OK… Qu’est-ce que –  
\- Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Charline lance un sourire anormalement grand vers la jeune femme.  
Sentant le piège se refermer sur lui, Alex n’a pas d’autre solution que d’abdiquer.

\- Si, si, bien sûr. Charline, je te présente Ella, et Ella, Charline, ma patronne.  
\- Enchantée, Charline.  
\- Et moi de même, Ella. Enfin, patronne, patronne, on est un peu plus que ça quand même, non ?  
\- Euh, oui, bien sûr. On est amis, aussi. Tu vois Ella, on travaille ensemble depuis plusieurs années avec Charline et on ne s’est jamais disputés. Enfin, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, hein. Ne vendons pas la peau de l’ours avant de l’avoir tué.

Alex regarde poliment la jeune fille et évite le regard de sa collègue.  
Ella, ingénue, s’adresse à Charline.

\- Je vous écoutes le matin, dans la matinale.  
\- Merci, c’est gentil ! Même si ça serait compliqué de m’écouter le soir dans la matinale, mais bon…

Ella rigole et Charline aussi. Mais pas pour les même raisons. Alex, lui, rit jaune.

\- Et sinon, Charline, tu venais ici dans un but précis ou…  
\- Non, non… Enfin, si, je voulais te dire que t’avais oublié un slip l’autre fois chez –

\- Moi !

Guillaume vient s’intercaler brusquement entre Alex et Charline.

\- Chez moi ! T’avais oublié un slip chez moi, Alex.

Le belge est perdu.  
Ella aussi.

\- Euh, et bien merci Guillaume. Je le récupérerais dès que possible.  
\- Oui, enfin c’est pas urgent, tu sais.  
\- Oh bah vu comme Charline s’est empressée de venir m’en parler je pensais que c’était assez urgent, au contraire.

Guillaume est effroyablement gêné.  
Alex est poliment énervé.  
Charline est incontrôlablement bouillante.  
Ella est… là.

\- Bon, Guillaume, si tu amenais Charline faire un petit tour dehors, j’ai l’impression qu’elle en a besoin.  
\- Oh bah oui, t’as raison, parle de moi à la troisième personne, comme si je n’étais pas là. Ça ne risque pas de m’énerver du tout.

Sentant le ton monter entre ses deux belges préférés, Guillaume décide d’agir. Mais agir comment ? S’il laisse Charline parler avec Alex, la situation va devenir incontrôlable. S’il demande à Charline de venir avec lui, elle l’enverra sur les roses. Et Alex ne voudra jamais abandonner subitement sa discussion avec la jeune fille, ne serait-ce que par politesse.  
Dans le doute, il agit de la seule manière qu’il sait efficace pour déstabiliser ses amis.

Il saisit Charline par les épaules, prend son visage entre ses mains et l’embrasse à pleine bouche.  
Alex est estomaqué. Il se dit que Guillaume a vraiment du courage et que c’est dans ces moments-là qu’on reconnaît un bon ami. Il ne connaît que trop bien les foudres que son collègue s’apprête à subir après un tel acte. Il sent même son cœur se serrer devant autant de dévotion.

Guillaume se recule quelque peu du visage de Charline, juste assez pour lui dire un « Désolé » que seule elle peut entendre. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, il fait volte face et embrasse Alex à son tour. Le baiser est tout aussi langoureux. Quand il y met fin, il murmure un « Moi aussi je sais brouiller les pistes ».

Quand Guillaume lâche enfin le visage d’Alex, il se retourne vers une Ella choquée, une main sur la bouche et appareil photo dans l’autre main.  
Oh.   
Putain.  
Oh putain.  
OH PUTAIN !

Guillaume sait qu’il doit réagir vite s’il veut se sortir de cette situation qui est à deux secondes de devenir une catastrophe. Heureusement, il peut compter sur ses amants pour réfléchir à sa place.  
Au même moment et sans se consulter, Alex et Charline crient un « Joyeux Noël à touuuuuus », et se mettent à embrasser copieusement chaque personne présente dans le bar. Le mouvement ne tarde pas à prendre de l’ampleur et bientôt, tout le monde s’est embrassé. Dans la cohue générale, Ella a rangé son téléphone, mi-amusée mi-gênée de la situation.

Petit à petit, la soirée reprend son cours.   
Ella a disparu et Charline, Alex et Guillaume se retrouvent par hasard accoudés côte-à-côte au bar. Ils se regardent et Guillaume commande trois vins chauds. Il en prend un et tend les deux autres à ses camarades.

« - Ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous quand même. J’espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous m’êtes redevables pour toute l’année à venir.  
\- Non, mais Guillaume, je –  
\- Ah non, non, Charline. Je ne veux pas savoir. Vous vous êtes tous les deux foutus dans la merde, et c’est moi qui est dû vous en sortir alors que j’aurais pu rester peinard dans un coin.  
\- Mais j’ai rien –  
\- Toi non plus je veux pas t’entendre Alex. Si t’avais pas commencer par draguer une nana sous le nez de Charline on n’en serait pas là.

Voyant la mine satisfaite de son amie, Guillaume rajoute.

\- Et si j’étais toi, Charline, je ne la ramènerais pas trop. Parce que si ta jalousie alcoolisée s’était retenue et m’avait écouté, on n’en serait pas là non plus ! Alors maintenant vous vous taisez, vous buvez vos verres et je veux plus vous entendre pendant cinq minutes. »

Les deux belges obtempèrent. Après quelques secondes, Charline s’approche de Guillaume et vient lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Puis, Alex imite le mouvement. Il se tourne alors vers Charline de son air le plus désolé et l’embrasse, elle aussi, sur la joue. Elle pose une main sur son épaule et retourne le geste.  
Ils reviennent tous deux s’accouder au bar, et restent silencieux jusqu’à ce que Guillaume termine son verre.

« - Bon, mes amis, maintenant que tous ça est derrière nous, je nous propose de nous amuser convenablement et de profiter une dernière fois de nos amis avant les vacances. Qu’en dites-vous ? »

Ses deux acolytes hochent la tête et ils partent rejoindre la foule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos messages ! Je dois avouer que j'attends vos retours avec impatience chaque semaine, et vous me comblez chapitre après chapitre ! :)
> 
> A très vite pour la suite !!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 25 !
> 
> Enjoy, et joyeuses fêtes ;)

Le lendemain matin, Charline se réveille avec la plus grosse gueule de bois de sa vie. Elle a l’impression que son crâne va exploser. Elle ouvre péniblement un œil, puis l’autre, et les referme immédiatement.  
Après quelques secondes, elle retente l’expérience. Petit à petit, ses yeux s’acclimatent à l’obscurité.   
Ses deux amants sont toujours dans un sommeil profond. Elle tente de s’extirper de leurs membres entrelacés mais l’opération s’avère plus compliquée que prévue. Alex bloque son torse avec son bras et Guillaume bloque ses jambes avec les siennes. Elle pousse un grognement de mécontentement mais même le son de sa propre voix lui donne mal à la tête.   
Elle essaye une nouvelle fois de sortir du lit.  
La voix endormie de Guillaume l’interpelle.

« - Reste…

Si elle n’était pas d’aussi mauvaise humeur, elle trouverait certainement cela mignon.

\- Laisse-moi sortir.

Guillaume ne bouge pas d’un centimètre.

\- Allez, Guillaume, laisse-moi passer. Bouge tes jambes.

Son amant se ressert contre elle.  
Elle regarde son visage et voit qu’il sourit.  
Elle sent sa main remonter le long de sa jambe et venir caresser ses hanches. Elle rigole de la sensation et bientôt, une guerre est déclarée. Oubliant mal de crâne et gueule de bois, Charline se contorsionne pour chatouiller à son tour Guillaume et ils se mettent à rire bêtement, comme des enfants.

\- Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux.. ?!

La voix d’Alex leur parvient depuis l’autre côté du lit.  
Après un bref échange de regards, Charline et Guillaume partent à l’assaut d’Alex.

Après cinq minutes, Charline se retrouve à califourchon sur ses deux amants, maintenant de ses deux mains leurs poignets, elle les immobilise facilement.

\- Alors, on fait moins les malins maintenant, hein ?  
\- Mais d’où est-ce que tu tires toute cette force, Charline ?  
\- Ouais, c’est vrai, ça ! Tu vas à la piscine une fois par mois et maintenant t’es Mike Tyson ?  
\- Allez-y, foutez-vous de moi, en attendant je vous domine mes petits loups.  
\- Oh tu sais, il fallait pas en arriver jusque là pour s’en rendre compte, hein.

Guillaume et Alex sourient, et Charline relâche son emprise sur eux. Elle se penche et les embrasse.

\- Je vous aime.

Ils restent un moment à se regarder amoureusement, et, sentant une tension monter, Charline décide de descendre du lit.

\- Bon, euh, est-ce qu’on irait pas prendre un petit café, hein ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sort de la chambre et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle se donne quelques secondes pour évacuer toutes les images qu’elle a dans la tête et toutes les sensations qu'elle a dans son corps, puis se dirige vers la cuisine.

Dans la chambre, Guillaume regarde Alex. 

\- J’ai raté un épisode ?  
\- Je sais pas, je t’avoue que moi non plus j’ai pas très bien compris pourquoi elle est partie si vite.

Ils décident de se lever à leur tour.

Dans la cuisine, Charline s’affaire entre cafetière et théière.   
Les garçons viennent s’asseoir près du plan de travail. C’est Alex qui se lance en premier.

\- Ça va, Charline ?

Elle se retourne vers lui avec son air le plus ingénu.

\- Oui, j’ai un petit peu mal au crâne à cause d’hier mais ça va. Et vous, bien dormi ?

Guillaume décide d’aller droit au but.

\- Pourquoi t’es partie de la chambre si subitement ?

Charline se retourne pour sortir des tasses de son placard et surtout pour gagner du temps sur sa réponse.

\- Euh, quoi ?  
\- Charline…

Elle abandonne.

\- Non, rien… J’ai juste eu… Disons que j’ai eu envie de… Enfin, voilà quoi, vous voyez le tableau non ?

Il faut quelques secondes à Alex et Guillaume pour comprendre où leur amie veut en venir. Au même moment, ils poussent un grand « Aaah ».

\- Voilà, bref, donc je suis partie un peu précipitamment. Désolée. »

Guillaume regarde Alex. Il a envie de dire à Charline quel va être son cadeau d’anniversaire, ou du moins lui demander de ne pas avoir honte de se genre d’envie. Alex comprend le message silencieux de Guillaume mais lui indique par un léger mouvement de la tête qu’il veut garder la surprise intacte. Et puis de toute manière ils se séparent aujourd’hui pour le reste des vacances, ça n’avancerait personne d’avoir cette discussion maintenant.

La matinée continue dans le calme et bientôt ils vont devoir se quitter. Les garçons avaient prévu de ramener la veille leurs valises chez Charline. Leurs trains étant sensiblement à la même heure mais dans différentes gares, Charline et Alex doivent dirent au revoir à Guillaume sur le trottoir. Alex s’avance d’abord et prend son ami dans ses bras.

« - Tu vas me manquer, mon lapin.  
\- Ah, toi aussi tu vas me manquer Chouchou.

Ils rigolent et Alex l’embrasse sur la joue.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances, Guillaume.  
\- Toi aussi, Alex, et embrasse ta mère pour moi !

Il accompagne sa remarque d’un clin d’œil.

\- Je n’y manquerais pas !

Alex se recule, et laisse Charline venir se serrer dans les bras de l’humoriste.

\- C’est con de se dire au revoir.  
\- Je sais Charline, mais si je peux trouver n’importe qu’elle excuse pour te prendre dans mes bras, je le fais, hein ! J’ai pas trop de scrupules à ce niveau-là...

Elle rigole et prend son visage entre ses mains.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances, Guillaume Meurice.  
\- Toi aussi, Charline Vanhoenacker.

Ils s’embrassent aussi tendrement que possible.  
Quand Charline se recule, elle sourit.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j’ai rêvé de te dire au revoir comme ça. »

Il l’embrasse une dernière fois, et, avec un signe de la main, descend dans la bouche de métro.

Alex et Charline le regardent partir puis se dirigent vers le taxi qui les attend. Dans le trajet jusqu’à la gare du Nord, ils restent silencieux mais leurs mains se rejoignent sur le siège du milieu.

Lorsqu’ils sont installés à leurs places dans le Thalys pour Bruxelles, Alex adresse enfin la parole à Charline.

« - Ça va, Charline ?  
\- Mouais, bof… C’est con, je sais. On s’est déjà dit au revoir milles fois et on va se retrouver dans une semaine mais…  
\- Mais cette fois c’est différent.  
\- Oui. »

D’un regard, elle le remercie pour sa compréhension. Elle replace doucement une boucle sur son front.

Ils passent le trajet à parler de leurs appréhensions quand aux réunions familiales et à détailler les traditions par lesquelles ils doivent passer chaque année. Très vite, ils s’aperçoivent qu’ils sont déjà bientôt arrivés.   
Une fois à la gare, Charline doit prendre un autre train pour La Louvière. Ils s’enlacent sur le quai.

« - Toi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Alex.  
\- Toi aussi, Charline. Mais de toute manière je vais t’appeler et t’envoyer des messages. Et puis comme tu le dis si bien, on se revoit dans une semaine. Je suis sûr que tu ne vas même pas voir le temps passer.  
\- Embrasse-moi au lieu d’essayer d’être rationnel. »

Il rigole puis l’embrasse. Le train choisit ce moment pour arriver.  
Alex aide Charline à monter sa valise dans le train malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

« - Non mais ça va, hein, je peux le faire moi-même tu sais. On est plus en 1920 !  
\- Je sais, Rosa Luxembourg, je veux juste être gentil, j’ai le droit ?  
\- Va pour cette fois ! Mais je te préviens, si tu restes sur le quai à me faire coucou jusqu’à ce que le train redémarre, je te quitte.  
\- Ça va, promis. »

Il l’embrasse une dernière fois et quitte le quai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez-moi vos petits commentaires, j'en raffole presque autant que les cadeaux de Noël !
> 
> A très vite pour la suite :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 26, qui, spécialement pour les fêtes, sera publié en même temps que le chapitre 27 !  
> C'est mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous ! ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

Comme à chaque fois qu’elle rentre chez ses parents, Charline est percutée de plein fouet par l’odeur de la maison. Des dizaines de souvenirs de son enfance remontent à la surface. 

« - Papa, Maman ! C’est moi !

Pas de réponse. Elle avance dans le couloir qui mène jusqu’au salon. Son père est devant la télé en train de regarder une quelconque compétition sportive.

\- Coucou Papa, ça va ?  
\- Ah, coucou ma puce ! Je ne t’ai pas entendu rentrer ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as fais bon voyage ?  
\- Oui, oui. Tu sais c’est plus si loin Paris maintenant. Et puis tu pourrais baisser le son de la télé, hein, on l’entend depuis la rue.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, mais bon, il faut bien que j’entende ce qu’ils disent non ?  
\- Mais oui, je te charrie Papa. Elle est où Maman ?  
\- Dans la cuisine, je crois.

Charline se dirige vers ladite cuisine et découvre sa mère, tablier autour de la taille, en train de s’affairer à nettoyer des moules.

\- Coucou Maman.  
\- Ah bonjour ma chérie, je ne t’avais pas entendu rentrer.

Elle embrasse sa mère.

\- Je suis en train de te préparer des moules.  
\- Merci Maman, mais tu sais, t’es pas obligée de faire des moules à chaque fois que je viens, hein.  
\- Quoi ? Tu n’aimes plus ça ?  
\- Si, si, bien sûr.  
\- Bon alors, de quoi tu te plains ?

Charline rigole. 

\- Bon, je vois que tu n’as rien perdu de ta hargne en mon absence.  
\- Penses-tu ! Avec ton père, j’ai tout l’entraînement qu’il me faut !

Charline va poser toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre. Le décors n’a quasiment pas bougé depuis les vingt dernières années. Elle en profite pour envoyer un message à ses amants.

« Bien arrivée. J’ai retrouvé ma chambre d’ado, posters de Nicolas Hulot inclus. Ça pique un peu. Et vous ? »

Alex répond du tac au tac.

« Aussi. On est déjà en train de picoler, je crois que mon estomac n’était pas tout à fait prêt. AV »

Charline rigole puis tape une réponse rapide avant de rejoindre ses parents.

Ils passent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu’à ce que son père pose la question fatidique.

« - Et alors ma chérie, tu n’as toujours pas rencontré quelqu’un ?

C’est ce moment que choisit Guillaume pour répondre à son message.

« Je viens tout juste d’arriver. Vous me manquez déjà. Rien que dans le train je me suis marré tout seul à trois reprises en pensant aux vannes qu’on aurait fait. »

\- Euh, non, Papa. Toujours personne.  
\- Alors qui est-ce qui t’envoie des messages si tard ?  
\- C’est Guillaume.  
\- Ah ! Comment va-t-il celui-là ?  
\- Bien, bien.  
\- En tout cas, ma puce, je ne comprends pas que tu n’es toujours pas trouvé quelqu’un. Qu’est-ce qu’il leurs faut aux parisiens, hein ? Tu es drôle, belle et intelligente, c’est quoi leurs problèmes ?  
\- Papa…  
\- Mais quoi, c’est vrai enfin. Et pourquoi tu n’irais pas avec Alex, hein ? Nous on l’aime bien Alex, en plus il est belge !  
\- Papa ! Je vais pas me mettre en couple avec quelqu’un juste pour te faire plaisir.  
\- Non mais c’est vrai, ça, laisses-la tranquille avec tes commentaires. Elle fait bien comme elle veut notre fille. Moi, tant que j’ai des petits enfants, tu peux bien prendre le temps qu’il te faudra, ma chérie.  
\- Maman, tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ? Bon allez, on change de sujet. Donnez-moi plutôt des nouvelles de la famille. »

La digression est efficace. Les parents de Charline discutent pendant une heure de leurs frères, sœurs et autres cousins et cousines.

Lorsque Charline va se coucher, elle envoie un dernier message sur la conversation qu’elle a avec ses deux amants.

« Je vais passer ma première nuit sans vous depuis un moment. Le lit me paraît déjà trop grand et trop froid… Je vous aime. »

Cette fois, c’est Guillaume qui répond le premier.

« Moi aussi mon lit est beaucoup trop vide. Bonne nuit, Charline, bonne nuit Chouchou. »

Puis vient le message d’Alex.

« Moi, je suis pas prêt d’aller me coucher, ma mère vient d’ouvrir la bouteille de liqueur de châtaigne… Je pense fort à vous les amis, j’aimerais que vous soyez avec moi. AV »

Ce soir-là, Charline s’endort en regardant des photos d’Alex et Guillaume sur son téléphone.

…

La semaine qui suit s’enchaîne assez rapidement pour le trio. Entre repas interminables et ouvertures de cadeaux, ils trouvent tout de même le temps de s’appeler et de se plaindre de leurs familles.

Le soir de Noël, c’est au tour de Guillaume de passer à la casserole.  
Alors que lui et sa famille sont réunis autour du sapin, sa sœur l’interpelle.

« - Dis Guillaume, on se faisait la réflexion avec Maman qu’on te trouvait plus guilleret que d’habitude. T’aurais pas un truc à nous annoncer ?  
\- Bah vas-y, dis carrément que je tire la gueule d’habitude.  
\- Non, mais disons que t’es un peu plus doux, un peu plus attentionné, là où normalement t’es complètement casse-couilles !  
\- Oh, les enfants, pas de gros mots s’il vous plaît !  
\- Maman, je te rappelle qu’y a pas deux minutes t’as dis que Macron, ses ordonnances, il pouvait se les foutre au cul.  
\- Oui, mais c’est différent. Quand on parle politique, on a le droit. Et puis n’essaye pas d’éviter la question de ta sœur. Alors, t’as quelqu’un ?  
\- Non mais vous êtes incroyables, hein ! Papa, tu me sortirais pas de cette situation à tout hasard ?  
\- Moi, je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires.  
\- Merci pour ce soutien sans faille, Papa.  
\- Bon, alors, t’accouches ?  
\- Bon, très bien, puisque vous voulez tout savoir, oui, je ne suis plus célibataire. Voilà, ça vous va ? De toute manière, même si ça ne vous va pas, il faudra faire avec parce que je ne vais pas vous donner plus d’indication que ça.  
\- Ooooh, Guillaume est amoureuuuux. Ah ah ! C’est trop facile de deviner avec toi. Attends, je suis sûre que je peux trouver qui c’est. Je la connais ?  
\- Je ne dirais rien de plus.  
\- Bon, alors ça veut dire que je la connais… Elle bosse avec toi ?  
-…  
\- Allez, arrête d’embêter ton frère, tu vois bien qu’il n’a pas envie d’en parler. Et puis tu es bien libre de faire ce que tu veux, mon fils. D’ailleurs même si ce n’est pas une fille, on est avec toi, tu le sais ça, hein ?  
\- Oui, Maman, je le sais puisque tu me dis ça tous les ans. T’as envie que je sois gay ou comment ça se passe ?  
\- Non, non. Mais t’es si mystérieux avec ta vie sentimentale que je préfère m’assurer que si jamais tu as un problème ou un tracas, tu peux nous en parler librement, hein.  
\- C’est gentil, ma petite Maman.  
\- Eh, moi j’ai pas fini avec mon interrogatoire ! Est-ce que c’est Clara ? Parce que je trouve que vous vous charriez beaucoup à l’antenne en ce moment.  
\- Bon, allez, je vais me coucher moi, hein ! Bon courage pour ton investigation sœurette, je parlerais de toi à Élise Lucet. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Alors qu’il monte dans sa chambre, Guillaume entant sa sœur lui crier une dernière phrase.

« - Est-ce que c’est Charline ?! Si c’est elle, je préfère te dire tout de suite que t’es vraiment qu’un bouffon d’avoir attendu si longtemps ! »

L’humoriste continue d’avancer en souriant. Si il y a bien une chose dont il est sûr dans ce bas monde, c’est que sa sœur est souvent très perspicace.

…

Chez les Vizorek, Noël est l’occasion de retrouver toute la famille. Contrairement à Charline et Guillaume qui ont des familles assez réduites, la sienne pourrait remplir un stade de foot. Bon, peut-être qu’il exagère, mais en tout cas, c’est l’impression que ça lui donne.   
Pendant toute une semaine, il voit défiler des dizaines de personnes. Sa mère adore les grandes réunions et à Noël, elle se fait plaisir. Cousins éloignés, grands oncles et tantes passent tous par Bruxelles entre le 23 et le 26 décembre.  
Il prend des nouvelles de tout le monde, mettant un point d’honneur à se souvenir des histoires de chacun. Untel vient de divorcer, un autre vient d’avoir un enfant, et celui-ci vient de déménager près d’Ostende.

Quand ses sœurs débarquent avec leurs enfants, il sait que ses malheurs vont commencer. Il aime ses sœurs profondément, mais il sait qu’elles vont le cuisiner sur sa vie sentimentale pendant des heures. Elles sont toutes les deux mères et désespèrent de voir leur petit frère célibataire. Elles en profitent pour lui faire tenir ses neveux et nièces, le faire jouer avec eux, tout ça pour conclure : « Ça t’irait bien quand même d’être papa, Alex. ». Elles savent pourtant qu’il adore son indépendance. Enfin, qu’il adorait.   
Il s’est fait la réflexion, en regardant sa famille, qu’il aimerait beaucoup venir ici avec Charline et Guillaume. Plus pour avoir un soutien moral qu’autre chose mais tout de même… Cette pensée l’a totalement bouleversé. Lui qui clame haut et fort que jamais au grand jamais il ne se caserait, ressent tout à coup le besoin de tout partager avec ses deux camarades. Il déteste désormais être seul dans son lit, et aime encore moins se réveiller sans personne à embrasser. 

Il est complètement foutu.

Alors qu’il joue négligemment avec son neveu tout en réfléchissant à ces sentiments inédits, il est interrompu, comme prévu, par ses sœurs.

« - Ça t’irait bien d’être papa, Alex.  
\- Oui, je sais, vous me dites ça tous les ans.  
\- Oui mais cette année encore plus. T’as l’air plus détendu, plus posé. T’aurais pas trouvé quelqu’un par hasard ?  
\- Bah –  
\- Non mais ne dit pas n’importe quoi, tu connais Alex, hein. Monsieur ‘Célibataire Éternel’.  
\- Et bien justement –  
\- Ouais, t’as raison. Non mais tu sais quoi Alex, prends ton temps, laisse bien passer toutes les filles supers et tu finiras seul et triste, puisque t’aimes tellement ça, la solitude.  
\- Bon, les filles, je peux en placer une ou bien…  
\- Vas-y, on t’écoute.  
\- Je voulais justement vous dire que je ne suis plus célibataire. D’ailleurs, je ne suis tellement pas célibataire que je suis avec deux personnes à la fois. Et je vais vous dire un truc, y a même un garçon dans le lot. Voilà, ça vous va, ça, comme réponse ?

Ses sœurs restent silencieuses pendant un moment puis éclatent de rire.

\- Non, mais ça va, Alex, c’est bon, on a compris, on arrête de t’emmerder avec ces histoires. C’est pas la peine d’inventer des trucs pareils, hein ! »

Elles s’éloignent et continuent de rire.  
Il savait qu’elles ne le croiraient pas. Et pourtant, de l’avoir dit tout haut, il sent comme une tranquillité s’installer en lui.

Plus que quelques jours à tenir et il pourra enfin rentrer sur Paris, retrouver son appartement vide de tout Vizorek. Ah, le silence !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tout de suite pour la suite ! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et tout de suite, la suite !!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Comme prévu, Alex et Guillaume rentrent à Paris le même jour.   
Alex est le premier à arriver et file tout droit vers son appartement. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il inspire un grand coup, le moment qu’il attendait est enfin arrivé : il est débarrassé de sa famille ! Il les aime, ce n’est pas la question, mais passer plus de vingt-quatre heures avec eux, c’est du suicide. Entre les enfants qui hurlent, leurs parents plus chiants que la pluie et surtout ses deux sœurs qui adorent s’allier contre lui, il n’a qu’une envie à chaque fois qu’il rentre en Belgique : retourner sur Paris.  
Il pose ses affaires sur son canapé et va se faire un café. Alors qu’il attend, il reçoit un message sur son téléphone. C’est une vidéo de sa sœur où il voit son neveu s’adresser à l’objectif : « Coucou Tonton, Maman veut que je te demande si je pouvais venir passer quelques jours chez toi en février. Voilà. Bisous Tonton ! ». À la fin du message, la caméra se retourne et il voit le visage de sa sœur. 

« Coucou Alex, bon je me suis dis que si je demandais à ton neveu de faire passer le message ça irait mieux. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, je sais que t’es pas super à l’aise avec les enfants mais j’ai vraiment pas le choix. Je dois partir quatre jours pour le boulot en février, tu te doutes que personne n’est disponible à part toi. J’ai pas d’autre solution. Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux, je t’embrasse. »

Alex reste longtemps les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Comment est-ce qu’elle peut lui faire ça ? C’était pas assez de lui prendre la tête pendant une semaine, il faut en plus qu’elle lui colle son fils dans les pattes pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours ! Autant dire une éternité.   
Le problème n’est pas son neveu, qui est un enfant de sept ans tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, le problème c’est qu’Alex déteste les enfants ! Et ce n’est pas comme s’il s’en cachait en plus.  
Il faut qu’il trouve une excuse, il ne peut pas accueillir un enfant pendant quatre jours dans son appartement, il n’a même pas deux lits ! Ça dort pas parterre un enfant, si ? Il rappelle sa sœur.

« - Oh Alex, merci de me rappeler ! Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée de t’imposer ça mais t’es mon dernier espoir.  
\- Justement, j’entends bien ce que tu me dis mais je suis en tournée avec mon spectacle, je bouge tous les week-ends, je serais sûrement pas à Paris.  
\- J’ai regardé sur ton site et devines quoi, c’est ton week-end off, tu n’as rien de prévu. Écoutes, Maman va le mettre dans un Thalys le vendredi après-midi et tu n’auras qu’à le récupérer à la gare.  
\- Quoi ? Non mais il a sept ans, il sait pas prendre un train tout seul quand même !  
\- Mais non, il sera accompagné. Il y a des gens dont c’est le métier. Bref, et puis le lundi suivant tu n’auras qu’à l’amener à la gare pour le chemin inverse et je le récupère à Bruxelles.  
\- Non mais sans déconner, personne ne peut le garder ? Maman, elle peut pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle a une amie qui se marie ce week-end là.  
\- Et bah elle a qu’à prendre le petit !  
\- C’est à Miami et c’est prévu depuis des mois. Bon Alex, je te promets que j’ai vraiment demandé à tout le monde, personne ne peut. Et puis merde, c’est ton neveu, je devrais pouvoir te le confier quatre jours pas an, non ?  
\- Alors ne va pas sur ce terrain-là, hein ! Tu sais que je déteste avoir la responsabilité d’un môme.  
\- Mais c’est le mien celui-là ! Celui de ta propre sœur, vous avez de l’ADN en commun quand même. Et puis tu l’aimes bien, Lucas, non ?  
\- Mais c’est pas le problème ! Je sais pas comment l’accueillir, j’ai rien chez moi qui soit adapté à un enfant.  
\- Tant que tu le nourris et que tu me le gardes en vie, je serais heureuse. Je te le revaudrais, Alex.  
\- …  
\- Je prends ton silence pour une acceptation ! Merci, Alex ! Merci, merci, merci ! T’es mon frère préféré !  
\- T’en as qu’un.  
\- Je sais. Allez, je t’envoie les dates par message. Gros bisous, à bientôt. Et encore merci, hein, tu me sauves la vie ! »

Alors que sa sœur raccroche, Alex s’effondre sur un tabouret de sa cuisine. Il était si proche d’avoir la paix pour quasiment six mois. Il pose son front sur le plan de travail, abattu.   
Son téléphone sonne à nouveau et, sans regarder, il décroche.

« - Quoi encore ? Tu veux que je garde ton chien, aussi ?  
\- Euh… C’est-à-dire que j’ai pas de chien donc…

Guillaume.

\- Ah, salut Guillaume.  
\- Oulà, t’as une petite voix. Tu digères pas les huîtres ou t’es triste d’être rentré ?  
\- Ni l’un, ni l’autre.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Je t’expliquerais. Pour le moment, j’ai besoin de boire une bière. Tu me suis ?  
\- Bah c’est-à-dire qu’il est onze heure du matin, quoi.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je vois. Bon écoutes, je passe poser mes affaires chez moi et on se rejoint au bar à vin en bas de chez toi ?  
\- Merci Guillaume, t’es un vrai pote.  
\- De rien Chouchou, allez, à toute ! »

L’appel de Guillaume a redonné un peu d’énergie à Alex. Mais sentant qu’il a encore besoin d’un petit peu de réconfort supplémentaire, il appelle Charline.

« - Allô ?  
\- Allô Charline, c’est Alex.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Vizorek. Alors, bien rentré ?  
\- Mouais.  
\- Oulà, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Huîtres pas fraîches ou blues du retour ?  
\- Vous avez vraiment le même humour avec Guillaume. Mais c’est ni l’un ni l’autre.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Ma sœur m’a demandé de garder son môme pendant quatre jours en février.  
\- Ah.  
\- Exactement ! Et le pire c’est que j’ai même pas eu le choix.  
\- Ah.  
\- Voilà, tu me comprends !  
\- Bah c’est surtout que je te connais quoi. Et du coup tu vas devoir rentrer quatre jours en Belgique ?  
\- Non, c’est bien pire, elle me l’envoie ici. Elle a tout prévu.  
\- Je suis désolée, Alex. Je sais dans quel état ça doit te mettre. Bon, et c’est quel neveu alors ?  
\- Lucas.  
\- Oh Lucas ! Celui qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau ?  
\- Ouais, si on veut.  
\- Mais il est super ce gamin ! Il est sage comme une image en plus. Ça va aller Alex, t’inquiètes.  
\- Pff, tu dis ça parce que la dernière fois que tu l’as vu il avait cinq ans. Maintenant il a envie de discuter, qu’on lui raconte des histoires, qu’on joue avec lui et tout le toutim. Quel enfer…  
\- Je suis sûre que ça va très bien se passer.  
\- Mouais.  
\- Non mais tu vas quand même pas déprimer ? C’est pas si dramatique. Allez, tu te lèves, tu vas prendre l’air, tu penses à autre chose. Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas l’éviter alors ça sert à rien de passer ta journée à bouder.  
\- Oui, Madame Charline.

Il l’entend rire de l’autre côté du combiné.

\- Bon et toi, ça se passe bien les vacances ?  
\- Oui, oui. Mes parents sont un peu lourds mais sinon ça va.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu’ils veulent savoir si j’ai quelqu’un, ou en tout cas ils veulent s’assurer qu’ils seront grands-parents.  
\- Je compatis à cent pour cent ! J’ai connu le même genre d’embûches moi aussi. Si tu veux je te refile mon neveu, hein !  
\- Ha ! Si seulement ça pouvait fonctionner. Enfin bref, je dois te laisser, je vais aller me promener avec ma Maman.  
\- Ça roule, embrasse-la pour moi.  
\- Je n’y manquerais pas ! Allez, bisous mon chouke.  
\- Bisous, Charline. »

Alex raccroche et regarde l’heure. Il lui reste environ quarante-cinq minutes avant de rejoindre Guillaume. Soit le temps idéal pour vider sa valise et prendre une douche.

…

Lorsque Guillaume lui envoie « Je suis en bas », Alex est en train de fermer la porte de son appartement à clé. Il descend les escaliers rapidement, emporté par une ferveur inattendue. C’est comme s’il avait quitté Guillaume depuis trois mois et qu’il avait juste hâte de le retrouver.  
Il ouvre la porte de l’immeuble et découvre Guillaume, debout sur le trottoir, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

« - Salut Guillaume !

Il s’avance et prend son ami dans ses bras.

\- Salut Alex, ça va ? Je t’ai pas senti bien au téléphone tout à l’heure.  
\- Pff, ouais. Il faut que je te raconte, mais je veux bien un verre d’abord. C’est pour qui les fleurs ?  
\- Ah oui, c’est pour toi !

L’humoriste lui tend le bouquet.  
Alex le regarde avec un drôle d’air.

\- Bah quoi ? Y a pas qu’aux filles qu’on offre des fleurs, tu sais. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait peut-être te remonter le moral, c’est tout.

Alex regarde Guillaume. Il attend la vanne qui va tomber mais elle ne vient pas. Il est parfaitement sincère.   
Quand il prend le bouquet dans ses mains, son cœur se serre d’affection. Il a envie de lui dire quelque chose mais ne sait pas quoi, alors il se contente d’un simple « Merci. ». Guillaume lui offre son plus beau sourire. 

\- Je vais peut-être aller les poser dans mon appart’ avant d’aller boire un coup, non ?  
\- Oui, si tu veux. Je t’attends ?  
\- J’en ai pour deux minutes, max !  
\- OK ! »

Le belge remonte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ouvre sa porte, met les fleurs dans un grand verre d’eau faute de vase, et fait demi-tour.  
Quand il arrive sur le trottoir, son acolyte est en train de parler avec une vieille dame. Il s’approche.

« - Mais je comprends pas ce qui vous gêne exactement, Madame.  
\- Vous savez très bien ce qui me gêne, jeune homme. Ne faites pas l’innocent. Des comme vous j’en vois de plus en plus !  
\- Des « comme moi », c’est-à-dire ?

C’est ce moment que choisit Alex pour intervenir.

\- Guillaume ?

La vieille dame le fixe subitement puis se retourne vers Guillaume.

\- Vous et votre ami, vous finirez en enfer. J’en ai traversé des guerres, mais si j’avais su dans quel monde ça nous amènerait, j’aurais peut-être préféré y rester.  
\- Mais je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi vous me dites ça, Madame.  
\- Vous et votre ami, là. Allez vous offrir des fleurs ailleurs. Et arrêtez d’exposer ça à la vue de tout le monde.  
\- « Ça » ?  
\- Votre pédérastie.

Elle tourne les talons et s’en va.  
Guillaume lui emboîte le pas mais Alex le rattrape par le bras.

\- Guillaume, viens. Tu vas perdre ton temps, ça sert à rien.  
\- Mais, je –  
\- Non, allez viens. Tu peux pas déradicaliser tout le monde. »

Alex lui tient encore le bras quand il le fait traverser la rue pour rejoindre le bar à vin.

Ils s’installent à l’intérieur, à une petite table près de la fenêtre.

« - Je sais que ça va paraître stupide mais j’ai encore du mal à comprendre comment des gens peuvent juste venir t’interpeller pour t’insulter.  
\- C’est peut-être parce que t’es belge, ça. Perso, moi je vois ça depuis que je suis tout petit.  
\- Peut-être que c’est toi qui les attire aussi.  
\- Oui, aussi. »

Ils rigolent puis passent leur commande.

« - Bon alors dis-moi, qu’est-ce qu’y t'as rendu si morose.  
\- Ah oui ! J’avais presque oublié cette histoire grâce à ta nouvelle amie. Figure-toi que je vais avoir un enfant.  
\- Pardon ?!

Guillaume avait réagi beaucoup trop fort. Il s’en rend compte tout seul, ce qui a pour effet de faire rire doucement son ami.

\- Ma sœur va me laisser son fils pendant quatre jours en février.  
\- Ah, c’est tout ?! Putain, tu m’as fais peur. Ne recommence plus jamais une phrase de cette manière.

Alex sourit puis lui raconte l’annonce de sa sœur.

\- Et bah mon pote, pour un mec qui n’aime pas les enfants, tu vas être verni.  
\- Pff, m’en parle pas. Je sais même pas où je vais le faire dormir. Je sais même pas ce que ça mange un enfant.  
\- Ah, Alex ! Si tu n’existais pas, il faudrait t’inventer. Je pense que pour la bouffe tu devrais t’en sortir. Il a l’âge de parler ton neveu, non ? T’as qu’à lui demander.  
\- Mouais.  
\- Et pour ce qui est du lit, j’ai bien une idée mais ça va peut-être pas te plaire.  
\- J’écoute.  
\- Bah, qui est la seule personne qu’on connaisse tous les deux qui ait une seconde chambre dont elle se sert comme bureau ?  
\- Charline.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Non mais je peux pas lui demander de garde mon neveu, Guillaume.  
\- Mais idiot, c’est pas ça que je te demande. Par contre tu peux vivre chez elle pendant ces quatre jours.  
\- Ah. Oui, c’est plus logique. Tu crois qu’elle voudra ?  
\- Je sais pas, faut lui demander.  
\- Ouais, je lui en parlerais. Merci du conseil. »

Ils passent le reste de la journée à se raconter leurs vacances puis se quittent vers dix-huit heure.

« - Encore merci pour les fleurs, hein. Et puis merci de m’avoir écouté râler pendant toute une après-midi.  
\- Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir. T’es en train de te franciser, Chouchou. »

Guillaume l’embrasse sur la joue.

« - Allez, bonne soirée. Et oublies pas de demander à Charline pour son appart’.  
\- Ouais, merci ! Bonne soirée. »

Alex le regarde partir, guilleret. Plus il passe de temps avec Guillaume, plus il aime ce garçon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et si vous êtes sages, peut-être qu'il y aura un chapitre supplémentaire demain, pour l'anniversaire d'une certaine belge ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici, comme promis, le chapitre 28 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

« - Allô, Alex ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous, le train part dans dix minutes !  
\- J’arrive, j’arrive ! Je cours dans la gare là, tu vas me voir arriver d’une minute à l’autre ! »

En effet, Guillaume voit débouler une masse de boucles blondes et de chemise à fleurs sur le quai de la gare. Ils partent dans quelques minutes pour La Louvière surprendre Charline pour son anniversaire.

« - Oh putain, j’ai plus du tout le physique pour ce genre d’exploit sportif. »

Guillaume regarde son ami essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Il a le visage écarlate et sa chemise est mal boutonnée. 

« - Allez, viens, on va s’asseoir à nos places histoire que tu reprennes ton souffle.  
\- Ouais ! »

Une fois assis, Alex continue de respirer très fort. Il a les mains sur les genoux et les yeux fermés.

« - Eh bah, Papy ! Tu vas t’en remettre ?  
\- Je t’interdis de me critiquer, toi aussi tu serais dans le même état. J’ai sprinté depuis République. République ! Tu te rends compte ?  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu venais en taxi.  
\- Je devais mais il y avait trop de bouchons, j’allais rater le train sinon. Je me suis dis, foutu pour foutu, autant tenter le sprint.  
\- Ah, l’amour ! Ça donne des ailes, hein !  
\- Pff, si ça pouvait déjà me donner un rythme cardiaque décent, ça serait pas mal ! »

Ils passent le trajet à discuter de leur petite surprise. Alex est déjà allé chez les parents de Charline, il y a quelques années. Il les a appelé la veille pour leur annoncer leurs venues et comme prévu, ils étaient ravis. Ils lui ont promis de ne rien dire à Charline et lui ont dit qu’ils seraient prêts à les accueillir sans qu’ils aient besoin de sonner pour éviter de réveiller leur fille.

« - Les parents de Charline m’ont dit qu’il y avait une petite boulangerie juste à côté de la gare qui serait ouverte quand on arriverait pour qu’on puisse aller chercher des croissants. Ils sont trop mignons.  
\- Et du coup, ils ne se doutent de rien ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah, je veux dire, ils trouvent pas ça bizarre que ses deux collègues débarquent par surprise pour son anniversaire ?  
\- Non, je crois pas. Et en même temps, je pense pas qu’ils puissent s’imaginer trente secondes qu’on soit tous les deux ses amants.  
\- Ouais, t’as peut-être pas tord.  
\- Arrête de stresser, Guillaume. Je t’entends cogiter. Tout va bien se passer, t’inquiètes.  
\- Ouais, j’espère que t’as raison… »

Une fois arrivés à la gare de Bruxelles, ils prennent leur correspondance pour La Louvière.

« - J’ai le trac.  
\- Guillaume…  
\- Mais j’y peux rien.  
\- Mais pourquoi ça te fait autant flipper.  
\- Je sais pas mais connaissant Charline, elle s’est organisée un plan en béton armé pour la journée, et je sais pas si elle appréciera qu’on vienne tout foutre en l’air.  
\- Mais on va rien foutre en l’air du tout ! On va suivre son plan.  
\- Ouais mais elle aime pas trop les surprises, Charline.  
\- Oui mais elle nous aime. Hier encore elle me disait qu’il lui tardait de nous voir.  
\- Nous voir à Paris. Nuance.  
\- Allez, arrête de réfléchir, tu vas finir par me faire douter de mon plan de génie. »

Les deux humoristes arrivent à La Louvière sous la neige. Ils se dirigent comme prévu vers la boulangerie pour acheter des croissants et se mettent en route pour rejoindre la maison d’enfance de Charline. Ils ont une petite quinzaine de minutes de marche et Alex en profite pour faire une petite visite guidée à Guillaume. L’école où Charline a passé son enfance. L’endroit où elle prenait des cours de piano. Le parc où elle jouait après les cours. Le premier bar dans lequel elle a bu de la bière. Bref, les moments clés de toute personne qui se respecte.

Enfin, ils arrivent devant la maison. Comme prévu, ils frappent doucement à la porte et en moins de trois secondes celle-ci s’ouvre sur les parents de Charline. Alex et Guillaume les connaissent bien. Ils sont déjà venus plusieurs fois assister à l’émission et à certaines soirées organisées par France Inter. Ils les saluent discrètement puis les laissent pour se diriger vers la chambre de leur dulcinée.

Ils ouvrent la porte le plus discrètement possible et la referme derrière eux. Charline est encore profondément endormie. Ils s’assoient chacun d’un côté du lit et commencent à fredonner « Joyeux anniversaire ». Voyant qu’elle ne réagit pas, ils montent un peu le volume. Charline se retourne dans son lit, comme pour s’accrocher encore un peu plus à son sommeil.   
Alex passe doucement une main sur son front.

« - Bon anniversaire Charline Vanhoenacker. »

Charline ouvre un œil. Elle se lève d’un bon.

« - Alex ?! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
\- Coucou Charline !  
\- Guillaume ?! Mais qu’est-ce que foutez là ? »

Charline chuchote tout en criant. C’est une technique très particulière que seuls les gens devant s’énerver discrètement savent maîtriser. Charline maîtrise.

Alex montre les croissants comme un drapeau blanc, signe qu’ils sont venus en paix.

« - On est venus te faire une petite surprise pour ton anniversaire.  
\- Mais y a mes parents juste en bas, vous êtes fous ! Et puis comment vous êtes rentrés d’ailleurs.  
\- Bah par la porte, comme tout le monde. On avait prévenu tes parents.  
\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien là.

Charline passe une main dans ses cheveux entremêlés.  
Guillaume reste complètement muet. Il savait que Charline n’aimait pas les surprises, il était sûr qu’elle réagirait ainsi, surtout au réveil.  
Alex n’a rien perdu de sa jovialité.

\- Bah on est venu passer ta journée d’anniversaire avec toi ! On s’est dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

Charline se retourne vers Guillaume.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c’est l’idée d’Alex ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement.

\- Et tu l’as laissé faire ?

Il opine à nouveau.

\- Comment ça « il m’a laissé faire » ? T’es pas contente ?  
\- Alex, malgré tout l’amour que j’ai pour toi, tu sais depuis longtemps que je hais les surprises. Je les hais autant que je vous aime, tu comprends ?  
\- Mais ne t’inquiète pas, on va passer une super journée. On va faire tout ce que t’avais prévu de faire, rien ne va changer.  
\- Mais tu rigoles ? Tout va changer ! Je dois manger en famille à midi et ensuite je dois voir mes copines d’enfance. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais vous traîner partout ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

Charline ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Alex.  
\- Charline.  
\- Je t’aime hein, mais parfois tu es vraiment, mais alors vraiment con.  
\- Mais –  
\- Et toi Guillaume ? Comment t’as pu le laisser t’embarquer là-dedans ?  
\- Bah au début j’ai eu des doutes mais, je sais pas, il a réussi à me convaincre que c’était une bonne idée.

Charline plonge son visage dans ses coussins.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

Alex, toujours aussi jouasse, rigole.

\- Charline, je crois que tu ne relativises pas assez. Personne n’est obligé de savoir qu’on est ensemble. On est amis, non ? Et les amis ont le droit de se surprendre pour leurs anniversaires. Tes parents ont pas trouvé ça étrange une seule seconde, hein. Et ni ta famille ni tes amis ne trouveront ça étrange non plus.  
\- Et moi, Alex ? Moi j’ai pas le droit d’avoir un avis ? Est-ce que tu as pensé deux secondes à ce que je pourrais ressentir ? Môssieur s’est-il mis à ma place pour une fois ?

Le visage d’Alex se décompose. Si Charline n’était pas aussi énervée, elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui. Non mais quel con lui aussi ! C’est quoi cette idée de vouloir faire des surprises à tout bout de champs ?  
Elle sent une main sur son épaule. C’est celle de Guillaume.

\- On est désolés, Charline. On s’est dit que ça te ferait plaisir mais visiblement on a eu tord. T’inquiète pas, on va repartir, tu vas pouvoir profiter de ta journée comme tu le veux. De toute manière on se voit ce soir à Paris.

Charline ferme ses yeux puis les rouvre.

\- Non mais vous allez pas partir. Maintenant que vous êtes là… Et puis ils vont dire quoi mes parents ? À leurs yeux, mes meilleurs potes ont débarqué pour me faire une surprise, je vais pas vous renvoyer.

Les garçons restent silencieux. Pendant un moment, on pourrait presque entendre la neige tomber dehors.

\- Vous avez ramené des croissants au moins ?

Alex sourit doucement. Il tend le sachet à Charline.  
Elle l’ouvre délicatement.

\- Attend.

Alex prend un croissant et sort une bougie de sa poche. Il l’allume avec un briquet et le tend à Charline.

\- On voulait être les premières personnes avec qui tu fêterais ton anniversaire. »

Cette phrase est prononcée avec une voix tellement penaude que le cœur de Charline fond instantanément. Elle regarde Alex, puis Guillaume, puis la bougie. Elle ferme les yeux et souffle.

« - T’as fais un vœu ?  
\- Oui.

Alex n’ose pas demander lequel, mais la question lui brûle tellement les lèvres que Charline l’entend malgré tout. Elle sourit.

\- J’ai souhaité que pour toutes les années qui nous restaient à vivre ensemble, vous ne me fassiez plus jamais de surprise.

Alex rigole un peu. Guillaume renchérit.

\- Ah, dommage, tu l’as dis. Maintenant il ne se réalisera jamais !

Charline lui lance un coussin au visage.

\- Bon, allez, on va déjeuner ? Mes parents vont commencer à trouver ça étrange qu’on reste aussi longtemps ici.

Ils se lèvent tous ensemble et les garçons découvrent le pyjama de Charline, une combinaison intégrale rouge avec des petits cœurs blancs. La journaliste voit qu’ils ont remarqué.

\- Si l’un de vous deux prend une photo, je le tue. C’est clair ?

Ils rigolent et, alors qu’Alex s’apprête à ouvrir la porte, Charline le rattrape.

\- Merci quand même d’être venus. Je sais que ça part d’une bonne intention.

Elle monte sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse ses deux amants.

\- Allez, en route ! Maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dimanche pour la suite !! :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 29 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Quand le trio arrive dans la cuisine, les parents de Charline sont assis à table. Ils les regardent arriver avec un grand sourire.

« - Alors ma puce, tu es contente de la surprise de tes copains ?  
\- Oui, oui. Merci d’avoir participé à ce traquenard, d’ailleurs !  
\- Oh bah dis, c’est pas un traquenard, hein ! Ils sont venus de Paris juste pour toi !  
\- Je sais Papa, je plaisante.

Alex et Guillaume échangent un regard gêné.

\- Bon, restez pas debout, vous allez plus grandir à vos âges. Asseyez-vous.

Charline s’installe entre ses deux amis. Guillaume remarque tout de suite le bol sur lequel est gravé le prénom de Charline.

\- Oh, le petit bol de la petite Charline !  
\- Oui, c’est sa grand-mère qui lui a offert pour ses trois ans. Hein, ma chérie ?  
\- Oui, Maman. Mais tu sais, je préférerais que tu ne donnes pas trop d’informations aux garçons sur mon enfance, il pourrait s’en servir contre moi au boulot.

Les garçons rigolent. Ils savent que c’est vrai.

\- Bon alors, Alex. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne t’a pas vu.  
\- Et bien écoutez Monsieur Vanhoenacker, tout va bien. Et vous même ?  
\- Boh, on fait aller hein ! Mais parles-moi de toi un peu. Charline m’a dit que tu étais très occupé ces temps-ci ?  
\- Ah bon, elle vous parle de moi ?

Alex regarde Charline de son air le plus taquin.

\- Et elle vous a dit quoi d’autre ?  
\- Oh bah tu sais comme elle est discrète, hein ! Il faut vraiment qu’on la taraude pour qu’elle nous donne des nouvelles.  
\- Papa ! C’est pas vrai en plus, je vous appelle toutes les semaines.  
\- Je sais, mais tu ne nous dis pas grand-chose de ta vie personnelle. Alex, continue, on t’écoute. Ça marche toujours bien ton spectacle ?  
\- Oui, très bien. Je continue de tourner avec. Et puis je travaille sur quelques projets en même temps. C’est vrai que je n’ai pas trop le temps de me poser, mais ça me va. Je suis content de travailler en faisant ce que j’aime.  
\- Ah oui. Et tu n’as pas le temps de te poser mais tu as quand même une petite amie, rassure-moi.  
\- Maman ! C’est quoi cet interrogatoire ?  
\- Charline, je crois qu’Alex est assez grand pour répondre tout seul à ces questions, non ? Et puis s’il n’a pas envie de nous répondre, il peut faire comme toi et nous renvoyer sur les roses, non ?  
\- Y’a pas de soucis, Madame Vanhoenacker. Et oui, je ne suis plus célibataire. Mais c’est assez récent alors je ne voudrais pas trop m’avancer là-dessus, vous comprenez.  
\- Aaah, tant mieux. Je me disais, un beau garçon comme toi, je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi tu tenais tant à rester seul.

Charline enfouie son visage entre ses mains pendant que Guillaume se régale du spectacle sous ses yeux.

\- Merci, Madame Vanhoenacker.  
\- Bon, et toi Guillaume ? C’est vrai qu’on a moins eu l’occasion de discuter. Tu as toujours ton spectacle toi aussi ?  
\- Oui, tout à fait. Comme Alex, je tourne un peu dans toute la France et puis j’ai aussi quelques projets à côté.  
\- Oui ! Charline nous a parlé de ton bouquin. Sur Rimbaud, c’est ça ? C’est très bien Rimbaud.  
\- Je trouve aussi. Enfin, je raconte surtout l’histoire d’un homme qui aime beaucoup ses poèmes.  
\- Peut-être que Charline pourra nous faire parvenir une copie, alors. Hein, ma chérie ?  
\- Oui, Maman.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m’en charger moi-même. J’écrirais même un petit mot dedans.  
\- Très bien. Et du coup avec toutes ces occupations, vous avez quelqu’un vous aussi ?

Charline est écarlate. Elle a l’impression d’avoir quinze ans à nouveau, quand ses parents faisaient passer des interrogatoires à ses premiers petits copains.

\- Euh, oui. Oui, moi aussi je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre.  
\- Ah bon, très bien. Tu vois Charline, tes copains sont ravis de répondre à nos questions.  
\- Mmh-mmh.  
\- C’est vrai qu’avec son père on s’inquiète un peu. Charline ne nous dit déjà pas grand-chose de sa vie privée mais elle insiste farouchement à nous présenter qui que ce soit.  
\- Il faudrait déjà qu’elle est quelqu’un ! Hein, ma puce ? C’est quoi le problème des garçons à Paris ?  
\- Bon, ça va allez là ? Vous avez eu votre petit interrogatoire avec les garçons, on peut passer à autre chose ?  
\- Vous voyez ? Impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, je peux vous garantir que Charline est heureuse.  
\- Ah oui, je soutiens tout à fait ce que dit Guillaume. Et puis si jamais il y a un problème, on est toujours à ses côtés.  
\- Vous êtes gentils, les garçons. N’est-ce pas qu’ils sont gentils, ma puce ?  
\- Oui, très gentils.  
\- Bon, on l’a froissé le jour de son anniversaire. Allez, va ma chérie, on te laisse tranquille avec ton père. Mais comprends qu’on s’inquiète nous, ici. On veut juste que tu sois pleinement épanouie.  
\- Je sais, Maman, je sais. Mais ma vie privée, c’est ma vie privée. Si un jour j’estime que je peux vous présenter quelqu’un, je le ferais.  
\- Très bien, ma puce. Bon, allez, tout le monde a fini son petit-déjeuner ? On va aller se balader, non ? On fait toujours ça pour l’anniversaire de Charline. Quand elle était petite, elle s’ennuyait tellement dans cette maison, qu’elle n’avait qu’une envie, ‘sortir et faire des choses’ comme elle disait. »

Les deux garçons rigolent à l’image d’une mini-Charline bourrée d’énergie, parcourant forêts et collines pour s’occuper.

Pendant que Charline monte se changer, ses parents prennent les garçons à partie.

« - Dites-nous franchement, elle est célibataire ou pas notre fille ?

Alex et Guillaume échangent un regard.

\- Si elle ne veut pas vous le dire, on n’a pas envie de trahir sa confiance.  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut prendre ça pour un ‘oui’ ?  
\- Tout ce qu’on peut vous dire, c’est qu’elle est heureuse.  
\- Bon, on tirera rien de vous, c’est ça ? Au moins, elle est bien entourée. »

Lorsque la journaliste redescend les escaliers, elle sent tout de suite qu’une discussion s’est arrêtée à son arrivée. Elle questionnera les garçons plus tard. Pour le moment, elle veut juste aller marcher dans la neige.

Ils passent plus de deux heures à se promener dans et autour de la ville. Les parents de Charline leurs servent de guides. Au bout d’un moment, ils se sentent fatigués de marcher et leurs annoncent qu’ils vont rentrer. De toute manière, ils doivent commencer à préparer le repas du midi et le reste de la famille ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
Le trio promet de ne pas trop traîner et de venir les aider.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, les jeunes. Profitez de la nature, vous ne devez pas en voir beaucoup à Paris. »

Sur ce, ils tournent les talons et repartent en direction de leur maison.

Charline se retrouve entourée par Guillaume et Alex. Elle trouve cela bizarre de marcher avec eux dans la ville où elle a grandi. Et pourtant, elle est presque fière d’être à leurs côtés ici. Leurs montrer La Louvière, c’est comme leurs présenter une version d’elle qu’ils n’ont jamais connu. L’époque où elle s’ennuyait dans cette maison dénuée d’enfants et où elle a acquis son amour pour l’aventure.   
Alors qu’elle montre à Alex un pavé de la ville sur lequel elle a gravé ses initiales quand elle avait huit ans, elle reçoit une boule de neige dans le dos. Elle se retourne et voit Guillaume, tout fier de lui, préparer sa prochaine munition.  
La guerre est déclarée. Ils courent tous trois se mettre à l’abri et se mettent à se lancer des projectiles les uns sur les autres.  
Guillaume sort irrémédiablement vainqueur de la partie, surtout quand il convainc Charline de se liguer contre Alex. Ils finissent à califourchon sur lui, lui maintenant pieds et mains liés, pendant que Guillaume enfonce une boule de neige dans son cou.

« - Bandes de salops, vous m’avez trahi ! »

Une fois leur mission accomplie, ils s’assoient tous les trois dans la neige et se regardent. Leurs joues sont rougies par le froid et l’adrénaline et ils se mettent à rire.

« - Merci d’être venus, les garçons. J’ai du mal à changer mes plans à la dernière minute mais je suis toujours contente quand vous êtes là. Mais ne prenez pas ça pour un encouragement, hein ! Hors de question que vous remettiez ça l’année prochaine !  
\- L’année prochaine ?

Réalisant qu’elle vient de sous-entendre qu’ils seraient encore ensemble l’année prochaine, Charline cherche une sortie de secours. N’en trouvant pas, elle décide de garder son cap.

\- Quoi ? J’ai pas le droit de rêver ?

Guillaume se penche en avant et l’embrasse.

\- C’était pour quoi, ça ?  
\- Parce que je suis assez d’accord avec vos rêves, Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.

Elle se retourne vers Alex.

\- Et toi ? T’en penses quoi ?  
\- Moi, j’évite de me projeter. Je serais très content que cette histoire fonctionne mais je ne me fais pas non plus d’illusions. On a des vies surbookées, des emplois du temps très chargés et des tempéraments très trempés. J’ai jamais réussi à rester en couple plus d’un an, alors un trouple…  
\- Oh bah c’est très positif tout ça !  
\- Non mais comprenez juste que j’ai pas envie de me laisser prendre dans une utopie, ça ne ferait qu’empirer une éventuelle rupture. Pas que je la souhaite, hein, mais j’aime bien profiter du présent plutôt que de penser à l’avenir.  
\- OK. Laisses-nous les ambitions alors, et tu seras chargé d’être le pragmatique du groupe. Ça te va ?  
\- Ça me va parfaitement. 

Charline se penche et l’embrasse.

\- Allez, on va rentrer ?! Je pense que mes parents seront contents qu’on leurs file un coup de main pour préparer à manger.  
\- Y a beaucoup d’invités ce midi ?  
\- Je sais plus trop, mais à mon avis on doit être un dizaine. J’ai pas une aussi grande famille que toi, Alex.  
\- Et j’espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ! :)
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 30, suite de l'anniversaire de Charline.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur générale. Personne n’est surpris de voir Alex et Guillaume à leur table et personne ne pose davantage de question.   
En revanche, Charline est le centre de toutes les discussions, à son plus grand dam.

« - Tu te souviens ma chérie quand tu courrais toute nue dans la neige parce que tu disais que c’était comme une énorme piscine de coton ? »

« - Tu te souviens quand tu as ramené ton premier petit copain à la maison ? Comment est-ce qu’il s’appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Olivier ! Il t’avait fabriqué un petit collier avec des perles pour la Saint-Valentin. Tu te souviens ? »

« - Et quand tu t’es faite virée du premier journal où tu as bossé parce que tu mettais trop ‘d’humeur’ dans tes papiers ? Comme quoi, t’étais prédestinée, hein ! »

« - Moi, je me souviens de tes premiers pas. C’était pour aller récupérer une frite que ta mère te tendait ! T’étais prédestinée pour ça aussi ! »

Charline ne sait plus si elle doit rire ou pleurer. Quand à Alex et Guillaume, ils n’ont jamais été aussi contents de s’incruster quelque part. 

« - Et vous, les garçons, vous devez bien avoir des anecdotes sur Charline, non ? Peut-être des moins datées même. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés par exemple ?  
\- Et bien, de nous deux, c’est moi qui l’ait rencontré en premier. On travaillait tous les deux pour la même émission mais on ne se voyait jamais parce qu’elle était à Paris et moi à Bruxelles. Et la première fois qu’on s’est vraiment rencontrés, elle était en fauteuil roulant puisqu’elle venait d’avoir son accident de scooter pendant les élections présidentielles de 2012. Et puis on ne s’est plus jamais quittés.

Toute la tablée pousse un grand « Ooooh » émerveillé.  
Alex fait un clin d’œil appuyé à Charline qui signifie « Je viens de me mettre l’intégralité de ta famille dans la poche. ». 

\- En ce qui me concerne j’ai rencontré Charline grâce à Alex. Ils bossaient déjà ensemble dans le Septante-Cinq minutes et ils m’ont invité. Après ça, on est allés boire un verre, on s’est tous très bien entendus et ils m’ont proposé de les rejoindre pour leur nouvelle émission, ‘Si tu écoutes, j’annule tout’. Et bien sûr, j'ai immédiatement dis oui.  
\- Mais dites-moi Guillaume, vous êtes bien le Guillaume qui a offert à Charline son voyage au Burkina Faso l’année dernière ?  
\- Euh, oui. Oui, je suis le Guillaume en question.  
\- Elle était très heureuse, vous savez.  
\- C’était l’intention.  
\- Je pensais que vous étiez son petit ami, moi, du coup.

La réflexion de la tante de Charline met un blanc dans la discussion. Enfin, seulement pour le trio. Son oncle en rajoute une couche.

\- Ah oui ? Moi je pensais que c’était Alex, tu vois. Deux belges à Paris, ça commence comme une comédie romantique. Et puis vu que vous travaillez ensemble depuis tant d’années... C’est rare quand même dans ce milieu, non ?  
\- Euh… Oui, si, c’est rare.

Charline a la gorge serrée. Elle sait qu’elle ne devrait pas, qu’à leurs yeux ils ne sont que trois amis, mais elle est rattrapée par le stress. Elle a l’impression qu’ils pourraient tous lire dans ses pensées et qu’au moindre faux pas, elle serait jugée et brûlée sur le bûcher de l’indécence. Pourtant, sa famille n’est pas fermée d’esprit, bien au contraire. Mais leur cas est très particulier. Ils risqueraient de ne pas comprendre.   
Heureusement Alex est là pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

\- C’est même tellement rare qu’on nous associe un petit peu à trouple à Radio France !  
\- Un quoi ?

Il y a un léger silence quand le père de Charline pose cette question. Tout le monde regarde sincèrement Alex pour obtenir réponse à la question, et Guillaume et Charline ont envie de partir en courant.   
Alex se racle la gorge puis entreprend une explication légère et simple, le tout sans mentionner les détails qui risqueraient de choquer.

\- Et bien un trouple c’est comme un couple mais avec trois personnes. Trois personnes qui s’aiment et qui se respectent. Et dans notre cas, un trouple qui ne peut travailler l’un sans l’autre.

Tous semblent accepter la définition.

\- Ça vous définit bien, je trouve. Je vois comme ma fille est heureuse de travailler avec vous. Ça s’entend bien à la radio, en tout cas. J’espère que votre trouple durera longtemps !

À ça, toute la table lève son verre et trinque. Le trio suit le mouvement malgré la gêne qui monte à leurs joues.

Arrive l’heure du dessert, donc du gâteau, donc des bougies et donc des cadeaux.

Tour à tour, chaque membre de sa famille lui tend un paquet. Viennent les tours d’Alex et Guillaume.  
Elle ouvre celui du belge d’abord. Ce sont trois billets pour aller voir Stephan Eicher en concert.

« - Je sais que t’es déjà allé le voir, mais pas pour cet album alors… Et vu que tu passes ton temps à l’écouter.  
\- Merci, Alex ! C’est parfait, j’adore !  
\- Retourne-les.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Retourne les billets.

Charline s’exécute et découvre un mot. « Salut Charline, j’espère que tu viendras à mon concert. Ce sont des places _backstage_ pour que tu viennes boire une bière avec moi après. A bientôt, Stephan. »

\- Je tiens à préciser que c’est lui qui m’a donné ces places-là. Apparemment ce sont les mieux placées et il m’a dit qu’il avait tellement aimé passer dans notre émission, qu’il voulait rendre la pareille.  
\- Merci, Alex.  
\- Attends, regarde encore dans l’enveloppe pour voir…

Charline regarde dubitativement l’enveloppe et voit qu’elle contient une autre enveloppe, plus petite. Elle l’ouvre également.

\- Des billets de train pour la Suisse ?  
\- Oui, parce qu’en fait le concert est en Suisse, et du coup je me suis dis que ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce beau pays. Du coup, j’ai réservé un petit chalet à la montagne pour le week-end. Je me suis dis que ça te ferait faire une pause pour une fois.

Charline prend Alex dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure un « T’es complètement malade ! » à l’oreille et l’embrasse sur la joue. Elle aimerait lui communiquer sa gratitude plus langoureusement mais ça attendra.

Elle se retourne puis prend l’enveloppe que Guillaume lui tend.

\- J’espère que tu t’attends pas au même cadeau que l’année dernière, parce que tu vas être déçu sinon.  
\- Mais non, idiot.

Elle déplie le papier qui se trouve à l’intérieur et lit longuement.

\- Attends, quoi ?!  
\- Bah on a toujours parlé de passer notre retraite à faire de la permaculture en Toscane alors je trouvais que c’était un bon début.

Charline relit le papier mais la tablée s’impatiente.

\- C’est quoi, ma puce ?  
\- C’est… Guillaume a lancé un programme à mon nom pour fonder une association qui héberge des réfugiés en Toscane, qui éduque les plus jeunes d’entre eux et qui les forme à la permaculture. Une fois que le jardin sera autonome, ils pourront vivre de la vente des récoltes. Guillaume, c’est… C’est énorme ! Comment est-ce que t’as fais ça ?  
\- En vrai, j’ai pas de mérite. C’est un groupe de personnes qui est venu me voir, ils m’ont parlé d’un projet d’accueil et d’insertion de réfugiés, et puis l’idée est née.

Charline ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle regarde Guillaume et est une nouvelle fois ébahie par cet homme.   
Elle le prend dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fais pour rencontrer un mec comme toi, mais je suis fière de te connaître.

Elle l’embrasse également sur la joue. 

Elle regarde ses deux amants et ne sait plus quoi dire. Ils lui ont fait des cadeaux exceptionnels, bien au-delà de ses attentes. Des cadeaux personnels et touchants qui les représentent parfaitement. Alex pour son côté relaxant et pragmatique, et Guillaume pour son côté attentionné et utopiste.  
Elle prend leurs mains.

Elle regarde sa famille, rassemblée autour de la table. Son rythme cardiaque s’accélère, ses mains sont moites, elle connaît cette sensation. Ce sont les premiers effets d’une prise de décision.   
Elle va leur dire.   
Elle sent les mots commencer à se former au fond de sa gorge. Elle va admettre devant tout le monde qu’elle aime ces deux hommes. Et pas juste de manière platonique et amicale. Ces deux hommes qui lui donnent de l’amour et de la joie au quotidien.  
La décision est prise. Elle ouvre la bouche et tous le monde la regarde. Il y a une tension dans l’air qui trahie le moment. Le temps semble avoir ralenti, la neige ne tombe plus.

\- J’ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je suis –   
\- Bon ! Et si on le mangeait ce gâteau ?! »

Charline a eu le souffle coupé. Elle regarde à sa droite, Alex, puis à sa gauche, Guillaume, puis en face d’elle, sa mère.   
Sa mère qui coupe négligemment le gâteau comme si elle ne venait pas de rompre un moment de vérité. Tout le monde est un peu perturbé par le changement de sujet mais finit par suivre quand elle se met à distribuer une part à chacun.  
Charline la regarde faire pendant qu’un millier de questions se précipitent dans sa tête. Elle lâche la main de ses amants et regarde la part de gâteau posée devant elle.   
Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère l’a interrompu ? Est-ce qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu commencer une phrase ou est-ce délibéré ?

Les discussions reprennent peu à peu autour de la table mais Charline n’ose plus lever son regard de l’assiette. À ses côtés, Alex et Guillaume n’en mènent pas large non plus. Ils avaient bien senti la direction que leur amie voulait prendre et avaient, tout comme elle, trouvé étrange l’interruption de sa mère. Ils mangent poliment leur gâteau et ne participent que partiellement aux conversations.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils rangent la table et puis Charline annonce qu’elle doit les quitter pour rejoindre ses amies d’enfance dans un bar de la ville.  
Les adieux terminés, elle part chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre et n’attend pas ses deux camarades. Ils la suivent de près mais la laisse marcher devant pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. 

« - On devrait pas aller lui parler, là ?  
\- Tu crois qu’elle en a envie ?

Guillaume hausse les épaules.  
C’est finalement elle qui ralentie son rythme et qui vient se placer naturellement entre ses deux amants. D’un comme un accord, ils se prennent les mains. Charline s’arrête brusquement de marcher et les garçons remarquent alors qu’elle pleure. Ils la prennent dans leurs bras. Elle se laisse faire quelques instants puis les repousse doucement. Elle renifle, essuie les larmes sur son visage puis respire un grand coup. Ils la laissent faire, attendant qu’elle fasse le premier pas.

\- On est d’accord que c’est pas dans ma tête ce qu’il vient de se passer ?

Les deux garçons opinent.

\- Comment elle a su ?  
\- C’est une mère. C’est très clairvoyant les mères.  
\- Ouais, peut-être… Mais alors pourquoi elle m’a pas laissé aller jusqu’au bout ? Si elle se doute de quelque chose, elle pourrait au moins me laisser l’annoncer, non ?  
\- Tu sais, peut-être qu’il lui faut du temps avant de tout assimiler. À mon avis, elle a dû s’apercevoir de quelque chose juste avant que tu n’en parles. Même si elle est très ouverte d’esprit, ça reste quand même quelque chose de compliquer à concevoir.  
\- Oui, et puis c’est une chose de l’accepter chez les autres, mais quand c’est ta propre fille, ça doit tout de même te paraître un peu étrange. Je suis d’accord avec Alex, il faut lui laisser du temps à ta Maman.  
\- Ouais, vous avez sûrement raison. En attendant, j’ai juste l’impression d’être jugée.

Alex pose une main sur son dos.

\- T’en fais pas, elle finira par accepter et tu pourras lui raconter toutes tes déviances sentimentales.

Charline rigole d’un rire salvateur. 

\- Merci, Alex. Et merci d’être venus les garçons. Jusqu’à ce moment-là, je passais une excellente journée. Et puis je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire pour vos cadeaux. C’est beaucoup trop, je… Vous êtes parfaits, ne changez jamais rien.

Elle les embrasse doucement puis reprend leurs mains.

\- Bon allez, cette journée n’est pas terminée, je vous rappelle qu’on a un deuxième terrain miné à affronter ! »

Ils se remettent en route vers le bar où Charline a rendez-vous avec ses amies.

...

Le moment se passe étonnamment bien. Personne ne pose de questions sur la présence d’Alex et Guillaume aux côtés de Charline, et l’ambiance reste bon enfant entre les souvenirs de jeunesse et les histoires actuelles. Elles expliquent toutes à Charline ce qu’elles sont devenues. Certaines sont mamans, d’autres épouses, d’autres de grandes voyageuses. L’une d’elle est même devenue une star de cabaret en Belgique. Alex semble très intéressé par son travail et lui pose tellement de questions que Charline est obligée d’intervenir.

« - Bon, Alex, tu comptes faire passer un entretien d’embauche à Mélanie ou comment ça se passe ?  
\- Hein ?! Non, mais c’est juste un métier très rare et noble, je m’intéresse à ce que font tes amies, c’est tout.  
\- Ouais, enfin t’étais moins enthousiaste quand Coralie nous racontait son voyage en Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée.

La réflexion fait rire la tablée et les discussions reprennent de plus belles.  
Au moment de se quitter, Mélanie demande à Charline le numéro d’Alex.

\- Pourquoi tu veux son numéro ?  
\- À ton avis ? Pour faire un tennis un de ces quatre ! Non, mais il est plutôt mignon et puis j’ai senti un bon feeling, alors pourquoi pas ?!  
\- Bah écoute, demande-lui hein !  
\- Ça va, je vais lui demander.

Charline regarde son amie se diriger vers Alex et tend discrètement son oreille.

\- Du coup, Alex, tu reviens souvent en Belgique ?  
\- Euh, oui, de temps en temps.  
\- Parce que si jamais l’envie te prend de venir voir l’un de mes shows, tu serais le bienvenu, hein !  
\- Ah, et bien merci, j’en serais ravi.  
\- Du coup, si tu veux mon numéro, pour qu’on reste en contact, peut-être qu’on aille boire un verre ou deux…  
\- Ah, euh… Bah c’est-à-dire que je te trouve très charmante et sympathique et je serais très heureux de te voir sur scène mais je dois t’avouer que je suis complètement et assurément pas célibataire du tout.  
\- D’accord. Bon, bah j’aurais tenté hein !  
\- Et j’en suis flatté.  
\- Bon retour sur Paris, alors.  
\- Merci ! Et bon courage pour ta tournée.  
\- Merci.

Mélanie revient vers Charline, et, faisant mine de lui dire au revoir, lui dit :

\- T’aurais quand même pu me prévenir qu’il était déjà pris !  
\- Ah, il t’a dit ça ? J’étais pas au courant.  
\- Mouais, je te crois qu’à moitié, mais bon… Et ton copain Guillaume ? Il est dans la même situation ou…  
\- Non, mais ça va aller oui ? Y a pas assez de mecs en Belgique ?  
\- C’est pas ma faute si tous les mecs avec qui tu bosses sont supers craquants !  
\- Allez, il faut qu’on file, nous. Je te laisse avec ton désarroi sentimental.  
\- Ça va, ma belle. Prends soin de toi et de tes deux petits mecs. Et puis si jamais ils se font larguer, tu m’appelles !

Son amie la quitte avec un clin d’œil et Charline lève les yeux au ciel.

Sur le chemin qui les mène jusqu’à la gare, Alex frime de son échange avec Mélanie.

\- Je crois que je lui ai bien tapé dans l’œil à ta copine Mélanie.  
\- Oui, mais rassures-toi, Guillaume aussi lui a tapé dans l’œil !  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment une fille qui est attirée par moi peut-être aussi attirée par Guillaume, on n'a rien à voir !

Guillaume et Charline s'arrêtent de marcher et regardent Alex.

\- Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu me demandes _à moi_ comment une personne peut être attirée par vous deux ?  
\- Ah oui ! Pardon, j’avais pas fais le lien. »

Ils rigolent puis rentrent dans la gare pour prendre leur train direction Bruxelles puis Paris, où la soirée d’anniversaire parisienne de Charline les attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 31 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Une fois arrivés à Paris, ils prennent la direction de l’appartement de Charline. Ils ont environ une heure avant de devoir partir pour rejoindre leurs amis dans un bar du 13ème arrondissement.  
La première chose que fait Charline en arrivant, c’est de s’allonger sur son canapé. Elle inspire profondément l’odeur de la pièce. C’est l’odeur de sa maison. Son chez elle rien qu’à elle.  
Elle ouvre les yeux et voit Alex et Guillaume plantés comme deux piquets devant la porte.

« - Bah, venez !

Ils viennent se caser maladroitement sur son canapé. Charline allonge ses jambes sur les genoux d’Alex, et pose sa tête sur ceux de Guillaume. 

\- J’ai juste besoin de deux minutes pour réaliser que je suis bien rentrée. »

Ils acquiescent et ferment également leurs yeux.  
Au bout d’un moment, Alex entre-ouvre ses paupières et voit Guillaume contempler le visage reposé de Charline. Il se dit qu’il n’a jamais vu quelqu’un regarder si amoureusement une autre personne.  
Il lui tape discrètement l’épaule, et le sort de sa rêverie. Sans qu’un seul son sorte de sa bouche, il demande à Guillaume « On lui parle de son autre cadeau ? ». Son ami ne sachant pas lire sur les lèvres comme il le souhaiterait lui répond un « Quoi ? » tout aussi muet. Alex répète sa phrase en articulant bien chaque mot mais toujours la même réponse négative de Guillaume.

« - Vous faites quoi les garçons ?

Charline a les yeux grands ouverts et les regarde essayer de communiquer.

\- Euh, rien.  
\- Mmh. Comme d’habitude, un excellent mensonge. Je vous écoute, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Attends.

Alex se penche pour attraper un post-it et un stylo sur la table basse et écrit sa fameuse question. Il la fait passer à Guillaume.

\- Aaaah, d’accord ! Maintenant je comprend ! Mais sache que ta diction muette est à retravailler.  
\- Oui, bon, mais sinon, c’est quoi ta réponse ?  
\- Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ?!  
\- Bah oui, je pense qu’on peut. Ça serait pas mieux après la soirée tu penses ?  
\- Je me dis que la sobriété est gage de sincérité.  
\- Ohé, les garçons ! De quoi vous parlez ?  
\- Je suis d’accord avec toi, mais l’alcool est aussi un excellent moyen de ne pas trop prendre les choses au sérieux. Je ne voudrais pas aborder ce sujet comme si j’annonçais une décision super importante, tu vois ?  
\- Mmh-mmh. J’entends ce que tu dis. Ah ! J’ai peut-être une idée alors.

Alors qu’Alex déplace les jambes de son amie et se dirige vers la cuisine, Charline se redresse.

\- Bon, j’ai le droit de faire partie de la conversation ou je fais partie des meubles, maintenant ?

Sans répondre, Alex revient avec la bouteille de rhum et trois verres.

\- Je trouve que c’est assez à-propos de se servir de cette bouteille, puisque la dernière fois qu’on y a touché, on a abordé le même sujet.

Il remplit les shooters et lève son verre.

\- À Charline, qui depuis bien des années nous supporte et qui, malgré tout, a décidé de partager sa vie avec nous.

Ils trinquent et boivent une première gorgée. Charline est toujours aussi dubitative mais se laisse prendre au jeu.  
Guillaume ressert tout le monde et lève son verre.

\- À Charline, qui a su donner à notre amitié un nouveau virage. On est insupportables, on le sait, et ça n’a pas été toujours facile d’allier personnel et professionnel mais tu sais le faire avec brio.

Une nouvelle fois, ils descendent leurs verres.  
Alex les ressert.

\- À vous deux, grâce à qui j’ai redécouvert mes deux meilleurs amis. Charline, j’ai découvert ton côté passionnel, tes doutes et aussi ta remise en question. Moi qui te pensais têtue et déterminée, j’ai réalisé qu’en plus de tout cela tu étais prête à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tiens. Guillaume, je n’ai jamais vu homme si amoureux. Tu as une tendresse folle et une joie de vivre à toute épreuve.

Ils finissent leurs verres et Guillaume les remplis aussi vite.

\- À vous deux. Je ne me suis jamais autant ouvert à deux autres êtres humains comme je m’ouvre à vous. J’étais un peu, voire carrément sceptique au début, et je ne regrette absolument rien. Je vous aime passionnément et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens entier. Alors merci les copains.

Ils vident leurs verres, et avant que quiconque ne puisse toucher à la bouteille, Charline s’en empare.

\- Bon, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ? Parce que vous êtes bien mignons avec vos déclarations mais dans deux secondes je vais être bourrée et il va falloir qu’on parte rejoindre nos amis pour ma soirée d’anniversaire. Alors je vous écoute.

Guillaume laisse la parole à Alex.

\- Charline, il y a quelques temps on a eu une discussion avec Guillaume.  
\- Est-ce qu’on parle de celle après laquelle vous êtes venus m’annoncer que vous vouliez de nouveau être un trouple ?  
\- Oui, voilà. Et bien, il y a encore autre chose que l’on ne t’as pas dit de cette discussion.  
\- D’accord...  
\- Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Avec Guillaume, on en a marre d’attendre que l’un de nous deux soit absent pour pouvoir être, disons, intime avec toi. Et puis, comme on te l’avait promis au début, on a réfléchi à ce que ça nous ferait de nous retrouver dans le même lit pour autre chose que dormir et…  
\- Et..?  
\- Et donc on a décidé de passer le cap. Donc pour ton anniversaire on t’offre également ce cadeau-là. On est prêt à franchir le pas du… Bah du plan à trois, quoi.

Charline regarde Alex intensément. Puis elle se tourne vers Guillaume. Il lui confirme les dires d’Alex d’un signe de tête.

\- Mais attendez, vous êtes sûrs ? Non parce que je veux vous forcer à rien. Si vous êtes pas chauds, c’est pas grave, hein.  
\- Charline, Alex vient de te dire qu’on était d’accord pour essayer. On en a envie.  
\- D’accord. OK. Bon, bah, du coup… Vous aviez une idée du moment ou…

Alex et Guillaume se regardent puis haussent les épaules.

\- Ça, on n’en a pas vraiment discuté. Je pense juste que la prochaine fois qu’on a envie, on n’aura pas à se retenir, voilà tout.

Charline acquiesce. Elle les regarde tour à tour puis sourit.

\- Vous en avez fait du chemin quand même. Je suis fière de vous, les garçons.

Elle passe sa main sur leurs visages.

\- Bon, c’est pas le tout mais je suis complètement bourrée à cause de vos histoires et on doit aller à ma fête d’anniversaire.  
\- Je vais nous faire trois petits cafés avec de l’eau avant de partir.  
\- Merci, Guillaume.  
\- Oui, et moi je vais nous appeler un taxi. Je sais que vous adorez prendre le métro, mais à cette allure on va être plus qu’en retard.

Pendant que tous s’activent, Charline réalise quelque chose.

\- Attendez, on y va ensemble ?  
\- Euh, oui, enfin… Je sais pas, c’est pas une bonne idée, tu penses ?  
\- J’en sais rien Guillaume, j’ai du mal à réfléchir là.  
\- Vous inquiétez pas les amis, j’ai déjà tout prévu ! J’ai dis à tout le monde qu’on passerait te chercher Charline.  
\- D’accord. Et personne n’a trouvé ça étrange ?  
\- Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu’ils trouvent ça étrange ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Bon allez, trêve de bavardages, buvez vos cafés et on est parti ! »

Ils descendent leurs tasses comme des shots, enfilent leurs manteaux et descendent rejoindre le taxi qui les attend.

…

La soirée se déroule à la perfection. Tout le monde est ravi de se retrouver après les vacances et chacun raconte ses anecdotes de Noël.  
Charline se fait payer des verres toute la nuit et ses amis lui offrent leurs cadeaux tout au long de la soirée.  
Contrairement à l’anniversaire de Juliette où ils s’étaient promis de ne pas se montrer affectifs les uns avec les autres, Charline, Alex et Guillaume passent tout leur temps ensemble. Ils ne se quittent plus d’une semelle et sont même assez démonstratifs.  
Vers une heure du matin, alors que la soirée bat son plein et que tout le monde est considérablement saoul, Charline fait signe à Mélanie, qui s’est improvisée DJ à la demande générale, de mettre « Rock the Casbah » de The Clash. La journaliste prend alors les mains de ses deux amants et ils se mettent à danser un rock désarticulé sur la piste. Ils parviennent toutefois à rentrer dans une sorte de rythme qui leur est propre sans trop se marcher sur les pieds.  
Ils créent autour d’eux une foule qui les regarde, attendrie, et qui les applaudit et les siffle une fois la performance terminée. Ils saluent, leur plus grand sourire sur les lèvres, et Charline en profite pour leur embrasser les joues.

Alors que la soirée touche à sa fin, Juliette réussit à négocier un moment en tête à tête avec son amie.  
« - Bon, alors, comment tu vas ma Vanou ?  
\- Pff, je suis complètement bourrée. Je sais même plus combien de verres j’ai bu, c’est pas bon signe.  
\- T’inquiètes pas, tu t’en sors bien, tu titubes presque pas.  
\- Merci. Ce sont des années d’expérience.  
\- En tout cas t’as l’air heureuse, ça fait plaisir.  
\- Oui, je crois que j’ai enfin trouvé un équilibre. Je suis arrivée à moins me poser de questions et à apprécier le moment présent.  
\- Tant mieux. Les garçons aussi ont l’air ravi.

Charline se retourne et les voit éclater de rire à une blague de Thomas VDB.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. Et puis tu trouves pas qu’ils sont plus beaux qu’avant ?  
\- Alors ça ma chérie, ça s’appelle l’amour.  
\- Peut-être.

Voyant que la journaliste ne détourne pas le regard de ses amants, Juliette sourie.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser aller les retrouver.  
\- Non, non, désolée.  
\- Mais c’est normal, t’es dans ta phase lune de miel.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Est-ce que tout ce qu’ils font est exceptionnel ? Est-ce que tout ce qu’ils disent est hilarant ou profondément poétique ? Est-ce que se sont les meilleurs coups de ta vie ?  
\- Euh… Oui.  
\- Alors t’es définitivement dans ta phase lune de miel.  
\- D’ailleurs en parlant de ça…  
\- De miel ?  
\- Non, de meilleur coup au lit…  
\- Ah ah ! Enfin du croustillant ! J’écoute.  
\- Bah avant de venir, ils m’ont dit qu’ils étaient prêt à faire un plan à trois.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui, je sais, c’est –  
\- Non mais attends, t’es en train de me dire que vous n'avez jamais couché tous les trois ensemble ?  
\- Non, pas jusqu’ici.  
\- Mais vous faisiez comment alors ?  
\- Bah on attendait que l’un ou l’autre soit absent.  
\- Oh mais quel horreur ! Mais la frustration quoi ! Et vous avez tenu aussi longtemps ? Chapeau, hein !  
\- Non mais c’est facile de le dire, mais je te rappelle quand même qu’Alex et Guillaume sont potes à la base. Et puis ils sont pas forcément attirés l’un par l’autre, hein.  
\- Euh, moi j’en serais pas si sûre si j’étais toi.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Bah t’as qu’à les regarder.

Charline s’exécute.

\- Tu vois comment ils se regardent tout le temps quand ils se parlent, ou comment ils cherchent toujours le contact de l’autre ?  
\- Non mais ils ont toujours été comme ça.  
\- Justement.  
\- Quoi ? Tu penses qu’ils se plaisent depuis tout ce temps.  
\- Non, j’irais peut-être pas jusque là, mais je pense qu’ils s’aiment vraiment. D’amour quoi. Et que du coup, franchir le pas, ça serait peut-être pas aussi compliqué qu’ils ne le pensent.

Charline est abasourdie. Comment a-t-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Et maintenant qu’elle les regarde, c’est évident. Ils cherchent constamment à se plaire, eux aussi. Ils sont bourrés d’attentions l’un pour l’autre et ont toujours été très tactiles.

\- Ça va, Charline ?  
\- Hein ? Oui, oui. Je me refais juste ces six dernières années et je remarque que j’ai été complètement aveugle, en fait.  
\- Non mais tu sais, je suis pas en train de dire qu’ils s’aiment depuis toujours en secret, hein. Je pense que le fait de tomber amoureux de toi, et donc de passer plus de temps ensemble ça les a aussi rapproché. Et puis c’est différent d’un moment entre potes parce que quand ils sont avec toi, ils sont plus vulnérables, plus attentionnés et donc moins dans le second degré. Ça rapproche tout ça.  
\- Donc t’es en train de me dire qu’en tombant amoureux de moi, ils sont un peu tombé amoureux l’un de l’autre.  
\- J’irais peut-être pas jusque là, mais en tout cas, je peux te garantir qu’ils s’aiment.

Charline sourit. 

\- Merci, Juju.  
\- Oh bah tu sais, je ne fais que partager ma grande et pertinente expérience de la vie. »

Elles rigolent en cœur et décident de rejoindre le reste du groupe, non sans avoir trinqué une dernière fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires et kudos, ils me font tellement plaisir !  
> Keep them coming !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 32 ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Quand tous les invités commencent à partir, Charline se dirige vers Alex et Guillaume.

« - On va rentrer nous aussi, non ?  
\- Nous sommes prêts quand vous l’êtes, Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.  
\- Et bien mettez vos manteaux messieurs, parce que si je ne suis pas dans mon lit dans le prochain quart d’heure, je m’effondre. »

Ils partent en s’assurant que tout le monde a bien réglé sa note.   
Alex appelle un taxi, et ils montent tous les trois à l’arrière. Le temps d’arriver chez Charline, elle s’est endormie sur l’épaule de Guillaume.

« - Charline, on est arrivé. »

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et se laisse guider hors de la voiture puis jusqu’à son appartement.  
Elle avance en se tenant aux murs jusqu’à son lit et s’effondre dessus.  
Les garçons s’approchent d’elle.

« - Ça va, Charline ?  
\- Mmmh.  
\- T’es sûre, chouke ? T’as pas l’air bien.  
\- Si, si…  
\- Tu voudrais pas au moins te mettre en pyjama ?  
\- ...ai pas la force…

Alex regarde Guillaume.

\- Tu m’aides ?

Ils la déshabillent avec précaution puis lui enfile son tee-shirt jaune.  
Charline se glisse toute seule sous la couette.

\- Je vous préviens, je reste au bord du lit cette nuit. J’en ai marre d’être au milieu, il fait trop chaud.  
\- D’accord, Charline.  
\- Et puis ça devrait pas vous posez de problème de dormir côte-à-côte, non ? Puisque vous êtes amoureux.

Un léger rire, quasiment enfantin, s'échappe des lèvres de Charline.  
Les garçons échangent un regard intrigué. Un long regard.  
Ils hésitent tout deux à poser une question, à ajouter un commentaire, mais personne ne parle.  
C’est finalement le rire de Charline qui les ramène à la réalité. Un rire d’une personne dont le taux d’alcoolémie dans le sang dépasse largement la moyenne autorisée. Les yeux fermés, elle réfléchie à voix haute.

\- Comment j’ai pu passer à côté ?.. Et Juju – et Juju non.. ?! Elle a des supers-pouvoirs Juju…

Guillaume s’assoit au bord du lit.

\- T’es sûre que tout va bien, Charline ?

Elle ouvre subitement les yeux.

\- Oooh Guillauuuume ! Mon petit Guillaume…

Elle pose une main sur son visage.

\- Mon tout sexy Guillaume… Tu viens te coucher toi aussi ?  
\- Je veux être sûr que tu vas pas vomir avant.  
\- Oh là là, qu’est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie… Heureusement que je t’aime parce que sinon… Sinon… Oh là là, hein !  
\- Bon, je pense qu’il faut la laisser dormir Guillaume.  
\- Ooooh Aleeeeex ! T’es là, toi aussi ? Je t’avais pas vu !

Alex vient s’agenouiller près du lit.

\- T’es beau mon chouke !  
\- Merci Charline.  
\- Tu l’aimes ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Guillaume, bien sûr !

Alex regarde son ami, puis de nouveau Charline.

\- Bien sûr.

Charline rigole à nouveau.   
Puis se retourne soudainement.

\- Tu crois qu’elle dort ? 

Ils regardent Charline respirer doucement, la tête enfouie dans l’oreiller.

\- Moi aussi, je vais dormir, je tiens plus là.

Alex se déleste rapidement de ses vêtements et s’approche du lit.

\- Tu veux être au milieu, Guillaume ?  
\- Euh… Peut importe. Je… J’ai pas de préférence. Et toi ?  
\- Moi non plus.

Ils tombent à nouveau dans un silence étrange. Ils se dévisagent comme s’ils tentaient de lire une réponse sur les traits de l’autre.

\- Les garçons ! Vous voulez pas éteindre la lumière ?

Guillaume va appuyer sur l’interrupteur et va naturellement prendre la place du milieu. Automatiquement, Charline se retourne vers lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elle tend sa main et va chercher celle d’Alex pour la ramener vers elle, obligeant le belge à enlacer maladroitement son ami.

\- Pardon.  
\- Non, t’inquiètes. »

Charline pousse un léger soupir satisfait puis s’endort immédiatement. Il faudra encore un moment pour que ses deux amants la rejoignent, bien trop conscients de la proximité nouvelle de leurs corps. C’est une chose de dormir avec son ami, c’est autre chose de dormir contre lui.

… 

Au matin, Guillaume est réveillé par les mouvements d’Alex. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il sent son ami s’écarter de lui, sortir discrètement du lit et se rhabiller. Il entend la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir puis se refermer. 

« - Il est quelle heure ?

Apparemment, il n’est pas le seul à faire semblant de dormir.

\- Euh, je sais pas. Mon téléphone est de ton côté.

Charline se retourne difficilement et regarde l’heure. 10H30.

\- Ah, je penserais qu’il serait plus tard.  
\- Et moi, je pensais pas que ça serait Alex le premier levé.

Charline se retourne vers Guillaume.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Bah je sais pas, Alex c’est celui qui reste jusqu’à la dernière seconde possible sous la couette d’habitude.  
\- Mmh, mmh. Peut-être.

Elle laisse le silence s’installer un peu puis reprend.

\- Y a un problème entre vous ?  
\- Non, non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Je sais pas, t’as l’air bizarre.  
\- Non, c’est juste que… Je crois qu’Alex a pas super bien dormi cette nuit et je crois savoir pourquoi.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je sais pas si tu te souviens bien de la soirée d’hier mais quand on est rentrés, tu t’es mise à parler d’Alex et moi et d’une discussion que t’aurais eu avec Juliette. Tu te souviens ?  
\- Ah. Oui, je vois. Et je vous ai dis ce qu’elle m’a dit ?  
\- Tu nous as dis que ça nous dérangerait pas de dormir côte-à-côte pour une fois, vu qu’on est amoureux.  
\- Ah. Et tu penses que ça a fait flipper, Alex ?  
\- Je sais pas. Mais je l’ai senti se tourner toute la nuit et puis là…

Charline vient poser un baiser sur la tempe de Guillaume.

\- T’en fais pas, ça va lui passer.

Il opine, à moitié convaincu. 

\- Allez, viens, on va le rejoindre. »

Ils se lèvent tous les deux et retrouvent Alex dans la cuisine, la tête au-dessus d’un bol de café.  
Charline vient derrière lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Bien dormi, mon chouke ?  
\- Bof. Et vous ?  
\- Moi, comme une reine.

Guillaume élude la question.

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait ?  
\- Je sais pas. »

La discussion s’arrête ici et personne ne pousse Alex à parler de quoique ce soit.

…

Le trio adopte un rythme de vacances dans les jours qui viennent. Il leur reste une semaine avant de reprendre l’antenne et ils comptent bien en profiter.  
La bonne humeur d’Alex revient petit à petit, et si Charline ignore son petit passage à vide post-nouvel an, Guillaume ne peut s’empêcher d’y penser.

Un soir, alors que Charline s’est endormie dans le canapé, Guillaume rejoint Alex dans la cuisine. Il est en train de faire la vaisselle. Il saisit alors négligemment un torchon et commence à essuyer ce qu’Alex nettoie. Son ami le regarde faire.  
Il voit bien que Guillaume veut lui dire quelque chose. Après cinq longues minutes de silence, Alex décide de crever l’abcès.

« - Ça va, Guillaume ? 

Ce dernier à l’air surpris qu’Alex s’adresse à lui et hoche rapidement la tête.

\- Je te trouve bien silencieux en ce moment. Y a un problème ?

Guillaume pose l’assiette qu’il est en train d’essuyer et regarde son ami. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis se ravise.

\- Guillaume ?

Alex pose une main sur l’épaule de son ami. Il commence à être sérieusement inquiet.  
Guillaume ferme les yeux puis se lance.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J’ai pas envie de perdre un pote à cause de ça. On peut toujours trouver une autre solution. Je –  
\- Attends, attends, Guillaume. De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Non mais je comprends, Alex, et c’est pour ça que je préfère qu’on arrête maintenant plutôt qu’on finisse par s’éviter totalement.  
\- Guillaume, je te promets que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Cette fois-ci son ami se retourne vers lui.

\- Alex, je sais que ce qu’a dit Juliette à Charline a eu un effet sur toi, et je voulais juste que tu saches que –  
\- Mais non, mais pas du tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce que t’as fais la gueule toute la journée ce jour-là, et puis tu m’adresses presque plus la parole depuis.  
\- Mais absolument pas ! J’ai mal dormi cette nuit-là, c’est vrai, mais ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. Tu réfléchis trop, mon lapin.

Guillaume sourit légèrement mais n’est pas totalement convaincue.

\- Alors ça t’a rien fait ce qu’elle a dit ?  
\- Mais Charline était complètement bourrée, ça se trouve Juliette ne lui a rien dit du tout.  
\- Non, c’est vrai. Charline me l’a confirmé le lendemain.  
\- Bon, Guillaume, maintenant c’est toi qui insiste, là. T’as un problème avec ça ?  
\- Avec quoi ?  
\- Bah, je sais pas ! C’est toi qui me harcèle de questions depuis tout à l’heure ! Tu veux en venir où ?  
\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin !

Brusquement, Guillaume s’avance vers Alex, prend son visage dans ses mains et l’embrasse. Il prend son temps.  
Puis il se recule.

\- Je parle de ça. Est-ce que ça, ça te dérange ?

Alex est sans voix. Il regarde le visage de son ami et son esprit est vide. Il entend son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et se rend compte qu’il retient sa respiration.  
Il expire doucement et tente de retrouver ses esprits.  
La question de Guillaume lui revient en tête et il se rend compte qu’il n’a pas répondu.

\- Je…

Son ami baisse les yeux.

\- En fait, je crois que je préfère pas savoir. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller dormir chez moi ce soir. Ça me fera du bien je pense. On est resté ensemble trop longtemps, ça me réussit pas. »

Guillaume quitte la cuisine et attrape sa veste et ses affaires.  
Alex reste sur place. Il ne sait plus comment faire avancer ses pieds ni même comment fonctionne sa bouche. Il aimerait l’appeler, lui dire de rester, le rattraper et le rassurer mais rien ne se passe. Son cœur commence à s’emballer et ses mains à trembler. Il est pris d’une terrible sensation au creux de son ventre, comme s’il redoutait ce moment sans le savoir. Comme s’il l’avait senti arriver. 

Il entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir puis se refermer.  
Il ferme les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette semaine! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans un commentaire !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 33 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

« - Alex ?

Il ouvre instantanément les yeux.  
Charline est devant lui, une main sur son épaule et la trace d’un oreiller sur sa joue.

Il est toujours debout dans la cuisine. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là, immobile.

\- Oh, Alex ! Ça va ? T’es tout pâle.  
\- Hum…  
\- Viens, assieds-toi.

Elle le prend par le bras et l’assied sur la chaise la plus proche.  
Elle va chercher un verre d’eau puis le dépose devant lui. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Alex ? Il est où Guillaume ?

Il la regarde, perdu. Il sent l’inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Il est parti.  
\- Comment ça ? Où ?  
\- Chez lui.  
\- Il avait oublié quelque chose ?  
\- Non.

Charline fronce les sourcils.

\- Alex, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Je… Je sais pas.  
\- Comment ça tu sais pas ? Je te retrouve livide dans la cuisine et Guillaume est parti, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, non ?  
\- Je l’ai laissé partir.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Alex baisse la tête.

\- J’y suis pas arrivé. J’arrivais pas à bouger, je savais plus parler. Rien. »

Charline se lève et se dirige vers le salon. Si elle veut des réponses claires, elle n’a qu’à appeler le principal concerné.

_* Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Guillaume Meurice, je – *_

Elle raccroche puis rappelle. Elle essaye plusieurs fois avec le même résultat.  
Elle revient dans la cuisine. Alex n’a toujours pas changé de place. Elle s’assoit en face de lui et prend son visage entre ses mains.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Je crois que j’ai fais une erreur, Charline.  
\- Je ne peux pas t’aider si tu ne m’expliques rien, Alex.

Alex prend une grande inspiration. Il se redresse sur sa chaise et regarde Charline.

\- Je crois que Guillaume nous a quitté. »

…

Le lendemain, alors qu’elle n’a pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, Charline reçoit un SMS de Guillaume.

« J’ai posé une semaine de RTT. Désolé, je pense que c’est mieux pour le moment. »

Elle appelle immédiatement le numéro de Guillaume. Messagerie.

« - Guillaume Meurice, ramène-toi chez moi tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé entre Alex et toi mais j’ai droit à une explication. Et si tu penses t’en sortir en choisissant la fuite, je préfère te dire que tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil. 

Elle laisse un temps, puis :

\- Reviens, d’accord ? »

Elle raccroche.  
Doucement, elle se lève et se dirige dans son salon. Alex est assis dans son fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Il n’a pas bougé depuis la veille. Dehors, le ciel est rouge sur Paris qui se lève.  
Charline vient s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir. Elle passe une main dans les cheveux de son amant.  
Il n’a pas voulu venir dans le lit avec elle hier soir. Il est quasiment rentré dans un état mutique.

« - Alex ?

Il lève les yeux vers elle. Ils sont rouges de fatigue.

\- Ça va s’arranger, d’accord ?

Il la regarde sans la voir.  
Elle ne l’a jamais vu comme ça.

\- Bon, au grand maux, les grands moyens. »

Elle lui prend la main et le tire vers la douche. Il n’émet aucune résistance.  
Elle se déshabille puis le déshabille à son tour. Il la regarde faire.  
Elle le tire avec elle sous l’eau chaude et le prend dans ses bras. Elle bascule doucement de droite à gauche.

« - Je t’aime, Alex Vizorek. Si t’as envie d’être triste, je te comprends, mais je t’aime alors j’ai le droit de savoir. 

Il se recule doucement et l’embrasse.

\- Guillaume m’a embrassé.  
\- Quoi ?

Charline éteint l’eau pour être sûre d’avoir entendu correctement.

\- Guillaume m’a embrassé et j’ai rien dis.  
\- Attends, attends. T’es sûr que t’as pas oublié un épisode là ? Il t’a embrassé comme ça, de nulle part ?  
\- Il pensait que j’étais fâché à cause de ce que Juliette t’avais dis. Il pensait que je l’évitais et que l’idée d’être avec lui me dégoûtait.  
\- Et ?  
\- Comment ça, ‘et ?’ ?  
\- Bah qu’est-ce que t’as répondu ?  
\- Je lui ai dis que je ne l’évitais pas mais il persistait dans son idée. Et puis je voyais pas très bien où il voulait en venir, il arrêtait pas de dire qu’il fallait qu’on arrête tout, qu’il fallait préserver notre amitié.  
\- D’accord… Et puis ?  
\- Et puis il m’a demandé si ça me gênait.  
\- Si quoi te gênais ?  
\- C’est ce que je lui ai demandé.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et il m’a embrassé.  
\- Oh…  
\- Exactement.  
\- Et après ?  
\- C’est là où j’ai merdé.  
\- T’as rien dis.  
\- Rien. J’ai rien dis, et j’ai rien fais. Alors forcément il a pris mon silence pour de la gêne ou de la colère ou je ne sais quoi et il est parti. Et je voulais le rattraper Charline, je te promets, mais mes pieds étaient comme cimentés dans le sol et j’avais oublié comment former des mots avec ma bouche.  
\- D’accord, donc il a fait une crise de parano et toi une crise de tétanie. Nickel. Vous êtes bien complémentaires tous les deux finalement.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Charline. Je sais qu’il ne voudra pas m’écouter, maintenant. Il va penser que j’essaye de faire bonne figure ou que j’arrondis les angles.  
\- Bon, déjà on va sortir de la douche, puis de l’appartement, et on va aller se poser à une terrasse, commander un café et on va démêler cette histoire. D’accord ?  
\- D’accord. Par contre est-ce que j’ai le temps de mettre un slip avant de sortir de l’appart ? Parce que c’est pas qu’il fait froid à Paris en janvier mais presque. »

Elle sort de la douche et sourit. Alex est de retour.

…

Une fois leurs cafés commandés, Charline prend les mains d’Alex.

\- Bon, Vizorek, l’heure est venue de me répondre honnêtement et franchement.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ? Là, tout de suite, maintenant.  
\- Hum… Je sais pas. Je me sens con, surtout. Je regrette de ne pas avoir réagi.  
\- D’accord, c’est plutôt bon signe. Maintenant, plus compliqué : pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
\- Parce que Guillaume est parti. Il est parti fâché et persuadé qu’il me dégoûte ou un truc dans le genre.  
\- Donc Guillaume ne te dégoûte pas ?  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses comme lui ?  
\- Moi, je ne pense rien. Je suis juste là pour poser des questions.  
\- Guillaume ne me dégoûte pas.  
\- Bon. Alors à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu’il pense que c’est le cas ?  
\- À cause de ce que Juliette t’as dis.  
\- Parce qu’elle a dit que vous étiez amoureux ?  
\- Oui. Et du coup, Guillaume a dû psychoter, a crû que je l’évitais et s’est persuadé que l’idée même qu’il soit amoureux de moi me révulsait.  
\- Et c’est le cas ? Encore une fois, je ne suis là que pour poser des questions, je ne juge pas.  
\- Mais bien sûr que non c’est pas le cas ! Et puis Guillaume n’est pas amoureux de moi de toute manière !  
\- Ah bon ? Et comment tu le sais ?  
\- Il me l’aurait dis.  
\- Hum.

Charline prend une gorgée de son café.

\- T’es sûr de ça ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T’es au courant de quelque chose ?  
\- Réponds à ma question.  
\- Bah je sais pas du coup, tu me mets le doute.  
\- Bon, et toi ? Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr que je l’aime !  
\- Alex, fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Est-ce que tu l’aimes comme moi je l’aime ?  
\- Non, pas autant, pas de la même manière.  
\- Comment alors ?  
\- Mais je sais pas, moi ! Il y a encore six mois c’était mon meilleur ami, j’ai le droit à une période d’ajustement ?  
\- Eh, eh ! Doucement, c’est pas la peine de s’emporter !  
\- Non mais ça me fatigue, tu comprends ? Je sais pas, j’en sais rien. J’aime Guillaume, je ne veux pas qu’il parte, ça peut pas suffire pour le moment ?  
\- Apparemment pas. Apparemment ça ne suffit plus.

Alex détourne son regard de Charline. 

\- Alex, je te connais. Je sais que c’est compliqué pour toi, je sais que tu as besoin de temps et que tu ne prends aucune décision à la légère. Mais Guillaume c’est quelqu’un de passionné qui vit dans l’immédiat. Il doit y avoir un juste milieu, non ?  
\- Peut-être mais je ne le vois pas pour le moment.  
\- Peut-être parce que tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit.  
\- Mmh. Tu fais des énigmes maintenant ?  
\- Si ça peut aider.

Alex sert les mains de Charline dans les siennes.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire, Charline.  
\- Vas le voir. Dis lui ce que tu penses.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.  
\- Je suis sûre que si tu réfléchis un peu, tu vas trouver.  
\- Je te promets que je ne sais pas.

Charline pose une main sur la joue d’Alex.

\- Combien de temps est-ce qu’il t’a fallu pour accepter que tu étais amoureux de moi ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec –  
\- Combien ?  
\- Euh, je sais pas. Je sais plus.  
\- Au début, on était amis toi et moi, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et puis on est devenus les meilleurs amis.  
\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?  
\- Alex, tu peux compter sur les doigts d’une main les personnes à qui tu as dis je t’aime dans ta vie. T’es jamais resté plus de six mois avec la même personne. Sans parler que t’es jamais vraiment sorti avec un mec.

Elle laisse Alex absorber ces informations.

\- Guillaume te connaît au moins aussi bien que moi. Je ne pense pas qu’il s’attende à ce que tu débarques chez lui avec un bouquet de roses à la main et que tu lui fasses une déclaration. Dis-lui simplement la vérité.  
\- Mais même moi je la connais pas la vérité.  
\- D’accord. Alors dernière question.  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Est-ce que tu as aimé qu’il t’embrasse ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre, Vizorek.

Alex ferme ses yeux. 

\- J’en sais rien.  
\- Menteur.  
\- Je te promets que j’en sais rien.  
\- Et moi je te dis que tu mens. Si ce n’est à moi, tu te mens à toi-même.  
\- Ah parce que tu sais mieux que moi ce que je pense, peut-être ?  
\- Parfois, oui.

Il la regarde. Elle lui sourit de son plus charmant sourire.

\- Je te déteste.  
\- Non. Tu m’aimes.

Alex lui sourit. Il aime cette femme comme jamais il n’a aimé qui que ce soit.  
Il se lève.

\- Bon, c’est pas que je m’ennuie ma chère Charline, mais je dois aller m’excuser auprès de mon meilleur pote de ne pas l’avoir embrassé en retour.  
\- Mmh, mmh. Et n’oublie pas, tu n’as rien à dire de plus que ce que tu ressens, d’accord ? Ni plus, ni moins.

Il se penche vers elle et l’embrasse doucement.

\- Un jour Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker, je vous épouserai.  
\- Pff, ça m’étonnerait ! Allez, arrête de dire des bêtises et cours retrouver notre Guitou national. »

Avec un dernier clin d’œil, il part prendre le métro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et commentaires !!!
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Alex arrive devant l’immeuble de Guillaume. Il se ronge les ongles.  
Quelle idée de venir jusqu’ici ! C’est à cause de Charline et de ses idées à la con !   
Il mordille la peau de son pouce en fixant le nom de Guillaume sur la sonnette. Il tente une énième fois de construire un semblant de scénario dans sa tête mais tout s’embrouille. 

Il est sorti de ses pensées par une petite dame qui sort de l’immeuble. Il lui tient la porte pour la laisser passer.  
Il regarde à nouveau la sonnette et se dit qu’arriver devant chez Guillaume sans prévenir est peut-être une meilleure idée. L’élément de surprise lui donnera l’avantage. S’il laisse son ami prendre le dessus, il est foutu.  
Il prend les escaliers, il essaye de profiter des dernières minutes qu’il lui reste avant l’inévitable face-à-face.

Il y est.

Il n’a jamais regardé une porte aussi longtemps.

Il pense à Charline et à la discussion qu’ils ont eu. Il expire une dernière fois.  
Il s’approche, lève sa main pour frapper à la porte puis se ravise en voyant le bouton de la sonnette.  
Son cœur bat à cent à l’heure.

Alors qu’il s’apprête à sonner, la porte s’ouvre.

Il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Guillaume, manteau sur le dos et sac sur l’épaule.

« - Guillaume ?

C’est à l’humoriste d’avoir perdu la parole. Il reste un long moment à fixer Alex puis déglutie et se retourne pour fermer la porte de son appartement.

\- Guillaume, qu’est-ce que tu fais, tu t’en vas ?

Il cherche les clés dans la poche de sa veste. Puis dans l’autre. Puis dans celles de son jean.

\- Guillaume je suis venu pour parler, il faut que tu m’écoutes.

Il trouve ses clés dans la doublure de sa veste. Il faut vraiment qu’il pense à recoudre la poche intérieure.

\- Guillaume, arrête de m’ignorer, d’accord ! Je sais que j’ai mal réagis mais il faut que tu m’écoutes.

Cette fois, il se retourne.

\- J’ai pas envie de parler, Alex. Je trouve que t’as étais très clair, c’est pas la peine d’en rajouter, vraiment. Je veux juste –  
\- Non, Guillaume, attends, tu comprends pas.  
\- Je te connais Alex. Tu te sens mal parce que tu vois que je suis pas bien et tu supportes pas, alors tu viens ici et t’essayes d’arrondir les angles mais le seul truc dont j’ai besoin maintenant c’est d’espace, d’accord ?  
\- Non, justement ! Je viens pas pour ça, laisse-moi une minute pour t’expliquer.  
\- Alex, franchement, je –  
\- Une minute. Une seule.

Guillaume expire bruyamment. 

\- Une minute, d’accord ?

Alex sourit. Une première victoire.

\- Guillaume, je crois qu’on est parti sur un malentendu toi et moi. Je ne t’ai pas évité, d’accord ? Quoi que tu penses, je te le promets. C’est pas mon genre, tu me connais, non ? Après ça serait mentir que de dire que ce qu’a dit Juliette ne m’a pas atteint mais ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. Je n’ai pas paniqué parce que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments pour moi. J’ai paniqué parce que je me suis rendu compte qu’il y a six mois t’étais mon meilleur pote mais que maintenant… Bah maintenant, je sais plus trop, tu comprends. C’est compliqué de prendre du recul. Il y a tout qui se mélange. Et hier, quand tu m’as dis toutes ces choses, j’ai vraiment pas compris. Mais j’ai été maladroit et je te demande pardon. Je te demande sincèrement pardon. Guillaume, je ne sais pas là où tu en es toi, mais j’ai juste besoin de temps, d’accord. Les choses viendront naturellement pour moi, je te demande juste de respecter mon rythme. Tu comprends ? Et puis en ce qui concerne –  
\- Une minute.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu m’as demandé une minute, ça fait une minute.  
\- Guillaume. Je suis sérieux là.  
\- Moi aussi. Je me sens ridicule Alex. Mets-toi à ma place deux secondes. Je suis gêné de me retrouver face à toi. Tu peux comprendre ça aussi, non ?

Alors que Guillaume commence à partir, Alex le rattrape par le bras.

\- Guillaume, tu fais une erreur si tu pars. Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, crois-en mon expérience. Ce qu’on vie en ce moment c’est compliqué et bordélique mais c’est une des meilleures choses qu’il ne me soit jamais arrivé. Je suis désolé de n’avoir rien fait, je voulais te répondre, je voulais t’empêcher de partir mais j’étais littéralement tétanisé. Je ne savais plus bouger ni même parler.  
\- Pouvais.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On dit ‘pouvais’ pas ‘savais’. Quand tu t’emportes tu redeviens belge.  
\- Je suis toujours belge.

Alex scrute le visage de son ami pour y trouver la lueur d’espoir qu’il cherche. Guillaume joue nerveusement avec son porte-clé.   
Alex pose une main sur les siennes.

\- Non.

Guillaume relève la tête vers son ami.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Non. Ma réponse à ta question. C’est non.  
\- Quelle question ?

Alex expire, sourit, secoue la tête et embrasse Guillaume. Doucement mais sûrement.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas... Idiot.

Ils rigolent. Nerveusement d’abord puis de plus en plus fort.   
Petit à petit, ils parviennent à se calmer.

\- Tu veux entrer boire un café ?  
\- Alors tu ne pars plus ?

Guillaume sourit.

\- Tu veux entrer boire un café ?

Message reçu.

\- Je crois que quelqu’un attend de pied ferme les résultats de cette discussion, tu sais. C’est peut-être même un peu grâce à elle qu’elle a eu lieu donc…

Ils se sourient.

Alors qu’ils se dirigent vers l’appartement de Charline, ils ne se parlent pas. Ils se regardent simplement en souriant.   
Ils arrivent devant chez elle et entrent dans l’immeuble grâce aux doubles des clés d’Alex.

\- T’as le double ?  
\- Soit pas jaloux, ça fait un moment. Elle me les avait prêtées quand elle était malade, tu te souviens ? Je lui ai juste jamais rendu.

Devant la porte, alors qu’Alex va mettre les clés dans la serrure, Guillaume met sa main sur la sienne.

\- Juste, j’ai une dernière question.  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu penses que tu serais d’accord pour que –

Alex lui coupe la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Oui, Guillaume Meurice, je suis d’accord pour que ça devienne une habitude ce genre de chose.

Il regarde les joues de son ami rosir. Il en profite quelques secondes puis ouvre la porte de l’appartement.

Charline bondit littéralement de son canapé et se précipite vers Guillaume. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le sert fort, le forçant à se pencher maladroitement pour s’abaisser à sa taille.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, d’accord ?  
\- Je suis désolé Charline, je sais que t’as rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Il referme ses bras autour d’elle et ferme les yeux. Il se laisse embaumer par l’odeur de son shampoing.  
Elle se recule doucement, l’embrasse et regarde Alex. Elle ne pose pas de question mais tout son visage crie ‘Alors ??’.

Alex la rassure.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

Charline attend la confirmation de Guillaume.

\- Je confirme, capitaine.

Elle sourit puis les prend dans ses bras.

\- Ne me faites plus jamais ça, bande d’inconscients ! Et toi, Alex, je suis fière de toi, vraiment.

Elle l’embrasse à son tour.

\- Allez, venez, je stressais trop alors j’ai préparé un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque.  
\- Comment t’aurais fais si j’avais pas réussi à reconquérir Guillaume ?

Guillaume lève les yeux au ciel en attendant le choix des mots de son ami.

\- Je savais que tu allais y arriver, mon Chouke. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez, vous savez.  
\- Oh, crois-moi, on le sait. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Plus que deux jours avant la reprise de leur émission, et déjà Charline est dans les préparatifs. Alors qu’Alex et Guillaume discutent dans le salon, elle leur pose des questions depuis la cuisine ouverte sur les sujets qu’elle a pré-sélectionné.

« - Charline, tu sais qu’on est toute une équipe pour choisir les sujets. Si tu le fais en amont, on n’aura plus rien à faire lundi.  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr Vizorek. Depuis quand je prépare pas les émissions à l’avance ? Et puis ça va être la rentrée, on va être complètement éparpillés, c’est mieux si je m’y prend maintenant, non ?  
\- Oui, mais du coup tu ne profites pas de tes derniers jours de calme avec tes deux amants préférés.

Charline lève la tête vers Guillaume qui lui envoie un clin d’œil en retour.

\- Pff, je vous entends, depuis tout à l’heure vous ne faites que parler de foot, alors je pense que je ne rate pas grand-chose.

Alex se lève et se dirige vers elle. Sans un mot, il se place derrière elle et regarde son écran d’ordinateur par dessus son épaule. Elle sent son souffle dans son cou.

\- Alex, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça.  
\- Pardon, mais je pensais que tu voulais qu’on participe, alors me voilà !

Charline rigole malgré elle.

\- Oui, mais t’es pas obligé de le faire comme un pervers et venir silencieusement par-dessus mon épaule.

Alex sourit et dépose un léger baiser dans son cou.

\- Bon, puis qu’apparemment je dérange…

Charline le rattrape par le bras et se tourne sur son tabouret pour l’attirer dans ses bras.

\- Mais, non.. ! Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais.

Elle l’embrasse brièvement.

\- Je note cette phrase. Sachez qu’elle pourra être utilisée contre vous ultérieurement.

Elle l’embrasse à nouveau.

\- Bon, on a un truc de prévu ce soir ?

Comme si le destin lui répondait, son téléphone se met à sonner.  
Elle regarde le nom qui s’affiche.

\- C’est ma mère.

Guillaume se lève du canapé et vient se placer à côté d’Alex.

\- Tu lui as pas parlé depuis Noël ?

Charline lui fait signe que non.

\- Bon bah décroche, tu vas pas l’ignorer quand même.

Alex appuie sa phrase d’une main sur son épaule.  
Elle décroche.

\- Allô ?

Elle se lève et commence à marcher dans la cuisine. Les garçons tendent l’oreille mais n’entendent que son côté de l’échange.

\- Oui, ça va, et toi ?

Ils la fixent dans l’espoir de deviner le tournant que prend la discussion.

\- Oui, oui, je suis bien rentrée.

Elle les voit la regarder avec des yeux inquiets et leur fait signe d’aller plus loin.

\- Oui, c’était bien. On l’a fêté dans un bar avec mes amis d’ici.

Ils restent immobiles.

\- Attends Maman, je vais dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas toute seule là.

Elle se dirige vers sa chambre et referme la porte derrière elle.

\- Je déteste quand elle fait ça. On dirait qu’elle ne veut pas qu’on la soutienne dans les moments difficiles.  
\- En même temps, faut la comprendre, Alex. C’est une discussion avec sa mère qui pourrait peut-être changer le cours de leur relation. Je pense pas qu’on soit vraiment concernés.  
\- Bah moi je pense que si. Parce que si ça se passe mal, on en sera tout de même un peu responsables.

Guillaume le regarde sans savoir quoi dire.  
Alex pose une main sur son bras.

\- Non mais t’as sûrement raison. On va pas commencer à se mettre au milieu de ses problèmes familiaux. Et puis ça se trouve elle l’appelle juste pour prendre des nouvelles. Rien de plus.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Je t’ai pas convaincue, hein ?  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. »

Ils s’assoient tous les deux sur l’îlot de la cuisine et se servent un verre de rhum. Ils fixent la porte de la chambre en silence.

Ils passent les quinze minutes les plus longues de leurs vies.

…

Quand la poignée de la porte de la chambre se baisse enfin, les garçons se lèvent d’un coup.   
Ils posent leurs verres et se tiennent droits comme des piquets.

Charline sort de la chambre doucement.   
Son regard se pose sur eux et elle sourit doucement.

Alors que des milliers de questions se bousculent dans leurs têtes, ils s’efforcent de rester muets.  
Elle s’approche et les prend dans ses bras. Elle les sert fort et ferme ses yeux.

Guillaume et Alex caressent son dos et ses cheveux. Ils n’osent toujours pas dire quoique ce soit.  
Au bout d’un moment qui paraît interminable, Charline se recule enfin. Ses yeux sont rouges et pleins de larmes.

« - Je… Je sais pas très bien par où commencer.

Guillaume la guide vers un des tabourets de la cuisine et prend place à côté d’elle. Alex sort un troisième verre du placard et le remplit de rhum.  
Charline murmure un ‘merci’ et fait tourner son verre entre ses mains.

\- Prends ton temps, Charline.

Elle regarde Guillaume et sent une larme couler doucement le long de sa joue.   
Elle passe une main sur le visage de son amant.

\- Vous savez, je crois que je n’ai jamais autant été sûre de vous aimer. Je suis pas très sentimentale ni même très romantique mais je fais les choses jusqu’au bout. Et rien ni personne ne me fera dévier de mon chemin si je suis persuadée d’être dans le bon. Je vous dis ça parce que je veux que vous sachiez que je n’ai aucun doute sur cette relation. D’accord ?

Alex et Guillaume hochent la tête en même temps.  
Charline essuie les larmes qui continuent de couler malgré elle, se racle la gorge et continue.

\- Elle savait. Je l’avais bien senti à Noël. Elle le savait et elle m’a empêché de l’annoncer. Volontairement. Je…

Elle s’interrompt et plonge son visage dans ses mains. Elle expire un grand coup, passe ses mains sur ses yeux gonflés et reprend.

\- Elle m’a dit qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Que vous étiez de très gentils garçons mais que c’était absolument impensable d’être dans une relation avec vous deux. Que c’était certainement à la mode à Paris mais que ce n’était pas le genre de chose dont on parlait avec ses parents, et encore moins le jour de son anniversaire avec toute la famille présente. Elle m’a demandé comment j’avais eu le culot de vous ramener jusqu’à La Louvière et quand je lui ai rappelé que vous étiez venus me faire une surprise et que par définition je n’étais pas au courant, elle m’a dit que je devais apprendre à être responsable, que je n’étais plus une enfant et que les caprices, ça devait bien se terminer un jour.

Charline prend une pause pour boire une gorgée de rhum.

\- Je l’ai laissé parlé. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et puis de toute manière, elle ne m’en laissait pas le temps. Elle m’a dit que je devrait peut-être faire une pause de Paris, rentrer en Belgique, me reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle a rajouté que ça la rendait malheureuse de me savoir si perdue. Puis elle s’est mise à pleurer. Je me suis dis que je devais peut-être en profiter pour essayer de m’expliquer mais je ne savais pas quoi dire alors j’ai juste dis que je vous aimais. Juste ça. Elle a raccroché.

Les yeux de Charline ne quittent pas le verre mais son regard est vide.

Quand Alex vient recouvrir sa main avec la sienne, elle lève ses yeux vers lui.  
Elle sait qu’il est terrorisé parce qu’il ne l’a jamais vu comme ça, et que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer.

C’est Guillaume qui la surprend en prenant la parole.

\- Je pense que c’est évident mais je tiens quand même à le dire : on est là avec Alex et on ne va pas te lâcher. Quand on voit que même nous, alors qu’on est les premiers concernés par cette histoire, on a eu du mal à accepter cette relation, c’était évident que ta mère allait pas nous accueillir à bras ouverts. Et puis j’imagine même pas le genre d’images que ça doit véhiculer pour des gens de sa génération. Mais je pense, je sais même, qu’elle t’aime et qu’elle ne veut que ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi. Et si on lui montre que cette relation c’est sain, ça fonctionne et ça te rend heureuse, je pense qu’elle finira par accepter. Ça va prendre du temps, de la patience et des efforts, mais ça vaudra le coup.

Charline regarde Guillaume silencieusement puis le prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Guillaume. J’avais besoin d’entendre ça.

Elle se recule légèrement et lui caresse les joues.

\- C’est doux et sensible, comme toi.

Il lui saisit les mains et les embrasse.

\- Allez, on ne va pas se laisser abattre, capitaine. Je vois que le matelot Vizorek nous a servi des verres de rhum.

Ils rigolent tous.

\- Comme dirait ma grand-mère…

Ils lèvent leurs verres ensemble et récitent comme un mantras :

\- Puisque le malheur nous accable, avalons la douleur ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos retours et vos kudos !!!! :)
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite !


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 36 ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Quelques heures et surtout quelques verres plus tard, Guillaume, Alex et Charline sont allongés sur le tapis du salon, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ils rigolent de tout et de rien, ressassant leurs meilleurs souvenirs des ces derniers années passées ensemble.

« - Et Guillaume, tu te souviens de la fois où j’ai dû venir te chercher au commissariat parce que tu t’étais fait arrêté pendant une manif’ ?  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Surtout que j’avais tout mon matos France Inter, et ils m’ont quand même embarqué quoi !  
\- Et moi, je me souviens de ta tête, Charline, quand les flics t’ont appelés. T’étais décomposée.  
\- Ouais, enfin moi je me rappelle aussi du flic qui avait gardé mon numéro et qui s’était pas gêné de m’envoyer des textos après.

Les deux garçons regardent Charline.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais tu nous l’as jamais dis, ça !

Elle leur lance un regard taquin.

\- Bah je ne vous dis pas tout non plus !  
\- Non mais un flic qui se sert d’un numéro que je lui ai donné pendant ma garde à vue pour t’envoyer des sextos, c’est juste de l’abus en fait.

Charline rigole.

\- Non mais qui t’as parlé de ‘sextos’ ?! Et puis ne t’inquiètes pas, je me suis bien empressée de lui dire que c’était de l’abus de pouvoir, et que s’il ne voulait pas devenir un symbole du harcèlement sexuel, il valait mieux qu’il perde mon numéro.

Alex tend sa main vers Charline.

\- Yes ! Ça c’est la Vanhoenacker que je connais !

La journaliste tape dans sa main tendue tandis que Guillaume les regarde, outré.

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux, là ?

Alex se retourne sur son ventre pour faire face à Guillaume.

\- Guillaume, faut pas que tu prennes tout à cœur comme ça ! Et puis si Charline nous dit qu’elle gère, on lui fait confiance, non ?  
\- Ouais…

Charline se redresse à son tour.

\- T’es trop chou quand tu t’inquiètes ! Mais vraiment, c’est pas la peine, d’accord ?  
\- D’accord. Mais pour faire passer ça, je propose qu’on trinque à la santé de ce cher représentant de nos forces de l’ordre.

Guillaume se lève et va chercher la bouteille de rhum.

\- Et bah les gars, j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle : on touche le fond.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ça sera nos derniers verres de cette bouteille de rhum !  
\- Oh non !

Il sert solennellement les trois derniers verres et Charline et Alex les saisissent tout aussi cérémonieusement.   
Ils trinquent ensemble et dégustent les derniers gouttes de ce rhum qui les a soutenu à travers tant de péripéties.  
C’est à ce moment que Charline a une idée.

\- Les garçons, j’ai une idée.  
\- On t’écoute.

Elle sourit doucement et profite de la chaleur qui lui monte aux joues et qui réchauffe sa poitrine.

\- Cette bouteille, on l’a ouverte quand on a débuté cette relation. Elle nous a accompagné à chaque moment important. Je pense qu’il y aurait une manière juste de la terminer.

Alex et Guillaume se regardent, interloqués.

\- C’est-à-dire..?

Charline prend son courage à deux mains, finit son verre, le pose sur la table basse et prend les mains de ses amant dans les siennes.  
Elle se penche et embrasse Guillaume, tout en tenant fermement la main d’Alex. C’est un baiser langoureux et parfumé à la cannelle. Une fois qu’elle est bien certaine d’avoir capté l’attention de son ami, elle se penche vers Alex. À son tour elle l’embrasse, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Guillaume. Elle prend son temps et se laisse emporter par les effluves d’alcool qui donne à ses lèvres un goût sucré.  
Quand elle se recule, ses deux amis la regardent, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre ou ayant peur d’avoir compris sa demande.  
Comme pour appuyer son propos et les assurer de la motivation de son comportement, elle les attire vers elle, déposant leurs mains sur ses hanches. Leurs visages n’étant plus qu’à quelques centimètres les uns des autres, elle les embrasse brièvement à nouveau.   
La tension est palpable dans la pièce et c’est Alex qui brise finalement l’inertie en venant déposer des baisers dans le cou de Charline. Elle ferme les yeux et passe une main dans les cheveux d’Alex et l’autre dans le cou de Guillaume, comme pour l’encourager à s’engager.  
Celui-ci s’exécute et, ne sachant pas vraiment quelles sont les règles dans cette situation, il opte pour la facilité et embrasse les lèvres de Charline.

Pour la première fois, les bouches de ses deux amants sont en même temps sur son corps, et elle pense que ce simple fait pourrait la contenter. Pourtant, la sensation ne fait qu’accroître le désir de ressentir encore plus, l’envie que leurs corps soient encore plus proches et que les caresses soient moins timides.  
Comme s’il avait entendu ses demandes silencieuses, Guillaume colle sont front au sien et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Alex suit le mouvement et fait glisser le vêtement le long des épaules de son amie, sans manquer de déposer de légers baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau dénudée.  
Charline se dresse sur ses genoux pour faciliter l’accès des ses amants et entreprend d’enlever les pull et tee-shirt de Guillaume. Une fois les vêtements au sol, Guillaume passe ses bras autour d’elle et va retirer la chemise d’Alex. Charline le regarde faire, presque impressionnée par l’initiative de son ami. Le belge aussi semble surpris par ce geste mais décide de ne rien laisser paraître. C’est pourquoi il passe sa main dans la nuque de Guillaume et vient l’embrasser au-dessus de l’épaule de Charline.  
Le visage de celle-ci s’illumine d’un sourire. Elle s’apprête à commenter l’action mais se ravise. Elle ne veut pas briser le moment.

Petit à petit, la majorité de leurs habits se retrouvent éparpillés dans le salon, et alors qu’Alex s’apprête à retirer les derniers morceaux de tissu qui recouvrent Charline, Guillaume prend conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils sont. Sans le vouloir, les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent et ses mains deviennent moites. Il s’immobilise.  
Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Charline pour réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas. Les joues rosies et le souffle court, elle pose ses deux mains sur les joues de son ami.

« - Guillaume ? Ça va ?  
\- Je… Je sais pas…

Alex, tout aussi inquiet mais beaucoup moins patient que sa compatriote, met une main sur son épaule.

\- Commence pas à stresser, mon lapin, hein ! Laisse-toi porter. T’étais bien parti là, vraiment.

Il saisit sa main et la tire à nouveau vers lui, mais cette fois, Guillaume reste immobile.  
Charline regarde Alex en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu veux pas être un peu délicat avec lui ? Quand t’as une idée en tête toi…  
\- J’ai un peu plus qu’une idée en tête Charline, et c’est juste que si on retarde encore plus ce moment, on n’y arrivera jamais !  
\- Et tu crois que c’est en lui mettant la pression que ça va le déstresser, peut-être ?  
\- Les gars, commencez pas à vous disputer ! J’ai juste eu un petit moment d’hésitation. Je… Je crois que j’ai besoin d’un peu plus de…  
\- De ?  
\- Plus de directives.

Alex et Charline se regardent.

\- C’est-à-dire ?  
\- Bah je sais pas, juste j’ai un peu besoin de savoir ce qu’on fait.  
\- Je pense que c’est assez clair, non ?  
\- Alex !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T’es lourd là ! Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre ce que Guillaume veut dire.

Soudainement, elle se lève et leur tend ses deux mains. 

\- Allez, venez, on va dans la chambre, et je vais vous en donner, moi, des directives. »

Avec un dernier clin d’œil, elle se retourne et les entraîne vers son lit.

…

Les cent-vingts minutes qui suivent sont comblées par un mélange inégal d’échecs et de réussites.  
Charline mène majoritairement la danse en exprimant de manière plus ou moins silencieuse mais efficace ce qu’elle veut. Pour autant, ils se rendent compte que l’amour à trois, lorsqu’il est expérimenté pour la première fois, n’est pas chose facile. Ils ont l’impression de revenir à leurs premiers émois. Les corps se heurtent et se touchent maladroitement, le plaisir et la douleur se mélangent parfois, mais la ferveur reste la même.  
Le tout est une question d’équilibre, de générosité et d’improvisation.  
Pour cette nouvelle première fois, ils se mettent d’accord pour suivre les indications de Charline, qui se retrouve entre ses deux amants, et pour ne pas trop en faire. Les positions compliquées seront réalisées une prochaine fois. L’objectif principal de cette nuit est que tout le monde en ressorte heureux et satisfait. 

…

La chambre est éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune. L’air ambiant est chaud et humide. La couette et les oreillers sont sur le sol.  
Charline reprend son souffle en fermant les yeux. Elle pose une main sur son front brûlant et déglutie.  
Wow.  
Son cerveau n’est que néant. Son corps tout entier vibre et le moindre courant d’air la fait trembler.

Petit à petit, son esprit fonctionne à nouveau et elle perçoit les respirations de ses deux amants.   
Elle se relève doucement sur ses coudes et les regarde. Leurs poitrines ont une teinte bleutée dans la pénombre.

Sentant le regard de son amie, Alex se redresse également. Ses cheveux forment un glorieux champs de bataille. Il hoche légèrement la tête.

« - Ça va ? 

Il chuchote et pourtant le son de sa voix résonne bruyamment dans la chambre.  
Charline acquiesce sans un mot puis se retourne vers Guillaume. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa respiration haletante.  
Elle embrasse délicatement sa tempe, trempée de sueur. Comme seule réponse, il prend sa main dans la sienne et l’approche de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Leurs mains retombent sur sa poitrine.

Charline s’allonge à nouveau sur le lit et tend sa main libre vers Alex. Il la saisit et se hisse à ses côtés.

\- Je vous aime.

Elle laisse la phrase se suspendre dans l’air.  
Alex tourne son visage vers elle et vient l’embrasser délicatement.

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime.

Guillaume se redresse sur son coude et l’embrasse tout aussi doucement.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

Charline sourit et son regarde alterne entre le visage d’Alex et celui de Guillaume.

\- Oh et puis merde !

Alex saisit le cou de Guillaume et l’attire vers lui. Il l’embrasse lentement en laissant son pouce caresser sa joue.

\- Guillaume Meurice, jamais de ma vie je n’aurais pensé vous dire ça un jour mais… Je crois vraiment que je suis tombé amoureux de vous.

Guillaume rigole si spontanément qu’il s’en étonne lui-même. Il baisse les yeux vers Charline, inconsciemment, puis les remonte vers Alex.

\- Alex Vizorek, une nuit dans mon lit et déjà vous m’aimez… Qui l’eut cru ?!

Alex le pousse légèrement et Guillaume saisit son bras dans le même mouvement. Il l’embrasse à son tour.

\- Je rigole, mon lapin. Bien sûr que je t’aime aussi. Et depuis bien avant que ce soir d’ailleurs.  
\- Je sais.

Le belge rigole et lui lance un clin d’œil.

\- Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi je suis couvert de sueur, je pue le sexe et je n’ai qu’une envie c’est de me doucher et de dormir pendant vingt-quatre heures.

Alex se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

\- Qui m’aime, me suive ! »

Guillaume et Charline lui emboîtent le pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !  
> Un des plus compliqué à écrire depuis le début de cette fic'..!
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour avec le chapitre 37 ! :)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Le lendemain matin, Alex et Guillaume sont réveillés par Charline qui leur amène le petit déjeuner au lit. 

« - Bonjour, mes amoureux.  
\- Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Vanhoenacker. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?  
\- J’ai des bleus sur le corps, des courbatures et je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Et puis je voulais aussi vous remercier.  
\- Tu sais Charline, et je pense que Guillaume est d’accord avec moi là-dessus, t’as pas besoin de nous remercier.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Mais c’était quelque chose d’important pour moi et je sais que vous avez quand même du surmonter pas mal de choses pour arriver jusque là donc... merci.

Guillaume pose une main sur le genou de son amie.

\- C’était pas uniquement important pour toi, tu sais. Je crois que je ne l’aurais jamais fait sans toi, sans vous. Et j’irais même plus loin, je ne pense pas vouloir le faire avec qui que ce soit d’autre.

Il sourit timidement.   
Alex lui tend sa tasse de café.

\- Je suis pas vraiment le spécialiste des déclarations, mais… Je suis… Hum, je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait…  
\- C’est pas grave, Alex. Te sens pas obligé de faire ou dire quoique ce soit.  
\- Non, non… Mais c’était chouette hier soir. Vraiment. Et si ça vous dérange pas trop, j’aimerais bien que ça se reproduise incessamment sous peu… Enfin, voilà quoi...

Guillaume et Charline rigole.

\- Humm… Tu sais que t’es sexy quand t’es si éloquent ?  
\- Je t’emmerde, Meurice !

Alors qu’Alex entreprend de jeter un morceau de croissant au visage de Guillaume, Charline lui retient le bras.

\- Non, non ! Je sais comment ça se termine ce genre de choses, et je viens à peine de me remettre de cette nuit, c’est pas pour repartir dans du corps à corps.

Le belge se ravise et avale plutôt son croissant, en promettant à Guillaume qu’il aura sa revanche.

\- J’y compte bien, Chouchou. »

…

Lundi matin, l’équipe reprend du service.   
Charline est ravie de retrouver son bureau et ses journaux. C’est un peu comme une seconde maison pour elle. Elle évite de penser aux nombres d’années qu’elle a déjà passé au sein de ces murs : ce qui compte c’est maintenant. Pas hier, ni demain.

Pourtant, en ce matin de janvier, elle sent que l’air est différent. La dynamique est essentiellement la même mais quelque chose a changé, et avant qu’elle ne puisse s’attarder sur la question, Juliette débarque dans le bureau.

« - Salut la compagnie !  
\- Salut Juliette !  
\- Oh, bah t’es toute seule ? Ils sont où les autres ?  
\- Euh Guillaume est pas encore arrivé, Anne-Sophie est avec les régisseurs et Alex est parti pisser.  
\- Et le stagiaire ?  
\- Quel stagiaire ?  
\- Bah le stagiaire, quoi.  
\- Juliette, le stagiaire est parti en décembre. On a fait un pot de départ et tout.  
\- Ah oui ! Au temps pour moi !

La chroniqueuse s’assoit à son bureau, prend le temps de s’installer et relève brusquement la tête.

\- Oh putain !

Charline ne prend même pas la peine de relever les yeux de son journal.

\- T’as couché avec les garçons !

Cette fois, Charline prend la peine de relever les yeux de son journal.

\- Pardon ?

Juliette a un index accusateur tendu vers elle, une main sur sa bouche et des yeux rieurs.

\- Ne mens pas, ça se sent ! Je savais qu’il y avait une ambiance différente quand je suis rentrée dans le bureau. Mon Dieu !

Elle se glisse avec sa chaise de bureau jusqu’à Charline et pose sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Alors ?! Je suis toute ouïe.  
\- Juliette…  
\- Ah non, hein ! J’ai pas tenu toute cette histoire secrète pour que tu omettes les meilleurs moments !

La journaliste tente de cacher son sourire.

\- Bon, d’accord, je te raconterais. Mais pas ici, après l’émission.  
\- Ça marche.

Elle roule jusqu’à son bureau.

\- Dis-moi quand même une chose.

Charline lève les yeux vers elle.

\- C’était bien ?  
\- Exceptionnel. »

Alex et Anne-Sophie arrivent au même moment dans le bureau et Charline et Juliette font mine d’être plongées dans leurs ouvrages respectifs.

…

Les jours qui suivent se déroulent sans accroc tandis que l’équipe reprend son rythme. Les semaines s’écoulent et lorsqu’Alex se réveille un samedi matin de février à sept heure, c’est parce que sa sœur l’appelle sans relâche sur son téléphone.  
Groggy, il décroche.

« - Allô ?  
\- Et bah dit-donc, j’ai failli appeler les flics ! Qu’est-ce que tu foutais ? Me dis pas que tu dormais quand même.  
\- Oulà, alors il est beaucoup trop tôt pour me parler sur son ton, tu sais. J’ai l’impression d’entendre Maman.  
\- D’accord, bon je vois que Môssieur n’aime pas être réveillé le samedi matin. Je t’appelais quand même pour te dire que je suis en direction de la gare pour amener mon fils dans le Thalys qui le conduira jusqu’à toi. Donc ça serait chouette que tu sautes dans un jean et une chemise pour venir le chercher.

Alex se redresse dans son lit, tirant en même temps la couette qui recouvre ses deux amants.

\- Oh putain ! C’est ce week-end ?  
\- Oh non, Alex, ne me dit pas que t’avais oublié ?

Alors que Guillaume tente péniblement de ramener la couette pour le contenir encore quelques instants dans la chaleur du lit, Charline se redresse sur ses coudes.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Alex ?

Ce dernier se lève précipitamment du lit, s’entravant par la même occasion dans les draps que Guillaume tire à lui et tombe, face la première, sur le sol de sa chambre.

\- Merde !

Son téléphone tombe quelques centimètres plus loin et il attend la voix de sa sœur qui s’échappe de l’appareil.

\- Alex ? Alex, t’es encore là ? Tu viens chercher ton neveu à la gare, hein ?! Je peux pas faire autrement là !

Résolu, le belge se saisit du téléphone, ferme les yeux et se retourne sur le dos. 

\- Oui, j’arrive. Envoie moi juste par SMS les horaires de son train. Je peux être à la Gare du Nord dans trente minutes.  
\- Ça va. Et je compte sur toi, hein ?!  
\- Oui, oui. »

Alex raccroche et laisse son téléphone retomber sur le sol.

Lorsqu’il rouvre les yeux, il voit les visages de Guillaume et Charline apparaître au-dessus de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Chouchou. J’avais pas vu que tu te levais… J’aurais pas tiré sur la couette sinon.

Guillaume tend une main vers Alex. Celui-ci la saisit, mais, plutôt que de s’en servir pour se relever, il le tire vers lui et fait tomber son ami à ses côtés.   
Alors qu’ils commencent à se chamailler comme les enfants qu’ils sont, Charline les interrompt.

\- Alex, c’est quoi cette histoire avec ta sœur ?

Les garçons s’arrêtent subitement.

\- Bah tu te souviens cet hiver quand je t’ai appelé pour te dire que ma sœur voulait que je garde son fils pendant un week-end sur Paris ?  
\- Oh merde ! Et c’est ce week-end ?  
\- J’en ai bien peur.  
\- Et comment tu vas faire ? Enfin, je veux dire, t’as pas la place d’accueillir un enfant ici.

Alex regarde brièvement Guillaume.

\- Bah justement, puisque t’en parles, Guillaume a eu une super idée l’autre fois, et je voulais t’en parler mais…  
\- Ah non, non, t’es gentil tu me mêles pas à ça !  
\- Quoi ?! Mais c’était ta proposition !  
\- Non, c’était une suggestion, et puis c’était à toi d’en parler à Charline. Moi j’y suis pour rien si t’as oublié que tu devais garder ton neveu cette semaine.  
\- Non mais elle me l’a même pas rappelé, quoi. Elle sait que j’ai pas exactement l’emploi du temps le plus léger du monde, elle aurait tout de même pu m’envoyer un petit SMS dans la semaine…  
\- Bon, quand t’auras fini de te plaindre, tu m’expliqueras ce qu’il se passe ?

Alex se relève et s’assoit à côté de Charline sur le lit.

\- Et bien, comme tu l’as très justement fait remarqué, je ne peux pas accueillir un enfant dans cet appartement. Or, on connaît quelqu’un qui a un appartement avec une chambre d’accueil qui conviendrait parfaitement. Et je lui serais éternellement redevable de me prêter son appartement pour le week-end.

En disant cela, Alex avait saisit les mains de Charline entre les siennes. Son cerveau encore embrumé par ce réveil matinal, la chroniqueuse met quelques secondes à comprendre que son compatriote parle bel et bien de son appartement à elle.

\- Oh non, Alex tu fais chier !  
\- C’est juste pour deux jours Charline.  
\- Non mais t’abuses là !  
\- Ça changera rien, c’est même toi qui l’a dit, Lucas c’est un gamin super chouette, tu verras même pas qu’il est là.  
\- Comment ça « je verrais pas » ? Parce que tu crois qu’en plus je vais faire du baby-sitting ?  
\- Non, non, je m’en occuperais. Mais… enfin… Vous serez là ? Non ?

Alex regarde avec impatience ses deux camarades. Il n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ses amis ne passerait pas le week-end avec lui s’il était avec son neveu.  
Guillaume et Charline échangent un regard. C’est Guillaume qui pose une main sur le genou de son ami.

\- Alex, on va pas venir tous les deux alors que tu gardes le gosse de ta sœur ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Je comprends pas. C’est quoi le problème ?  
\- Bah, c’est un peu délicat comme situation, tu ne penses pas ?

Le visage d’Alex semble se fermer subitement. Il se lève et commence à ramasser ses affaires.

\- Alex ?

Il enfile son jean et les premières chaussettes qu’il trouve. 

\- Alex ?!

Il se dirige vers la porte en ajustant maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise de la veille.  
Il se retourne avant d’en franchir le seuil. 

Charline et Guillaume contemplent son état. Il a une chaussette bleue à pois et une autre rouge à rayures noires. Sa chemise est clairement celle de Guillaume et aucun bouton n’est ajusté correctement. Ses cheveux mènent une guerre sans merci au-dessus de son front et il a encore une trace d’oreiller qui lui barre la joue droite.

\- Vous fatiguez pas, je vais me démerder. Rentrez chez vous, ou chez l’un de vous deux. On se voit lundi.

Il commence à partir, enfile une paire de baskets puis se retourne une dernière fois.

\- Et puis surtout, tachés d’être partis avant que je ne revienne avec Lucas. Ça serait dommage qu’il voit à quel point son oncle est un pervers nymphomane ! »

Sur ces derniers mots il claque la porte, et laisse ses deux amants dans le silence de son appartement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse sur cette petite touche Drama Queen... ;)
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 38 (ça commence à faire un beau petit paquet de mots, ça... non ?!) !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Tandis que les murs résonnent encore du départ précipité de leur ami, Guillaume et Charline se regardent sans trop savoir quoi se dire.  
C’est Guillaume qui brise le silence assourdissant.

« - J’ai dis quelque chose de mal ?  
\- J’en sais rien…  
\- Je crois que j’ai raté un épisode, en fait.

Charline laisse passer un moment puis pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

\- On n’a pas eu tord de lui dire qu’on voulait pas passer le week-end avec lui et son neveu, hein ?!

Son amant la regarde d’un air coupable.

\- Bah, sur le coup je trouvais ça un peu étrange, mais après l’avoir vu réagir comme ça… Je sais plus trop.

Charline baisse les yeux et attrape la chemise d’Alex qui est posé nonchalamment au bord du lit.  
Elle joue machinalement avec un bouton.

\- J’ai peur qu’Alex ne pense qu’on a honte.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, de cette relation peut-être.  
\- Non mais attend Charline, ça n’a rien à voir ! On essayait juste de lui faire comprendre que c’était peut-être pas l’idéal que son neveu de neuf ans soit témoin d’une relation qui sort du cadre, et surtout qu’il le raconte à sa mère. On ne sait pas comment les familles peuvent réagir face à cette situation.  
\- A qui le dis-tu…  
\- Mais c’est justement pour ça. On a encore reparlé la semaine dernière. On attend encore avant la présentation aux familles. C’est trop récent et puis on a toujours pas de bonne technique d’approche.  
\- Je sais, je sais… Mais…  
\- Mais peut-être qu’on aurait dû le dire comme ça à Alex ?  
\- Ouais…  
\- Ouais.

Ils restent encore quelques minutes sans rien se dire, puis Charline décide de prendre les choses en main.

\- Bon, allez Guillaume, on va se rattraper.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

Elle le regarde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Un week-end de rêve. »

…

Quand Alex récupère son neveu à la gare, son inquiétude la plus grande est de ne pas le reconnaître. Certes, il l’a vu il y a à peine deux mois, mais on ne sait jamais. Les croissances pré-adolescentes, ça fait des ravages.  
Il se tient droit comme un « i » sur le quai. Il se dit qu’il aurait peut-être dû emmener une pancarte « Lucas ». 

Mais quand le garçon descend du Thalys, il se dit qu’il n’aurait pu le rater pour rien au monde. C’est bien simple, c’est son portrait craché.

La jeune femme qui l’accompagne l’amène jusqu’à lui et lui lâche la main au moment où il court dans les bras de son oncle. Alex ne l’admettra jamais à ses sœurs mais il a des préférences parmi leurs enfants. Pas qu’il n’aime pas les autres mais Lucas et lui partagent une connexion particulière. Car les similarités ne s’arrêtent pas au physique entre eux.

« - Salut mon Lucas, comment ça va ? Ça a été dans le train ?

Le garçon hoche la tête vigoureusement mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

\- Il est pas très bavard votre fils, hein !

Alex ouvre les yeux et voit la jeune accompagnatrice qui le regarde en souriant.

\- Hum, non. Il ne parle pas vraiment en présence de gens qu’il ne connaît pas.  
\- Ah oui, je comprends. Un grand timide.  
\- On peut dire ça, oui.

Elle s’apprête à répondre quand Alex la coupe.

\- Bon et bien merci en tout cas. Lucas, tu dis au revoir à la dame ?

Le garçon s’exécute d’un signe de la main.  
Alors qu’ils se détournent d’elle, elle lance une dernière phrase.

\- En tout cas, il tient son charme de son père.

Alex la regarde et son cerveau met quelques secondes à comprendre le malentendu. Avant qu’il ne puisse la corriger, elle s’avance vers lui.

\- J’aime beaucoup ce que vous faites à la télé.  
\- Euh, merci, c’est gentil. Mais on doit vraiment y aller, là…  
\- Je savais pas que vous aviez un fils.  
\- Je… C’est pas…  
\- Non mais je dis ça, mais ça me dérange pas, hein. Au contraire…

Alex se dit qu’il est vraiment trop tôt pour ce genre de discussion. Il n’a pas pris de douche, la majorité des vêtements qu’il porte ne sont pas les siens, il tient la main d’un enfant de 9 ans alors qu’une jeune femme le drague ouvertement, bref, il n’a pas le contrôle de la situation. Il veut juste rentrer chez lui.  
En pensant à chez lui, il pense à Guillaume et Charline, et leur échange matinale lui revient, rajoutant un nouveau poids à son humeur décidément médiocre.

\- Écoutez, je suis très flatté mais on doit rentrer. Encore merci.

Alex entraîne son neveu à travers la gare puis dans un taxi. Une fois assit, il donne son adresse au conducteur et ferme les yeux.

\- Tonton, elle voulait quoi la dame ?

Ah.

\- Rien, rien.  
\- Elle voulait un autographe ?

Vite, une porte de sortie !

\- Oui, c’est ça, tout à fait. »

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence et Alex en est content. La première chose qu’il fera en rentrant chez lui sera du café. Ensuite il avisera sur son programme du week-end.

…

En sortant du taxi, Alex a encore la tête embuée par tous les événements de sa matinée.   
Il se demande comment il va bien pouvoir intéresser un enfant de neuf ans sans préparation préalable. Lui qui, encore hier, se voyait passer son week-end dans les bras de ses deux amants, sans contrainte ni devoir. 

Ah oui.   
Charline et Guillaume.  
Il ne sait plus trop comment ni pourquoi il s’est mis si vite en colère ce matin, mais c’est comme si son cerveau avait réagit bien avant d’avoir compris toutes les informations qui venaient à lui.   
Il commençait déjà à culpabiliser de s’être énervé, et en même temps il était si déçu.   
Il savait comme ses amis étaient doués avec les enfants, il n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu’ils n’auraient pas envie de rester avec lui si Lucas était présent. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ?   
A part s’ils avaient honte de leur relation.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Alex demandait à Charline et Guillaume s’ils ne voulaient pas commencer à parler de leur relation aux membres de l’équipe. Charline avait répondu que ça ne les regardait pas, et puis que d’abord, Juliette était déjà au courant. Guillaume avait haussé les épaules et avait retourné la question contre Alex. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le dire aux gens, toi ? Qu’est-ce que ça va changer pour nous ?  
Plutôt que de répondre, Alex avait abandonné le sujet. Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu’il aimerait juste pouvoir raconter sa vie à ses amis, à ses collègues, à sa famille. Leur raconter les bons moments comme les mauvais. Parler de cette relation complètement atypique qui a vraisemblablement changée sa vie.

Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas besoin de ça ?

Lucas attrape sa main et le sort de ses pensées.

« - Tonton ? On peut rentrer ? J’ai froid.  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! Pardon Lucas, j’étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

Lucas regarde attentivement son oncle. Et après quelques secondes :

\- T’es triste, Tonton ?

Alex dévisage son neveu en appuyant sur le bouton de l’ascenseur.

Est-il si transparent que ça ?

\- Non, t’inquiètes pas mon bonhomme, je suis juste mal réveillé.

Il lui fait un clin d’œil alors que les portes s’ouvrent au bon étage.

\- Bon, et toi mon Lucas, t’es content de venir passer un week-end à Paris avec ton oncle préféré ?

L’enfant hausse silencieusement les épaules.

\- Bah quoi ? T’es pas content d’être ici ?  
\- Bah j’aurais préféré rester avec Maman…  
\- Ah oui, je comprends. Mais tu sais, ta maman tu la vois toute l’année ! Et puis, c’est que pour deux jours.

Lucas hoche timidement la tête.

\- Allez, t’en fais pas bonhomme, je vais te changer les idées. »

Tout en tournant la clé dans sa porte, Alex espère vraiment que cette phrase deviendra réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation dans le prochain chapitre !!
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans préambule, voici le chapitre 39 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

A sa grande surprise, Alex ne découvre pas un appartement déserté en rentrant chez lui.   
Le ménage a clairement été fait et ses affaires ont été rangé soigneusement.   
Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes et laissent passer un air de printemps.

Ils auraient donc tout ranger avant de partir.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pour s’excuser ?

Alors qu’il s’apprête à saisir son téléphone pour appeler Charline et Guillaume, Lucas lui lâche subitement la main et court à travers l’appartement.

« - Chaaaaarliiiiiine !!!

Alex détourne alors le regard de son téléphone et voit Lucas se jeter dans les bras de Charline.

\- Charline ?

Elle le regarde brièvement puis concentre toute son attention sur le garçon qu’elle tient dans les bras.

\- Salut mon Lucas ! Comment ça va ?  
\- Ça va ! Tu vas passer le week-end avec Tonton et moi ?

Là, Charline regarde Alex.

\- Euh, on verra mon chou, d’accord ? Peut-être que ton oncle a envie de t’avoir pour lui tout seul aussi.

Avant qu’il n’est eu le temps de répondre, Lucas voit Guillaume arriver dans le dos de Charline.

\- Guiiiiillauuuume !

Il tend les bras vers lui, et Guillaume se laisse prendre au jeu. 

\- Comment ça va, Lucas ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t’ai pas vu.  
\- Bah c’est parce que j’habite pas ici, hein.  
\- Ah oui, c’est vraiii. T’habites au Pôle Nord, toi, c’est ça ?

Un rire léger s’échappe de la bouche de Lucas.

\- Noooon.  
\- Ah mince, pardon. T’habites où, alors ?  
\- A Bruxelles !  
\- T’habites dans un chou de Bruxelles ?! Ah, mais quelle horreur !

Lucas éclate de rire.

\- Maiiis nooon ! Dans la ville !  
\- Aaaah, oui, c’est sûr, c’est plus logique.  
\- Toi aussi tu passes le week-end avec nous, Guillaume ?

L’humoriste regarde Alex à son tour.

Il se tient toujours dans l’entrée, son portable entre les mains, bouche bée.

\- Euh, ça va dépendre de ton oncle ça, je crois.

Lucas, aveugle à la tension évidente dans la pièce, court vers son oncle et s’accroche à ses jambes.

\- S’il te plaaaaît, Tonton ! Ils peuvent rester ? On fera des gaufres comme l’autre fois, et puis un cabane dans l’appartement aussi. Allez, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

Même si Alex avait voulu dire non, les regards combinés des trois personnes dans la pièce auraient suffit à le faire craquer.

\- Mais bien sûr qu’il peuvent rester, mon bonhomme. »

Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Lucas se met à courir vers la salle de bain.

\- Je vais faire pipiiiii !

Et comme ça, il disparaît de la pièce, laissant les trois adultes de la situation dans un silence gêné.

Gardant son regard rivé sur ses mains, Alex entame une explication.

\- Écoutez, pour ce que j’ai dis tout à l’heure… Je voulais pas le dire comme ça, enfin si mais –  
\- T’as pas a te justifier, Alex. On s’excuse avec Guillaume, vraiment.  
\- Mais oui, on n’a pas réfléchi avant de parler. On s’est rendu compte que c’était peut-être super maladroit de te dire les choses comme ça. Parce qu’on envie de le passer avec toi ce week-end. Vraiment.

En parlant, Guillaume et Charline s’étaient doucement rapprochés d’Alex, à pas lents, comme on s’approche d’un animal sauvage.

\- On voulait juste pas compliquer la situation pour toi. La famille s’est compliqué, et c’était peut-être plus prudent que Lucas ne nous voit pas trop ensemble ce week-end. On sait jamais ce qu’il pourrait dire à ta sœur.  
\- Mais si tu t’en fous, Chouchou, alors nous aussi.

Alex relève enfin la tête et découvre ses deux amants à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Oh putain ! Mais vous êtes des ninjas ou quoi ? Je vous ai pas entendu vous approcher du tout.

Il sourit un peu, et cela semble rassurer Charline et Guillaume.

\- Pour ce qui est du reste… J’ai juste l’impression d’être le seul à en avoir marre de me cacher. J’ai envie de le dire. A mes amis, à ma famille même. J’ai envie de raconter ce qu’on fait ensemble, dire à quel point on se marre et à quel point vous me faites chier. Et je vois bien que vous avez pas envie de ça, mais… J’ai cru que… Vous allez me dire que c’est idiot, mais –   
\- C’est idiot.  
\- Guillaume.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- …  
\- Pardon.  
\- Mais c’est comme si vous aviez honte. Honte de moi, de cette relation, peut-être.  
\- C’est idiot.  
\- Charline.  
\- Quoi ?! Non mais c’est vrai, c’est complètement idiot de penser à une chose pareille. Comment tu peux croire ça ? Après tout ce qu’on a vécu, tous les mois de galère pour trouver un rythme, une dynamique. On a mis boulot, amis, même familles en péril pour cette relation et toi tu penses qu’on aurait honte de toi ?!  
\- Charline, t’y vas un peu fort, là.  
\- T’as quelque chose à y redire Meurice ?  
\- Non mais il a pas non plus totalement tord de penser comme ça. Mets-toi à sa place un peu. C’est vrai que nous on est pas forcément hyper branchés effusions d’amour, mais Alex bah, il est plus démonstratif, quoi. Mais Charline a raison quand même, Alex. Ça n’a rien à voir avec de la honte. Rien. Mais si tu veux commencer à le dire autour de toi… je crois que je suis d’accord.

Alex regarde Guillaume comme s’il venait de lui offrir la lune. Ou plutôt un album collector de Michelle Torr dédicacé.  
Ils regardent alors Charline.

\- Bah moi je peux rien dire, je suis la première à avoir tout balancé à Juliette, alors…

Ils se regardent quelques instants, et, alors qu’Alex s’approche de ses amants pour les embrasser, Lucas revient en trombe dans le salon, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

\- Tonton ! On fait quoi aujourd’hui ? Maman m’a dit que si j’étais sage tu m’emmènerais au Musée d’Art moderne et peut-être même à la Cinémathèque.

Lucas met autant de charme qu’il peut dans son sourire.

\- J’en connais un qui sait parler à son oncle.  
\- C’est incroyable, j’ai l’impression de voir Vizorek en miniature.

Ne les écoutant qu’à moitié, Alex se met à la hauteur du visage de son neveu.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon bonhomme.  
\- On ira même au Moulin Rouge, alors ? »

Guillaume et Charline éclatent de rire et même Alex n’arrive pas à étouffer le rictus qui lui monte aux lèvres. 

…

Après avoir négocié longuement avec Lucas, le trio décide de l’emmener d’abord au Musée d’Art moderne puis d’aller voir un film à la Cinémathèque plutôt que d’aller au Moulin Rouge en soirée.

Un grand soleil illumine Paris, et la petite troupe décide alors de marcher pendant quasiment toute la journée.   
Lorsque Lucas en a marre, Guillaume se dévoue pour le porter sur ses épaules ou pour le faire rire jusqu’à en pleurer.

Alex et Charline les regardent, amusés.  
La journaliste observe surtout Alex. Elle a le sentiment de ne pas avoir tout réglé encore.  
Elle lui prend la main.  
Il se retourne vers elle et lui sourit. Il a l’air heureux.

« - Ça va, Charline ?  
\- Oui, oui. Je suis contente de te voir heureux, c’est tout. Je t’avoue que j’étais pas super sûre ce matin, donc…  
\- Sûre de quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas trop. Que t’allais nous pardonner, peut-être. Et puis t’as tout de même employé des mots forts.  
\- Ouais, je me suis peut-être laissé emporté sur le « pervers nymphomane ».  
\- Ah, tu crois ?!

Alex rigole doucement. Il regarde un instant Lucas s’esclaffer de rire dans les bras de Guillaume, puis pose à nouveau son regard sur Charline.

\- Je ne le pensais pas, vraiment. C’est juste que j’avais tellement l’impression d’être en contrôle jusqu’ici. Dans cette relation je veux dire. Je me sentais à ma place, je sentais un équilibre entre nous trois, comme si j’arrivais à vivre tout ça et en même temps à avoir du recul sur la situation. Mais le fait que vous ne vouliez pas parler de la relation aux autres… Je sais pas, je me suis braqué plutôt que d’essayer de vous en parler plus sérieusement.

Charline pose une main sur sa joue.

\- T’as pas à être parfait, tu sais. C’est pas parce qu’on est des catastrophes sentimentales avec Guillaume que tu dois être notre pilier tout le temps.  
\- Je suis votre pilier ?  
\- Disons que t’es quand même le plus stable de nous trois.  
\- Moi j’aurais dis que c’était toi quand même.  
\- Bref, c’est pas le débat, Vizorek. Ce que je veux te dire c’est qu’on a tous nos failles, et toi aussi t’as le droit de péter un câble des fois. Et puis, j’aime bien quand t’es un peu plus vulnérable, moi.  
\- Ah bon ? Je ne pensais pas ça de vous, Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.

Alex saisit le visage de Charline entre ses mains et l’embrasse doucement. Il sent son parfum l’envelopper et le soleil réchauffer leurs visages. Il est heureux.

Click.  
Click. Click.

Alex détache légèrement son visage de Charline et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- C’est quoi ce bruit ?

Click. Click.

Charline déglutie et tourne sa tête en direction du son.

Derrière une voiture garée, se tient une jeune femme au visage familier. Elle a un appareil photo autour du coup et il est braqué directement sur eux.

Alex suit son regard.

\- Hé, mais c’est… Merde, comment elle s’appelle déjà ?

La jeune femme traverse la rue et s’approche d’eux.

\- Ella. Je m’appelle Ella, et à l’heure qu’il est, votre petite relation de pervers est sur tous les réseaux sociaux.

Charline et Alex mettent un moment à encaisser cette phrase. C’est Guillaume, Lucas sur les épaules, qui met fin à leur stupeur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?.. Oh, Ella ? C’est ça ?  
\- Oui, et vous vous êtes Guillaume Meurice. Et vous êtes tous complètement grillés.  
\- Euh, je comprends pas trop, là. J’ai encore raté un épisode ?  
\- Je crois que ce qu’Ella essaye de nous dire, c’est qu’elle vient de mettre sur internet des photos de nous.  
\- Pas que de vous deux. De vous trois. Vous me dégoûtez !

Puis elle fixe son regard sur Alex.

\- J’espère que ça te servira de leçon. Tu m’as jeté comme une merde la dernière fois, au bar. Je suis l’alibi de personne, et sûrement pas d’un PD !  
\- C’est quoi un PD ?

A ces mots, tout le monde se retourne vers Lucas, menton posé dans les cheveux de Guillaume.

Réalisant la situation, le sang d’Alex ne fait qu’un tour.  
Il saisit Ella par les épaules et l’écarte de leur petit groupe. Elle a toujours les yeux rivés dans les siens et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d’essayer de me dissuader, je les enlèverais pas.  
\- Non, je crois que t’as pas bien compris ce que tu venais de faire. Tu portes atteinte à ma vie privée et à celle des mes amis. Tu emplois des mots que seuls les vrais idiots savent utiliser et tu te permets de les prononcer devant un enfant de 9 ans. Je ne sais pas qui tu penses être mais je te préviens tout de suite : ce que tu vas devoir payer pour la publication de ces photos, vaut bien plus cher que ce que tu peux imaginer. Quand à ton égo démesuré, c’est pas mon problème. On n’a fait que discuter à cette soirée, si tu t’es fais des films, j’en suis pas responsable.

Alex laisse ses mots s'imprégner chez la jeune femme.

\- Retire-les, Ella. Retire-les et supprime-les.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme part en courant.  
Alex la laisse faire, espérant que ses mots aient eu un impact sur elle.  
Il se retourne et voit Guillaume et Charline en pleine discussion avec Lucas.

\- Ça va, mon Lucas ?

Le petit garçon vient jusqu’à lui, et Alex se baisse pour être à son niveau.

\- J’aime pas les gens méchants.  
\- Moi non plus, tu sais.  
\- Guillaume et Charline m’ont expliqués ce qu’avait dit la dame.  
\- Ah bon ?

Alex lève des yeux inquiets vers ses amis.  
Guillaume s’agenouille alors à côté de lui.

\- Oui, je lui ai dis que c’était une dame très triste parce qu’elle avait peur de ne pas être aimé. Et donc les gens qui s’aiment, ça la met en colère. Quand elle nous a vu tous les quatre, elle a été très jalouse, et elle a employé des mots qui blessent.  
\- Peut-être qu’on devrait l’inviter la dame, Tonton ? Comme ça elle serait moins triste.  
\- C’est gentil mon Lucas, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle est très envie de passer du temps avec nous, tu sais.  
\- D’accord… On peut aller au musée maintenant ?

Alex sourit et prend la main de Lucas.

\- Oui, mon bonhomme. Bien sûr qu’on peut.

En se relevant, Alex saisit Guillaume par la manche de sa chemise.

\- Merci Monsieur Meurice.  
\- Mais il n’y a pas de quoi, Monsieur Vizorek.

Guillaume se penche vers Alex et l’embrasse doucement sur la joue.

\- Vous me remercierez comme il se doit plus tard. »

Et avec un dernier clin d’œil, il va passer son bras autour des épaules de Charline et ils se mettent à marcher en direction du Musée, laissant son amant bouche bée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudos avant de partir !
> 
> Dites moi aussi si l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien écris d'aussi long, mais je sens que j'ai encore quelques moments à écrire. Après, promis, j'arrête !!  
> Si vous voulez avez des idées ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas non plus !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 40 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Alors qu’ils ne sont plus qu’à quelques mètres du Musée d’Art contemporain, le téléphone de Charline se met à sonner.

« - Allô ?  
\- Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker ? Je m’appelle Elsa et je suis journaliste pour Paris Match, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des commentaires à faire sur les images qui viennent de paraître aujourd’hui sur les réseaux sociaux.  
\- Pardon ? Quelles images ?

Entendant le ton de leur amie, Alex et Guillaume s’interrogent du regard.

\- Une jeune femme, qui a depuis supprimé les photos, a révélé des informations sur votre vie personnelle. Est-ce que vous souhaitez faire un commentaire ?

Charline raccroche rapidement. Elle ne sait pas quelles sont les photos en question mais elle a son petit avis.  
Ignorant les questions de ses amants, elle va sur internet et, pour la première fois de sa vie, tape son propre nom dans la barre de recherche.

Et elle n’est pas déçue.

\- Et merde !

Elle fait défiler l’écran et n’en croit pas ses yeux.

\- Et merde, putain !

Elle sent Guillaume se rapprocher d’elle et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- C’est fini.  
\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui est fini ?  
\- Nous.

Elle tend doucement le téléphone à l’humoriste.

\- Oh merde…  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe, moi aussi ? C’était qui au téléphone Charline ?  
\- C’était une journaliste de Paris Match.

La réalisation ne tarde pas à venir pour Alex.

\- Ella... Elle a publié les photos ?

Il prend le silence de ses amis pour un oui.

\- Faites voir.

Guillaume lui passe le téléphone et quand Alex pose les yeux sur l’écran il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?  
\- Désolé, je sais que c’est pas le moment, mais… On est plutôt canon, quand même, vous trouvez pas ?!

Charline reprend son portable rapidement.

\- T’as raison, c’est pas le moment ! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ça va être un vrai cauchemar maintenant.  
\- Charline, ne commence à pas à tout dramatiser, tu n’en sais rien.

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, le téléphone d’Alex se met à sonner. Et celui de Guillaume ne tarde pas.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? On va pas au musée ?

Ils se retournent tous les trois vers Lucas, momentanément oublié par le trio.

\- Mais si, on y va mon bonhomme ! On était juste en train de mettre nos téléphones en silencieux pour ne pas être dérangés. N’est-ce pas les amis ?

Alex regarde avec insistance ses deux amants.

\- Alex, je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée…  
\- Je pense que c’est la meilleure idée. On va se changer les idées, profiter du peu de temps d’accalmie qu’il nous reste, et ensuite on avisera. D’accord ?

Sur ce, il saisit la main de Charline et l’entraîne malgré elle vers le musée.

\- Et s’il y a encore des gens pour nous prendre en photo, là-bas ?  
\- Tu sais, Chouke, il n’y a pas tant de monde que ça qui s’intéresse à nous. Ella a mis ces photos pour se venger de je-ne-sais-quoi. Mais jusqu’ici, tout le monde s’en foutait royalement.

Charline se retourne vers Guillaume.

\- C’est à toi de trancher, Guillaume.  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que tu n’as pas encore donné ton avis.  
\- Ah non, mais non. Je ne me mets pas entre vous deux, hein.  
\- C’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir…  
\- Alex !  
\- Pardon… Mais en même temps, c’était difficile de passer à côté de celle-là.  
\- Bon, Guillaume ?  
\- Non, mais c’est tout réfléchi, je ne répondrais pas à cette question.  
\- Je te signale que t’es quand même concerné par le problème aussi !  
\- Quel problème ?  
\- Bah les photos !  
\- Mais c’est pas un problème ça, Charline. Qui va les croire ces photos ? On passe nos journées à faire des blagues, les gens vont jamais le prendre au sérieux. Et puis Alex a raison, tout le monde s’en fout de nous.  
\- Ah, voilà, nous y sommes ! Donc tu es d’accord avec Alex. Vous êtes complètement inconscients tous les deux !  
\- Quoi ? Mais j’ai jamais dis que j’étais d’accord avec Alex !  
\- Tu viens de dire texto ‘Alex a raison’…  
\- Oui… Mais je crois que je faisais référence à autre chose. Attends, tu m’embrouilles là.  
\- Très bien, donc maintenant c’est de ma faute, c’est ça ?! Non mais allez-y, faites tout retomber sur l’hystéro, comme d’hab’. Moi j’en ai marre les garçons, je passe toujours pour la meuf chiante, alors qu’à la base, je suis quand même plutôt cool !

Un long moment se passe avant que qui que ce soit n’ose rajouter quelque chose.  
Même Lucas regardait silencieusement le curieux échange entre son oncle et ses amis.

C’est Guillaume qui en eût marre le plus rapidement.

\- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de t’auto-définir comme ‘cool’ ? Parce que c’est quand même hyper jupéiste de ta part.

Charline ne peut pas retenir son rire, entraînant avec elle ses deux amants.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? On va rentrer, et j’ai une super idée pour que Lucas puisse quand même visiter le Musée d’Art contemporain. »

…

De retour dans l’appartement d’Alex, les trois amants décident d’éteindre leurs téléphones avant d’avoir pris une décision. 

« - Je vous explique mon plan de bataille, les amis. Lucas, nous allons construire un fort. Et attention, pas n’importe quel fort. Je veux que ce soit la plus belle construction faite de draps, de coussins et de tout ce que tu peux trouver d’autre. Elle doit pouvoir héberger trois adultes et un enfant car, et ceci est le plus important, j’ai un ami à l’intérieur du musée qui m’a promis qu’il pourrait te faire visiter les salles en livestream, depuis le confort de notre humble demeure. Est-ce que ça te va, mon bonhomme ?

Pour toute réponse, Lucas acquiesce vivement et part immédiatement en direction de la chambre d’Alex pour y déloger toute la literie qu’il peut trouver.

\- Quand à nous, les amis, nous allons discuter de la suite de cette aventure. Nos téléphones resteront éteints jusqu’à une prise de décision unanime. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

Guillaume lève le doigt.

\- Oui, Guillaume.  
\- T’as un petit côté autoritaire qui ressort en ce moment, je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.  
\- Moi j’aime bien. »

C’est avec un clin d’œil à Charline qu’Alex part rejoindre Lucas.

…

Après avoir tendu des draps entre les poignées de fenêtres et les pieds des canapés, après avoir tapissé le sol d’oreillers et de plaids, et après avoir décoré le tout avec une guirlande de Noël trouvée par hasard au fond d’un placard, Charline, Guillaume, Alex et Lucas s’allonge dans leur cabane.

« - Et bien je crois qu’on s’est pas trop mal débrouillés, non ? Qu’est-ce que t’en penses mon Lucas ?  
\- Oui, Charline ! J’adore notre cabane ! Mais je peux aller au musée maintenant ?

Alex rigole et va chercher son ordinateur.  
Une fois devant, il appelle son ami conservateur au Musée d’Art contemporain et suit les instructions que ce dernier lui donne. Il finit par tendre l’ordinateur à Lucas et lui mettre un casque sur les oreilles pour qu’il suive sa visite personnalisée.

L’humoriste finit par retourner s’allonger à côté de Charline et Guillaume.

\- Comment t’as fais pour trouver un mec qui accepte de faire la visite du musée à ton neveu ?  
\- Disons que j’ai mes entrées. Et puis je voulais quand même couvrir mes arrières, je sais pas pourquoi mais j’avais mes petits doutes sur le fait qu’on arrive jusqu’au musée.  
\- En tout cas tu gères avec les enfants, Alex. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux pas en avoir.  
\- Parce que c’est trop stressant d’avoir des gosses. Et puis je vois mes sœurs, une fois que t’as des enfants, t’as plus de vie. Et moi, je suis pas encore prêt à abandonner la mienne. Alors une fois de temps en temps, ça va. Mais plus…

Un calme s’installe tranquillement dans la cabane.

\- On est bien ici. Tu crois qu’on pourra laisser ton appart’ comme ça, même quand Lucas sera parti ?  
\- Non, Charline, il en est hors de question.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Réponse simple : nous ne sommes pas des enfants.  
\- Guillaume il compte un peu pour un enfant quand même, non ?  
\- Hé ho ! Combien de fois je dois vous dire que je veux pas être au milieu de vos petites prises de becs ?

Les deux belges rigolent doucement.

\- Bon, est-ce qu’on ne parlerait pas du sujet qui fâche ?  
\- J’ai l’impression que tant qu’on n'en parle pas, ça n’existe pas encore.  
\- Charline, on ne va pas pouvoir repousser indéfiniment. Alex a raison, il faut qu’on règle cette histoire maintenant.  
\- Oui, donc comme d’habitude, t’es d’accord avec Alex, en fait. Est-ce qu’on est d’accord sur un truc au moins, toi et moi ?

Ne voulant pas envenimer une situation qui lui paraît déjà bien trop tendue, Guillaume fait mine de réfléchir.

\- Mmmh, est-ce qu’on est d’accord sur quelque chose… Bah déjà on d’accord qu’on s’aime.  
\- Ouais…  
\- On est d’accord qu’on préfère rire des choses qui nous font de la peine ou qui nous mettent en colère.  
\- Mouais…  
\- On est aussi d’accord sur le fait qu’Alex devrait vraiment arrêter d'essayer de cuisiner même si on apprécie l’effort.  
\- Ah oui, ça c’est vrai !  
\- Et dit-donc, si on peut pas t’utiliser dans nos débats, alors il en va de même pour moi, hein !  
\- Oui, pardon Chouchou. Ce que je veux dire à Charline, c’est qu’on peut vraiment choisir de s’en foutre de ce que les gens pensent ou disent.  
\- Mais c’est pas ça le problème, Guillaume. Le problème c’est que tout ce que les gens vont vouloir nous poser comme question maintenant, ça sera en lien avec ça. Les gens ne vont plus penser qu’à ça en nous voyant. Et puis je te parle même pas des gens qui vont se lâcher pour nous insulter. Ils vont appeler nos amis, notre famille même ! Ça va être un véritable enfer.  
\- Et ça serait quoi ta solution, Charline ? De tout nier ?  
\- Pff, je sais pas… Je sais plus…  
\- Bon, il y a quoi sur ces photos déjà ? Est-ce que les gens vont forcément en déduire qu’on est ensemble ?  
\- Bah quand même, faut pas prendre les gens pour des buses.  
\- Non mais les belges, oh ! Vous êtes quand même pas en train de penser à tout nier ?

Alex et Charline se regardent, l’air coupable.

\- Non mais j’y crois pas ! Vous êtes les garants de la vérité et de la transparence et là vous seriez prêts à mentir ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive ?  
\- Là c’est différent Guillaume. C’est notre vie privée, ça ne concerne personne d’autre que nous.  
\- Attendez je rêve ! Alex, pas plus tard que ce matin on se faisait des grands discours sur le fait qu’on était prêt à dire à nos proches qu’on est ensemble, et là tu dis tout le contraire. Faut choisir à un moment.  
\- Mais nos proches et des inconnus dans la rue c’est pas la même chose, Guillaume. Tu comprends ça, quand même ?  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout, putain ! Si des gens nous posent des questions persos, on n’y répond pas et puis c’est marre. Si c’est des copains, on leur dit bien ce qu’on veut. Les journaux peuvent pas le reléguer parce que c’est de l’atteinte à notre vie privée, et puis on n’est pas assez connus pour que ça tienne très longtemps sur les réseaux sociaux. En vrai, on va avoir une ou deux semaines un peu compliquées, ça c’est sûr, mais après, promis, ça sera fini.

Alex et Charline restent silencieux un moment.

\- Promis ?  
\- Bah, je peux pas promettre qu’il n’y aura jamais un con pour nous balancer une connerie dans la rue, mais ça changera pas beaucoup de maintenant, hein.  
\- Bon, morale de l’histoire, Alex, la prochaine fois que tu dragues quelqu’un dans un bar, tu vérifies que ce ne soit pas une tarée, s’il te plaît. Et Guillaume, la prochaine fois qu’Alex drague quelqu’un dans un bar, tu ne nous embrasses pas devant elle, s’il te plaît.  
\- Enfin, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivée si tu n’avais pas été jalouse, je te rappelle Chouke.  
\- Moi ?! Jalouse ?!  
\- Charline, on a déjà eu cette discussion, tu as déjà perdu, ça ne sert plus à rien de lutter là.

Charline décide alors d’agir de la manière la plus mature qu’elle connaît, elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et tire la langue à ses amants.  
Ils viennent tous deux déposer un baiser sur ses joues, ce qui a pour réaction de l’attendrir infiniment.

\- Bon, mes amours, est-ce qu’il ne serait pas temps de rallumer nos téléphones ?

D’un même signal, ils saisissent leurs téléphones et les allument. Ils tapent nerveusement le PIN et attendent. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passe rien, et, alors que le soulagement les atteint presque, une cascade de messages et d’appels manqués s’abat sur leurs écrans.

Ils s’empressent de les mettre en silencieux quand Lucas se retourne vers eux d’un air menaçant pour l’avoir déranger pendant sa visite de musée. 

\- Bon, celui qui a le plus d’appels en absence, paye sa bouteille de rhum ce soir. Ça marche ?

Charline et Alex tope sur l’idée de Guillaume, et ils attendent en silence que leurs écrans cessent toute activité.  
C’est le téléphone de Guillaume qui s’arrête en premier.

\- Alors, combien ?  
\- Oh putain, j’ai 157 appels en absence et 230 messages. Moi qui pensait que j’avais pas donné mon numéro à tant de gens que ça…

Le prochain à s’arrêter est celui d’Alex.

\- Ah, Charline, la bouteille de rhum sera donc pour toi !  
\- Pff, j’en étais sûre, c’est toujours sur moi que ça retombe vos conneries. Alors, combien ?  
\- Oh, pas mal, j’ai 306 appels en absence et 420 messages. Je savais même pas que mon téléphone pouvait en stocker autant.

Les regards retombent alors sur l’écran de Charline qui semble sur le point de s'autodétruire.

\- Vous pensez que c’est possible que ça ne s’arrête jamais ?

Après encore quelques minutes d’attente où les garçons ont commencé à consulter leurs messages, l’écran de Charline cesse enfin de s’activer.

\- Ah, ça y est !  
\- Alors, alors ?  
\- Putain, les gars, je vous explose. 868 appels en absence et 1032 messages.

Elle laisse passer un temps.

\- Vous savez quoi, je vais aller la chercher maintenant cette bouteille de rhum. On va la boire en répondant à ces messages, ça vous va ?  
\- Oui, enfin pas trop, parce qu’il faut quand même qu’il y en est un qui puisse s’occuper de Lucas.  
\- Bah écoute, t’es son oncle, Chouke, je propose que cette tâche te revienne de droit.  
\- Pff, de tous les week-ends où ça aurait pu arriver, il a fallut que ça tombe sur celui-là.  
\- T’en fais pas Chouchou, je pense que c’est que le début. Y en aura d’autre des week-ends où on va picoler en répondant à des messages d’insulte. Promis. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour la suite ! :)
> 
> En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ou un kudos ! ;)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back !!!
> 
> Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis un petit moment, mais j'ai manqué de temps pour écrire.   
> Je vais tenter de garder le rythme jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfic'.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des messages pendant cette période, vous avez vraiment entretenu mon envie de revenir avec un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Allez, trève de bavardages, voici le chapitre 41 ! :)

« - Tonton ! Tonton !

Alex est sorti d’un profond sommeil par son neveu.

\- Tonton, réveille-toi, c’est Maman au téléphone. Elle veut te parler.

Oh merde.  
Vite, trouver une excellente excuse pour ne pas répondre.

Euh… Faire comme si on avait pas entendu ?

\- Tonton, réveille-toi !

Insistant, Lucas commence à secouer son oncle.  
Bon, c’est mort pour la technique numéro une.

Deuxième tentative.

\- Eh ! Salut, mon bonhomme. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

L’évitement, un excellent repli.  
Fût un temps où Alex maîtrisait à la perfection l’art de tourner autour du pot.

\- Maman veut te parler.  
\- Ah bon ?!

Mais apparemment ce temps est révolu.

\- Euh, est-ce que tu peux lui dire que je la rappellerais mon bonhomme ? Parce que je suis pas très bien réveillé et je sais pas si je peux l’affronter avant mon premier café.

Lucas reprend le téléphone à son oreille et répète, mot pour mot, la phrase d’Alex.  
Super.  
Autant donner une raison de plus à sa sœur de le détester.

Lucas semble écouter attentivement ce que lui répond sa mère puis raccroche.

\- Elle dit que t’as intérêt à la rappeler dans le prochain quart d’heure sinon…  
\- Sinon quoi ?!  
\- Rien. Juste sinon.  
\- Ah. C’est pas bon signe, ça, hein ?!  
\- Non, en général, je me fais gronder juste après.  
\- OK…

Alex frotte ses mains sur son visage.

\- Bon, allez, direction la cuisine.

C’est en voulant se lever qu’Alex se rend compte qu’il est encore sous la tente, dans son salon.  
Et qu’il n’est pas tout seul.

Il regarde Guillaume et Charline dormir paisiblement à sa gauche.

\- Ils sont ensemble Charline et Guillaume ?

Le regard interrogateur de Lucas le fige sur place.

\- Euh… Oui, dans un sens. Allez, viens, on va les laisser et on va prendre un petit-déj’. Ça te dit ?

Boom. Le roi de l’évitement _is back_.

Une fois la cafetière lancée et le bol de céréales servi, Alex s’assoit à côté de Lucas.

\- Et ta mère t’as dis pourquoi elle voulait me parler ?  
\- Non, mais elle avait pas l’air contente.  
\- Ouais, je vois…  
\- Tu sais de quoi elle veut te parler, toi ?  
\- J’ai ma petite idée, oui.  
\- C’est grave ?  
\- Ça dépend.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De pleins de choses.

Lucas ne persiste pas dans son interrogatoire et Alex en est bien content.  
Alors qu’il regarde les dernières gouttes de café tomber dans la cafetière, Charline entre dans la pièce. Elle porte un t-shirt de Guillaume qui lui arrive jusqu’au genou et des chaussettes en laine, certainement trouvées dans les affaires d’Alex.  
Elle passe une main dans les cheveux de Lucas, et l’autre dans ceux d’Alex.

\- Alors les Vizorek, bien dormi ?

Lucas répond d’un « oui » plein d’entrain, et Alex se contente de saisir sa main et de l’embrasser. Se rappelant de la présence de Lucas, il abrège le geste et se dirige vers la cafetière.

\- Charline, un café ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien. Et tu peux mettre de l’eau à chauffer aussi ? Je pense que Guillaume va pas tarder à se lever.

Alex opine.

\- Dis Charline, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Bien sûr mon Lucas, tout ce que tu veux.

Charline ne voit pas le regard paniqué que lui lance Alex.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble avec Guillaume ?  
\- Euh…

Cette fois elle se retourne vers lui.  
Alex choisit de répondre à la question qu’elle se retient de lui poser.

\- En vous voyant dormir ce matin, Lucas m’a demandé si vous étiez ensemble avec Guillaume. J’ai répondu que oui.

Charline ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle reste comme bloquée face à Alex.

Il se sent coupable. Il connaît ce regard. Il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une situation compliquée, et sincèrement, il ne pensait pas que Lucas poserait la question directement à Charline. 

\- Et bien, mon Lucas, puisque ton oncle te l’a dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te répondrais pas. Je suis avec Guillaume depuis un peu plus de six mois.

Lucas hoche la tête tout en mangeant ses céréales.

\- Moi je pensais que t’étais amoureuse de mon tonton avant.

Alex ferme ses yeux et essaye de savoir ce qu’il a fait à l’univers pour mériter un sort pareil.

Charline, elle, essaye de temporiser la situation, voyant qu’Alex n’est pas décidé à l’aider.

\- Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

Alex rouvre subitement les yeux. Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette question ?! Elle n’aurait pas pu trouver pire ? Il fallait qu’elle le relance ?  
Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Charline tourne la tête vers lui et il peut lire clairement dans son esprit la phrase « Si t’avais mieux, t’avais qu’à m’aider sur ce coup-ci ! ».

\- Ben parce que vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, et que Tonton il parle souvent de toi, alors je pensais… Et puis aussi vous rigolez tout le temps, et Tonton m’a toujours dit qu’une femme qui rit, c’est –  
\- Quoi ?! Non mais j’hallucine Alex, tu lui as dis ça ?!  
\- Avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, laisse-le finir sa phrase s’il te plaît.

Alex fait signe à Lucas de continuer.

\- Une femme qui rit à tes blagues, c’est déjà à moitié ton amoureuse.  
\- Ça va, Madame est soulagée ?  
\- Oh, la ramène pas trop, c’est peut-être mignon ça n’en reste pas moins faux. Tu sais Lucas, c’est pas parce que tu fais rire une fille que ça sera forcément ton amoureuse hein ? Il y a plein d’autre choses qui rentrent en compte.  
\- Oui, je sais. Mais de toute manière, j’aime pas trop les filles de ma classe. La seule qui rigole à mes blagues c’est la maîtresse. C’est elle que je préfère.

Charline se retient d’exploser de rire et se contente de contourner le plan de travail pour aller se servir un café. Passant à côté d’Alex, elle lui souffle à l’oreille.

\- Tel neveu, tel oncle, on dirait.  
\- Je serais toi, je la ramènerais pas trop parce que c’est à cause de toi si j’ai abandonné les cougars.  
\- Techniquement j’ai quatre ans de plus que toi, je te rappelle. Donc je suis un peu une cougar puisque je me tape un petit jeune. Même deux ! Je suis une double cougar. Ha ha !  
\- Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait penser t’es pas si drôle que ça le matin...

Charline tire gracieusement la langue avant d’aller se servir une tasse de café. Alors qu’elle s’apprête à boire la première gorgée, Alex lui saisit la tasse des mains et ingurgite l’entièreté de la tasse en une gorgée.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? C’est hyper chaud, tu vas te –

Avant qu’elle n’est le temps de finir sa phrase, Alex se met à tousser et se retourne pour remplir sa tasse d’eau froide.  
Charline met une main apaisante sur son dos, mais se retient de rire.  
Lucas, lui, ne se retient pas du tout et explose de rire en voyant son oncle.

\- Ahah ! T’es tout rouge, Tonton !

Alex place ses deux mains sur le comptoir et essaye de reprendre son souffle. Sa bouche et sa gorge sont en feux. Il sent la main de Charline contre son dos, puis dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris, Alex ?!  
\- ‘e voulais… ‘e dois pa’ler à ma ‘oeur, et ‘e vou’ais boi’e un ca’é avant… Erreur.

Charline lui redonne un verre d’eau alors que le téléphone d’Alex sonne sur le comptoir. Une photo de sa sœur s’affiche et Alex expire un grand coup avant de décrocher.

\- A’ô ?.. Oui, ‘est moi… Non, ‘e me fout pas de ‘oi, ‘e me ‘uis ‘uste b’ûlé ‘a ‘angue… – ‘a ‘angue. ‘e me suis b’ûlé ‘a ‘angue.

Le prenant en pitié, Charline saisit doucement le téléphone d’Alex.

\- Allô ? Oui, c’est Charline, désolée d’interrompre mais Alex vient de boire une tasse de café brûlante et il s’est brûlé l’intégralité de la bouche.

Alex regarde Charline, intrigué son geste et surtout par la réaction de sa sœur. Pas qu’elles ne se soient jamais rencontré, mais à la connaissance d’Alex, elles ne sont pas particulièrement amies.  
Il regarde Charline écouter attentivement ce que lui dit sa sœur, elle hoche la tête à certains moment mais ne répond rien.  
Se rendant compte qu’Alex l’observe, elle lui sourit et remet simplement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- D’accord, je lui dirais… Pas de soucis, à bientôt.

Elle raccroche puis repose le téléphone sur le comptoir.

\- A’ors ?! E’’e t’as ‘is quoi ?

Charline lance un regard dans la direction de Lucas qui mange tranquillement ses céréales tout en essayant de résoudre les énigmes sur le paquet posé devant lui.

\- On en parle après ?

Il comprend et acquiesce.

C’est ce moment que choisit Guillaume pour arriver dans la cuisine. Il s’étire et baille en passant la porte.

\- Salut la compagnie ! Je suis le dernier levé ? Qui l’eut cru.

Il s’installe à côté de Lucas et se serre un bol des mêmes céréales. Il lève les yeux vers Alex et Charline.

\- Oulà, vous en faites une tête ! Pas bien dormi ? Dispute matinale ?

Il leurs offre son plus grand sourire d’enfant, et plonge une cuillère dans ses céréales.  
Charline lève les yeux au ciel, puis lui tend sa tasse de thé.

\- Tiens, Alex t’as fais un thé.  
\- Oh. Merci, Chouchou. Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
\- T’enf’amme ‘as, c’est ‘arline qui me l’a ‘eman’é.

Guillaume manque de s’étouffer en attendant parler Alex.

\- Guillaume, fait gaffe, t’en fous partout là !  
\- Pardon, mais… Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé, Alex ?! Vous pouvez pas m’en vouloir d’être surpris.

Comme réponse, il ne reçoit qu’une éponge en plein visage.  
Lucas rigole en voyant Guillaume essayer de réceptionner l’éponge avant qu’elle n’atteigne son visage, rater, puis regarder l’éponge flotter pitoyablement dans son bol.

\- Aaah, trop dégeu !  
\- Eh, finit ton bol Lucas, ou ça risquerait de t’arriver aussi !

Le garçon se dépêche de finir son petit-déjeuner et tend son bol à son oncle.

\- Fini !  
\- C’est parfait, mon bonhomme. Allez, file te laver les dents maintenant.

Le petit garçon obtempère et Alex se dit que, pour les défauts qu’a sa sœur, elle a su élever un super petit garçon.  
Ça lui fait penser…

\- Alors, e’’e t’as dis quoi ‘a sœur ?

Guillaume étouffe un rire qu’il essaye de masquer en toussant et en tentant de prendre un air sérieux.

Avant de lui répondre, Charline lui tend à nouveau un verre d’eau.

\- Elle m’a dit qu’elle voulait te parler de certaines images qu’elle aurait vu sur internet. Elle m’a dit qu’elle ne voulait rien juger mais qu’elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit mêlé à ces histoires. Apparemment, Lucas apparaît partiellement sur l’une des photos. Elle veut que se soit supprimé et que Lucas revienne à Bruxelles le plus vite possible.

Tout en parlant, elle avait saisi la main d’Alex. Elle essaye de rendre sa voix la plus rassurante et calme possible.   
Elle voit quand même de la déception poindre sur le visage d’Alex.

\- Elle rentre de son travail vers midi, elle a regardé et il y a un Thalys qui arrive à 13h à Bruxelles-midi. Il part dans deux heures et demi.

Son compatriote a le regarde dans le vide.  
Guillaume, qui ne s’attendait pas à un réveil aussi brutal a les yeux rivés sur son bol de céréales et l’éponge qui y flotte.

Charline s’approche d’Alex et ramène sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il se laisse faire et se concentre sur la sensation de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, Alex, tu le sais hein ?! C’est juste mal tombé qu’il soit venu ce week-end-là. C’est pas à toi qu’elle en veut ta sœur. T’es un super oncle.

Elle se recule un peu et prend son visage entre ses mains.

\- T’es vraiment bien avec Lucas. Il t’adore ce gamin, ça se voit.  
\- Ouais, mais je crois pas être le meilleur exemple pour un gosse.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ma vie c’est le bordel. J’ai dix jobs à la fois, je couche avec mes deux meilleurs potes et ça va potentiellement me coûter mon travail… Tu veux que j’en rajoute ? J’avais oublié qu’il venait ce week-end, Charline. Quel genre d’oncle je suis, hein ?! J’avais rien de prévu pour lui. Je sais pas comment intégrer un enfant dans ma vie.

Guillaume avait relevé la tête en écoutant parler son ami.

\- T’es un oncle parfait pour Lucas, Alex. Et je dis pas ça parce que t’es mon ami, je dis ça parce qu’on en a été témoin avec Charline. Peut-être que tu ne le vois pas souvent mais t’es super présent pour lui. Et puis t’es surbooké, alors oui t’as oublié qu’il venait ce week-end, mais ça fait pas de toi un monstre. T’es juste un être humain normal en fait. Et Lucas t’adore. Il t’écoute parler avec des pépites dans les yeux. Et c’est un chouette môme en plus, il est malin et il a la tête sur les épaules. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu’il est bien entouré cet enfant.

Alex observe le sérieux sur le visage de Guillaume quand il lui parle. Il hoche la tête en entendant ses mots et se redresse pour prendre Charline dans ses bras et faire signe à Guillaume de les rejoindre.

Quand Alex rouvre les yeux, il tombe sur Lucas qui les fixe en se brossant les dents. Du dentifrice coule le long de son menton.   
Alex ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. 

\- Euh…

Une tentative peut prometteuse mais pourquoi pas Vizorek.

\- Tu, tu veux…

Son neveu décide de le sortir de sa misère en se précipitant vers eux et en entourant de ses bras le trio.  
Alex pose une main dans ses cheveux et son front, voit les yeux de Lucas se fermer doucement et le dentifrice s’étaler sur le tee-shirt de Charline. Enfin de Guillaume.

\- J’aime bien tes câlins, Tonton.   
\- Moi aussi, mon bonhomme. Moi aussi. »

Peut-être qu’il n’est pas un si mauvais oncle après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci de suivre cette aventure, et de continuer à lire après 41 chapitre !!  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires sur ce que vous en avez pensé et vos théories pour la suite des évènements, j'adore avoir vos retours.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite ! ;)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre patience avec la publication des chapitres, je sais qu'ils mettent plus de temps à être publié qu'avant ! Je mets plus de temps à les écrire par manque de temps, mais j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !  
> Et pour le moment, voici le chapitre 42 !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Le bureau de Laurence Bloch leur paraît sombre pour la première fois.  
Assis côte-à-côte sur des chaises inconfortables, ils attendent que leur directrice ouvre les hostilités.

Guillaume tape nerveusement du pied, ce qui a pour effet de tendre encore plus Alex et Charline.

« - Bon, les enfants, la fin de la récré a sonné je crois. Alors je ne vais vous poser que quelques questions. D’abord, est-ce que c’est vrai ?

Pas la peine de faire de préambule, ils savent tous les trois pourquoi ils ont été convoqué.  
Alors qu’Alex et Guillaume secoue la tête, Charline prend la parole.

\- Oui, Laurence.  
\- Très bien. Et qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Ils se regardent tous les trois.

\- Pour tout vous dire, on espérait un peu que vous alliez nous aider à trancher.  
\- C’est-à-dire ?  
\- Et bien Alex pense qu’on devrait faire comme si de rien n’était, Guillaume pense qu’on devrait s’en foutre royalement et je pense qu’on devrait quitter l’antenne.

La directrice de France Inter la regarde pendant quelques secondes qui lui paraissent être une éternité.

\- Vous voulez quitter l’antenne ?

Avec trois regards rivés sur elle, Charline est beaucoup moins sûre d’elle.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop mais je n’ai pas envie que tout ça prenne des proportions démentielles. Je pense que les gens vont se focaliser là-dessus et ne vont plus jamais écouter ce qu’on a vraiment à dire. Si on prend la tactique d’Alex, ça revient à se planquer pour qu’on nous laisse tranquille, mais c’est pas vraiment nous, ça. Et en même temps, je pense que Guillaume a tort de penser que si on est hyper ouverts sur le sujet, les gens se lasseront. Si on ouvre la brèche, on est foutu.

Laurence Bloch l’écoute attentivement.

\- Bon, visiblement vous avez beaucoup réfléchi. Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous dire ce que j’en pense, d’accord ?

Ils opinent silencieusement.

\- Je suis déjà très surprise de vous entendre dire que vous voulez partir, Charline.  
\- Non, mais –  
\- Je n’ai pas fini. Je suis surprise mais je comprends. Vous êtes une professionnelle et vous voulez le rester. Vous ne voulez pas que votre vie personnelle vienne parasiter votre émission et ça, je le comprends. Mais pour moi, ça ressemble à de la fuite. Je me permets de vous le dire parce que je vous connais, et parce que je pense que si trois personnes peuvent supporter une tempête médiatique comme celle qui arrive, c’est vous. Faites en ce que vous voulez, je ne vous retiendrais pas si c’est votre choix de quitter France Inter, mais je pense que c’est une erreur. Allez, maintenant filez dans votre bureau, je crois savoir que toute votre équipe vous y attend.

\- Donc… Donc on est à l’antenne à 17 heure ?  
\- Mais bien sûr Alex, vous pensiez quoi, que j’allais vous virer ?  
\- A vrai dire, on ne savait pas trop…  
\- C’est que vous êtes plus sots que ce que je pensais. Allez, le micro vous est ouvert entre 17 et 18 heure, faites-en bon usage.

Elle leur sourit doucement et leur montre la porte.

Ils se lèvent en même temps, et lui offre des remerciements désordonnés. Une fois dans le couloir, et encore sous le choc de la discussion, ils se regardent sans se parler.  
C’est Charline qui brise le silence.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
\- Bah comme la dame a dit, on va voir notre équipe. »

…

Dans le bureau, l’ambiance est inhabituellement studieuse. Personne ne relève la tête quand le trio arrive, et quand Guillaume lance un « Bonjour » général, les autres lui répondent en cœur puis retourne à leur travail.  
Ils avancent doucement et Charline referme la porte derrière eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lance.

« - Bon, les enfants, je pense que vous êtes déjà tous au courant mais c’est la moindre des choses que de vous en parler personnellement.

Tous les membres de l’émission relève la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur leurs visages.

\- Voilà, avec Guillaume et Alex, nous sommes… Euh, nous sommes, euh… Ensemble. Nous sommes ensemble. Tous les trois. Et on voulait le garder pour nous mais une personne a publié des photos sur internet et maintenant… Bah maintenant c’est le bordel quoi ! On voulait au moins vous dire qu’on n’a jamais voulu nuire à l’émission, et qu’on comprendrait très bien si vous vouliez partir maintenant parce que ça va vraiment être compliqué pendant quelques temps. On ne sait pas encore comment on va gérer tout ça, donc ça va peut-être être un peu le bordel, mais vous êtes notre famille et on ne veut pas que notre vie personnelle empiète sur notre vie professionnel, alors on voulait vous faire une annonce un peu officiel quoi. Voilà.

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence de plomb s’installe dans le bureau, puis Juliette lève la main.

\- Euh, oui, Juliette ?!  
\- Avec les copains on s’est concertés, et on s’est tous mis d’accord.

Un sentiment de crainte gagne le trio.

\- Tu sais Juliette, on a vraiment essayé de vous protéger au mieux, hein.  
\- Je sais Charline, mais –  
\- Et puis on a toujours été hyper pro au boulot.  
\- Oui, Alex mais si tu me –  
\- Et on comprend très bien que vous puissiez vous sentir trahis et que vous ne vouliez peut-être plus de nous en tant que producteurs de l’émission.  
\- Guillaume, si vous arrêtiez de me couper la –  
\- On peut commencer à réfléchir à une transition si vous voulez garder l’émission sans nous. On a déjà quelques trucs en tête, et –  
\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER, OUI ?! Non mais y en a marre à la fin, Riri, Fifi et Loulou là ! Vous êtes complètement à la masse les copains. Bien sûr qu’on veut continuer l’émission, ça n’existera jamais sans vous bande de nazes ! Alors vous allez asseoir vos jolies petites fesses à vos bureaux et on va tous trouver une solution ensemble. On va faire comme d’habitude : détourner l’info et faire rire les gens. Voilà. Maintenant vous venez me faire un câlin parce que vous me faites trop de la peine avec vos petites mines confites, on se boit une petite bière et puis on retourne au boulot, OK ?! »

Charline est la première à rejoindre les bras de Juliette, et très vite ses deux comparses la suive. Bientôt, tout l’équipe ne forme plus qu’une boule humaine au milieu de leurs bureaux.

…

Une fois l’émission terminée, Charline traîne sa joyeuse bande au bar en bas de la Maison de la Radio. Une fois qu’elle s’est assurée que tous ses collègues avaient un verre à la main, elle lève le sien.

« - Bon, les enfants, je dois vous dire quelque chose : je crois que c’est l’émission la plus difficile qu’il nous a été donné de faire en 5 ans. Et pour une fois, c’est pas parce qu’il y a eu un attentat ! Plus sérieusement, je voulais vous remercier d’avoir été si respectueux de la situation qu’on traverse avec Alex et Guillaume. Vous nous avez aidé à y voir plus clair et surtout à nous marrer. Je crois qu’on avait malheureusement un petit peu perdu notre sens de l’humour avec toutes ces histoires, et on avait énormément besoin de le retrouver. Merci les amis ! »

Et sur ce, ils trinquent tous ensemble en se promettant de toujours être présents les uns pour les autres.

Quand Guillaume, Alex et Charline arrivent chez cette dernière, ils ont du mal à marcher droit. Alors que les deux garçons s’effondrent dans le canapé, Charline va chercher des verres d’eau.

« - Je crois qu’en fait c’est pas un trouple qu’on devrait faire, c’est juste un énorme gang bang sentimental. Je les aime tous ces p’tits cons.  
\- Moi je suis d’accord avec toi, Guillaume. Mais juste pour ce soir, parce que demain matin je redeviens exclusif. Et puis parce que je crois pas que je pourrais passer plus de deux minutes dans le même lit que Girardot ET Manoukian.  
\- Ah oui, j’avais oublié Manoukian, tiens. Il devient quoi d’ailleurs, lui ?  
\- Je sais pas…  
\- Charline ?!  
\- Quoi ?

Charline revient avec trois verres d’eau entre les mains.

\- T’as des nouvelles de Manoukian ?  
\- Oh mon Dédé ! C’est vrai que ça fait un moment qu’on l’a pas vu. La dernière fois qu’on s’est parlé il m’a dit qu’il reviendrait sûrement à juin.  
\- Ah ouais, d’accord ! En même temps c’est pas plus mal, je suis pas prêt à l’entendre me baratiner sur l’effet tantrique de l’amour à trois.  
\- D’ailleurs ça m’étonne qu’il nous ait pas contacté à la minute où c’est sorti sur internet.  
\- J’avoue, au moins pour essayer de nous proposer une partouze, ne serait-ce que par politesse !

Ils rigolent doucement, puis Charline qui est assise en tailleur sur la table basse de son salon se penche vers eux.

\- On a fait une bonne émission aujourd’hui, hein ?! Enfin, je veux dire, c’était le bon choix, non ?  
\- Je pense, oui. On y a fait allusion mais on n’a pas insisté dessus, et puis j’ai pas senti une ambiance particulièrement différente à d’habitude. Guillaume ?  
\- Moi, tant que je peux encore me moquer de Clara, tout me va !

Les deux belges rigolent puis Alex se lève.

\- Bon, moi je vais me coucher les enfants, je suis claqué. Vous venez ?

Charline prend la main de Guillaume pour l’aider à se relever et l’embrasse une fois qu’il est arrivé à sa hauteur. Parce qu’elle peut.  
Ils se dirigent ensemble vers la chambre et se couchent au plus près les uns des autres.

\- Ça en vaut la peine, vous savez.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tout ça, tout ce qu’on vit. Même si c’est le bordel, ça en vaut la peine parce que quand je vais me coucher le soir entre vous deux, tout va mieux. Je me sens à la maison. »

Guillaume l’embrasse sur l’épaule et Alex la main qu’il tient dans la sienne.

…

Les semaines se suivent et, bien que Charline soit attentive, rien ne s’empire. C’est comme si…

« - Tout le monde s’en fout en fait.

Guillaume lève les yeux vers Alex et Charline. Ils sont assis sur la canapé, chacun devant son ordinateur en train d’écrire une chronique en tandem pour la matinale.

\- Je vous l’avez dis ou je vous l’avez pas dis ? Les gens se foutent de nos vies persos comme De Rugy de l’écologie.

Alex rigole doucement et Charline lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C’était bien la peine de paniquer autant.

Alex regarde Charline réagir à la phrase de Guillaume. Il s’apprête à temporiser la situation, à faire barrage de son corps s’il le faut.

Mais rien.

Charline rigole. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et penche sa tête en arrière.

\- T’as raison, Guillaume. T’avais raison depuis le début en fait. J’en ai fais toute une montagne alors qu’en fait les gens s’en foute royalement. Je sais pas pourquoi je me prends autant la tête des fois. C’est comme si je me voyais surréagir mais j’arrive pas à me contrôler. Vous voyez ?

Alex et Guillaume se regardent puis opinent doucement.

\- Bon, allez, moi je vais prendre une douche et puis on mange ?

Ils la regardent partir.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?  
\- Je sais pas…  
\- Tu crois que c’est positif ou négatif ?  
\- J’en ai aucune idée.  
\- Merci Alex, ton opinion, comme toujours, est une précieuse lumière dans la nuit.

Alex se retourne vers lui.

\- Hein ?! Désolé, j’écoutais pas. Tu disais ? 

Guillaume lui jette un coussin au visage.

\- Non mais sans déconner, tu trouves pas qu’elle est… Je sais pas… Plus détendue, depuis quelques temps ?  
\- Mouais… Peut-être. Ça a jamais été quelqu’un de super stressé non plus.  
\- Attends, on parle bien de la même Charline, là ? Celle qui menace de quitter son job quand une photo de nous trois est publiée dans la presse ? Celle qui a frôlé l’ulcère parce qu’elle avait envie de dormir avec nous mais savait pas comment nous le dire ?  
\- Oui, mais ça c’est des moments particuliers aussi. Le reste du temps, c’est quelqu’un de très cool Charline.  
\- Non mais je dis pas qu’elle est pas cool, je dis juste que –  
\- Écoute Guillaume, pour une fois les choses se passent bien. Essaye pas de chercher la petite bête.

Sur ce, Alex se lève.

Guillaume n’en croit pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Vizorek vient juste de lui faire la morale ?

\- Va pas croire que tu la connais mieux que moi, hein.

Alex, à mi-chemin entre le salon et la cuisine se retourne.

\- Pardon ?  
\- C’est pas parce que vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps que tu la connais mieux que moi.  
\- Guillaume, redescends, j’ai pas dis ça, d’accord ?!  
\- « Redescends » ? « cherche pas la petite bête » ? Non mais t’entends comment tu me parles ?! Monsieur se permet de donner des ordres maintenant ?  
\- Mais tu prends tout mal toi aussi. On peut plus rien te dire ! Tu supportes plus la critique, Guillaume. Ça fait un moment que j’ai remarqué, mais parlons-en puisque tu abordes le sujet.  
\- Non, non, change pas de sujet. Je te dis que t’es méprisant ! Depuis le début de cette relation tu joues les grands pontes, le mec qui est au-dessus de tout. T’es incapable de t’ouvrir trente secondes aux autres, ou alors il faut te tirer les vers du nez. Si ça te fait chier d’être avec nous tu peux nous le dire aussi, hein !  
\- Mélange pas tout, Guillaume, ça pourrait très mal se terminer. Si tu te sens pas à ta place dans cette relation c’est pas parce que je prends trop de place, c’est parce que t’en prends pas assez ! Tu remets toujours tout en question, t’es sûr de rien et tu laisses les autres décider à ta place. Arrête de toujours tout rejeter sur le dos des autres, c’est lassant à la fin. Grandis un peu, merde !  
\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que t’avais pas terminer une phrase sur un ordre ! Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? T’as lâché ta petite tirade ? Je peux en placer une ?  
\- Tu m’emmerdes, Meurice !  
\- Tu me fais chier, Vizorek, tu sais quoi, je vais aller prendre l’air avant de dire quelque chose que je puisse regretter.

Alors que Guillaume s’empare de sa veste, Alex ne résiste pas à rajouter une dernière phrase.

\- Oh beh oui, t’as raison, fuit encore le conflit, ça sera pas la première fois, ni la dernière.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Fais pas le choqué, à chaque fois qu’une dispute s’amorce, tu te planques, tu fuis ou tu balances une vanne. Tu fais pareil avec Charline.  
\- Ah parce que Monsieur Diplomatie me reproche d’arrondir les angles, c’est la meilleur celle-là !  
\- Non, non, toi t’arrondis pas les angles, t’évites le sujet totalement. Avec toi, y a jamais de problème, ça c’est sûr. Mais ça doit être sacrément chiant de vivre dans ton monde, Meurice.  
\- Mais tu sais quoi, Alex, si t’as pas envie d’être dans mon monde, je t’oblige pas a y rester, hein ! Retourne dans ta vie déprimante menée par l’argent et les cougars, je sens bien que ça te démange.  
\- Que ça te plaise ou non Guillaume, je suis amoureux de Charline, mais je vois bien que c’est inconcevable pour toi ! Ah non, ça Môsieur le grand Gauchiste, il faut avoir la même morale que toi pour être digne de ton intérêt !  
\- Mais tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, Vizorek !  
\- Je pense surtout que je mets un peu plus de nuances que toi dans ce que je fais, et tu ferais mieux d’en faire autant !  
\- De la nuance ? C’est pas de la nuance, c’est un putain d’arc-en-ciel ton compas moral.  
\- Bon, allez, je crois qu’on a plus rien à ce dire, t’étais pas en train de partir ? »

Sur ce Guillaume sort de l’appartement en prenant soin de claquer la porte le plus fort possible.

Alex se retrouve seul dans le salon et se met à faire les cents pas en marmonnant tout bas.

« - Non mais quel con ! Petit prétentieux de merde! »

Il est tellement obnubilé par ses pensées qu’il n’entend pas Charline qui se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.  
En la voyant, il fait un bon d’un mètre en arrière.

\- Oh tu m’as fais peur !

Elle le fixe sans sourciller.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- T’as entendu quoi ?  
\- Tout.  
\- Ah ouais…  
\- J’ouvre une bouteille de vin ?  
\- A ce niveau-là, je pense même qu’il va falloir taper bien plus haut.  
\- Vodka ?  
\- Vodka. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)
> 
> Et comme d'habitude, les commentaires, les kudos et les pensées positives sont les bienvenues :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 43 ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dans l’appartement de Charline, seul le bruit d’un verre posé sur la table casse le silence. C’est le sien car Alex ne boit pas.  
Il a oublié son verre depuis longtemps et, tout en le gardant dans sa main gauche, regarde par la fenêtre.  
C’est Charline qui sirote doucement sa vodka. Elle n’a pas réussi à tirer un seul mot de son compagnon depuis que Guillaume a claqué la porte.

Mais elle a l’habitude maintenant. Alex n’est jamais très bavard après une dispute. Il a besoin de se passer et de se repasser les dernières minutes en boucle dans sa tête.  
Elle observe son visage, elle y devine la colère et la tristesse.

Ce n’est pas grave. Elle attendra, elle est patiente.

Elle résiste également à l’envie d’appeler Guillaume, bien sûr. De lui demander de rentrer pour qu’ils discutent de ce qu’il s’est passé ou même de se retrouver quelque part dans Paris.

Mais elle a l’habitude maintenant. Guillaume préfère toujours prendre de la distance après une dispute. Il a besoin de s’éloigner de la situation, de se vider la tête.

Ce n’est pas grave. Elle attendra, elle est patiente.

Alors qu’elle s’apprête à se resservir un deuxième verre, Alex ouvre la bouche.

« - Il pleut.

Bon. C’est court, mais c’est un début.

Elle regarde à son tour vers la fenêtre.

\- Oui.

Alex tourne alors son regard vers elle.

\- Il va être trempé.

Et Charline sait.   
Alors elle rapproche sa chaise de la sienne et prend Alex dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, mon chouke. C’est passager, tu sais.  
\- J’aurais pas dû lui dire ce que je lui ai dis. Et il aurait dû fermer sa gueule lui aussi.

Charline rigole doucement.

\- C’est pas le genre de la maison.  
\- Ouais… N’empêche qu’on s’est bien pourri sur ce coup-là.  
\- Tu veux pas me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Je croyais que t’avais tout entendu.  
\- Oui, mais je veux bien écouter ta version.

Alex se redresse et boit son verre d’une traite. Un énorme frisson lui traverse le corps.

\- Oulà ! Tu l’as trouvé où celle-là ?!  
\- Cadeau d’anniversaire de Juju.  
\- Ah oui, je comprends mieux.

Il se ressert un verre et en profite pour remplir celui de Charline.

\- On a du mal à communiquer avec Guillaume.  
\- Oh, attention, breaking news !  
\- Charline…  
\- Pardon.

Il boit une gorgée. Il grimace.

\- J’ai l’impression que tout ce que je lui dis sonne comme un reproche à ses oreilles. Et surtout quand ça te concerne en fait. Je sais pas quoi faire, Charline. Je vais pas me retenir de parler, et encore moins quand je pense qu’il dit une connerie. Mais…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais j’en ai marre qu’on se prenne la tête comme ça. Je sentais bien que ça bouillonnait depuis quelques temps. Depuis la parution des photos en fait. Je sais pas ce qu’il me reproche, mais je sens bien qu’il y a quelque chose qui le démange… T’aurais pas une idée, toi ?  
\- Oulà, hors de question que je me mêle à vos histoires. C’est avec lui que tu dois parler, moi je suis juste là pour écouter.  
\- Ouais mais t’es quand même un peu au centre de cette affaire je te signale.  
\- Tu veux te fâcher avec moi aussi ?  
\- Non… Pardon. C’est juste que j’ai du mal à le comprendre parfois. On réfléchit tellement différemment lui et moi.

Charline tente de cacher son sourire derrière son verre. Sans succès.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?  
\- Je me moque pas chouke, c’est juste que c’est une réflexion que je me suis faite mille fois. Bien avant qu’on soit ensemble d’ailleurs. Je pense que c’est pour ça qu’on s’entend si bien tous les trois, on s’apporte des choses différentes mais on se complète.  
\- Ouais, n’empêche que sur ce coup-là, j’ai plus l’impression que ça nous éloigne.

Charline vient poser une main sur la cuisse d’Alex.

\- Soit pas si négatif, allez ! Ça va s’arranger, c’est pas la première fois que vous vous prenez la tête. Et ça sera pas la dernière à mon avis.  
\- Je sais pas Charline… C’est différent cette fois.

Charline le regarde. Il a l’air si sincère.  
Elle tourne doucement son visage vers elle et l’embrasse.

\- Il va se calmer, il va rentrer et vous pourrez parler de tout ça tranquillement. »

Alex acquiesce sans grande conviction.

Charline se lève et va chercher son téléphone.  
Elle voit qu’elle a reçu un SMS.

« Regarde par la fenêtre. »

Elle s’exécute.

Sous l’abri bus en bas de chez elle se tient Guillaume.  
Elle sourit doucement et lui répond.

« J’arrive. »

Elle observe la réaction de son ami qui regarde son téléphone puis lève les yeux vers son appartement.  
Il lui fait un petit signe de la main.  
Elle se retourne et Alex a de nouveau les yeux dans le vague.

« - Il est en bas.

Alex se redresse subitement.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Guillaume. Il est en bas.  
\- Ah bon ?!

Elle opine.

\- Et ?  
\- Je sais pas, je penserais que tu serais rassuré de savoir qu’il était pas sous la flotte.  
\- Mouais.  
\- Bon, tu sais quoi, je vais aller le voir le temps que tu ronchonnes encore un peu et puis je remonte. D’accord. »

Alex lâche un « OK » qu’il veut détaché, mais Charline n’est pas dupe.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, l’embrasse une dernière fois, prend sa veste et sort de son appartement.

Elle traverse la rue et vient s’asseoir à côté de Guillaume. La rue est déserte et des torrents d’eau se déversent dans les bouches d’égouts.

« - Salut.

Il lève vers elle des yeux fatigués.

\- Ah non, hein ! T’as pas le droit de faire ta tête de chien battu, c’est toi qui est parti. Et puis il y en a déjà un avec cette tête à la maison.. !  
\- Je sais…

Charline met une main sur la nuque de son amant, et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Guillaume ?

L’intéressé laisse sa tête tomber en avant.

\- J’en sais rien Charline. Franchement, je crois que je suis un peu paumé en ce moment.  
\- Bon, commençons pas le commencement. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure ?  
\- Je –  
\- Et ne me dis pas « Je ne sais pas », j’en ai assez d’entendre cette phrase.

Guillaume a toujours le regard rivé sur ses baskets. 

\- En ce moment, quoiqu’il dise, je le prends mal. Je me sens… J’sais pas. Jugé, peut-être.  
\- Jugé ? Par rapport à quoi ?  
\- Toi. Entre autres.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Non mais tu sais comme il est des fois. Il parle souvent du fait que vous vous connaissez plus longtemps et que du coup il sait plus de choses sur toi, ou qu’il est plus à même de te comprendre. Et j’avoue qu’à force, bah, ça peut avoir tendance à m’énerver.

Charline a l’air perplexe.

\- Tu me crois pas ?  
\- Si, si… C’est juste que je m’en étais jamais rendu compte.  
\- Je pense pas qu’il veuille mal faire, hein. Mais c’est comme si j’étais jamais à la hauteur du coup. Comme si lui détenait la Vérité Définitive sur Charline Vanhoenacker et que moi j’étais bon qu’à faire le café et dire « Ça a été ta journée ? ».  
\- T’exagérerais pas un peu, là ?  
\- A peine.

Charline le regarde avec insistance.

\- Bon OK, peut-être un peu. Mais il fallait bien que je lui dise au bout d’un moment.  
\- Et quand tu lui as dis qu’il s’ouvrait jamais aux autres, c’était constructif ça aussi ?  
\- Je sais que j’y suis allé un peu fort mais il y est pas allé de main morte lui non plus.

Elle prend sa main et cette fois, il lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles Guillaume. Et calmement cette fois. Je peux pas être au centre de tout ça, je suis pas objective. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que je vous aime tous les deux. Beaucoup. Ça, t’as pas à en douter. Après si t’as des hésitations ou des peurs on peut en discuter mais… Je crois que ton problème a plus à voir avec Alex qu’avec moi.

Guillaume hoche la tête.

\- T’as raison. Bien sûr que t’as raison.

Il l’embrasse sur la tempe.

\- Je vais monter le voir et on va discuter.  
\- Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls ?  
\- Je crois que ça sera pas la peine…

Charline suit le regard de Guillaume et voit Alex devant la porte de son immeuble.  
Elle se lève, donne une légère pression à la main de Guillaume et traverse la route.

Elle entend Guillaume crier son nom, et quand elle se retourne, elle a à peine le temps de voir la voiture qui se dirige vers elle et la percute de plein fouet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry de terminer le chapitre comme ça !!!  
> Promis j'essaierai de poster la suite dimanche prochain ;)
> 
> En attendant, à vos kudos et commentaires !


End file.
